


Stuck/穿越记

by lengyu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢beta：blurryyou</p></blockquote>





	1. 陷入困境

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54898) by snowzapped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢beta：blurryyou

Part1 陷入困境

“操他妈的上帝！”

听到杰森惊恐万分的声音，提姆迅速奔进他们租用的酒店客房，长棍握在手中，锐利的目光扫视着房内每一处角落，寻找刺客、忍者、警察……对，警察。毕竟他是和杰森在一起。

除了他的哥哥挂着一副震惊神情坐在新买的笔记本前，房间里空无一人。提姆不由眯起眼睛，任何会造成红头罩露出那种表情的事肯定有警惕必要。“出什么事？你在喊什么？”

“我……嗯……这个！”杰森一脸指责地指向屏幕，仿佛对方是小丑。

提姆大步走向电脑，鼓足勇气面对可怖又恶心的袭击——

_杰森把硬物插进去，挺起腰在提姆体内抽插不止，惹得对方呻吟连连：“再用力点……求你了……”_

“什么……”提姆瞪大双眼，命令自己停止阅读，但他愚蠢的大脑依然运作着，这都要怪他杰出的速读能力—— _“操我——再用力，杰，嗯……嗯！啊……操……”_ 他连耳尖都发烫了：“这到底是……是什么？！”

察觉到他的窘境，杰森尽职地把笔记本转了个方向，隔绝提姆的眼睛和地狱般恐怖的色情——呃——机器的接触。“他们把这称作同人小说。”

“同人小说？！这太荒谬了！为什么会有人写关于我们的色——同人？！”

“很显然，在这个平行世界里……我们是漫画英雄。”红头罩面无表情地说。提姆听得目瞪口呆。“我用谷歌搜索了我们的名字。也许……最接近真实世界我们的是那些cosplayer。对了，在某个动画电影里，詹森·阿克斯（注1）给我配音。”

“动画电影？！”提姆那被牛仔裤裹住的臀部无力地靠着桌子，防止自己摔倒，“我们死定了！我会永远困在这里！所有人中……偏偏和你困在一起！”

杰森瞪了他一眼：“我到底怎么了？几个小时前我他妈救了你一条命！” 

“靠把我们扔进一个多维度入口！”提姆反驳，一点儿感激之情都没有。

数小时前，他们和某个试图把不同宇宙融合在一起的邪恶科学家战斗。杰森安装炸弹的时候，提姆一边和机器人搏斗一边不忘给科学家先生添乱。然而那家伙扳动了开关，隐藏在实验室各式各样暗门里面的激光枪向他们开火。  
激光枪！该死的谁会把激光枪带进一场徒手对机械手的战斗中？显然，就是那家伙。

在一连串意想不到的连锁反应下，激光引爆了机器人，提姆差点也遭受波及，但是杰森扑向提姆（不，不是那种扑倒的姿势！），冲击力把他们全都撞进后方飞速旋转的多维度空间入口。

他们在哥谭码头上空掉下来，恰巧是实验室坐落的地点——另一个次元的。这里是一个更干净和平的次元。在这世界里不存在身披斗篷的义警，除了在漫画、电影……色情读物中。

这一切都去见鬼吧。

“让我们祈祷蝙蝠侠在我们不停地玩《BEN10全体宇宙》（注2）之前收到了我的信息……”提姆捏了捏鼻梁，他们身上是有一些现金，可撑不了多久。他们已经买了衣服、一台笔记本电脑，还支付了酒店房费。两人不知道会困在这儿多久，也不知道能不能回到自己的世界。“我希望他能找出让我们离开这个世界的办法，否则我们就要在这待很久。啊，可能是一辈子！”

“我们会有办法的。”杰森回答得相当冷静，提姆诧异地看着他。杰森耸了耸肩：“沉迷过去可没用。我们需要搬出这里，找个便宜的地方当个窝，越快越好。我身上只剩下几百块钱。”

“我也是。”提姆回答，面对如此荒谬的情况他笑出了声。杰森对他挑起眉毛，提姆微笑着说：“我猜要是我被吸入了维度裂缝，就肯定会和一个没有超能力的家伙待在一起。我可从来没这么幸运过。”

杰森眯起眼睛：“好吧，我很抱歉你得和我待在一起，而不是你的外星克隆小子！”

提姆一拳打在对方肩膀上：“我在想扎坦娜、命运博士，或是那些能帮我们摆脱这个烂摊子的人，你这个笨蛋！”

“哦。”杰森立刻振奋起来：“没错，扎坦娜要在这就好了。”

提姆大笑，脑中浮现出穿着渔网丝袜的性感魔法师：“嗯嗯……”

“谁会知道你居然是个色狼，神奇处男？”杰森哈哈大笑，猛拍提姆的腿。接着他站起身，顺手把笔记本的方向转回来对着提姆：“看看这个。我出门找点食物，你可以读些关于自己的小黄文打发时间。”

提姆的视线再次牢牢锁定在文字上： _“那里！对，那里……噢，上帝，杰森……那感觉真……啊，操……” ___

__“要去了？”杰森站在门口问道。_ _

__提姆花了三秒钟反应过来这才是现实中的杰森向他提问，而非故事中说着同样语句的那位。提姆将视线从屏幕扯开，盯住眼前的男人，双颊开始发烫。“我来了！”_ _

__杰森露出得意的笑容：“已经不行了，提米？”_ _

__“操你的，杰。”_ _

__杰森伸出手臂搭上提姆的肩头，在他耳边慢吞吞地说道：“你已经操过了，还记得吗？”_ _

__“闭嘴。”_ _

__注1：在《蝙蝠侠:红影迷踪》中为杰森配音的美国演员。  
注2：根据动画改编的动作类游戏。_ _


	2. 饮食和计划

Part2 饮食和计划

从酒店走到公园沿途经过两个街区，提姆对这个平行世界的哥谭愈发感到惊讶。烟雾和那些附着在空气里的刺鼻气味的排放量下降了一大半，几乎闻不到什么异味。此外这里的市民们没有惴惴不安的神色。最重要的一点，这里除了普通游手好闲的小混混之外，没有超级反派肆虐猖獗。呃，至少他来到这儿的数十小时里没听到过。毕竟，杰森刚说过这个世界中身披斗篷的义警只存在于漫画世界。但如果这一切都是真的，如果他们被困在这个世界里，是不是就意味着他们要与面罩和头盔的生涯说再见？

提姆不介意停止他的夜间职业一阵子。作为罗宾的岁月里，他也休息过一段时间。然而他要是不当义警，他就不知道自己有啥可做，至少在这个世界无所事事。这里没有韦恩产业和学校生活取代他的巡逻时间，也没有朋友、女友或是家人需要他在闲暇之余给予陪伴。他甚至不确定在缺乏文凭的情况下能不能找到一份好工作。他们急需资金租房，购置食物。

他可不看好杰森能在小餐馆干好洗碗、打杂之类的工作。那人也许会把碟子当成飞盘朝那些白痴顾客扔过去。他们付不起保释金，也请不起律师。 _布鲁斯……你最好在杰森对这个维度的生活失去耐心前找到我们。_

提起杰森，他的哥哥正目的明确地阔步迈过人行道，坚定地走向自己的目标——一个辣热狗摊位。

“啊，我们到了！”杰森自豪地宣布，对两位刚付了摊主热狗钱的女性绽放微笑。姑娘们也不由自主地朝眼前穿着皮夹克衫的高挑男子回以笑容。“女士们。”

杰森低沉沙哑的嗓音引得她们咯咯地笑得不停。提姆轻轻咳嗽了一声，掩饰住他的窃笑。杰森能变得像迪克和布鲁斯一样富有魅力，提姆从不擅长这种放浪不羁的举动。

“我要三个辣热狗和两杯可乐。”杰森对流动车后面的中年男子说，兴奋地搓了搓手，仿佛他已经在细细品尝美食。

“我只要一份色拉——”

“你在说什么色拉？你难道是只兔子？！”

“我喜欢色拉，它们是健康食品……”

“所以你那么瘦小，那就是原因。”杰森打断道，一副言之凿凿的架势。他转身对小贩说：“给他两个辣热狗，让他皮包着的骨头上长点肉。”

“我骨头上的肉长得很健康，杰。”

“你需要再长十磅。见鬼的色拉，从今往后我每顿都要喂你肉，直到你增重为止。”杰森把第一份辣热狗重重塞进提姆的手中，“拿好。你现在紧紧握住的是我整个灵魂，不许浪费。”

提姆不满地打量辣热狗，极力不去联想动脉阻塞和胆固醇超标的问题。不像迪克自带优秀基因，他不太了解自己的家族病史。

“见鬼，别光盯着食物！快吃。”

低沉粗哑的语气带着命令的成分，提姆不禁想起了蝙蝠侠。他下意识服从命令咬了口吃的…… _哦，该死的。_ 他要死了， _这味道太棒了……_ 杰森要用街头小吃缓慢地杀死他。他会逐渐对这种食物上瘾，不到二十一岁就将死于心脏病！

杰森露出灿烂的笑容，在提姆脖子后面赞许地捏了一把，简直值得提姆因慢性心脏病而死。

“味道怎么样？”杰森询问，期待地挑高眉头，对着辣热狗大口咬下去。

“不错。”提姆满嘴食物含糊不清地回答。他咽下去后给自己点了一罐无糖可乐才咬第二口。胆固醇肯定已经超标，没必要连血糖也跟着爆表。

“你对减肥食品念念不忘吓了我一跳。”杰森接过装有他们点的其余食物的纸袋，付了钱给摊主，“我并不是说你以前不吓人，小跟踪狂。”

提姆被辣热狗噎到，像条垂死的狗一样咳个不停。杰森往他背部狠狠拍了几下，大笑不止。这个混蛋。杰森托起提姆的下巴，给他喂了几口自己的含糖可乐：“慢慢喝，小子。”

提姆确定了自己脱离死亡危机，便一拳重重地锤在对方的二头肌上——卯足了力气。“别在我吃饭的时候说傻话。”

杰森忍不住闷笑，伸出粗壮的手臂勾住提姆，亲热地用手指敲了敲对方的脑袋：“哦，但我敢打赌你喜欢我穿绿色短裤，小跟踪狂。”

“闭嘴。”提姆用手肘狠狠捅了一下杰森的肋骨，使他疼得叫出声来。

“再提醒我一遍，我当初为什么同意和你组队？”提姆问道，刻意和杰森保持一臂的距离。值得庆幸的是公园人不多，行人已经开始对他们投射出兴致盎然的目光。

“因为你从小不点起就暗恋我。”杰森嘲笑，“我的意思不是说你真的长高了多少。”

提姆的脸红得发烫，这全是出于愤怒。没错，就是愤怒，该死的。他没时间脸红，只有满腔正义：“等我们摆脱这个世界，我永远不会再和你合作，不会和你分享情报，不会帮你分析代码，不会帮你黑进秘密数据库， **什么都不会** 。”

“哇，别这样，鸟宝宝。”

“别那么叫我……”提姆从牙缝里挤出这句话。他绝不会向任何一个兄弟承认，这个昵称除了会让他超级尴尬，还会让他心里暖洋洋，轻飘飘。

“提姆、提姆仔、提米！”杰森叨咕不休，像条受伤的小狗跟在提姆后面，“我只是在逗你玩。”

提姆坐在无人的公园长椅上，杰森紧跟其后，挤入提姆的私人空间，食物袋放在另一侧。这家伙玩起烦人的哥哥那套一点儿折扣都不打。

“你不能跟我冷战，我把我整个灵魂都给了你。”

他不会笑，他真的没有：“那是一个辣热狗。”

“那是我灵魂的实体化象征，你已经吃掉一半了。”杰森固执地盯住提姆吃了一半的食物，“你没办法还给我。”

提姆抽动了下嘴角：“杰，袋子里还有三个。”

“这不一样。它们是毫无灵魂的冒牌货。”

提姆终于笑出声，他再也憋不住了：“你疯了。”

杰森笑了起来，露出洁白的牙齿：“那就是你爱我的原因，哪怕我现在穿长裤。”

提姆又打了杰森肩膀一拳：“闭嘴。”

“你别脸红，我就闭嘴。”

“我没脸红。”

“嗯嗯，你的脸颊是粉红色的，真可爱。”

“哦，操你的，杰。”

杰森坏笑道：“你已经操过了，还记得吗？”

提姆拍了下他的脑门：“那个也别提。” _我现在迫切需要去死一死，之前的心脏病怎么到现在还没发作？！_

杰森只是笑着伸出手，从提姆拿着辣热狗的手中取走可乐罐，帮忙打开易拉罐后又还给他：“你把手上的吃完，再解决掉另外一个。我们等会就去找能住的地方，我可不想再次露宿街头。”

“那我们必须找份工作。”提姆回答，喝了一口他的饮料，“蝙——布鲁斯随时会找到我们，但那需要一段时间，我不打算碰运气。在一个我们根本不存在的世界破产，可不在我优先考虑范围之内。”

“没错。”杰森笑了，“破产的话我们还怎么给你买色拉和无糖可乐？”

“不许提色拉。”提姆暗自笑道，“你怎么不嘲笑迪克对麦片的痴迷?”

“迪基鸟那是天生怪胎。”杰森以他最正经严肃的口吻说，“他只吃麦片照样帅毙了。”

提姆差点喷出自己的可乐：“你刚才说‘帅毙了’。”

“我说了。”杰森厚着脸皮咧嘴大笑，“别否认事实，你自己也不坏。不过我还是要往你身体里塞点 **肉** 。啊，听起来有点下流。”

提姆想象出杰森最后一句话暗示的景象，他觉得自己耳尖都烧了起来。杰森的幽默感……粗鲁低俗，大部分都很下流，但一直让提姆开怀大笑，哪怕尴尬得要命。“别腐化我的大脑，杰。”

“请把我想象成自主学习型病毒，鸟宝宝。我会继续侵蚀你的大脑，你可以一直反抗我，但最终你会明白的。”

提姆眯起双眼：“明白什么？”

杰森得意地说：“被我腐化是件好事。”


	3. 焦虑的提姆

Part3 焦虑的提姆

“该死的。”提姆无力地打量小沙发。他一点都没有想到尺寸的问题，毕竟其他乱七八糟的信息充斥了他的大脑。

身处一个你只是虚拟人物的异次元，会使任何人焦头烂额。就让他休息一下吧。

可如今他对自己欠缺考虑的事实郁闷不已。他真该仔细实地考察后再租下这间屋子。

等等。也许他可以……

“杰森。”

“怎么了？”对方心不在焉地回了一句，视线没有从笔记本上移开。

提姆瞥了一眼屏幕，忍不住畏缩了下。 _别又是那玩意……_ “告诉我那个不是……”

这一次杰森抬起头，附送一枚炫耀的笑容：“没错，就是你想的那个。我得说这堆文章中有些很不错，内容超辣。他们把你描写得很热情……”

“啦啦啦啦啦——我什么都没听见……”

杰森窃笑：“好吧，至少某些小说没把你写错，神奇处男。”

“操你的，杰。”

“我正好看到这部分，你正在剥光我的衣服。”

这个混蛋堪堪避开往他脸上砸的枕头，放声大笑。

提姆在忍俊不禁和难以置信之间犹豫不决：“你怎么会看那些故事？那就像……意淫自己。”

“不，意淫自己是指你操你自己。这个维度中的我们是虚拟角色，技术上来说行不通。”杰森面无表情地说，但随即勾起唇：“另外一个选择就只能是一边手淫一边用按摩棒插——”

提姆发出痛苦的呻吟：“停停停停，闭嘴，杰。上帝，我做了什么要听你描述这些内容？！”

“你是个非常乖的好孩子，提米。你会得到礼物，让你和全世界你最喜欢的人共度一段没有时限的假期。”

“待在这个前途叵测、一筹莫展的地方可不符合我想象中假期应有的样子。顺便一提，你也不是我全世界最喜欢的人，杰。”严厉的话语脱口而出，提姆抑制住内心油然而生的疼痛感。

杰森僵直了身体，受伤的神情一闪而过。但提姆还是捕捉到了，要怪就怪他的“蝙蝠”直觉。

该死，他现在感到内疚了。

对于目前发生的一切，杰森比他想象中更有耐心。无论是对愚蠢的科学家、对他那些傻瓜机器人跟激光枪，还是多维度空间入口……事实上，杰森自始至终保持着全然开朗和乐观的心态，将他们的“无限假期”当成一个大冒险。哪怕他们极可能回不去原本的世界，他也没有发怒。如果杰森想看一些意淫……呃……自己的同人小说——不管他想看谁的，提姆都得谅解。

“抱歉。”提姆紧咬下唇道歉，防止自己不小心吐出更多蠢话。

“是啊。”杰森笑道，但他的眼底半分笑意都没有，“我很清楚自己不是别人的最爱，别担心。”

“不是这样……”

“真的？那现在……”这一次杰森几乎纵容地露出微笑，仿佛是想激发提姆提出证据，支持他方才的否认，“说一个……”

“嗯……” _拜托，大脑。这次别让我失望……_

杰森暗笑道：“哦，你可真把自己逼入绝境了，小红。”

“好吧，至少你不是一个人蹲墙角。”提姆同样不是什么人的最爱，甚至高居自己最喜爱名单榜首的眼前这位也不喜欢他。

“别把你跟我混为一谈，神奇小子。”杰森手臂交叉，看着提姆，“我保证克隆小子会有意见。”

“我确信凯西不会允许自己在康的最爱名单里下降到第二位。”提姆笑了，暗自欣喜他们之间的紧张气氛有所缓解，“况且，你觉得还有什么原因会使我们成为搭档？我是个备胎，通常情况下人们没有选择余地才会来找我。”

“我总是第一个找你。”

“就因为你没法去找三巨头。”——蝙蝠侠、夜翼、神谕。提姆坐在床沿，与杰森摆放笔记本的小书桌一臂之遥。

“不。”杰森转过身，整张脸面对提姆，“因为我更喜欢你。”

“这借口不错，杰。”听到杰森的理由，提姆心底源源不断地涌起幸福感。“现在……既然你那么喜欢我，”他从裤子口袋里摸出一枚硬币，“正面还是反面？”

杰森歪头问：“做什么用？”

“分配床。”提姆拍了拍双人床的床垫。他们挤一块儿大概能躺得下，然而杰森拥有六英尺二英寸的身形，再配上宽阔的肩膀。一想到对方四平八稳地平躺着睡觉，提姆五英尺九英寸的小身板就会跌下床。此外，提姆存在一个…… **问题** 。“所以说，正面还是反面？”

“哪个都不要，我们一起睡床上。”杰森宣布，“我绝对挤不进那张沙发，也不打算睡地板。”

“我们挤不下。”

“不，我们可以。我们只要侧身睡。”杰森凝视着提姆，一定是从他表情里看出点什么，露齿一笑：“别因为我看色情小说就批判我，神奇处男。和我在一起，你的贞操绝对安全。”

提姆狠狠踢了一脚椅子，伴随一声巨响，杰森摔了下去。提姆的脸上露出洋洋自得的笑容。

*** 

“来吧，鸟宝宝，快关灯。明天我有一场面试。”杰森背对提姆，侧身躺好。

提姆毅然盯着双人床，视线缓缓移至杰森宽阔的背脊。上帝，他只能祈祷自己别一边做梦一边动手动脚。他不需要留下更多把柄让杰森耻笑，非常感谢。

他躺在床沿，一动不动。即使两人之间还有一尺的空隙，提姆依然感觉得到杰森的体温。

 

_该死。就算盖了被子还是这么冷。快睡觉，提姆。别动，睡着就行。_

 

***

提姆缓缓醒来，感到温暖而舒适。如此的满足感令他完全不想摆脱梦境的碎片。他靠着枕头哼了哼，想把自己的头埋进去…… _好硬……为什么我的枕头这么硬？_

上帝。他猛然睁开眼睛。如果不是一双强壮的手臂抱住他，他铁定跳起来半米高。

“你完全就像只小狗。”头顶上方传来刚醒不久的沙哑粗糙的嗓音，杰森对他轻轻笑了笑。

提姆呻吟了一声，双手抵住对方温暖结实的胸膛：“放开我，杰森。”

“你也早，提姆仔。”

不。他绝不喜欢杰森的手指帮他梳理头发。千真万确。

“脾气暴躁的小狗。”他能听出话语中的调笑口吻，也从杰森低下头附送给他的微笑中看得真切。但他的哥哥并没有完全放开他。  
提姆往后退开，两人面对面躺着。不久前提姆的头可能埋在杰森的颈边，一只手放在他的胸口，另一条手臂随意搭在杰森的腰上。至于杰森，他一条胳膊搁在提姆的腰际，一条腿紧紧压住提姆的大腿，仿佛压着的是某种等身抱枕。而他的另一只手在提姆的上方，玩弄对方过长的黑头发。

 

_见鬼去吧。_

 

“你知不知道，你昨晚像条水蛭一样紧紧贴着我的背?”犯困的笑容以及早上的胡渣很衬杰森的脸，可提姆还是想起床、起来、飞上天。

好了我现在听上去像超人，糟糕。

“我刚翻过身，你就像条渴求温暖的小狗不停往我身上蹭来蹭去。你对所有人都这样子吗？”

“那就是为什么我不和别人睡一张床。”

杰森仿佛耶稣显灵一般恍然大悟：“难怪你每次在我家累趴了就总往我家沙发上躺，在迪克家也是。见鬼，你喜欢抱抱！”

提姆恨得咬牙切齿，危险地眯起眼。但杰森的手在他腰间来回抚摸，一股躁动自他腹部蹿起。他现在很生气，晨勃绝对不堪一击，不会构成问题。该死，这感觉棒极了。不，不，该死的。“我身体容易着凉，出于某种原因，我会无意识扒住随便哪个和我同睡一张床的热源体。我发现这个习惯是在我——”

杰森扬起眉：“是在你——？”

“我趴在康的身上——”

“你抱住他不放？”杰森勾起嘴角。

提姆朝着杰森大吼：“我会在你睡着后杀了你。”

“没问题，但你先得放开我才能腾出手杀我。”杰森纵声大笑，趁提姆举起拳头揍他的瞬间翻身滚下床。他迅速站起来溜进浴室，留下提姆望着天花板生闷气。“等以后搬了家，我们会买张坚固的床。”

“两张床，杰森！”枕头“碰”的一声撞上浴室门，遗憾地没有击中目标。

杰森探出脑袋露出笑容：“我们买不起两张床。别担心，鸟宝宝。我们会买一张大床。”


	4. 了不起的电脑

Part4 了不起的电脑

“亲爱的，我回来了！”

提姆无可奈何地摇摇头，看着杰森走进他们的酒店客房。他穿着昨天从二手货店买的蓝色正装衬衫和牛仔裤，在这一身打扮下显得仪表堂堂。虽说提姆早已明令禁止杰森把袖子卷到手肘，他的哥哥还是照做不误。这个细节没有逃过提姆的眼睛，他只希望杰森是在面试结束后才这么干的。毕竟第一印象至关重要……

杰森坐在桌角，提姆不得不推开他的一堆工具和装置，腾出空间给杰森不容怠慢的屁股：“结果怎么样？”

杰森严肃地盯着他的眼睛：“我……”

提姆忍住叹气的欲望。 _没关系，杰。_ 他想说， _还有其他的工作……_

“得到这份工作了。”

他眨了眨眼睛：“你说什么？”

杰森笑了起来伸出双手，采取会引起提姆庞大怨念的手段——狠狠捏住他的脸：“我得到工作了！站在你面前的是新出炉的‘物流专家’——”

“只是快递员。”

杰森显然无视了他的反驳：“文图拉货物运输服务公司。你能相信吗？我告诉过你，小菜一碟！”

“你说过。”提姆想笑，可有个愚蠢的成年男子捏住他的脸颊，要做出微笑的表情实在太过痛苦。他抓住杰森的手腕想拽开：“放开我的脸，杰森。”

“但是你的小脸可爱死了，提米宝宝。”杰森一边打趣一边从各角度扯动他的脸皮。提姆确信他的脸之后一定会留下杰森的指印。“我们必须吃辣热狗和披萨来庆祝这个重要的日子，你知道这是我第一份真正意义上的工作。呃，除了义警工作……话说招聘分类中有这份工作吗？我接管哥谭黑社会当老大那事也不算。”

“好吧。”提姆忍住双颊火辣辣的疼痛回答，目光打量着瑞士军刀上的那把小螺丝刀。他现在充分体会到达米安去捅那些惹他讨厌的人的心态了：“放手，杰。”

杰森朝提姆嘟起嘴巴：“你被达米安影响得可真彻底，鸟宝宝。”提姆捡起瑞士军刀迫使对方立即放开手。杰森做出投降的姿势咧嘴一笑：“刺人的部分就没那么可爱了。”

提姆揉了揉酸疼的脸颊：“我讨厌有人捏我的脸。”

“真的吗？那如果用戳的怎么样？”面对杰森竖起的手指，提姆再度举起小刀。“好吧，不能戳没喝到早餐粥的小熊宝宝的脸蛋。”

“那是因为在他走出浴室前，小红帽已经狼吞虎咽席卷了早餐。”

“小红帽饿了！何况他还有一个面试。你知道，肚子空空没法思考。”

“那句话说的是‘大脑空空无法思考’，杰。”

“嘿！”

杰森假装愤怒地向提姆眯起双眼，提姆暗暗发笑。紧接着那个混蛋又绽放出大大的笑容，用手揉乱提姆的头发：“嘿，该死的，杰森！”

经过一番拳打脚踢，杰森坐回桌沿，凝视着笔记本：“你一直在做什么？”

“我刚设置好能够连接笔记本的通讯器。”提姆递给杰森一个耳机，“它利用无线电频率，没有办法保证安全性，不过总比我们买不起手机要强。此外，我在一个街区外的当铺里买了一些零件，调整了导航设备，这样传播的范围更加广泛。如果布鲁斯和其他人出现在哥谭附近，他们知道能在哪里找到我们。”

提姆确信杰森听到他语句中的“如果”。他没有说“等到”，避免救援的期待值太高反而落空。

杰森对提姆露出笑容，仿佛他刚刚在某场辣热狗试吃比赛中获得冠军：“我有没有告诉过你，我爱死你的大脑？”

 _胸口，别给我发热。_ “今天没说过，杰。”

“好吧，我爱死你的大脑。”杰森面带微笑重复了一遍，开玩笑地捏了捏提姆的鼻子。他抽回手，炫耀地吐出舌头。提姆想拍开他的计划落了空。

 _胸口，该死，我认真的。你也是，我的胃，别感动。_ “嗯嗯，好吧，我们必须在一个半小时以内退房，不然又要支付一天的房租。你为什么不帮我收拾行李，我们吃点东西就去租的阁楼。”

“你知道吗，你称呼我们所租的房子的方式就好像某个梦幻的秘密基地。类似‘蝙蝠洞’、‘瞭望塔’。”杰森夸张地对着空气比划了一下手，“ **阁楼** 。”

提姆笑着站起来：“可惜我们的阁楼里没有配备装备和了不起的电脑。”

杰森拍了拍提姆的肩膀：“有我们，就够了。”

提姆又感到一阵暖意，嗯，至少在杰森张开他那张欠揍的嘴巴补充之前。

“我是‘了不起’的那个，你是‘电脑’。”

“呵呵，很好笑，杰。”


	5. 请重启我的大脑

Part5 请重启我的大脑

“如果有人就为了买张床而破产，他们怎么能睡得着？”杰森在家具店来回打量一张大号床，“我知道我肯定没法睡着。”

提姆紧抿双唇生怕泄漏出一丝笑声。他从没指望杰森会是个‘精打细算的买家’，提姆在心里默默加上引号。除非质量保证，否则杰森拒绝为便宜货掏一分钱。

“你知道吗？”杰森笔直地站立着，双脚平稳，两手叉腰。他的站姿会令超人感到骄傲，“别买床了，我们一起睡地板。”

“你说什么？”提姆近期似乎经常卡壳，杰森总是语出惊人让他大脑当机……

 _这都是因为我实在太帅了。_ 他几乎能听到杰森的回答，而对方正好好地站在那里。

_哦，好极了，我的脑子正式烧坏了。_

_因为我对你而言太热了，神奇小古板。_ 提姆忍不住呻吟起来，用力敲了敲自己的脑门， _我需要换个新的大脑。_

现实中的杰森竖起一根手指，阻止提姆可能提出的一切抗议，完全没有意识到他下意识自怜自哀的古怪举止：“我们就买一个大床垫，这样便宜又实用。”

提姆笑而不语。杰森主意已定，干脆就满足他的愿望。

“平时我们可以把床垫靠放在墙边节省空间，对腰背也有好处。”他露出提姆无法抗拒的迷人笑容，“你觉得如何，鸟宝宝？作为附加条件，我以后每天拖两次地板。”

提姆咧开嘴笑着说：“我认为我们最好把拖地板的条款白纸黑字写下来。”

“操你的。”杰森反射性地说出口。他一胳膊勾住提姆的肩膀，拉着对方走到出售床垫的区域，“床单归你选。别挑那些丑毙的花朵图案，否则小心我喂你子弹。”

***

最终他们买了一张桌子、两把椅子、一个小电炉、厨具、卫浴用品和一个拿来堆放衣服的塑料箱——把衣服放进行李袋便于火速打包逃跑是没错，但如果他们想从里面挖出几件不像被狗践踏蹂躏过的衣服可就没那么容易。

“你想不想要台咖啡机？”在商场最后一次打转、寻找有无遗漏的途中杰森问道，“你没喝咖啡的样子超恐怖，提宝。尽管水壶加滤纸也能煮咖啡，你要知道，先取出适量磨好的咖啡粉倒进滤纸，把滤纸放在杯口再泡上热水。和咖啡机一样能达到效果，还能省去麻烦、节约电费。”

这可真令人印象深刻。提姆从没有考虑过那种方法：“你从哪里学来的知识？”

“从一个咖啡师。”杰森笑眯眯地回答，“别这样看我，我就喝了他的咖啡……没别的。”

“嗯……别开玩笑了，杰。你的说词就像在模仿Lady Gaga。”提姆打趣地说，杰森听了哈哈大笑。他们边走边聊，杰森的手臂舒适地搭在提姆的肩上。提姆喜欢这种感觉，让他感到愚蠢的内心深处泛起不知所措的柔软。

提姆清楚杰森左右逢源，无论何时都不缺别人投怀送抱——不分性别。这家伙总能随时随地勾搭别人，不过谢天谢地他从不会在任务中开玩笑，即使杰森不留情面地戏弄自己也不会太出格。提姆对此深感庆幸，他不懂该如何处理杰森对他的关怀，害怕处理得不妥当，可能波及两人（稍微）顺利的合作关系。

“要是你很想要一台咖啡机，我们还买得起，我觉得……”

“不，没关系。我们应该买个热水瓶。”提姆在心里回忆了一遍必须在杂货店购买的清单，“我们把买好的东西叫个快递送回去，等买完日用品回家，快递也差不多送到了。”

两个小时后，他们站在“阁楼”里——一个8x6米的空车库，和一个他们拿来当卧室的4x6米的半层楼面。这个地方布满厚重的灰尘，提姆很高兴他买了所有会用到的清洁工具。

他们到家不久，快递公司就上门把两人之前所购的商品全部堆在底楼。灰尘肆意飞扬，阿尔弗雷德有生之年看到这幅景象势必会得突发性动脉瘤。提姆被呛得赶紧避开。

“呃……你想现在吃辣热狗……还是过一会再吃？”杰森问。两人盯着漫天灰尘。

“我觉得……头很痛。”

 

***

 

“让我们先打扫楼上。”杰森丢给提姆一把扫帚，被提姆像挥舞他的长棍一样挥动扫帚的模样逗乐了。杰森愉快地又丢了一根拖把过去，提姆同时旋转手中两件工具，熟练得仿佛他是个十足的忍者，就因为他在行。杰森的笑容越来越大：“爱炫技的家伙。”

提姆冲着杰森回了一个微笑，扛着扫帚和拖把走上楼：“带上水桶和肥皂。”

他们共同工作卓有成效，仅仅在必要情况下才作交流。这样的方式很适合提姆，但他不得不承认，擦了两个小时的地板和窗户后，迪克开朗的性格比较讨人喜欢。

傍晚左右，二楼焕然一新。地板经过打扫、抹皂、擦洗、吹干、打蜡五道工序。哪怕在蝙蝠侠身边接受训练，提姆的身体也从未经历过如此酸痛。快要擦完地板时他听到杰森的吼叫声：“浴室搞定，我饿死了。”

提姆转过身看到杰森就穿了一条短裤站在浴室门口。这个满是汗水和污垢的家伙身材真棒。他羡慕那副浑身肌肉的高大身材——体格强壮，力大如牛。提姆自我安慰杰森的体味估计不会像他看上去那么‘火辣’，假如他闻上去也与看上去同样，那实在有违常理。提姆从杰森性感的身体挪开视线——等等，他说了性感两个字？还说了火辣？ _我他妈的是怎么了？！_

“我先去洗个澡，再买点吃的怎么样？”杰森站在楼上问，“除非你想自己煮？”

“你的话我听不见！”

杰森笑了笑：“没什么，只是确认一下。”

没过多久，杰森换了一套干净的牛仔裤和T恤衫走出浴室，“我们得洗衣服了，我只剩下一条干净的裤子。”

“之后再说，街对面有个自助洗衣店。怎么了？”杰森脸上的笑容让提姆深表怀疑。

“你看上去糟糕透顶。”这个混蛋围着他嗅来嗅去，“闻起来也是。”

“快滚，免得我用拖把糊你一脸，杰森。”

杰森大笑不止，理了理自己的头发：“待会见，小灰！”

小灰? 提姆目送杰森离去。突然转念一想，那个混蛋叫他灰——你妹的——姑娘？

 

***

 

提姆走出浴室，闻到一阵食物的香味，混着他们用了一下午的柠檬清洁剂的味道。不知从何处传来低俗的摇滚乐，提姆目测来源大约是杰森的手机。他还听见楼下小厨房水龙头传出的流水声。

房东告诉他们，没有人愿意租一间没有家具、根本算不上公寓的屋子；也不会再有人在附近开商铺。毕竟几个街区外就有购物中心，附近的公寓楼大都是五层或者更高层，周围居住的市民相对而言是和平安静的中下阶层。自从他们搬进来，提姆还没遇到过抢劫。他穿上一套干净的衣服，意识到自己一点都不介意住在这儿。无论住多久都可以，只要他能找到工作。

他把毛巾挂在阁楼的栏杆上，下楼发现杰森正在洗碗。他的哥哥把洗好的厨具放在水槽边，匙和叉子都插在一个玻璃杯里。提姆不禁露出微笑。红头罩洗碗可不是哥谭黑帮每天都能看到的普通景象。

“嘿，我发现公主变干净了。”

他对红头罩的好感一扫而光：“你买了什么？”他站在堆放袋子的塑料桌（他们为了厨房而买的）前，惊异地找出一罐蔬菜沙拉。

“我给你带了些兔粮。看在你今天那么勤快的份上，必须给你点奖励。”杰森揶揄地笑了一下试图掩饰自己对于提姆善意的举动，可惜效果微乎其微。

“谢谢，杰。”提姆快活地扬起笑容。他拿起沙拉，发现连调料都是自己喜爱的口味。杰森总在微不足道的小事上细心观察，即使他表现得十分混账。

杰森在提姆面前放了两个盘子，递了瓶Zesti给他，自己的则是一瓶啤酒。剩下的食物一个个从袋子里被取了出来，一个巨无霸汉堡被重重摆在提姆的盘子里，他咬住下唇。

“这个汉堡和沙拉都归你，弱鸡仔。”

“我吃不了这么多。”

杰森打开他的汉堡包装纸，看了眼提姆：“不，你可以。”

“不，我吃不完，杰森。这汉堡就和盘子一样大！”

杰森轻笑：“好吧，那就吃掉四分之三。”

“不可能。”提姆试图用眼神逼迫杰森屈服，可对方微笑的样子令他很难板起一张脸。就一个混蛋来说，杰森的笑容太具感染力。

“好吧，那就吃一半，不许再讨价还价，提宝。你要么吃一半，不然……”杰森环顾四周显然在寻找可以威胁提姆的东西，“不然……你得睡地板。”

“我们就是睡地板的，杰。我们没有床，记得不？”

“不，你一个人睡地板，没有床垫。”

 _不许笑，提姆。_ “再提醒我一次，我们什么时候结的婚？”

“别对我那么粗鲁，先生。你应该为我没强迫你履行婚姻职责感到高兴。”杰森自顾自点点头，一本正经地反唇相讥。

他憋不住了。杰森和他的白痴幽默感。好了现在他的脸笑得痛死了。

“笑够没？”杰森似乎对自己的反击非常满意。

提姆笑得停不下来，彻底放弃了挣扎。该死。

“你还是要吃完一半的汉堡。我觉得你这一笑起码消耗了一百卡路里。”

“但是杰森——！”

“闭嘴快吃，鸟宝宝。别逼我过来打你屁股。”

提姆脑海中浮现出杰森烫成满头小花卷，穿着围裙，挥舞长柄勺追打他的场景。提姆忍不住再次放声大笑。 **需要新的大脑。**

 

***

 

“你明天想不想出去巡逻？”杰森躺在床垫上伸了个懒腰，一旁的提姆在玩往钢铁侠脸上射箭的游戏。

“我以为我们需要保持低调？”提姆斜眼看着笔记本， _混蛋，托尼。_

“只要了解一下情况就行，小红。来吧。”

“该死，弓箭都没穿透他的装甲。”提姆揉了揉脸。 _鹰眼需要提高攻击精准度。_ 他又向钢铁侠射了一箭：“接招，混蛋。”

杰森从他背后瞥向笔记本屏幕，提姆能察觉到对方的体温，他凭借大量的意志力才没向热源靠去。这房间晚上冷得惊人。

“你在玩脸书上的游戏，提姆。”

“你真敏锐，杰。”

“啧……怎么样？你明晚想不想巡逻？”杰森又问了一遍。温暖的湛蓝毯子与其俯下的身子一同覆盖住了提姆，让他不由侧目。“你的皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。”

 _可恶，现在我的胸口也起满了鸡皮疙瘩。这是怎么搞的？_ “多谢，箱子里还有一张毯子。”

“不，我不冷。”杰森重新跌坐回床垫，提姆真的不能再继续盯着杰森傻乎乎却又帅气的胡茬脸了。该死，为什么会这样？他要是早知道长期暴露在杰森面前会导致大脑损伤，会促使他青春期前对杰森的憧憬死灰复燃，他就该和达米安组队—— **无论什么情况下** 。

那两条肌肉发达的长腿让提姆回忆起今天清早被它们缠住的感觉。杰森毛茸茸的腿摩擦着他的…… _不，那地方别起鸡皮疙瘩，提姆。别他妈再往下想。_

提姆紧紧裹着毯子，还好没把膝盖上的笔记本电脑掀翻：“好吧，我们明天去巡逻。”

“太棒了。”杰森一想到能大展拳脚便兴奋起来，“我睡觉的时候请随意抱紧我吧，鸟宝宝。别否认，你知道你铁定会这么做。”

“快感谢笔记本，抱着它我没法揍你，杰。”

“谢谢你，笔记本。”杰森由衷感激。他的手臂冷不防勾住提姆的腰将人半抱住，提姆发出一声急促的尖叫，若非笔记本压住自己膝盖，他肯定一跃而起。

杰森的手臂搁在他的胯部！ _见鬼，别慌！但是……但是……杰森的手！_ “你他妈搞什么鬼？”好极了，至少他的声音听起来很正常。

“免去你害羞不敢抱我的烦恼。”杰森笑笑，身体凑得更近，几乎贴上自己肚子，手也搭在提姆的胯——腰间，他的身体压住提姆的大腿：“晚安，鸟宝宝。”

提姆吞下一声呜咽。真糟糕，但他不再感到寒冷。所以也不算坏，对吧？该死，他是如此矛盾。杰森正在破坏他的大脑。

_因为你那么爱我，可你总是急于否认。万年小深柜。_

_见鬼， **需要新的大脑** ，现在就要。_


	6. 同居生活

Part6 同居生活

“嘿。”提姆听到耳边的低喃，感觉到温热的呼吸拂过他的额头。他发出细微的抗议声，把自己埋进舒适而又温暖的源头。提姆听到热源发出低沉的笑声：“好——吧。早餐可以推迟。” 

“嗯。”这是他唯一的回答，没多久他又进入了梦乡。

提姆醒来的时候，床上，呃——床垫上，只有他一个人。但他全身上下都被温暖的毯子和枕头所覆盖，甚至有一只压在他的屁股上……被他抱在怀里的枕头则充满杰森的味道，嗯……

他觉得现在起床接受杰森的嘲笑为时过早，随便他吧。他要好好享受自己第二晚超过八小时的睡眠。无论是白天上课、在韦恩企业工作还是夜晚的义警工作 _（没错，招聘分类中有这份工作，该死！）_ 都占据了他所有清醒和本该用于睡眠的时间。睡觉对他而言太过奢侈。

他打算一整天慵懒躺在床上的邪恶计划在闻到咖啡和煎火腿的香味后宣告破产。提姆睁开双眼，从被窝里露出鼻子，探出手摸索手机。

_我的天。十点三十八分！见鬼！他睡过了整个上午？！_

阁楼会使他丧失时间感。屋内大部分窗户都集中在楼下的一侧，楼上唯一的一扇是他头顶上方一个小小的通风口。

他伸了个懒腰，饱受摧残的肌肉和关节发出喀吧喀吧的响声。提姆抓起他的毛巾走向浴室。

等他换好工装裤和T恤衫走出浴室，杰森正巧打开房门，放一个身穿牛仔裤和运动衫的金发姑娘进屋。她注视着杰森，眼神中包含了80%的爱慕和20%的惶恐。

“我爸爸说要把这个给你们。”她紧咬下唇，抬头看着杰森，仿佛不确定自己究竟是被对方吓住还是迷倒。她递给杰森一叠纸：“租房的合同。”

“哦，好的，谢了。你急着要我签字吗？”杰森扬起笑容，清楚自己对这个目不转睛盯着他看的姑娘具有多大影响力。提姆翻了个白眼。“你为什么不进来，丽莎。我研究合同的时候你可以坐坐喝杯咖啡。”

这个姑娘——不可能比提姆年纪大，拘谨地站在他们除了厨房之外几乎什么都没有的房间中央。提姆走下楼，她的目光立即锁定在他的身上，脸上浮现出一个友善的微笑：“嗨。”

提姆给了这个姑娘自己的No.3友好笑容——一般用于他不想用折断几根手指或者打破鼻子作为威胁的新朋友：“早安。”

“哦，嘿！睡美人起床了。”杰森在一旁愉快地插了进来。

_混蛋。_

“丽莎，这是提姆。提姆，这是杨先生的女儿丽莎，她非常热心地把合同带过来。你有笔吗？这合同没法舔一舔靠DNA识别。”

提姆无奈地白了他一眼：“在 **腰带** 里，右边第三个袋子。”

“明白了。我马上就回来，丽莎。”

提姆看着杰森一步踏两个台阶上楼。这个混蛋长了一双长腿。

他拉了一张摆在餐桌旁的塑料椅子给丽莎：“请坐，我给你倒杯咖啡。”

“你不必……”

“举手之劳。这个给你，你可以用蝙蝠侠杯子。”提姆嘴角勾起一抹笑容，举起杯子给她看上面的图案。他们正巧碰上马克杯打折，杰森觉得很有趣，两人还买了罗宾和夜翼图案的杯子。

_看到吗？我们不在可爱的小茶杯组合里，只有表现乖巧的小男孩会喝茶这种鬼东西。_

提姆用滤纸盖住杯口，把泡在壶里的咖啡倒进杯子，挑了几包奶精和糖精，最后找出一只勺子，把这一整套全部递给他们的客人。

_我们不需要茶匙，鸟宝宝。不管那个白痴玩意能干什么，勺子可以做得更好。_

提姆清了清嗓子避免自己笑出声。 _杰森。_

丽莎微微一笑，说了句“谢谢”。

长期习惯了尴尬的沉默，提姆埋首于将自己的咖啡倒进夜翼杯，同时对罗宾杯发出不屑的鼻音。杰森可以用这个小混蛋标志的。噗哈哈哈哈！

“嗯……爸爸说你们在找工作？也许我帮得上忙？如果你们不介意体力劳动，有些人在城市附近招工。”

提姆坐在餐桌对面笑了笑。他们的确告诉房东找工作的事，因为他也许刚好能推荐一二。“杰已经找到工作了，不过我还没有。”

“我会帮你留意的。”丽莎似乎属于那些真心诚意帮助别人的少数分子，“你做什么方面的工作？”

问得好，他能做什么？

他会参与的大部分体力劳动应该是 **复仇的神经攻击** 和 **正义的铁拳制裁** 。

“我比较擅长电子设备的活……还会修东西。”

“比如勤杂工？”

_别偷笑，该死！_

“我更偏向技术领域，比如电脑方面。” _黑客入侵、研究、分析。_ “机械类的也可以，例如汽车、摩托车之类的。” _蝙蝠车、红鸟、蝙蝠飞机。_ “我很擅长建造、修理一些小机械和装备。” _抓钩枪、夜视镜、定时炸药、安全系统。_

“所以说你是一个程序员兼机械师？那很酷。大学附近经常有很多需要修东西的人，我会把这个消息散布出去。”

“谢谢。”提姆喝了一口自己的黑咖啡，感动得几欲叹息。味道真不错。这是杰森又一个擅长的技能。 _那个混蛋。_

几分钟后杰森三步并作两步跳下楼，递给丽莎合同。随意交谈了一会儿，丽莎说她上课要迟到，便向他们告别。

提姆看到杰森上扬的嘴角，投射出尖锐的目光：“怎么了？”

杰森把罗宾杯举在脸前，隔着杯沿对提姆挑起眉毛：“那姑娘喜欢你，木头小子。”

“不，她喜欢你，法棍侠。”

“哈！”杰森脸上的弧度越来越大，“你是在建议来个三人行？”

提姆喷出了口中的咖啡：“滚你的，杰！”

杰森的笑声久久回荡在阁楼里。

 

***

 

傍晚时分杰森到街对面买了一些冰块，回来时提着一个两英尺高附带泡沫塑料的立方体冷凝器。

“你从哪搞到手的？”提姆好奇地询问，视线离开笔记本。

“街对面的二十四小时杂货店正在低价销售。这个很便宜，我想买些牛排当晚餐，想到我们没有冰箱。所以……”

“好吧……”提姆咬住腮帮以免笑出来。这样的家庭生活太超现实了，见鬼的有趣。 _就像办家家。不，他没在扮演妈妈。_

杰森微微一笑：“想象一下，我们好比一对可怜的新婚夫妇，除了一身衣物之外一无所有，就这么手牵手私奔了。”

“你的说法过于戏剧性，蠢死了。”

“这种事每天都在发生，小子。“杰森把泡沫塑料扔在水槽边的地上便于洗手。他把湿淋淋的手在牛仔裤上蹭了几下，背靠着水槽看着提姆，“让我们想想……你的父亲发现你怀孕了，而且——”

“我不可能怀孕，杰。”

“哦，对。”杰森暗笑着仔细端详提姆，“你的有钱混蛋老爸发现你和一个穷鬼约会。他威胁如果你不和那个穷小子分手，就要把你赶出家门……”

“你应该记得我的有钱混蛋老爸也是你的有钱混蛋老爸吧？”

“别在意细枝末节……”杰森嗤之以鼻，“何况这是我的故事，闭嘴。呃……遭到父亲奚落，又害怕和男朋友被家人拆散……你要求他和你一起离家出走……”

“身无分文全部家当只有身上的衣服……我又不是一个傻瓜。”

“你们深深相爱。坠入爱河会使你愚昧。”

“那只是个借口。”

杰森无奈地翻个白眼：“你从来没有谈过恋爱？”

 _史蒂芬。也许加上……康。_ 提姆立即打散跃入脑海中的幻影。 _去死吧、邪恶歹徒！死吧！_

他玩味地笑着反问：“你有过？”

“对极了。”杰森露齿一笑，“不管怎么说，别打断我。该死的，我说到哪里了？”

“我正打算干蠢事，和我的穷鬼男朋友私奔这段？”

“啊，对。好吧他也没那么糟。他很穷没错，但他是个勤奋工作的人。他为信仰而战，从那些想夺取你贞操的无名败类手中保护你。附带一提，他长得也很帅。”

提姆暗自窃笑，喝了一口咖啡。天天无事可干，没有需要处理的案子，没有需要修理的装置，他每天最大的乐趣就是跟杰森东拉西扯：“所以说，我还保有我的贞操，是吧？我和一个男人私奔，甚至都不知道那家伙会不会开手动档的车？”

杰森给了他一个意味深长的眼神：“我的手会握得很稳，鸟宝宝。你想亲身体验一下？”

 _现在可不是好时机，我的胃。_ 他幻想往那个部位浇上一大桶冰水：“我可不干冒风险的事，杰。”

“你的损失。”杰森的笑容似乎有点邪恶，“我猜，我得让你沉迷于对我的欲望中才行。”

 _不，不，提姆。闭嘴。_ “祝你成功。”

提姆有一种想一头撞上桌子的冲动。他的手不够大，没法遮住自己的整个呆脸。世界上所有人里面他居然向杰森发出挑战，白痴。

杰森得意地笑了，提姆感觉到之前沉寂在内心深处的欲望又有骚动的迹象。

“我爱挑战。”

全见鬼去吧。“我是开玩笑的，杰。老天，别把我当成你的爱慕者们。”

杰森身体一动，提姆警觉地跳了起来。可作为一个大个子，那混蛋动作快得惊人。杰森一胳膊勾住提姆，借助冲力一个摔跤把他翻过身，紧紧压在自己身侧。

_该死的蝙蝠式训练。_

幸运的是，杰森不是唯一拥有蝙蝠家族技巧的男人。

提姆任凭直觉和训练技巧掌控自己。他扭过身来，手臂向前扣住杰森的脖子，另一只手从后面抓住对方的膝盖。他改变了方向，利用全身把杰森绊倒。

两人狠狠摔在水泥地板上，杰森承受住所有的冲击。

“提姆！嗷！该死！”

他们互不相让，扭成一团。杰森在体型和力量上占有优势，提姆则偏向柔软灵敏，动作干脆不拖泥带水，简单地逃脱杰森的掌握。所有和迪克学习的训练课程都得到了回报。 _干得漂亮，伙计。我是个杂技演员！_

现在他们正处于僵持状态。杰森跪在地上，整个人压住提姆，试图困住他。杰森的头紧紧贴住提姆的脑袋，避免被年轻人扣住脖子无法呼吸。而提姆的双腿牢牢缠住杰森腰部，紧贴他的浮肋。

“啊……你是个讨人厌的虐待狂，鸟宝宝。”杰森声音嘶哑，呼吸急促，“如果我们少穿点衣服，这个场面百分之百色情。如果——啊——你不是打算勒死——我。”

“你总能认输……”杰森说得对，他们的姿势百分之百色情。如果他没全神贯注勒紧杰森的脖子，提姆现在铁定“不舒服”。

“哼……不。”杰森轻声低笑，温热的气息喷在提姆的脖子上惹人发痒。“我们处在一个胶着状态，鸟宝宝。唯一的突破口就是我出手反击，可我——呃——不想伤害你。”

“我对此感激不尽。”提姆把脸埋入杰森的发间隐藏自己的笑容。他的一只手紧紧扣住杰森的后颈，另一只手握成拳抵住对方的喉咙。杰森说得一点都没错，如果他想终止这场肉搏，会毫不犹豫地给提姆一个头槌，或者拳头用力揍下来。而提姆也不会乖乖等在那里被打，接下来的场面一定会变得异常血腥。

杰森嘴角上扬：“我们为什么不平局……嗯？上帝，你闻上去真不错。”

“别趁机占便宜，否则我动真格了，杰。”为了强调自己说话的可信度，提姆加重了腿部夹紧的力道，抵在红发男子喉咙上的拳头又逼近几分。

杰森嘴里流泻而出的呻吟声引得提姆腹部有股热流向上蹿：“操，提姆。”

他能感觉到自己的蠢蠢欲动……不，不。“没问题，这次是平局。”提姆火速放开杰森，尽可能远离这具温暖强壮的躯体。

失去束缚，杰森不但没有如提姆所愿放开他，反而倒在对方身上，把脸深深埋入他的颈部。

“杰森！”

“给我一分钟。”

_该死，别去想这感觉有多棒。这一点都不舒服，不舒服。上帝，这感觉太棒——了……啊……操。_

最终杰森把手按在提姆头部两侧，自己挺身爬起来，跪坐在提姆的双腿间，低头对他露出微笑。双方都在刚刚地上滚来滚去的交锋中大汗淋漓。“还好我们昨天拖了地板。”

提姆绽开笑容：“想想还会留下什么灰尘，现在也彻底擦干净了。”

杰森注视了他一会儿，微笑着仿佛要说什么。他欲言又止地叹了口气，重新端坐好，伸出手：“来吧，鸟宝宝，快起来。”

提姆被杰森拉起身也坐在地板上。杰森拨弄着他的头发，提姆下意识避开，半心半意地拍掉哥哥的手站了起来。对于一个五分钟前刚挑逗自己的家伙而言，杰森如今把他当成一个十岁的孩子对待，这转变可真够快。

_要知道感恩，笨蛋。这说明他只想和你开玩笑。_

_别失望！基督在上。_

提姆把杰森拉起来。拂去身上的灰尘，杰森加深了笑容：“我们刚才可真亲密无间，打算再来一次不？”

“我的拳头和你的脸来个亲密接触，你觉得怎么样？”

“不管怎么说，”杰森咕哝了一声，拍了拍屁股，“快去把自己弄干净，鸟宝宝。一小时后就开饭。”

“好吧。”提姆偷偷藏住笑容，爬上楼梯。混蛋，他要是没有在杰森面对炉子的瞬间瞥见那家伙的笑容就好了。

他们的家庭生活变得越来越亲密——呃——疯狂。


	7. 疯子

Part6.1 疯子

杰森对于自己多少有点疯狂的性格心知肚明。不管是谁穿上制服随处揍人，某种程度上都不太正常，不是吗？但有一天，他睡醒后看着怀中的提姆·德雷克——前任罗宾，现任红罗宾，杰森如今的搭档、室友兼床伴（字面意思），他才真正意识到自己有多疯狂。

一刹那他就明白自己应该远离提姆风趣可爱、酷爱拥抱的一面。假如每天醒来都要应付自己不到一分钟就精神饱满的晨勃，他一定会发狂。

他远离了吗？不不不，因为他是个 **疯子** 。

他是疯子，他坚持就买一张床垫，两个人睡一块儿。他是个受虐狂，脑子绝对不正常。

提姆——木头小子——完全不知道杰森拥有怎样的自制力。他是如何压抑想要抵住那具熟睡放松的躯体磨蹭的欲望。杰森想把提姆吻得不省人事，轻轻吸吮他的舌头，贴在一起摩擦，直到两人同时攀上欲望的顶峰。

 _操。_ 杰森一条手臂靠在浴室的瓷砖墙上，另一只手紧紧包裹他肿胀的坚挺。花洒喷出的热水拍打在他的身上。

 _操，提姆。_ 杰森忍不住挺起腰，把性器更深地埋进手心。当他跌跌撞撞下床走进浴室的那瞬间，仿佛还能感受到提姆的体味和余温。

杰森咬住嘴唇，吞下几欲脱口的呻吟。他的手握住自己的硬物上下撸动，顶端已经渗出液体。

就像这样，他能想象这是提姆的手覆住他的下身。拇指滑过顶端，脸磨蹭着他的胸膛——一如他熟睡时不自觉的举动。

杰森猛地闭上眼睛，嘴唇微张，喘息声不由得粗重了几分，一股强烈的快感贯穿全身。他的手揉弄着性器，动作坚定而温柔，绝妙的快感令他两腿发软。

_就是这样，杰。为我高潮。为我射出来，我会帮你舔掉。我会用舌头帮你舔干净，舔到你又硬为止。你想要那样，对不对？_

_操，没错。_ 杰森在手心里用力地揉弄摩擦。提姆异常柔软的头发刷过他的脖子，嘴唇贴上他的肌肤，紧接着慢慢移动到他的锁骨上……吸吮、舔舐、轻咬。 _为我高潮，杰。为我射出来，立刻。_

_提姆，操，没错……_

白浊的液体喷在他的手上。杰森眼前炸开一片炽白，张开嘴巴发出无声的尖叫。

他的呼吸急促，身体还沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，大脑逐渐重新恢复运作。

上帝，他是个疯子。他根本是在折磨自己，对提姆渴望到疯狂的地步。他还没做好用L打头的那个词的心理准备，但除此之外没有其他词语可以形容他想和提姆在一起的混乱需求。只要能和提姆待在一起，哪怕自己每天都要受此煎熬。

把这当成秘密，保持缄默。杰森不想吓坏提姆，不希望看到他对自己产生反感，不希望他离开自己。

杰森虚弱地倚住墙，任凭水流将证据冲刷干净。直到热水变冷，他才伸手去拿肥皂。

他是个疯子，可他拒绝厌恶自己。

如果这是他唯一能够拥有提姆的办法，那他每天都会接受这个挑战，毕竟这比失去提姆好上一百倍。

况且，杰森没听说过有人在浴室里撸太多精尽人亡，目前为止还没有。


	8. 支援

“好吧……这是有史以来最无聊的巡逻。”杰森小声埋怨。他们从阁楼出发一直跑到第十个街区，一起犯罪案件都没有发生。

“你是在抱怨没有人遭遇抢劫、强奸或是殴打？”提姆不该觉得这话很有趣，但杰森所有稀奇古怪的想法在某种程度上都能触动提姆的笑点。杰森的一举一动要么引他大笑不止，要么惹他青筋暴起。

“我不是在抱怨那个，我只是想活动筋骨。上一回我都没揍到那个白痴科学家，你至少干掉了不少机器人。”

“红头罩，你在生闷气？不是吧？”提姆莞尔一笑，朝旁边一栋高楼射出抓钩枪。

他轻快摇摆地降落到下一个屋顶，听到远处传来“操你”的咒骂。

提姆几乎听不到杰森在他后面的动静——说实话，谁会想要防备后方？于是，哪怕头罩配备了凯夫拉装甲，他依然能感到后脑被狠狠拍了一下。“抓到你了，套套侠。”

提姆不满地望着他的哥哥快速转移到一旁，狂笑着朝下一栋建筑物跳过去。

“杰森！”

他扫视着这个地带， _视线内没有任何罪行发生，这里最好也一样。_

勾起一抹笑容，他跟着杰森跳了下去。

 

***

 

“呼！”提姆冷不丁挥出下勾拳袭向杰森。

杰森跳了回去，屈膝半蹲双脚着地。突然他猛地踢出一脚，提姆灵活地向前一跳躲过攻势，伸出双手，手掌准确无误地按在杰森脑袋上：“抓到你了。”

提姆把杰森的头盔当成跳板做了个空翻，稳稳当当地站在几英尺外。他听到杰森的咕哝和轻笑：“我会向你报仇，小蚱蜢！”

提姆笑出声来，早已先行一步落至下一栋建筑。他清楚如果自己停下脚步，杰森几秒钟内就能缩短距离——长腿的优势之一。

他正准备跃至另一栋建筑，忽然感到难以呼吸，肺里的空气都像要被挤出去一样。

提姆被拉回了几英尺，杰森那被皮革包覆的手臂勾住他的胸口，狠狠压住他的横膈膜。“啊！”

 _糟糕_ 。提姆“砰”的一声摔落在水泥地上，他收紧下巴后背贴着地面，制服和背部承受了大量的坠落冲击力。他双掌拍击地面准备一跃而起，杰森先出了手，肩膀抵住他的心窝，膝盖则卡入他的大腿之间。这一连串的动作导致提姆呼吸困难，护裆也有点微微不适。

如果杰森的头盔没那么碍事，提姆就会和他的哥哥脸贴脸。肾上腺素的冲击迫得提姆气喘吁吁，在斗篷眼罩的安全防护下闭上眼睛。杰森托住他的后颈，以一种提姆只能称之为独占欲的方式轻轻捏着他的脖子。

“抓到你了。”低沉的嗓音仿佛被烟熏过一般沙哑，杰森得手后不但没有跑开拉出一段距离，反倒是加重手上的力道牢牢扣住提姆，提姆平常快速运转的大脑无法处理上述信息彻底瘫痪。这就跟尝试用只有3G内存的电脑跑魔兽争霸一个效果。

他强迫自己撇开脑袋，评估当前局势。但是杰森忽然俯下身，提姆目测那可能是头盔的鼻子——假如头盔有这个部位的设计——靠在他的肩膀上。“等几分钟，鸟宝宝。先别玩捉人游戏。对于一个小矮子来说，你跑得真够快。”

提姆一拳打在杰森的肩头。愤愤不平的“我不是矮子”的申诉被下方残酷的笑声打断了。

“请放过我们！”女性恳切的呼叫声换来更多的嘲笑。

杰森迅速放开提姆朝声源奔去，以他蝙蝠式训练中的潜行技巧跳下防火梯轻声落地。

提姆跟随他的搭档，看了两眼罪犯现场后开始判断形势。

昏暗的街道上七名歹徒站在肮脏阴暗的角落，一对瑟瑟发抖的男女被他们松松散散地包围在中间。

_哦，太棒了。我们已经到了奈何岛。_

无论在哪个平行世界，这种水平的社会败类似乎是此处特产。

“把钱都拿走吧，求你们放过我们。”穿风衣的女人献上自己的钱包，哪怕同行的男人想把她拉到身后。

向后梳得服帖的发型，白色丝袜配上同色平底鞋。护士，或是医疗界相关职业。提姆暗自评估，她身边的男人可能是她的……

丈夫。当看到男人左手佩戴的戒指，他果断得出结论。对方若不是那位女士的丈夫，也有可能是其他人的。不管是哪种结果都无所谓，他们来这儿的目的是为了伸张正义，可不是打探人们的情感生活。见鬼，他自己都没有可以窥探的感情生活。

“多谢你为我们事业的慷慨捐赠。”一个魁梧的家伙把钱包扔给他的同伙，用讥笑的口吻说道，“现在我们也会把你带走，而那两个伙计会带走他。你要知道，他们喜欢‘漂亮的男孩’。”

那对夫妻脸上惊恐万分的神色督促提姆加快腿上的速度。 _还差半个街区，再近一些，该死。_

其中一个歹徒伸手去抓那个女人，从背后一把握住她的手腕，将人扯走。

“哈！”

一把匕首破空而出，深深刺入那个混蛋的肩膀，提姆简直可以看见匕首的刀尖从他背后透出来。

“这里在开派对却没有人想过邀请我？不得不说，我倍受打击。”杰森的声音从那边传了过来，“看样子我只能不请自来。”

提姆不由得笑了起来。歹徒们还来不及反应，杰森已经来到他们中间抄起拳头。

提姆想在一旁静观其变，站在前——人行道欣赏这场精彩的打斗。但说实话，一旁可怜的受害者正等待他的救援。

“你会为此付出代价！”魁梧的歹徒大声叫嚣，杰森一拳打断他的鼻梁。

“不可能。抱歉，我破产了。”杰森讽刺道，朝后方扑上前的家伙用力踢了一脚。

提姆把受惊的夫妻拉到安全地带，躲过男人为了保护妻子向他挥出的拳头。他无视对方瞪大的眼睛：“去报警，这里由我们处理。”

这对夫妻依然瞪着他，仿佛他是另一个疯子。

没搞错吧？认真的？这是他们关注的重点？而不是那群除了抢劫还想干点其他的强奸犯杀人狂帮派？真没搞错？！

“快报警，现在就打电话。”提姆压低嗓子用最像蝙蝠侠的声音命令他们，强调补充了一句，同时举起长棍攻击了一个企图从背后偷袭杰森的家伙的脑袋。

“欢迎加入我们的派对，小红。”他几乎可以听到隐藏在头盔下的笑声，“小短腿需要走太多步数才到这里？”

“操你的，红头罩。”

 

***

 

阻止了两桩抢劫、一起毒品交易后，两人回到家中相视一笑。杰森把行李袋随手扔在塑料储物“衣柜”旁的墙角，里面包括他的头盔、他们的小装备和提姆的斗篷。

提姆在制服外面套了一件长T恤，这让他看上去像被紧身裤和黑皮靴所包裹，杰森则穿了一件连衫帽遮住他上半身的制服。他们走进一个黑暗小巷，坐在一栋废弃建筑的消防逃生梯上快速完成了变装，那里的一楼曾经开过一家理发店。

他们没法在阁楼换衣服。这个地方一共只有两个出口，一个是常年紧锁的卷帘门，另一个就是他们进出走动的边门：两种都存在隐患。

“我们应该检查能不能好好利用那扇小窗户。”杰森指了指和他双目平行的两英尺半英寸的方形窗口，“虽然我觉得我没法通过。”

“我可以把你剁碎一块一块扔出去。”提姆建议，顺手把T恤拉过头。他脱完衣服，发现杰森全神贯注地凝视他，嘴角含着笑。“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是在欣赏景色。”

脸颊上的热度都是因为方才外面的冷风。 _没错，就是这样！_

提姆不屑地发出鼻音，坐在地上脱下他的靴子：“如果你想先洗个澡，现在就去。记得给我留些热水。”

杰森笑着径直走向行李袋：“你先去，我还要擦一下我的头盔。”

“顺便也打理下我的斗篷怎么样？”提姆满怀期待地露出微笑，虽然他敢肯定杰森铁定会拒绝。杰森的回答令他大跌眼镜。

“行。”

提姆勾起嘴角：“谢了，杰。”

杰森哼了一声：“别习以为常。”

 

***

 

凌晨四点半，提姆蜷缩在杰森身边。他的头紧挨杰森的腋下，一条胳膊斜搭在男人的腹部，而他的腿缠在另一条肌肉发达的大腿之上。提姆察觉到有人用修长的手指按摩他的头皮，另一只布满老茧的手摩挲着他搭在对方腹部的手臂。

提姆缓缓闭上双眼，他的鼻子靠在杰森的肋骨上，吸入那令他觉得安全和信任的气息。他相信杰森会成为自己的后盾，不会故意伤害他，背叛他。他们尊重彼此，哪怕事态逐渐恶化也能坦诚相待。

提姆确信自己应该对这个事实感到害怕。或者说，至少杰森会被吓坏。提姆在床上诡异的抱抱癖总能吓傻自己。但此时此刻他太累太想休息，也太心满意足，没有多余的精力去担心那些，他完全不想思考麻烦的事。杰森挠了挠他的头，把人搂得更紧。

“晚安，杰。”

“嗯，晚安，鸟宝宝。”

当他渐渐进入梦乡，提姆发誓自己听到刚才的回答中蕴藏的笑意。

 

***

 

清晨，杰森在家准备早餐，提姆出门买了面包和一份当地报纸，看看有没有相关报道记载他们昨晚痛殴的歹徒。

一则新闻映入眼帘，他看了暗自发笑。标题贴切的命名为：

**《奈何岛当地夫妇受到Cosplayer的救援》**

随即，那份愉悦的心情在看到接下来的内容后荡然无存。

_头戴红色头盔的神秘男子被推断为红头罩。他在近期DC公司发行的动画电影中由詹森·阿克斯配音。目前另外一名cosplayer的身份仍有待商榷。但根据目击者声称，该角色可能是午夜神医。_

**啊哈！**


	9. 翘屁股和俏皮话

Part8 翘屁股和俏皮话

“我们出去逛逛。”

“为什么？”提姆没有把视线从他的抓钩枪上挪开。这把枪的绳索采用的是三十米长的高级纤维和特制钢缆，均来自一个从未在市场上崭露头角的韦恩技术秘密部门。

提姆必须确保自己的装备维持在最佳状态，毕竟他无法找到它们的替代品。同时他也不得不停止使用投掷飞盘。如果扔光了武器，他没有多余的存货。

 _一切都回归到只能用原始长棍的地步。_ 也许他能够利用其它材料制作一些飞盘…… _哦，好吧，身无分文。_

破产已经倒霉透顶，作为一个破产的制服义警简直雪上加霜。

不得不说，蝙蝠侠是个亿万富翁是件好事。如果他不是，他将忙于生计，腾不出时间以正义之名上蹿下跳。

“你干嘛突然笑起来？这让我心里发毛。”

提姆扯下嘴角，瞥了一眼杰森：“那你为什么总在我身边转来转去？这让我心里发毛。”

“能说会道的小子。”杰森假笑了一下，一屁股坐在提姆身边的塑料椅上，“走吧，提宝。我们出去透透气，把皮肤暴露在阳光下，感受热浪和微风拂过我们的脸颊！”

“你去吧，杰。我可不想死于中暑。”

杰森夸张地摊开双手：“但今天是我最后的自由日！有点同情心，鸟宝宝！”

“什么？哦，哦……”提姆窃笑道，“那只是个工作，杰森。你又不是要进监狱。”

杰森挑了挑眉：“如果我进监狱，你会不会再帮我越狱？”

“哈！如你所愿。”

杰森唇边浮现一抹笑容，捏了捏提姆的鼻子，趁他反应过来拍开自己之前把手缩了回去：“你就说说而已，但我知道你会帮忙。”

提姆翻了个白眼保持沉默。见鬼，他的确会。

他们如今可以毫无忌讳地畅谈此事。距离提姆协助杰森越狱，对方出去后继续找茬的暴力行为已经过去了很多年。杰森为此自责了很久，他没有向提姆道歉，但这么多年以来，他已经尽一切可能弥补自己犯下的错误。

“我们今晚巡逻吗？”提姆仔细检查着抓钩锋利的顶端，按了一下发射按钮测试自己设计的弹簧装置。 _嗯，性能完美。_

“没问题，我们可以早点回来。在我工作之前好好睡一觉。”杰森拿起一个投掷飞盘细细研究，“你没办法在这世界里制作武器。”

“那就是我不用它们的原因。除此之外，我不想留下任何痕迹。”提姆又按了一下抓钩枪的按钮收回了绳索。

他瞥了一眼杰森，他的哥哥流露出那种意有所图的笑容总能引发提姆“捏爆或锤死”对方的冲动。“要不要用我备用的格洛克手枪？”

“不要。”他也不打算去捏杰森可爱的胡茬脸。该死，他很有自制力，才不会屈服于那种诱惑。

“哇。你太无趣了，这又不代表我要求你去杀死什么人。”杰森靠回自己的椅子直视提姆，可惜对方忽略了他。杰森叹了口气，“来——吧，小子。和我一起去公园走走。我们可以买冰激凌和辣热狗，我甚至可以喂你点兔粮。”

提姆的嘴角扭曲了一下：“你很无聊，嗯？”

“我们又没电视，唯一的笔记本此刻在忙着把随便你怎么命名的更新上传到我的头盔里。整天无事可干，我无聊得都快爬上天花板挠墙，就像蜘蛛侠，只不过我的屁股比他的性感得多。”

提姆扬起眉，扫了一眼杰森被牛仔裤包紧的臀部。屁股主人铁定是在自我炫耀，甚至放纵地转过椅子给他一个更好的视野。

杰森得意忘形地说：“虽然不像迪基鸟的屁股那样帅毙了，但可以说是第二棒。不过这也要根据拥有者的看法。比起我自己的，我更喜欢你的屁股。”

“好……吧。”提姆真的不知道该怎么回答。 _见鬼，杰森怎么会扯上翘屁股……呃，俏皮话。_

是时候转移话题了……“不如我们就简单地在这吃个午饭？这比出去吃便宜得多。何况现在是中午，外面超级热。”

杰森不屑地冷哼：“为什么？难道你担心阳光灼伤皮肤，害怕你漂亮白皙的脸蛋晒到光线？”

 _别揍他，别揍他。别……_ 提姆忍不住踢了杰森的小腿。

“嗷！”杰森蓦地抬起那条腿，膝盖撞上桌子顺势把上面的东西全部掀翻在地。

提姆瞪大双目，眼神里闪烁着施虐的愉悦。他注视红发男子反射性抓住桌子，依靠自己过度生长、沉重的躯体平衡稳定塑料椅的椅子脚。

只听一声巨大的崩裂声，杰森摔在了地上。

说真的，他不应该笑出来。但杰森像只橡皮鸡似的趴倒在地，半个身体仍然挂在椅子上，一条腿悬空，满脸愕然不知所措，看上去仿佛被泼妇轮起木槌狂扇耳光。提姆再也忍不住捧腹大笑。杰森看见他被自己逗得哈哈大笑，那双蓝绿色的眼眸瞬间犀利起来。不然提姆还会笑得更加肆无忌惮。

“哦，糟糕。”杰森猛扑过来，提姆急忙离开他的座椅。

“你要为此付出代价，提宝！”

 _哦，去死。哦，去死。哦，我操！_ 提姆几乎能把感叹词串成一首歌。 _哦，我操。我将眼冒金星。那一刻杰森把我揍成苍蝇。别停下脚步快跑，不然我很快就会死亡。这毫无疑问……_ “啊啊啊啊啊呀！”

提姆一跃跳上墙壁，借着惯性短暂地停留在上面。他脚一蹬，在杰森的上方翻了一个跟头，大笑着躲过冲他而来的大手，迅速跑到房间的另一边。

“你这滑不溜秋小虾米！”

他笑得更加厉害，杰森紧随其后：“你的口气就像个说‘离开我的草坪’的老家伙！”

“你说谁老？！”

对于空无家具的房子而言，便利之处在于提姆拥有足够的运动空间，不足之处便是令人无处可藏，没有绊倒杰森的障碍物，也没有东西可以随拿随丢——那些当务之急他需要的物品。

他会在这块回荡自己笑声的区域里输得很惨。

提姆几乎撞上了墙。他急忙转身，堪堪避开杰森的手。他们面对面，拉开两米的距离。杰森警惕地打量着他，眼神中闪过掠夺者发现猎物的兴奋。

提姆先佯作向右然后再向左……使劲朝左边冲过去，他几乎……几乎能脱离杰森的攻击范围！如果不是杰森乍然扑过来的话，对方怎么可能捉住他？神助攻？没门。

杰森扯住提姆衬衫的背部，反手一扭，利用自己的冲力把他带入怀中。

见鬼。他的背抵在杰森宽阔的怀里，双手被一对结实的手臂紧紧扣在两边，令他无法动弹。

他还有逃脱的办法！提姆挣扎着用力蹬地，企图让杰森失去平衡，但杰森仅仅抬高他，靠在他的耳边轻笑。

“我对你的招数一清二楚，鸟宝宝。你尽管试着挣扎，我们可以看看那会引发什么后果。”

沙哑的嗓音和后颈被胡茬蹭来蹭去产生的刺痒感没有促使提姆的心跳加快。他的心脏砰砰作响都是为了逃跑。真的。 _啊，该死。_

“杰——！！”杰森把他留胡茬的下颚埋进提姆的后颈来回蹭动，使他弟弟未说完的话语全部化成朗朗笑声：“哦，上帝！ 森——！停下来！”

杰森在他背后窃笑——这个残暴的混蛋——继续用他快蓄长的胡子折磨提姆。这个行为可能还涉及了些嘴唇、鼻子、牙齿和肌肤的碰触，不过提姆决定装傻充愣。

杰森无视提姆各式各样的乞求，任凭他扭动身躯，直到他笑得不顾形象瘫软在自己怀中，说了一句“混蛋……”才停止“折磨”的酷刑。

杰森只是笑着戳了戳他的肋骨，提姆惊得浑身一颤。

“别闹。我再也笑不动了，我觉得我的脸已经笑僵了。”

“总有一天，某些超级罪犯会利用搔痒来折磨你，你绝对毫无还手之力。”

“混蛋。”提姆喃喃自语，调整自己的呼吸。他的膝盖发软，若没有杰森的手臂固定他的身体，他一定会瘫倒在地板上。

提姆感觉到长茧的手指擦过脖子的一边，他抑制住颤栗的欲望。

“我的胡茬把你的皮肤蹭红了？”杰森的话听上去简直……称得上敬畏，或是其他诸如此类的修饰。但提姆无法确定，跟普通人的认知不同，他背后可没长什么秘密眼睛，只有很多隐秘性极高的摄像头。

那些缓慢游移的手指摸了一下他的锁骨，继而往上滑到脖子稍作停留，提姆倒抽一口冷气，身体一动不动，脑子再度罢工。等等，等等。为什么？

他能感到杰森的鼻子抵在自己的后脑勺，搭在他腹部的大手收紧了些，从身后靠上来似乎与提姆的身体完美贴合在一起。杰森的一条胳膊紧紧环住他的腰，另一条横在他的胸口扣住两肩，把提姆带进一个名副其实的熊抱。如此温暖，如此……

提姆感到自己倒吸口气，心脏正扑通扑通跳个不停。 _停下来，快停。杰森会听见的，冷静下来。见鬼……_

杰森叹了声气，仿佛是用意念把紧张的情绪从身体里吐出去。他的哥哥直起腰，几乎放开了手，让提姆的脚着地，这样他就能站起来。

提姆转过身，捕捉到杰森脸上流露出一种无以名状的神色，但很快被他得瑟的笑容取代：“这里该抹些润肤乳。”

提姆摸了摸脖子侧面，感觉到微微刺痛。他希望自己的笑容能掩盖住肚子正在上演迪克·格雷森杂技中的空中翻转：“我对你过敏。”

“现在看起来的确如此。”杰森的讪笑让提姆的内心做了各种各样值得怀疑的事情。

_堕落少年……_

提姆走到桌前，随手捡起掉在地上的蝙蝠主题的小装备：“做饭需要帮一把吗？”

杰森理了理自己的头发，弯下腰扶起翻倒在地的椅子，接着去捡其他散落了一地的东西：“你想帮我做饭？”

提姆微微一笑。 _放轻松，深呼吸，深呼吸。_ “没错。我们有什么材料？”

杰森盯了他一会儿，缓缓笑道：“色拉。”

提姆确定他的眉毛挑高得能超过额头。

“还有……排骨。”杰森补充了一句，“把它们放在柠檬里腌一段时间，浇上酱油和蒜泥一起炒。”

提姆勾起唇畔，他早该知道：“没问题。”

杰森满面笑容地看着他：“我们马上就让你长高，小小提姆。”

混蛋。他朝杰森的脑袋丢了一个飞盘。


	10. 红罗宾电话热线

Part9 红罗宾电话热线

他们正准备去公园，提姆的第一位客户凑巧上门拜访——一个容貌出众，身高刚到杰森胸口，名字叫贝基的金发姑娘。

“丽莎和我提起你。”女孩向他们解释，“我的笔记本电脑最近快把我折磨死了，它突然罢工一点警告都没有——”

提姆点点头，耐心听她诉说自己的笔记本如何以逼疯她为目的。等抱怨告一段落，贝基询问了价格，试探地问会不会收“检查费”之类的。提姆强忍住想笑的冲动，检查费？他现在成了一名医生？

他遏制想去瞄一眼倚靠在厨房流理台一脸兴味的杰森的欲望，告诉那个姑娘他的收费标准，如果笔记本有哪部分需要置换，他会第一时间告知对方。金发姑娘看起来相当满意提姆的报价，欣然接受。提姆起草了一份书面协议，还给了对方自己为了应付紧急状况购买的预付费手机的临时号码，最后贝基心满意足地离开了。

“好了。”杰森一手叉腰，一手搭在提姆肩膀上，“看起来你有工作了，检修少年。”

他一肘撞在杰森的肋骨上，听到对方一记闷哼，但受虐狂没有因此而放手。“这只不过是一份工作，假如我要在这世界生存下去，还需要再找几份。”

“我们总是擅长，你知道的，生存。”杰森用手捋了捋头发，从流理台旁走开，“好，来吧，嘿！别想这事了，我们该出门散步了！”

“但是，杰！”提姆热切地凝视着笔记本。想要给它做个彻底检查，把它拆开，触摸它的内部器官——呃——电路板。

“没门，工作狂。”杰森嘀咕，把提姆拖到门口。直到他锁上门——从门外，才把提姆放开，“别对我撅嘴，还有，别对我露出那种表情。你看上去就像我谋杀了你的小狗，我从来不会杀掉谁家的狗，哪怕是在我身为——呃……聪明帅气但没真地为非作歹的超级罪犯时期。”

提姆扭曲的嘴唇背叛了他，杰森满面笑容。 _见鬼，你弱爆了！_

凡是涉及杰森的方面他确实弱爆了。这个男人知道怎么作弄他，一如吹奏风笛那般得心应手。诚然，他并不知道杰森会不会吹风笛，不过这可以算作一种比喻。嘿，伙计，他要疯了。

杰森的手臂又勾住提姆的肩膀，两人迈着缓慢的步伐走向公园。“回程的时候我们需要买更多冰块。”

“没问题。”

“我要用我的第一份薪水买个冰箱。”杰森望眼欲穿地说，“虽然我希望恰好有什么人把他家的冰箱丢在外面，这样我们就只要把废旧品捡回去。”

“是啊。”提姆笑了笑，稍微贴近杰森，“事实上，这想法很酷。住在庄园，有阿尔弗雷德这么能干的管家，每个人都懒得干活，习惯舒适的环境。”

哪怕搬进他的新公寓——犯罪巷废弃剧院的地底下，阿尔弗雷德也会定期探望他。提姆醉心工作，疏于家务的时候，管家会为他的冰箱储藏新的食物，顺便打扫房间。

“比起住在那个大房子里，我大部分时间流落街头独自生活，小子。”杰森推了推提姆，仿佛在他眼中这个动作只是在安慰提姆，而不是想撞碎提姆的骨头，“我会照顾你。”

“我能照顾好自己,杰。”

“我知道你能，鸟宝宝。”杰森按了一下提姆的肩膀，“但那并不表示我们不能一起照顾好自己。”

提姆无法掩饰脸上慢慢浮现的笑容，也抑制不了从胸口涌起的温暖：“没错。”

**我们会彼此照料。**

 

***

 

那天晚上，为了扩张巡逻面积，他们分头行事。解决了两名抢劫犯和一个施暴的皮条客后，提姆通过无线电呼叫杰森。

“该回家休息了。你不会想在工作第一天打瞌睡吧？”

“你一点都不信任我，小红。”杰森说道，夹杂在若有似无的痛苦尖叫和枪火声中，“我不会在工作中打瞌睡。”

“现在是凌晨三点，红头罩。工作结束快回家。”提姆一边说一边扫视这一片地带，这里比他居住的哥谭安静得多。

“你呢？”

提姆敢肯定杰森此时闷闷不乐：“我很快就回去。”

“你保证？”好了他现在确定杰森绽放了一个笑容。

 _现在可不是时候，我的胃。_ “对，对，上帝。”

“那好吧，我马上就回家，再给我……一秒。”提姆通过耳麦听到两声枪响，伴随着凄厉的“啊啊啊啊啊”和巨大的碰撞声。

提姆抽搐了一下：“你刚没杀死谁吧？”

“没……我就把他废了……大概吧。”杰森回答。提姆决定自己还是别深究细节比较好。“回头见，小红。”

 

***

 

杰森从床垫上抬起头，发现提姆正在脱靴子：“嘿。”

他无需询问杰森是不是被自己所吵醒，因为提姆有十足把握在他走进门的那一刹那，杰森就清醒了，与他过去不管何时一个人睡觉的情况差不多。从小接受的蝙蝠式训练根植于你的体内。

“巡逻怎么样？”

昏昏欲睡的粗粝嗓音激起他内心深处的层层涟漪。提姆从臀部褪下制服的瞬间，由于侧肋的酸痛忍不住颤抖了一下。他穿着内裤说：“一切顺利。”

 _那块地方会留下青肿，愚蠢的球棒（注1）_ 。棒球棍……不是布鲁斯的昵称。

“我发现了一个值得调查的线索，以后再告诉你。回去睡觉，杰。”提姆赤着脚慢吞吞地走进浴室，把制服扔进放了些水的桶里。等他确认衣服上大部分污垢和灰尘都泡出来了，就把脏水倒掉又重新换了干净的水。提姆往水里倒了些洗衣粉，将水搅出泡沫。他把制服浸在水里用力揉搓，起身时看见杰森套了件T恤衫，穿着内裤站在浴室门口。

“发生了什么？”

“什么意思？”

杰森朝提姆右侧那不容忽视的瘀伤点头示意了下。

_提醒自己：洗衣前要锁门。_

提姆耸耸肩：“没什么，就有点疼，肋骨没断。”

“我要的不是评估，小红。汇报情况。”

“我撞见一个帮派在街上绑架两个孩子。那伙人有六个混蛋，开着一辆没有牌照的货车，几把半自动步枪、小刀还有一根球棒。”他指了指身上淤青的部位，强调了下害他受伤的罪魁祸首。杰森挑起眉头。“我很顺利，把他们都打趴了。直到有个家伙用枪指着我，如果我闪开，子弹就会打中孩子。”

“因此你为了正义把自己变成了一个皮纳塔（注2）。”杰森面无表情地说。

“我把球棍踢到一边，握着它的家伙中了枪。”提姆狡猾地勾起嘴角，“提出‘笨手笨脚、缺乏平衡力的人从来帮不上忙’看法的人显然错得离谱。”

杰森被逗乐了：“孩子们现在在哪？”

“在一所孤儿院。”提姆始终觉得把孩子们留在那里心里不太踏实，“他们是对兄弟，杰。一个九岁，另一个十二岁。自从他们的母亲去世后，两人在街头流浪了六个月。他们从社工那里偷偷跑了出来，就因为他们担心会被分开。”

听到最后一句话杰森抿住嘴唇，敛去所有的表情，这对兄弟的经历仿佛令他遭受重击一般。他叹息着似乎借此提醒自己不要感同身受：“把自己收拾干净，我们之后谈谈那个帮派。”

提姆点了点头：“帮我关上门，回去睡觉。不到四个小时你就得工作。”

杰森冷哼道：“工作。那应该是个新的诅咒词语。类似“操”和“去死”，以及……”

“混蛋？”提姆面带微笑。

“那个词严格来说不算——”

“出去，杰森。”提姆笑着命令道。

红头发的男人又匆匆瞄了眼他，脸上的弧度往上扬：“那个淤青看起来像张亚洲地图。”

提姆白了他一眼：“拍张照吧，照片持续的时间更长久。”

杰森笑出声来：“除非你脱下内裤，鸟宝宝。”

提姆抓了一大把肥皂粉，杰森大笑着迅速合上门，避免了肥皂粉和他的脑袋来个亲密接触。

提姆一面洗澡一面回忆之前与那个帮派交锋的情景。这有助于他把杰森的傻笑、愚蠢的玩笑和恼人的性感统统抛之脑后。因为，不——他不会做到那一步，见鬼的他绝不会边想着自己兄弟边打手枪。他可是个正直的人，或者说很有自制力，才不会做那种事。

况且，那个家伙就在门外，他可能从一英里外闻到性和勃起的味道。提姆宁愿杰森叫他‘神奇小古板’而不是‘性饥渴处男’，非常感谢。

他决定洗完澡就把有关帮派的任务信息输到手机里，为了安全起见他退而使用手机存储数据。假如有人干扰他的手机试图破解密码，手机就会启动自毁程序。这比他们的通用笔记本安全得多。

提姆穿上T恤和内裤走出浴室，寻找手机。杰森出声打断了他。

“上床。你可以之后再写你的报告。布鲁斯不在这里，他不会要求你给他看。”

“但是……”

“上床，立刻。”杰森的口吻坚定不移，似乎在挑战提姆敢不敢违抗他。

提姆瞥了一眼平躺在床，舒展双腿的杰森。透过上方窗户洒下的月光，杰森给了他一个同样坚定的眼神。

“等你休息够了可以尽情发牢骚，小子。现在快过来躺下。”杰森拉开身旁的毯子方便提姆钻进来，“来吧。你只剩下几小时的拥抱时间，别浪费。”

提姆眯起眼睛，但他的脚步仿佛拥有自主意识似地移动了。 _叛徒。_

他在杰森身边躺了下来，对方满意地加深了笑容。提姆打了个哈欠，紧接着就被杰森宛如巨型触手怪物般紧紧缠住，按在床上。他们在床上动来动去，提姆不客气地推推身边的男人，试图换个更舒服的姿势。最终他的头枕在杰森的二头肌上，对方的手则掠过他受伤的肋骨，搭在他的腹部。双方的腿缠在一起，提姆往杰森的胸口蹭了蹭。

杰森舒了口气，抚摸提姆的脖子：“这样好多了。晚安，鸟宝宝。”

提姆靠在杰森的胸口微笑道：“晚安，杰。”

 

***

 

听到闹铃的瞬间提姆张开双眼，如果身体没有被杰森按住，他早就一下子跳起来。他的哥哥含糊不清地咕哝了句：“该死的忍者。”

杰森关掉头上方手机的定时闹钟，又抱了提姆一会儿才放手：“回去睡觉，提宝。”

提姆扬起嘴角，视线从杰森布满胡茬的脸慢慢移动到那双对于一个刚清醒的人而言过于犀利的眼睛：“紧张的第一天？”

杰森轻蔑地哼了声爬起来：“但愿我不会对任何人开枪。”

“别把枪带去上班，杰森。”

提姆瞥见杰森钻进浴室前脸上挂着的坏笑，不禁发出叹息。 _天哪……_

 

***

 

杰森走下楼时，提姆迷迷糊糊睡着了。等他终于起床梳洗吃早饭，他发现平底锅的盖子上面贴着一张纸条：

“长身体的孩子需要一顿丰盛的午餐，记得加热吃掉。”

他的“捏爆或者锤死”反应明显更倾向于锤死，即便他弯起唇角。

 

***

 

提姆花了一个上午检修贝基的笔记本，找到一家出售最便宜电脑配件的商铺。他打电话给贝基详细说明需要更换的硬件，对方同意后便买了打包回家。吃完午饭，提姆继续修电脑，趁机阅读了有关cosplayer们在哥谭各个角落无规律拯救市民的报道。

警察对于城市里出现义警持谨慎态度。“无论你们是谁，把罪犯留给我们处理。你们不是超级英雄，我们最不希望发生的事就是牵连无辜平民受到伤害。”

提姆知道他们从何而来。之前遇到过很多相似的情况，他可能需要重新审视他们在这个世界的立场，避免触及会破坏宇宙平衡或引发同样深刻影响的多重维度大灾变。

提姆正在测试贝基笔记本的性能，桌上的通讯器发出响声。他皱了皱眉，把耳麦塞进耳朵，向所有——混蛋、白痴、上帝、神灵诸如此类的——神明祈祷他不用帮杰森越狱：“怎么了？”

“嘿，鸟宝宝，你穿了什么？”

“这不是色情热线，杰森。”

“见鬼，我肯定我拨了‘1800热辣红罗宾专线’。”杰森指责，“你确定不是这个号码？毕竟你听起来热情似火。你热吗？”

“现在是中午，最近高温来袭。你觉得呢？”提姆的嘴角再次勾起一抹笑容，他保证马上会从杰森的口中听到超级疯狂的内容。

“你要是觉得热，也许应该少穿些。”提姆从杰森慢条细理的建议中清楚地听到对方的笑声。

提姆咬住下唇免得笑出来：“如果我再少穿点，我就全裸了。”

电话另一端传来一阵呻吟：“我愿意花钱看。”

提姆暗暗发笑：“怪人。你究竟想干什么，杰？”

“只是查探一下全世界我最喜欢的人，那不好吗？”

 _胸口，安静点，行不行？_ “你手头没任务？你知道的，投递这方面的工作？”

“我在等我的搭档送完快递，他去……韦恩大楼。”

“什么？!”

“没错，本来是韦恩大楼的地方。”杰森修改了自己的措辞，提姆的呼吸平缓下来。

“那里现在什么样？”提姆好奇地问，身体靠回座椅，享受着他的“杰森时光”的午休。

“桑德斯股份有限公司。我听说这家企业提供从保险到就业服务的多项业务，我最近正在重新认识哥谭。”

“所以呢？你了解些什么？”

“除了这里没有穿紧身衣的我们和罪犯外，大部分都差不多。虽然我个人认为这个版本的哥谭更不错。”

“一定是因为缺少‘我们’，我感觉B仅仅依靠存在感就会吸引那一大堆蠢货。”提姆回答。

“圣蝙蝠侠降罪于你！你是个亵渎者！”杰森大叫一声，不由自主地笑起来，“我不敢相信你居然这么说。”

“是啊没错，多少白痴为了他来找你麻烦?”提姆质疑。

杰森轻哼：“太多了。”

“一些白痴就为了挑战他变成了如今的样子。他能激发出人们最好和最坏的一面，而有些人最坏的时刻同时也在最佳状态。”

“你是在说哥谭没有他或我们会变得更好？像这里？”

“不。我不过是在陈述某种可能。”提姆心不在焉地往笔记本里输入几个指令，检测问题是否得到解决，“假如我们停止抵抗罪犯，我们的哥谭就会崩析瓦解。然而，这里的哥谭不需要我们把某些潜在犯罪分子鼓动成穿着相同紧身衣和靴子的罪犯。”

“你考虑退休？！”杰森不敢置信的语气惹得提姆哈哈大笑。

“不，如果我们在这里保持现在的行事作风，可能会导致这种结果。”

杰森停顿了一会儿继续说：“我爱你性感的大脑，可你有时的想法能吓死我，鸟宝宝。还有，我打这通电话是希望能来场火热的电话性爱，可你却对我说了一通超级极客的假设。”

提姆笑问：“那不好吗？”

“当然不好！你触发了我怪胎性致的勃起。你知道勃起的时候开车有多困难？”

提姆咬住嘴唇，防止笑得太过火看起来像个熟透的樱桃番茄。他极尽所能，的确是在克制，但杰森非常善于搅浑他的脑子：“你会活下来的。”

“我当然会活下来。我从死亡的阴影下活了下来，我他妈的当然能从欲求不满里活下来。”杰森反应激烈，“我是超厉害的红——见鬼，我搭档回来了。那家伙真不会挑时间。唉，见鬼，真会破坏时机。几小时后见，鸟宝宝。我现在真想揉你的脸。”

“再见，杰。”提姆切断信号，笑得就像个傻瓜。他试着止住笑声，意识到杰森打来电话之前，自己一整天都板着脸。

_棒极了。_

注1：原文是bat，所以提姆会说不是布鲁斯的昵称。

注2：挂起来让小孩子挥棒子打的一种东西。打破了就有糖果掉出来。


	11. 亵渎圣坛

Part10亵渎圣坛

贝基来取笔记本的那天，她还带来了另一台电脑和两个朋友。从那时起，工作就如滚雪球般越滚越大，最终造成了恐怖的雪崩。还没等提姆回过神，他已经被埋在电脑部件、灰尘、更多的电脑部件堆里。

“我们的房子什么时候起变成了电子坟场？”杰森看着堆积成山的中央处理器和笔记本眨了眨眼。这些东西占满了一边的空地，他们无法再把这个地方称之为客厅。

“几小时前，你正在干活的时候。”提姆笑了笑。杰森目瞪口呆地扫视着大量算不上老旧却无法启动的电脑。

杰森避免踩到提姆脚边电线的尝试宣告失败：“谁他妈死了，还把他收藏的电脑尸体都送给你？见鬼的我们现在怎么吃饭？”

“张开嘴，咬一口再咀嚼？”提姆没打算嘲笑杰森单纯的质疑。他说的没错，他们那一张，同样也是唯一一张桌子上堆满了电脑零件、工具和客户给他用于工作的那台正常运行的显示器。“我们可以坐在流理台前，假装自己在酒吧？”

“你这笑话说得太烂了，鸟宝宝。我正打算在这里为你做一顿美味的牛排和土豆泥。我到家发现你和你的——”杰森伸出一根手指控诉电脑，“情妇在餐桌上干这种事。我以为我在你心中更重要。我只是不能……我感到深深的背叛和冒犯。我觉得自己至少需要三个辣热狗才能冷静下来。”

“情妇？”提姆必须开口问一下因为……哦，“没关系，不用回答。”

杰森依然摇着脑袋，摸了摸鼻梁，看上去——呵呵——惨遭背叛。

提姆发出鼻音：“算了！上帝，你安心做饭，我会把东西全部挪开，打扫干净。”

杰森瞥了一眼提姆，眼神中带着强烈的警惕，还有一丝狡黠，“在你玷污我们神圣的婚姻圣坛后，我不知道能不能接受这些补偿。”

“我们婚姻的——”他像只小猪似的被自己的笑声呛到发出嗤嗤的喷鼻声，“我们婚姻的圣坛就是这个餐桌？！”

这句话的每个字都大错特错，提姆简直懒得理会，哪怕只是用他的长棍远远地戳一下。

杰森的眉毛挑高到临近发际线：“当然，不可能是床垫。除非你想让我上下其手。”

“你已经对我上下其手了，杰。”

杰森脸上挂着自命不凡的笑容：“但手没伸进你的裤子——或者，其他那些长久以来我不敢肯定自己会拒绝探索的至关重要的地方。对我的自制力有点敬意，可以吗？”

提姆咬住嘴唇，他真不知道自己该作何反应，除了说：“你要知道，如果我是别人，我会告你性骚扰。”

杰森笑着问：“那你把这件事叫做什么？”

“干扰我的头脑。”提姆扯开嘴角，有条不紊地收拾工具。

杰森的笑声在阁楼里久久回荡：“过来让我揉揉你的脸，小弟。”

提姆试图往后跳回去，但要躲避全身一触即发的杰森·托德有点小小的困难，尤其提姆还抱着一堆工具。 _没错，提姆，就用这个借口自欺欺人吧。_

杰森布满老茧的粗糙大手捧住提姆的脸两侧，用力一挤。提姆保证自己看上去就像一条脱水的鱼，撅着嘴巴一张一合。杰森这才放开手笑个不停：“真他妈的可爱，提宝。”

“混蛋。”提姆放弃挣扎，有时候比起冲动，忍耐更容易让事情迅速得到解决。

_嗯哼，就用这个借口自欺欺人吧，才不是因为你喜欢被那双结茧的手抚摸。_

见鬼。“你玩完了吗？”

“给我点时间。”杰森笑道。那束异于他红发的白色发丝垂在额头，他的脸上又冒出短短的胡茬。杰森是那种每天要刮两次脸，才能保证看不到胡茬的男人。提姆想摸摸他的脸，重温那些又短又硬的胡子摩擦自己脖子的感觉。

他们的距离近到提姆可以闻到对方身上哥谭和阳光的气味，但杰森本身的味道最重。如果要说这有什么重大意义，整天一个人呆在家，直到被杰森的气息所包围，提姆才意识到自己有多想念它。

_仿佛回到家中。疯狂的是他根本没有离开房子。_

“我对你开这种玩笑，你为什么从来不向我发火？”

 _因为你就是你，何况我明白你是无心的。哪怕有时，我有点希望你心口如一。_ “你不觉得讨论这话题的时候，别玩弄我的脸比较适合？”

杰森的手掌来回挤压了几次，提姆觉得自己的脸扁得像条鲤鱼：“不，你这样看起来很可爱。让我想到塞巴斯蒂安（注1）。”

 _塞巴斯蒂安？喔。_ “我不喜欢被人比喻成一只会唱歌的甲壳纲生物，杰森。”

杰森偷偷笑道：“你更喜欢我叫你艾莉尔？你准备突然唱首歌？”

 _不，只想揍你的脸。_ 提姆在心里嘀咕，十分满意自己往杰森肚子上揍了一拳的壮举。即使他收着力道，手上还握着几把螺丝刀。

“鸟宝宝，玩硬的会让你摆脱不了我。”杰森把话说得像一句承诺，他按摩着自己的肚子，嘴角依然挂着微笑。

提姆一点都不想知道这个笑容代表什么，完全不想。

“好了，这些到底是怎么来的？”

“公寓隔壁住的那位蒂尔曼太太，说她的儿子买了新电脑，把原本办公室里的旧款送给别人。他还有几台觉得麻烦没去修理的旧电脑。”

“我懂了，这些就是那堆没去修理的？”

“没错。蒂尔曼太太打算把这些送给青年中心的孩子们，希望它们能正常工作。”

“那很酷。”杰森环顾了一圈电脑，“有什么我能做的？”

“帮我把这些搬到旁边，我能坐在地上干活，不会占用‘我们婚姻的圣坛’？”提姆无法自制地笑出声，“你从哪里想出来——算了。”

杰森揉了几下他的头发，笑着说：“这个词自然而然就冒出来了，就跟我别的魅力一样。”

提姆怀疑地轻哼：“什么魅力？”

杰森一笑:“总能让你开怀大笑的魅力，闷棍小子。”

_喔，太棒了。胸口，多谢你提醒我内心存在焦躁不安、悸动难耐的感觉。_

“你沉浸在自己的意识世界太久了，额头上都留下了永久性皱纹。”杰森提及皱纹，顺手敲了敲他的脑门，“我在这确保你不会在未来几年内增添新的一条上去。”

提姆用手背擦拭了下杰森手指敲过的位置。

“这是智慧线，杰森。我很自豪能够拥有。”他的话换来对方的冷哼。提姆走到未来将是他“工作室”的那个位置，附近有个插座能用，因此他接受了这个安排。不管怎么样他习惯坐在地上。

“把这些留在这里，就放在——‘圣坛’上。我们在流理台上吃饭。”杰森看到提姆准备把工具往地上一扔，便开了口：“别让我再重复一遍，小子。”

 _别笑，别。该死的。_ “谢了,杰。”

杰森凝视提姆良久，拍了拍他的下巴：“经常多笑笑，会让你看起来不到三十二岁。”

“平常多正经，会让你听起来不止十岁。”

杰森得意地扬起唇畔，似乎又想捏提姆的脸颊：“这样还会有什么趣味？”

提姆勾起嘴角，确实如此。

注1：《小美人鱼》里的红寄居蟹。


	12. 转来转去

Part11 转来转去

提姆用腿勾住横梁挂在天花板上，抓钩绳紧紧扣住他的皮带，这样他就能把监控摄像机安装在上面。他调试着摄像头的角度，使拍摄的视野能够涵盖阁楼的绝大部分地方。

他翻了个身往下看去，检查摆在地上的笔记本电脑里反馈出的视频。这时门突然被打开，杰森走了进来：“你在干什么？”

“装监控，我还准备在周围装一些传感器。”提姆看到杰森拉了一张滚轮办公椅进来，“我们必须小心点，尤其是两个人都出门巡逻的时候。”

“小子，你在这方面真他妈的偏执。难怪所有的窗户都被关上了。”杰森摇了摇头，但脸上挂着一抹浅笑让提姆明白他对此并无异议，“下来休息会，大金刚。我给你买了些东西。”

嗯。他翻了个身，顺着绳索滑了下来，双脚着地径直走向杰森站的地方：“是什么？”

“别忘了腰带，我们要在外面呆几分种。”

这下提姆的好奇心彻底膨胀起来，他解下腰带上的吊钩扔在地上：“好了。”

杰森拉住他的手，把人带到门外：“帮我把这个搬进去。”

所谓的“这个”原来是一张长木桌——老旧却依然坚固。“你买了一张工作台?”

杰森满不在乎地耸耸肩：“我们在投递途中正巧碰上庭院售物，我不可能让你整天在地上滚来滚去。你知道，这对衣服磨损很大。”

 _噢，杰。_ 他用自己想象中的雷神之锤粉碎了要给杰森一个拥抱的强烈欲望：“谢谢你，杰。”

“凡是能把我从洗衣地狱中拯救出来的方法我都会做。“杰森回答，用手捋了捋头发，可他的笑容十分温柔，“来吧，让我们把它搬进去，然后你可以回去继续完成你那偷窥他人隐私的偏执大业。”

他们共同把桌子搬进屋，放在提姆堆积大部分电脑的那堵墙旁边。“你怎么把桌子带回来的？”

这是一张足够容纳六人位的餐桌，就像布鲁斯的橡木桌一样又宽又重。

“和我搭档的家伙有辆卡车。我给他买了汽油，他就开车送我回来。那家伙赶去约会了，不过说下次有机会想见见你。”一旦给桌子找到了归属地，他们就靠坐在上面，桌子表面仅略低于杰森的臀部。“你会喜欢他的，他人不错。”

“他愿意把这张桌子运过来足够说明人不错。我确定我会喜欢他。”

“我也给你买了把椅子。”杰森指了指一旁严重磨损的皮制办公椅。不知道多少屁股曾在上面坐过，坐垫上有个大裂口。“周末我会换个椅面，现在来个彻底的全面消毒。”

 _没错，我的胃。我能感觉到你。_ 再这样下去，提姆即将幸福到化作一滩水似得软绵绵趴在地上，接下来杰森不得不用拖把把他蘸起来。

杰森一定感应到了提姆的尴尬，站直了身体：“我去准备晚饭，你先解决手上的活。楼上你也装了摄像头？”

“对，就一个。”提姆很感谢杰森及时改变话题，他一只手抓住对方推给自己的座椅，“这地方空荡荡，如果你调试的角度没问题，基本找不到死角。”

杰森来回张望了一下：“你说得对，这里相当空旷。”

提姆谨慎地盯着对面的男人展现出性感迷人的笑容，朝自己大步走来。“怎么了？”

“坐下。”

这是蝙蝠侠式的声音。见鬼。提姆训练有素地一屁股坐在椅子上，就像一个提线木偶。

“抬起腿，握紧了。”

“什么？你他妈的见鬼去吧！杰！”杰森推了一下滚轮椅——用尽全力。提姆赶紧抓牢椅臂。

椅子带着他掠过半个房间，杰森的笑声在他耳边回荡不息。眼看椅子离对面的墙越来越近，提姆十九岁的自我意识充斥着杀人的欲望，可他六岁的内心世界却因刺激而欢呼雀跃。

他抬起腿做好准备，脚底碰到墙壁的瞬间狠狠一蹬，在反作用力之下椅子按照之前的轨迹把他送回原处。这次没有斥责和叫嚷，能听到的只有杰森的大笑。他的哥哥走了过来：“有趣吗？”

即使提姆竭尽全力也抑制不住自己的嘴角往上翘：“我承认，我总想这么来上一回。第一次尝试的时候，我的腿太短速度跟不上。”

“是吗？”

“我当时六岁，趁母亲没抓住我在书房里玩耍之前，我偷偷坐上父亲的椅子转来转去。我觉得她看到那会都快得动脉瘤了。”

杰森流露出会意的微笑：“后来就再也没做一次？”

“除非你算上巴特和我仓促购物那次，他央求我坐进超市的购物车。那体验刺激又恐怖。”

杰森走到椅背笑了笑：“我鼓励你参与更多鲁莽活动。”

“作为义警对你来说不是鲁莽行为？”

“我是指，普通人的鲁莽，鸟宝宝。”

提姆的手滑落至两膝间，笑容略带感伤：“我更喜欢受控的混乱。”

“你说真的……”

他能听到杰森语气中的笑意。一只大手托起他的下巴，把他的头扳向自己。提姆倒抽一口气。没错。杰森的脸上浮现出那种笑容——那种提姆无论从战斗意愿还是逃跑本能都直接进入四级 **戒备状态** 的笑容。

温暖的手在他后颈捏了一下，提姆不禁举起手臂，把杰森拉下来，然后…… **然后** ……

另一只大手搭上提姆的肩膀，原本在他颈部的手也转移到了他的另一侧肩头。杰森嘴角漾着笑，从刚才谜样的气氛中拯救了自己：“抓紧了，鸟宝宝。我们再让那个六岁的你体验一次飞翔。”

那一夜，晚餐顺其自然地延误了，而提姆自始至终没有止住自己的笑容。


	13. 热座

Part12 热座

“今晚有什么计划？”提姆跪在杰森身边按住椅子，他们准备好的红色仿真皮坐垫正粘在滚轮椅上。

因为拆开椅子太费事，他们决定做一张薄薄的垫子，用胶水把它黏在已经破损的椅垫上。之后再把多余的部分叠起来，边缘用钉子钉住。 _接招，家具改造！_

“午夜前某个时点船就会开走。”运走他和杰之前未能拯救的活人货物。

人口拐卖集团已经在城市里猖獗了一个月。他们在街上散播消息，让当地暴徒做苦力绑架孩童。他们的“商品”通过现金支付，等收购到足够货物就会约见他们的客户，几个月之后他们会把目标转移到其他城市。根据来自各方面的消息，这群团伙一年内至少会来哥谭两次。

“我给一个出色的警探留了记录和照片，但愿他们会去探查。”杰森往椅子射了两枚订书针，“我们会从远程监控，没到迫不得已的地步只能静观其变。除非……”

“假如警察没有适时出现？”

杰森对上提姆的目光：“没错。”

虽然不喜欢这种方式，他们考虑再三决定不要介入逮捕行动，不想引人注目，招惹犯罪首脑的追捕报复。他们可以应付小帮派和轻罪者，但两个人已经过度介入这个世界，不能再冒这个险。

此外还涉及到蝙蝠的不杀原则。除非提姆决定打破它，不然他们所做的一切不过是徒劳无功。

即使他们搞定了大家伙，混乱的体制也会把他们放回街头。他们没有戈登局长、蝙蝠侠或布鲁斯·韦恩的影响力，无法在法庭上好好作证：没有证人、没有尸体、没有罪行。

“这糟糕透了。”杰森不快地说，又连续打了两枚订书针进去。

“我明白。”提姆注视着年纪稍大的男人。如果杰森真有心思，他可以继续作为一名杀人狂把此事了结，但他没有。提姆知道这全是因为自己。“你有没有后悔明明只想当个孤胆英雄，却选择与我联手？”

杰森锐利的蓝眼睛聚焦在提姆身上：“我想轻松干掉他们？没错，我动过这个念头。在战斗白热化或是盛怒之下我可能这么干。但是后悔和你在一起？从不。这是我混乱的第二次生命中所做过的最明智的决定。”

_好吧……我所有的体内器官都要化作一滩湿哒哒的小水坑。谢谢你，杰。_

杰森扯了扯唇角：“只要你待在我身边，我会尽量不杀人。但要是我犯了错，你会原谅我，是吗？”

提姆笑而不语，有些话无需言明。

杰森用手理了理头发，固定好皮革。他们把椅子翻过来欣赏自己的杰作。

“漂亮。”杰森评价。座椅的椅背和扶手都是暗棕色，坐垫是大红色。

提姆咧嘴一笑：“它看上去像你,杰。”

“你说什么？！”杰森一脸难以置信，“那怎么可能——哦……”

暗棕色使提姆想到杰森的皮衣，红色则代表他的头盔，座椅拥有杰森的颜色。看到他笑的方式，他的哥哥似乎也领悟到了笑点。

提姆注意到杰森突兀的狡猾笑容，眼睛眯了起来：“怎么了？”

“好吧……”杰森凑近，双手捧起提姆的脸颊开始新一轮挤压，“如果红色暗示我的头盔，那不就意味着你坐在我的脸上？”

提姆瞪大双眼：“杰森！你为什么——？！”

“嘿！你想到点子上了！”杰森大笑着往后一跳，躲过提姆对他手臂神经上的二度擒拿，“别忘了张开你的腿，尽情扭动身体，鸟宝宝。”

如今他没法将那个念头从自己脑海中删除干净，哪怕当他飞跳起身狠狠踢向自家二哥的傻笑脸。

杰森躲开攻击笑得一脸得意：“我保证会耐心又细致的把你舔干净。让你全身放松，热火焚身……我打赌你的屁股味道不错……”

“去你的，杰森！闭嘴！”提姆呻吟。 _需要新的脑子……_

等这一切结束，或者等他得偿所愿揍到杰森的脸，他就继续坐在地板上工作！

提姆打赌这一定比坐在杰森的脸——椅子上，下半身全天勃起工作要舒服得多。


	14. 挑逗的提姆

Part13 挑逗的提姆

快乐的时光总是一晃而过。一想到这句话提姆就觉得很有趣。他的脑海中搜刮不出其他词语用于总结他们在这个世界中度过的第一个月。迄今为止他仍然不知道该把这个平行世界称为几号地球。

两周前提姆已经停止在内心默默诅咒那个混蛋科学家和他的多维度入口。他始终不知道他们能不能回到属于自己的地球，毕竟目前所处的社会相当缺乏这种技术，也没有邪恶的科学家们。综上所述，没错，除非有人来找，否则他们将永远困于此地。

如果有人愿意搜寻他们。

提姆知道布鲁斯可能会出于责任感试一试。假设布鲁斯尝试，他可能也会号召联盟的其他成员一起展开搜索。但假如蝙蝠侠放弃了，提姆怀疑还有谁会惦记他。

至于杰森？如果提姆没那么了解对方，他会说那个男人比起原来的世界更享受这片土地。

没有跟在屁股后面悬赏他人头的警察是一方面，一旦回到他们的哥谭，大部分时间里杰森会表现出焦躁不安，小心翼翼。而在这里，他可以称得上悠闲自在。白天当个快递员，夜晚是个毫不起眼的义警，更不用提作为提姆一天二十四小时的麻烦室友。提姆不得不承认，即使杰森不留情面地作弄自己，甚至每五分钟就要用隐含双关的性暗示嘲笑他，和他的哥哥共同生活依旧是出人意料地充满趣味。

经过一个月，他们已经形成规律。杰森一周工作五天，他会起得很早，准备两人份的早餐和午餐，用棕色纸袋将他的那份午饭带去上班。提姆起得晚，他在默默吃饭的同时维修人们放在他们家门口的电脑和其他电子设备。自从修好蒂尔曼夫人捐赠给青少年活动中心的电脑后，提姆树立了好名声，从那以后工作逐步稳定起来。

他们会在街对角的洗衣店洗好衣服，回家打扫卫生。除了两人的“夜行衣”——那必须在浴室里洗干净后挂在阁楼的暖气上烘干。大多数夜晚他们都会巡逻，杰森会在凌晨三点回家，补充白天工作所需的充足睡眠。他在提姆到家时醒来，等待年轻人钻进被窝，以便自己拿对方当作抱枕继续休息。总而言之，这个月过得十分美好。不再有忍者为了获取提姆的精液跟在背后也是个值得欣喜的改变。

提姆眨了眨眼，一个念头一闪而逝，令他停下手中正将硬盘拧回原处的活。

_杰森说的没错！我们就像一对老夫老妻！_

他不清楚自己应该放声大笑还是惊声尖叫。两种反应皆有。两种都可行。

通讯器发出的响声暂时压制住了他几欲爆发的惊慌失措。杰森每天会用通讯器呼叫他一次。最初几次以后，提姆发现自己每日都在期待这一时刻的到来。 _该死，别笑了，傻瓜。_

“嘿，鸟宝宝。你的屁股坐在我脸上是不是温暖又舒适？”

提姆呻吟了一声，哪怕脸上的笑容根本停不下来。他现在几乎能对这个笑话免疫， **几乎** 。“又玩这套，杰？你没搞错？”

“嗯，不能对抱有幻想的男人过多指责。让你的屁股蹭在我的脸上可以说是我一个超级喜欢的遐想。”杰森制造出的声音仿佛暗示他正在脑补画面。

提姆的脸上因为燥热布满红晕。 _对，就用这个借口自欺欺人吧，提姆。_

他向后靠回座椅，一想到棕色皮质和红色坐垫，脖子就阵阵发麻：“你要知道，你真该停止逗弄我。我可能会采取反击，我不希望拿一些你得不到的东西嘲笑你。”

“是这样吗……”

提姆听到线路另一头的低吼，咬住下唇扬起笑容。他的确不该这么做，但杰森将他体内的轻率莽撞全部激发出来，而有时一个人只能承受那么多。

目前为止提姆还没有经历过实质性的性行为，但他肯定从某种特殊渠道掌握了很多派得上用处的信息——一切都归咎于蝙蝠侠和他的罗宾变装任务。提姆在人际交往的表现或许无可救药，但操纵他人总是那么简单轻松。除此之外，他对自己会如何与杰森抗衡备感好奇。

他特意放轻嗓子，带着能让另一头比自己年长的男人听清的笑意：“对，杰，就是这样。想想看那样我得多残忍，告诉你一些我可以做却不愿意做的事情，因为我担心那只会……嗯……使我们的关系复杂化。”

一阵沉默，提姆几乎能想象杰森把眉毛扬得和他的发际线一样高。“鸟宝宝，你挑起了我的好奇心，你究竟会做……什么？”

“杰——”提姆叹了口气，即使他其实是翻了个白眼，“我觉得把这事挑明不是一个好主意，这并不是意味我会付诸实施……”

“迁就我吧，我有三十分钟的休息时间。”

提姆咧嘴笑了笑：“你在哪里？”

“我在卡车里，我的搭档在办公室和老板谈话。所以在你提问之前，没错，我就一个人，而且全——部都属于你。”

“嗯。”提姆暗暗发笑，见鬼，这会让他彻底得意忘形，“杰，你送我的椅子我还没有正式感谢过你。”

杰森笑着说：“你之前忙着踢烂我的脸，不过话说回来，永远别对我客气。”

 _我的胃，现在可不是时候，我很忙。_ 提姆用指尖抚过光滑的皮质扶手：“我的确很喜欢，这座椅出人意料的舒适，让我不禁好奇坐在你的脸上是不是也会有这么美好的感觉。”

另一阵沉默。提姆敢肯定杰森正处于目瞪口呆的状态。当他终于开口，嗓音听起来低沉粗哑，语气中带着几分兴致：“好吧，美好不是一个精确的词语，但我保证它会非常令人满意。”

“不过那不会让你很不舒服？我想不出确切的姿势。”提姆若有所思地问，“你是平躺还是脑袋枕着枕头？”

“用枕头比较舒服……”他能听到杰森嗓音中的笑意，这个男人电话里听上去太性感了。

“也许我要是跪着往前靠一点，姿势会比较轻松。这样我的屁股就不会让你透不过气？”提姆勾起嘴角，“或者我只需坐在你的胸上，把移动权交给你？那种情况下你能好好呼吸吗？想象一下你的鼻子被我的臀瓣压着？”他故作天真地问。

线路另一头传来明显的抽气声，提姆忍住自己邪恶的笑声。

“也许我还可以和你面对面，坐在你的胸上分开双腿？那个姿势能减少窒息的几率……不过那样的话就不是我的屁股蹭着你的脸，是吧？”提姆沉思着轻哼，“不管哪种方式，你估计得帮我把裤子脱下来。如果我要坐在你的脸上，你又希望我尽情扭动身体，内裤的料子没那么粗糙。你觉得如何，杰？杰森？”

杰森又沉默了一会儿，然后才缓缓开口，嗓音低沉而嘶哑：“我觉得……我需要找个最近的浴室打个手枪。上帝，提姆，你对我干了什么？”

提姆忍住窃笑。他穿了宽松的短裤不得不说是件好事。至于杰森的牛仔裤，他就没那么看好了：“怎么？我就问了你简单的姿势，要想象怎么坐在你的脸上相当困难，杰森。”

杰森发出沙哑的声音：“这情景在我脑中太生动形象了，提姆。操。”他无声地笑了笑，“我会隔着你的内裤把你吃掉。”

 _好吧，噢。_ 伴随那句直率的坦言，提姆感到一股热流直接往他的下半身涌去：“我认为‘吃’不是坐在你脸上的重点。坐垫不会自己咬人的屁股，杰森。”

杰森笑着说：“耶稣，我爱你。”

提姆僵住了身子，杰森刚才是不是……？他摇了摇头。 _笨蛋，这是杰森。这不过是一些无心的说辞，就和“我想揉你的脸”一样。_

“没想到你这么会挑逗人，鸟宝宝。”杰森的轻笑把他拉回正题。

提姆微笑着把头靠在椅背上坐得更舒服，他的手搭在扶手上免得伸下去调整裤裆：“我身上还有很多你不了解的事，杰。”

“不管怎么样，那只会增加我对它们的好奇。”杰森把这句话说得太像承诺，“该死，我的牛仔裤绷紧了 。”

 _我们俩都一样。_ “深呼吸一口，再从一数到十。”

杰森的笑声更大了：“你就乖乖等着我回家，小坏蛋。”

“这是个威胁？”提姆无所事事地转动手中的螺丝刀，“我现在应该吓得瑟瑟发抖吗？”

“不，你应该坐在我的脸上，让我吃了你。”

两人沉寂良久，接着同时爆发出一阵大笑。

 

***

 

提姆听到房门被打开的声音，心脏漏跳了一拍。没有什么语言能够表达出他的心脏跳动的激烈程度，也没有什么语言能够描述他的紧张情绪。这非常像他第一次在高楼上射出钩索的情景——夹杂在莫名兴奋中的恐怖之情，还有激动万分。

他转过身下的椅子，脸上绽放出微笑：“嘿。”

提姆看见杰森充满掠夺性的笑容，内心有所波动。他知道自己脸上挂的玩世不恭的假笑丝毫没有泄露出内心真实的感受。

“你。”杰森嗓音粗粝，怀有目的性地大步走来，直到提姆从椅子上抬起头才停下脚步。双方一触即发。杰森盯着他，仿佛想说什么却又不知如何开口，只能咬住下唇：“该死。”

一双大手捧住提姆的双颊，揉捏力道大到让他确信杰森把自己的脸挤成了薄烤饼——绝对会留下对方的掌印。提姆眯起双目：“别让我打你。”

“嘘，安静。我正在集中注意力。”

“你能不能放开我的脸集中注意力？”

“除非你愿意坐在我的脸上。”杰森扬起唇畔，又挤压了两次，随后这个混蛋用手勾住他的脑袋，“站起来。”

提姆握住杰森的手腕，借力起身：“放开我，杰。”

“不。”提姆被从椅子上拉起来，为了抓住他，杰森不得不松开捏住他脸颊的手。

提姆跌倒在杰森的大腿上顺势被拖进熊抱之中，杰森趁机把脸埋入他的后颈。提姆希望自己没有因此而颤栗。 _别，别动。_

感觉到自己的哥哥全身放松，提姆听见脑袋撞上椅背发出的响声。“今天中午你故意折磨我。”

提姆得意地笑了，头向后仰起，注视着身后的男人：“以其人之道还治其人之身不是吗？”

“哦没错，对极了。”

杰森的低吼带着不怀好意的保证。提姆感觉到背后男人的双手渐渐滑至他的身体两侧。 _见鬼，不。_ “杰森——”

“报复时间，小子。”

提姆抬起腿使劲想跳脱出这个拥抱，说真的，他只来得及做出这个反应，这是当下他唯一能做的事。接着杰森将自己的胡渣往提姆的脖子上蹭来蹭去，双手也没闲着，不停地往他身体两边挠痒痒。提姆立刻瘫软了身子哈哈大笑。

在他内啡肽过载的脑海里突然闪过一个念头：好在杰森的脑袋没有埋在他的屁股底下。

 


	15. 汝不可订婚

Part14 汝不可订婚

提姆停下手中焊接电路板的工作抬起头，看着房门从外面打开，杰森的脑袋探了进来：“还在专心工作？都快六点了。”

他刻意无视了仅仅看见那张脸嘴角就自动上扬的事实。见鬼。“没有固定的上下班时间，记得吗？”

“只工作不娱乐会使你——”

“变成蝙蝠侠？”提姆的提议引起比他年长的男人开怀大笑。

杰森把门开得更大些：“出来帮我们一把？”

“我们？”

“不需要，我们搞得定。”从外面传来一个粗声粗气的嗓音，提姆不禁扬起眉毛。在他提问之前刚才的声音又响了起来：“快来，杰。让我们把这东西搬进去。”

什么东西？提姆站起来，一条腿刚跨出门，就看到杰森支撑着一个巨大的薄荷绿冰箱慢慢往后移动到他跟前，提姆立即站到一旁侧开身。杰森的朋友在另一边推着冰箱。

“你买了台冰箱？！”度过一个半月喝不到冰水的日子，提姆这一生中从来没有这么开心能够看到冰箱。

“我们从住宅区一对老夫妻那里买来的，他们买了新的冰箱正准备把旧货脱手。”杰森边说边和他的朋友把冰箱运到厨房。

“我们这也是做了一笔划算的买卖，一共才二十美元。”那人插嘴道，“那个老家伙只要把冰箱转手给杰森就高兴极了，这样能免除他开车把冰箱载到市区的麻烦，但杰森坚持掏钱。”

最终提姆看清楚这个会让他联想到道恩·强森、尼克·托雷托（注1）之类的光头大家伙的长相。这伙计就比杰森矮了一到两英寸，但相对的肩膀和手臂要宽得多。 _见鬼，他们推个推车为什么要长那么多肌肉？_

男人推着小车满脸笑容：“终于见面了，室友。”

 _室友，哼。_ 杰森近期对提姆而言具有多种含义。 _同盟、朋友、麻烦货。_ 但他最喜欢的称谓永远是 **兄弟** 。

“停，停。”杰森撑住冰箱，看着另外两个人站在厨房中间，“在你们开始一步步问候彼此之前我先问一句，你准备把冰箱放哪？”

提姆环顾了下房间，指了指流理台末端靠近水槽，墙角有插座的地方：“那里。”

“没问题，来吧，马克斯。”杰森催促道。

提姆看着他们把冰箱搬到墙边，大功告成后两个人估计出于习惯拍了拍衣服拂去身上的灰尘——毕竟冰箱看起来很干净。大小也合适，差不多与提姆同等高度，虽然陈旧但运作良好。

“好了，插上插头之前你可以检查一番。”杰森急躁的话语令提姆嘴角上扬，“约克夫人把它擦干净了，但谁知道你这强迫症会用那双捉摸不透的眼睛看出哪些她没擦到的地方。”

提姆挑起眉毛。 _真的吗，杰？真的吗？！_

他打开冰箱门，对里面毫无异味表示非常惊讶。约克夫妇估计已经给冰箱通风过一段时间，所有角落看起来都很清洁，哪怕是用过多年泛黄的塑料箱。

杰森暗自好笑：“要我给你一盏黑光灯吗？”

 _别在客人面前踢他，提姆，这一点都不礼貌。_ 提姆关上冰箱门通上电，听到熟悉的嗡嗡声。

“休斯顿，我们可以发射了！”杰森自豪地宣布，顺手抓起过去一个半月被他们充当冰箱的泡沫塑料盒。他犹豫了一下，打开冰箱看看提姆又看看他的朋友：“提姆，顺便一提，这是马克斯。马克斯，这是提姆。你们自便，我先把这些东西放进去然后做晚餐。”

“你真的会做饭？”这似乎给马克斯留下深刻的印象。

“我还会唱歌跳舞，但只在闪光灯下，而且还要给我根钢管。”杰森面无表情地说，“现在如果你想帮忙，可以趁我把水煮沸的时候到街对面买几瓶苏打和土豆回来。”

“我去。”马克斯和提姆都自告奋勇，但马克斯抢先一步：“没关系，不管怎么样我得把推车带回卡车。我很快就回来。”

“是个好人。”马克斯出门后，提姆评价道。

“对，我很幸运和他搭档。”杰森回答着把泡沫塑料盒里的储藏物放进冰箱，将封好口的腌牛排拿出放在流理台上，“其他几个家伙有点‘呃’。”

“有点‘呃’？”

“不是性格无聊就是长相抱歉，要么两种兼备。”

提姆窃笑，慢悠悠走到工作台前整理他的工具。

“他试图把我拉出去来个四人约会，加上他女友的朋友。”

提姆把焊枪塞进袋子的动作停顿了一下。 _约会？他要出去约会？！那我怎么办？_

_等等……这想法从哪里来的？_

“我告诉过他我一点兴趣都没有，可他仍坚持想说服我。显然他邀请的姑娘在第一次约会时不那么放心自己一个人赴约。”杰森说着把涂满黄油的平底锅放在炉上加热，飘散出的香味让提姆垂涎欲滴。

“那么你为什么不去？”提姆问。即使他想象出无数抗议纸条贴在自己的头颅上。

“你在开玩笑？”杰森脸上充满怀疑，这样子相当可笑，“我不会去约会！更不用说在这个地方。”

提姆知道原因。和“普通人”约会随之而来的问题足够打消大部分义警的念头。在这个平行世界里与普通人约会的麻烦只会加倍。但是始终……“又不是让你娶她，杰。一个约会没什么坏处。”

“呵呵！不。”杰森嘲笑着否定，把腌牛排扔进大锅，“我宁愿晚上和你看场愚蠢的电影也不要和某个我不认识的姑娘约会。”

 _嘿，胸口。多谢你提醒我是个傻瓜。_ “一点都不想来一场浪漫的约会，或者调情什么的？一点都不想跟人上床？”

杰森从厨房瞪了提姆一眼：“如果我想和人发生关系，我会去酒吧找个愿意又不用费心搞什么见鬼浪漫的对象。你说的那么带劲，你上一次参加他妈的约会是什么时候？”

 _噢噢噢。_ “我一直很忙。”

杰森不屑地哼道：“对——极了。”

“我不得不欺骗约会对象，这对对方来说太不公平了。何况约会还会接连不断被任务搞吹，杰。” _糟糕……_

杰森笑得一脸自鸣得意。提姆觉得他应该为控制住揍那个混蛋的欲望而获得一枚勋章。“你刚说了我想说的话，鸟宝宝。”

提姆狠狠瞪视着红发男子，随即也笑了起来。

“快过来让我揉揉你的脸。”

“去死吧，杰。”提姆回答，惹得对方一阵轻笑。

 

***

 

提姆整理好桌子正在关注煎牛排的火候，此时马克斯回来了。“他上去换衣服了，来这里坐，把东西给我吧。”

马克斯递给他杂货袋，提姆向对方道了谢，把苏打放进冰箱开始削土豆。他可以感应到马克斯专注地凝视他的后颈。谁叫沉默的气氛特别尴尬。

“那么……你们俩搬到新的地方感觉怎么样？”

提姆回头看了看，注意到马克斯好奇的神色后又把注意力集中在不费脑力的削土豆上。“从各方面考虑，我们过得不错。杰森在工作上没给你添麻烦吧？”

“没有。他是个非常勤奋的人，从不会抱怨什么。”马克斯亲切地回答，提姆不得不低头假装专心削土豆皮，隐藏住笑容。

“你们俩认识多久了？”

“几乎包含了我整个人生。” _加上好几次企图谋杀我。_

“真的吗？真不错。”

“没错。我们混在一起——”以及成为搭档“——不过是最近的事。”

“那么多地方为什么你会选择哥谭？像我们这样一辈子都住在这里的人我能理解，但是我以为人们只打算搬出去，而不是搬进来。”

提姆又瞄了一眼马克斯，微微一笑：“某种意义上讲我们不算搬进来，我们只是回家，我们从小在这里长大。”  

“我不知道这些。”      

提姆毫不意外杰森对别人有所隐瞒。他们全都守口如瓶，哪怕透露的信息也要经过“避重就轻”的过滤——最简单的套近乎技巧。

他把土豆洗好扔进沸水里煮,附带清理桌子洗干净手。接着快速翻了翻锅里的牛排，身体靠着流理台面对他们的客人——马克斯张望了一圈他们大半个空旷的阁楼，最后把视线定格在提姆的工作台上。

“很高兴看到那张桌子得到充分利用，你有很多活？”

“对，人们弄坏那么多电子产品可以说让人相当诧异。”提姆笑了笑，“一旦开始工作，活就跟滚雪球一样。”

“没错，你有女朋友吗？”

“别审问他，马克斯！他不会参加你的四人约会！”杰森从楼上叫道，提姆扯开了笑容。

马克斯给了他一个“他总是那样吗”的眼神，提姆摆了摆手。马克斯饶有兴致地露出了然的笑容。

“我知道你做出了那个表情，提宝。别对我翻白眼。”杰森又叫了声，提姆知道他一定通过楼上的笔记本在看监控视频，“还有，别让牛排焦掉。”

提姆朝上面翻了翻眼睛：“遵命，妈妈。”

几分钟后，杰森下了楼。他刚洗完澡换了一套T恤衫和运动裤。他走到炉旁检查食物，对牛排没有烧焦非常满意，趁机揉弄提姆的头发。

提姆下意识打掉对方的手。杰森半抱住他，刮了刮他的脑袋。提姆绝对不会承认，无论何时只要他的哥哥做出如此亲昵的举止既会令他心情愉快，也会使他尴尬万分。 _只会让他得寸进尺。_

_没错，就好像你没在享受似的。_

_闭嘴，大脑。_

当杰森放开手，他对马克斯露出“我是认真的，所以听着”的目光：“你，我不允许你强迫我的室友和什么人约会。”

“为什么不？”提姆和马克斯异口同声地问。

杰森扫了一眼他的弟弟，露出对方熟悉的“眉毛抬高临近额头”的表情：“什么叫做‘为什么不’？你想去约会？”

“好吧，不。但是我很好奇你为什么会那么说。”没错，的确如此，“毕竟我百分之百拥有自己说‘不’的能力。”

马克斯扯动唇角，两人同时盯着杰森。被注视的对象扬起一条眉仿佛在说“所以你突然想玩这个？”

“我只是关心你，鸟——小子。”

提姆轻哼了一声。他也没错过说漏嘴的“鸟宝宝”昵称。“我甚至都不记得最后一次被逼就范是什么时候，杰。”

没有被麻醉，也没有中毒藤女性爱花粉的情况下。

“只是不希望你在我的照看下把自己卷入麻烦。”杰森说，“我们很清楚麻烦会不请自来，尤其容易找上你。”

“那种顾虑放在你身上有我的两倍多，杰。”

杰森笑得很是得意：“那就是你没法摆脱我的原因，小子。”

提姆瞄到马克斯津津有味地看着他们，他不敢贸然猜测这个家伙脑子里究竟在想些什么。

 

***

 

“吃掉这个。”杰森把最后一块牛排和剩下的土豆泥倒在提姆的盘子里。

“可我饱了。”提姆抗议，面部肌肉微微抽搐。

“不，你没饱。”

“这是我的胃，杰。”

“所以它需要更多的食物。”

提姆瞪视：“不，它没说。”

“是吗？快把这吃了。”杰森固执己见。接着他采取贿赂的手段：“我会给你买冰激凌。”

“我不是五岁小孩，杰森。”过去一个月中提姆的体重的确有所增加，身上也长出了些肉，凯夫拉制服开始变紧了。

“所以你年纪大到应该知道自己必须多吃点食物。”杰森补充，丢给马克斯一个带有阴谋的眼神，“我要让他快点长胖。”

“为什么？你准备把我卖给居住在森林深处面包屋的那个女巫？”

“什么？谁？”

马克斯暗笑道：“《亨舍尔和格莱特》里的那个。”

杰森看上去难以置信：“童谣里的？！”

“这故事很短，不是童谣。”提姆纠正，咬住下唇不让笑声泄露出来。

“我不管这是不是一个教皇的祷告，你必须吃掉那些食物。”杰森用叉子指着牛排。提姆眯起眼睛，他触发了杰森的怒气：“好吧！行，我会吃一半！”

“还有这个的一半。”提姆指了指土豆泥。

“好！”杰森把提姆盘子里的土豆泥刮了一半到自己盘里，同时注视着他，“满意了？”

提姆笑得露出牙齿：“嗯，谢谢。”

“你在笑什么？”杰森看了眼马克斯。

另一个家伙举起双手，依然忍俊不止：“没什么，我只是觉得我想通了你们为什么不出去约会。”

“嗯？”提姆看到对方笑得更厉害，不觉瞪大眼眸，“什么？不，我们不像——不管你在想什么。快告诉他，杰。”

杰森笑得一脸无辜的表情让提姆产生把他埋进土豆泥的冲动。“告诉他什么，提米？由于你的父亲不希望你和穷鬼男朋友在一起，我们只得私奔的事？”

_他妈的钉在十字架上的蝙蝠侠。_

“我们不想在这说什么，你知道的。因为我们不希望把他住的地址传到他老爸耳中。”杰森解释道，神情沮丧。

混蛋。提姆在心里默默骂了一句杰森。

“这就是为什么他要待在安全的家中工作，等到我们稳定下来结婚为止。”

结婚？！结婚？！提姆握紧叉子，阻止自己把牙齿磨得咯咯作响。他想一头撞进土豆泥，还有更好的主意，他希望把土豆泥糊杰森一脸！这个卑鄙的混蛋！

“我理解，嘿，没关系，你们放心。我会保守你们的秘密。”马克斯充满自信地给了他们一个微笑。

 _回笑，提姆，来个微笑，就是这样。牙齿，好，很棒。_ “谢谢，马克斯。”

杰森冲提姆笑笑，提姆审视着他。我要用这双叉子戳烂你这意气风发的笑脸，混蛋。

_但说真的？结婚？！_

注1：前者是《木乃伊归来》中蝎子王的扮演者；后一位是《速度与激情》中多米尼克·托雷托的扮演者。


	16. 黑心钱良心钱，区别不重要

Part15 黑心钱良心钱，区别不重要

“结婚，杰森？你认真的？！这是你能想到最棒的点子？！”

“这能避免他对我们唠叨……”

“这能避免他对你唠叨。”重点在于你。“这样他就不会再打扰你，不会拉你去四人约会。”

提姆应该预料到这点，杰森总喜欢让他忙得不可开交。见鬼，就像他需要别人提醒才能想起是这家伙把他扯进邪恶的机器人和多维度入口的麻烦中一样。

的确，他比平常人更容易适应，但这次可笑之极！杰森热爱给他添乱，仿佛提姆不会受到冲击因素的干扰似的。看在蝙蝠侠的份上，结婚？！

“噢，拜托鸟宝宝，你应该感到高兴。你和一个随时准备为你挡子弹的帅哥订婚了……”

“只要他穿上制服，戴着头盔。”毕竟，实话说制服和头盔全是防弹设计。

“相对的他是个不错的对象。不幸的是我的全部积蓄都在我们自己的世界里……”

“你的黑心钱。”

“黑心钱良心钱，区别不重要。”杰森故意拖长语调。

带着报复的心态提姆开始用力擦拭餐具，这么做他才不会产生把那刺眼的笑容从杰森脸上抹掉的冲动。假如他没那么生气，这还挺有趣。就像能体验“哇靠，我和一个蠢货订婚了”的趣味。可惜他的幽默感临时大罢工，告他呀。

杰森的臀部靠上水槽边的流理台，他为自己辩护：“拜托，提姆。别对我生气，这是个绝妙的伪装。”

“你似乎已经忘记了我们的伪装，我们是堂兄弟。”或者说就是兄弟？

“远房兄弟。见鬼，要不是你对吻我表现得深恶痛绝，我每天打招呼就会给你来个热吻。”

 _别用满是肥皂泡沫的手捂脸，你会把肥皂弄到眼睛里去的。_ 提姆更用力地擦拭盘子：“你不能像这样出其不意的把这事砸我身上，杰森，我们的伪装会混淆。”

“我脑子一转就想到了，当时看起来确实是个好主意。”杰森摆摆手解释，“实际上他提供了切入点，而我抓住了机会。从正面看我们拥有了额外的伪装，能天衣无缝地衔接之前那个。唯一的负面影响就是万一你真的想和谁约会，你就不得不对我劈腿……”

提姆一点都不想思考这个问题，因为害怕会变成石头——就像在所多玛与蛾摩拉：“好吧，那么从好的一方面来说，我没计划和谁约会。”

杰森停顿了一下，随后长叹一声肩膀放松地垂下来：“你要知道我们可能在这里待很久。如果另一个世界找不出解决的办法，我们也许会困一辈子。”杰森语气平平，但提姆注意到他的眼睛专注地盯着自己，暗中观察自己的反应。

 _你真弱，提姆。太弱了。_ 他根本不能对这个蠢货长时间发脾气。该死的。

“如果最终是那种结果，我们以后可以搬到其他地方改头换面，重新开始。”他自然而然地说，手里忙着用清水冲洗盘子，“我们可以成为头盔男和套套侠。”

杰森眨了眨眼睛笑开怀。出于某种原因，提姆感到他比表现出来的样子更释怀。“头盔男和套套侠——以正义的名义抗击罪犯，提倡安全的性行为！我们可以免费发放安全套给路上遇到的罪犯，有一部分的几率能好好教育那些遗传精神病人和反社会分子，还有其他乱七八糟的家伙。”

提姆微笑道：“你在一时之间能让人以为是个聪明睿智的家伙，然后……又开始胡说八道。”

杰森大笑说：“聪明睿智是你的专长，鸟宝宝。我在这里不过是给这个组合增添一份热辣元素。”

“没——错。”提姆干巴巴地回答。即使他彻底赞同热辣元素的观点，当然这并不代表他承认。完全没有。

杰森陷入沉默，提姆抬头看到他紧张的模样，明白对方似乎渴望说些什么。当杰森开口，这仿佛让他承受了万分痛苦：“不管怎么说，把你牵连到这个世界我很抱歉。”

哦，杰。提姆瞬间产生想紧紧拥抱眼前男人的冲动，然而他抓紧手中的盘子：“这是个意外，杰。我们都清楚被激光枪扫射肯定会有后果。”

杰森对他露出了那种极其罕见的愉快而又宠溺的笑容，提姆的胸口不禁泛起一阵温暖。

其实早在一开始他就考虑过会被滞留于此，遥遥无期等待的可能性。

如今已经度过了将近两个月，用于锁定任意蝙蝠关联信号的探测器始终保持安静，永远困在这里的几率越来越大。

提姆明白搜索他们不会优先于任务和每日前仆后继直冲蝙蝠家族的危机。考虑到宇宙中无穷无尽的地球，哪怕蝙蝠侠每天造访一个也是大海捞针。最佳选项是重造多维度入口，或至少找到以前那个入口传送他们的坐标。但根据杰森用的炸弹目测，要把一堆碎片重组相当困难。 _尤其是我们的碎片烧成了焦炭，大爆炸让一切面目全非。_

“你想念他们。”这不是一个疑问句。

提姆差点不予理会。就差那么一点儿。但问他的人是杰森，所以……

他把餐具堆放在水槽一侧：“大多数时间我想念迪克。”因为迪克是唯一真正与他待在一块的人，“还有卡斯。”

_还有康。_

杰森给了他一个若有所悟的笑容：“还有克隆小子。”

提姆露出小小的微笑，点头附和：“他们现在可能正在巴特家里度过电影之夜。”

“他们过去每周五都聚在你家对吧？”杰森说着捡起水槽边的抹布，把它洗干净后用来擦桌子，“我记得某次路过你家他们都在。”

“你是指让我帮你的背缝个针，你的血在我家沙发上流得到处都是那次。”提姆勾起嘴角补充。

“对。那次克隆小子想用热视线灼伤我的脸。”

提姆笑了笑：“他只是在保护他的朋友，我不认为他真会那么干。”

“哈，他的眼睛通红。”杰森冷哼，“说真的，小弟。如果我们离开这，你应该把你的感受直言不讳地告诉克隆小子，之后你们就可以疯狂做爱。看着你们俩处在无法缓解的性紧张实在太让人难受了。啧……”

“闭嘴，杰。我和他之间没有‘无法缓解的性紧张’。而且你暗示我表现得如此明显让我觉得受到了冒犯。”

“你没有，但他很明显。”

杰森的话让提姆愣了一下随即恍然大悟：“什么？不，别说了。别给我的大脑灌入奇怪的讯息，我可能会对这些产生兴趣。说真的，我一点都不想对它们产生兴趣。”

对提姆来说，康加上无法缓解的性紧张根本构不成恒等式。这对于数学的亵渎绝对需要被摧毁，扔在地上砸个粉碎再埋到地狱的最深层任其熊熊燃烧。快别想这个！

杰森注视着他，扯开笑容：“我让你开始想了，不是吗？”

“你太邪恶了。”

杰森把抹布往水槽边一扔，臀部蹭了蹭提姆示意对方留出点空间让自己洗手。接着他逼近提姆的私人空间，对年轻人露出狡黠的笑容：“我不是邪恶，我只是狡猾，这之间有区别。”

_我发誓这个微笑能诱使任何人脱内裤的速度都比飞驰的子弹还快。现在我脑子里能自动浮现超人的双关语，棒透了。_

提姆把手上没擦干的水泼在了杰森的脸上：“邪恶的家伙。”

男人的眼里闪烁着幽默和某种危险：“哦，是吗？”

他环住提姆的手臂用力一扯。

“杰森！”提姆用手撑住对方宽阔的肩膀，左侧身子重重撞上杰森的胸膛。

他难于抉择是该笑还是—— _呃真恶心_ ——男人拭去脸上水迹所采取的方式是把脸往提姆的T恤衫上蹭个不停，就在他锁骨之下。

“去你的！杰森！我刚换了上衣！”他真没注意到杰森就蹭在那儿，因为实际上，呃，他的上衣湿了！

提姆抓着杰森的头发又拉又扯，惹得对方大笑不止。虽说依旧没有放开禁锢在自己腰际的双手，但提姆的反抗促使面前的男人抬起头来。杰森从胸到胯全部死死抵在提姆左半身，那对双眼中流露的笑意让提姆的心口浮现暖意，还有一些轻微紧绷感。

“这是教训你别把液体溅在我的脸上。”那对蓝绿色眼眸中稍纵即逝的暗芒令提姆的心扑扑直跳。杰森缓缓展露出的笑容证实了这点，他捏住提姆的腰，带茧的手指在对方运动裤束腰带上方裸露的敏感肌肤上来回摩挲。

“杰。”唯有多年来经受的蝙蝠式训练才使提姆的嗓音听上去和自己想象中的别无二致——十分正常。

“嗯嗯，没事的，鸟宝宝。只是暂时迷失在小小的幻想中。”杰森的神态从饥渴——上帝，别深究——变成沉思，眼睛里没有半分笑意，“不过放心，我回神了。”

提姆逼迫自己把杰森的头发放开，但他情不自禁地把手埋进那些红色发丝，短短的指甲轻柔地按摩着对方的头皮。他感觉到杰森在他掌下一动不动，几乎半闭着眼帘。提姆低头看过去，瞳孔突然放大。

哦，上帝。他能感觉到自己对这个起了反应。他一点都不想，也不允许自己。因为……

他推推杰森的肩膀暗示对方放手，杰森反将一条胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，两人肩并肩靠在桌上。提姆下意识挨近杰森后才记起他干了什么。

“见鬼……差点就能放松一会。”杰森扯起嘴角笑笑，用自己的脑袋顶了顶提姆的头，“别反抗我，就像我们躺在床上一样放轻松好吗？啊，那听上去有够性感的，就好像我们真的睡在一块。”

“我们是睡在一块，杰，字面意义。”提姆希望自己能放松，对于被打破的紧张气氛如释重负。他总觉得在贴近杰森时自己好似飞蛾扑火。他的脑子竖起重重障碍警告自己时刻注意，而身体的其他部分只想跳入火坑，燃烧，宝贝，燃烧！

杰森扬起得意的笑容：“可惜不能再近一步。我掌握了一些很棒的舞步能让贾格尔（注1）都自惭形秽。”

“啧，你就这么搭讪？难怪你找不到人上床。”

杰森笑了。在提姆反应过来之前，成熟的男人一把抱起他——以抱新娘的姿势。“让我把你抱上我们的床，公主殿下。毕竟，我们现在正式订婚了。对了，我们甚至还有一个见证人。”

“去你——”提姆猛推杰森的肩膀，在捧腹大笑和义愤填膺之间左右为难，“放我下来，见鬼。”

杰森收紧了拥抱，往楼上走去：“提姆！别扭来扭去，否则我把你直接扔下栏杆！哇哦，别捏我的鼻子！”

“噢噢噢！”杰森重重把提姆往床垫上一扔，提姆仰面朝天落在床上，他的呼吸仿佛从肺里被挤压出来：“该死，杰！别——啊啊啊啊！”

杰森冲着他狂笑不止迎面扑来，提姆翻过身爬出床垫，跌跌撞撞正打算站起身与对方保持距离，一只大手就扯住他的脚踝把他拉了回来。

提姆用手捉住床垫稳住身形，免得把肩膀摔断。见鬼！

他扭动身体翻来覆去，踹出一只脚踢向杰森的肩膀——拿捏得当掌握分寸，避免令他哥哥的肩膀脱臼。杰森冷哼一声躲过攻击，一条手臂缠上了提姆的另一条腿，用自己高大的身体牢牢压制对方。

刹那间提姆静止不动，呆呆地盯着前方。全部是因为 _我靠，杰森就在那里！在他的两腿之间，脸离他的胯部只有几英寸！_

杰森笑了起来，淘气的笑容缓慢地浮现在脸上，还带着几分不怀好意。提姆的大脑彻底罢工，脑海中只冒出一个耐人寻味的想法：我操。

杰森的手抓紧提姆的大腿，肩膀抵在他的膝盖下面。另一只手掐住提姆另外一条腿的大腿根部，阻止他乱动。好吧，“阻止”是一个相对的词，毕竟如果提姆真心愿意，要摆脱这个场面轻而易举。

杰森笑得得意忘形。

提姆突然被翻过身来，腰背立刻坐上了一个两百磅拥有结实肌肉的男人。他惊讶地尖叫出声：“杰森！我要打破你的——呃……”

杰森笑着用拇指滑过提姆颈下的那个位置，双手在弟弟的肩膀上反复按摩。他摸索到提姆僵硬的肌肉，用自己熟练的指压技术按揉。

提姆发出呻吟，双目紧闭，脑袋认输地靠在床垫上：“哦，上帝。我收回前话，别停手。”

哪怕是杰森的喷鼻音和欢快的笑声也没给他带来烦恼，只要杰森别停下按摩的手。“见鬼，鸟宝宝。你身体僵硬得就像一条快要绷断的弦。你上次拉筋是什么时候？”

“不知道，记不得了，嗯嗯。”杰森为他舒展肩胛骨下侧紧绷的部位，提姆按捺不住地叹息，“你有一双惊人的手，杰。”

“嘿，我能用它们做超多惊人的技艺，可惜你没兴趣。”揶揄的口气显而易见，杰森挪了挪坐在他的腿上。

提姆脸上泛起微笑，在那双手的牵引下慢慢在床垫上放松身子：“我只要按摩，谢了。我也会报答你的……也许过段时间。该死的，杰。那感觉舒服极了。”

“你继续这样说话，我马上就会让你享受另一种按摩方式。”提姆发现自己对这隐藏双关的语句露出笑容。“介不介意脱掉上衣？”

提姆甚至都没有思考第二遍。杰森从他的大腿上退开，这样提姆就有足够的空间把衣服从头上扯下来扔在一旁。他像玩偶似地重新平躺在床上：“好了。”

他的哥哥扬起唇，再次跨坐在他的双膝上。杰森的手抚上提姆赤裸肌肤的同时也几乎坐在对方的屁股上。提姆没有对突如其来的皮肤接触做好准备，带茧的手掌滑过他伤痕累累的肌肤，背脊一阵冷颤。幸好杰森的碰触保持着沉着稳定、不疾不徐的节奏，毫无拖泥带水，也没有感官上的刺激。否则，提姆很快就要忍不住兴奋起来，估计还会呻吟得像个B级色情演员。

“阿尔弗雷德教你的？”提姆沙哑地问。在杰森的双手工作下他仿佛化作一滩水。

“一部分。还有一部分我零零散散到处学会的。”杰森压低嗓音，听上去也相当沙哑。他的手指按住提姆脊柱两侧，从后颈一路缓慢地往下滑，在臀部上方停下动作。提姆发出感激的轻叹。“嘿，鸟宝宝，你的声音太色情了。”

“闭嘴。哼，我控制不了，这感觉太棒了，杰。我已经很多年没做过按摩，舒服得我都快睡着了。”

杰森的手回到他的后颈辗转揉捏，慢慢攀伸到提姆的耳际。指腹按压着他的头皮，接着滑至脖子与肩胛骨。“如果你愿意，我们每周可以做一到两次。”

“上帝，太好了。”

“那就这么说定了。”杰森轻笑，“但你必须报答我。”

“嗯嗯。”他才没去想将来按揉杰森那身强壮的肌肉感觉有多美妙。该死，太晚了。

“尽管睡吧。离巡逻还有三小时。”

提姆微笑着在杰森娴熟的双手下全然放松：“多谢，杰。”

杰森的手指按压在提姆后颈下方的部位，让他忍不住溢出呻吟。提姆能听到杰森充满笑意的回答：“不客气。”

注1：歌曲向滚石乐队主唱米克·贾格尔致敬。


	17. 潜在的可能性&醉醺醺的提姆大冒险

Part16.1 潜在的可能性

杰森第六次拿薪水，也是他们搬进新居逐渐习惯稳定下来的三个月后，他买了一瓶朗姆酒和一盒速溶冰茶回家。晚餐结束后他宣布：“巡逻取消，我们要痛痛快快喝一场。”

提姆没怎么反对。外面下着磅礴大雨，丝毫看不出减弱态势，恐怕只有十足的白痴才会在这种天气出门。何况他们决定无论什么事都不值得成为他们生病的原因。除了杰森从工作中得到的基本工资和危险津贴，他们没有医疗保险。幸亏还有蝙蝠出品的伪造证件，只要人们别挖掘太深，它在平行世界都能畅通无阻的使用。实际上提姆和杰森没有医药费的预算，也缺少阿尔弗雷德在一旁为生病中的小罗宾们制作美味可口的食物。

此外，每夜都在哥谭巡逻，冒生命危险与不知名的暴徒们搏斗是件劳心劳力的工作，他们偶尔也需要放个假好好休息。罕见的某些夜晚，他们要么呆在家凑在笔记本电脑前看场电影，要么直接闷头大睡。杰森热爱那几夜，尤其是提姆放松身子靠在他身上。两人的背部贴着墙壁，坐在床垫上观看从网络上找到的任何视频。

有些时候他把提姆的大腿当作枕头，不知不觉进入梦乡；其他时间则是提姆靠在他的肩头慢慢睡着。有时会发生爆米花大战，而另一种情况下电影被人遗忘，他们会发展成肉搏大战，咕哝抱怨和笑到抽搐的声音充斥着整间阁楼。

最重要的一点还有按摩。上帝，这是杰森最喜欢的部分。他毫不介意提姆为他做背部按摩时下半身饱受煎熬。这是让人心醉的甜蜜折磨，因为他是个受虐狂。

经历了很长一段时间，杰森第一次在工作后那么期待回家。没错，阁楼就是家。提姆在哪里，哪里就是家。

他们是兄弟、是搭档，除此之外不管杰森对提姆有任何其他定义，那都是他的问题。但是没错，他非常快乐。

杰森心里清楚自己已经很久没有发自内心地快乐过。准确的说，苦涩、怨恨以及其他种种问题引发的愤怒依然深藏在表面之下。但是和提姆相处，一切都趋于平缓。杰森猜测随着时间的推移，他与家庭的休战对此有所帮助，然而绝大部分还是提姆的功劳。

被困在这个没有蝙蝠、没有其他制服义警、只有彼此互相依靠的世界，好比上帝在杰森生命中给予了第三次机会。既然他彻底搞砸了他的第二次生命，这个可以称作重生2.1版本。

酒放在桌上，旁边还放着一些花生、苹果和辣热狗。

第五杯下肚后，提姆已经醉了。杰森放心大胆地欣赏眼前逐渐成为他最爱的一个养眼画面。

醉醺醺的提姆。面色红润，放松警惕和控制的提姆·德雷克。

杰森知道自己应该觉得内疚，但他无视了这点。至少绝不会在提姆面带微笑，昏昏欲睡，看起来相当趣味的情况下。

见鬼，这孩子在经历一个几乎不存在的童年、亲朋好友相继离世的磨难后，能笑的时候就应该纵情欢笑。

在杰森加入之前，提姆已经单独处理任务有些年头了。除非蝙蝠呼叫他，不然他不会参与集体行动，尽可能从家族中脱离出来。基于某些理由，杰森推测提姆不想用自身的存在加重他人的负担。

这孩子有严重的被遗弃症状。他天性安静，不爱出风头——至少在外如此。然而杰森知道提姆的大脑会以每分钟一英里的速度飞速运转。那孩子尽其所能不去麻烦他人，如非必要也不会向别人求助——即使有也仅限 **任务** ，绝非私人原因。

如果可以，杰森愿意把造成提姆现在这种性格的人轮流找出来暴打一顿。首先从他那对讨厌的父母开始，不得不说一句，他们都去世了是一件好事。

杰森自己拥有一个坏透的童年，外加其他大大小小一连串的问题。但自从布鲁斯把他带回家一切都有所改善，在那之后他享受到了一段相对正常的生活。

没错他是死了，随后复活重返人间，陷入了长达数年的紧张状态。但杰森其实不怎么记得太多——呃——患精神紧张症时期的情景。等他重拾理智，就开始四处杀人。见鬼，他是给提姆的生活带来痛苦的人之一。

杰森希望能为此做出弥补，哪怕知道提姆早已原谅了他。见鬼，如果提姆没有原谅他，就不会在睡觉时像个幼犬一样趴在他身上。

虽说杰森愉快地承认近期提姆越来越容易展露笑容，笑的次数也比以往来得多，他常常希望自己能做的不仅仅是让提姆微笑而已。他希望那些笑容持续的时间更长久，开怀大笑的次数能够愈加频繁。见鬼，提姆的笑容如此稀少，杰森仅是回忆对方快乐的模样就能让自己扯动嘴角。

“杰，我觉得我醉了。”提姆扬起唇，笑的样子仿佛他刚在扭扭乐的游戏中超越了夜翼，这几乎不可能，“我的视力被削弱了，我估计我的大脑只有百分之五十在运作。”

“如果你能计算出那么多数据，那你醉得不够彻底。”杰森调侃着又喝了一杯。

“但我不想第二天宿醉。”提姆口中抗议道，手却伸向玻璃杯咽下大大的一口。这饮料味道绝佳，带着一丝甜味，但同样后劲十足，仿佛有头驴在他的类固醇里踢来踢去。“宿醉很痛苦，超级痛苦。”

“我买了充足的佳得乐，连骆驼都能补足水分，提宝。等会你只要咕嘟咕嘟喝光它们再上几趟厕所就会没事的。”

“你关于这方面的理论——呃——从来不可靠。杰——呃——森。”提姆停顿了一下突然笑了起来，紧接着又打了一个嗝：“我在打——嗝。”

杰森笑了笑，抑制住想叫这个孩子别那么可爱的冲动：“是啊。”

“这真有——呃——趣。”提姆暗暗发笑，“如果康能看到我，他——呃——绝不会让我忘——呃——记这个。”

 _啊，所以现在我们要开始谈论他的一生挚爱了。_ 杰森笑着一口饮下自己的饮料，企图把胸口愚蠢又疯狂的刺痛遗忘：“你确实喜欢克隆小子，嗯？”

“为什么不——呃——喜欢？”提姆下意识反问。几秒后他的大脑才处理刚才自己的回答，“等等……你的意思是‘爱慕’的喜欢？还是单单——呃——普通朋友间的喜欢？”

“你倾向哪一种？” _别问了，你这受虐狂！_

“都有？都没有？”提姆皱了皱眉，挤出一个笑容：“不管怎么说，什么——呃——都不会发生。他对我不是那种——呃——喜欢。”他又皱起眉头，“现在这打嗝越来越——呃——让人讨厌。”

“深呼吸咽一大口下去。”杰森拿起一杯没掺酒的冰茶给被打嗝所困扰的青年，“你可以舒展一下身体，如果你打嗝了，这偶尔也会起效果。”

“另一种理论？”提姆兴致勃勃地问，接过玻璃杯喝了口冰茶，“除了疏通血液循环，没什么作用。”

杰森大笑：“这说对了，夏洛克。”

“我想成为——呃——夏洛克。”提姆试图让自己打个饱嗝，悲伤的是他的努力白费一空。他换了方式站起来舒展四肢，却失去平衡身体向左歪，他用单脚在地上跳来跳去，像一只小鸭子似的来回摆动手臂。幸亏杰森反射性地伸出手臂抓住他，才避免提姆脸砸地面的命运。

“他妈的，给我坐下！”杰森大笑着把提姆推到椅子上。

“你知道的，夏洛克。”犹如刚才什么都没发生，提姆继续说，“BBC最新播放的那版。本尼迪克特·康伯——呃——巴奇。那很有趣，更换一些字母，你懂得，射——出来——婊子（注1）。好了……把我刚说的都忘了吧。”他胡乱地挥了挥手，打了个响嗝：“哦伙计，我真蠢，我从不应该在康，或者其他任何人面前喝醉，这太让人尴尬了。哦哦！杰森！杰森！”提姆不停晃动手臂。

杰森轻声发笑。这可恶的小子怎么能如此可爱，简直可爱到惹人犯罪的地步？他太想扑上去使劲挠提姆痒：“怎么了？”

提姆笑着说：“我的打嗝好了！”

“对，似乎是这样，小子。”杰森收拢握住玻璃杯的双手，以免把提姆拽到自己腿上吻得不省人事。他只要待在这家伙身边，内心就充满许许多多强烈的欲望。见鬼。

提姆露出自豪地笑容，就像一个孩子刚得到一辆崭新的自行车。接着仿佛有人按下开关，他心不在焉地低下头看着自己的玻璃杯，迷失在思绪当中。

 _估计在想克隆小子，切。_ “嘿，你为什么不找个女朋友？或是男朋友？史蒂芬还没有对象不是吗？”

“她在和别人……约会。”提姆抬起头，似笑非笑地看着杰森，“我不想占据她的时间，我们……我们在一起感觉很棒，可这世界多多少少憎恨我们。”

“什么？怎么回事？”

“好吧，不管什么时候凡是我们俩在一块，世界就变得很糟糕。”杰森从提姆自嘲的笑容中看出了他不想了解的部分，“后来她死了，当然不是真的，但我以为她死了。现在她有了愉快的生活，当了蝙蝠女。不仅如此，她还顺利毕业找到工作……”

你不想摧毁这一切。杰森暗暗思忖，没有把话说出口。其他唯一的候选人就是超级小子。根据杰森的估计，提姆宁愿死也不会主动追求克隆小子：“没有其他人在你的——呵——‘可行列表’上？除了克隆小子？”

“你实在不该再这么称呼他。”提姆对杰森摇了摇头，抿了口饮料，“他有名字，至少叫他康，康纳也行。”

“不要，克隆小子挺好的。”那家伙已经比他占据够多优势，称呼对方的名字只会让杰森进一步承认那个观点。

提姆叹了口气，似乎早已知晓他的建议注定失败。

“所以说，没有吗？”杰森又催促了一遍。他目前扮演超级八卦的哥哥。不是每天都能把安静神秘的提姆·德雷克·韦恩灌醉让他吐露真言。

提姆盯着他看了许久就像是要说什么，但最后摇摇头：“没有。”他的脸上又浮现出一闪而过的悲伤笑容，“我染指的一切都会坏掉，杰森。我觉得自己根本就不该寻找其他人。”

“嘿！”杰森推推提姆的肩膀，“别胡扯。你是打算把所有郁闷和狗屁都发泄在我身上？我他妈的绝对会对你开枪。”

“我没郁闷，我不过是喝醉了。”提姆轻轻哼了一声，“看来我一喝醉就成了个愚蠢的话痨，但我一点都不郁闷。杰，在你身边心情很难沮丧。”

杰森勾起嘴角，注意到提姆说话开始大舌头：“那很好，不是吗？我可不想散发抑郁情绪。”

提姆不屑地说：“你浑身散发着杀气和太多不稳定情绪，人们在你周围很难感到郁闷，他们都忙着逃跑。”

“是吗？你似乎十分期待被挠痒挠到狂笑而亡的死法，小子？”杰森露出了他最邪恶的笑容。

“不要，请别这样。”提姆的肩膀因为大笑而颤抖，他举起双手，“何况，有较高的可以——不，可是——不对，可能——见鬼——可能性我会吐在你身上。”

噢，伙计。他笑得太过火有点头脑发胀：“漂亮的反击。”

“谢谢。”提姆拘谨地说，低下头假装喝酒，把笑容隐藏在酒杯中。

杰森忍俊不禁：“每当你一副正经八百的样子，就会让我产生吻你的欲望。”

杰森的话让提姆使劲眨了眨眼，用他那双带着几分茫然的大眼睛凝视对方：“什么？为什么？”

“为什么不？”杰森提出质疑。

“因为——”提姆的眉毛拧在一块儿陷入沉思，片刻后目光重新集中在杰森身上，“但为什么？”

杰森的双手依然放在玻璃杯上，一旦松手，他唯一可能干的就是强迫木头小子明白过来：“因为你就是你，难道这还构不成想得到你的理由？”

提姆直勾勾地盯着他。杰森清楚对方正在驱使自己努力去思考，去分析。提姆平日里飞速运转的大脑比他预计的慢了许多，过了一会儿提姆摇摇头笑了笑，可他的笑容里毫无幽默感：“你能找到更好的，杰。那些……那些不会害得他们所关心的对象惨遭杀害的人。”

好了，他现在生气了。“首先，所有人都会死。其次，在你生命中死去的那些人，他们的死都不是你的错。这个世界糟糕透顶，坏事经常发生在好人身上，例如你。”杰森顿了顿，确保提姆跟上他的思路。提姆咬住下唇，额头上的凹痕很快就会演变成一道沟渠。“最后，即使你说我能找到更好的也无所谓。所有人都能做出更好的选择，重要的是了解谁才是你真正想得到并且坚持下去的对象。你不可能单单和某个人结婚，隔几个月找到更适合的人选后就轻轻松松换一个。那都是狗屎一样的逻辑。”

提姆浅笑着说：“那就是为什么会有离婚，杰。”

“没错。因为人们时常会搞砸一切，做出一些坏决定，那没什么。但如果你犯了太多错误，也许是时候承认问题全出在你身上。可能你根本没有尝试经营这段感情，也可能你随便选了个对象，并不是因为你们适合对方，只不过你觉得你的阴茎插到对方洞里又紧又合适。”杰森说。他妈的真见鬼，他现在成了菲力医生（注2）？他用一只手揉了揉脸：“不管怎么说，你打断了我的思路。”

提姆面带微笑：“我们都醉了。”

杰森用食指和拇指比划出一英寸的距离：“只有一点点。”

提姆偷笑：“我喝醉了，地板在移动。”

杰森咧嘴一笑：“醉到能吻我的地步吗？”

“嗯……”提姆的视线从他的脸上慢慢游移到嘴唇，略带焦虑地咬住下唇。

杰森愿意取而代之，轻咬提姆的嘴唇索取更多：“这主意有那么坏？”

“没错。”提姆诚实地点头，“没错，很坏，杰森。”

_对极了。用那把刀插进他的心口，搅动得更厉害些。提姆。_

提姆又露出伤感的笑容：“杰，因为我很害怕我会太喜欢。”

杰森确定他的心脏一定停止了跳动，他又死了。因为……好吧……除非他产生幻觉，但他百分之百肯定自己还没醉到出现幻觉的地步。

“目前一切都进行得很顺利，我不希望我们之间出现奇怪的裂痕。你……我只有你了……我不……不希望失去你……”

最后一句话轻得仿若耳语，杰森的胸口无法决定是要化作水坑，还是跟炸弹一样爆炸。随便哪一种都无所谓，反正在此之前他确定自己的脑子已经乱成一团。

他拖着椅子凑过去，直到自己的膝盖卡在提姆的腿间，然后伸出手托起提姆的下巴：“看着我，提姆。”

提姆扬了扬眉毛，专注地看着杰森。

“现在听着，我知道目前不是说这话的最佳时机，毕竟我们都醉了……好吧，不够彻底。但是不管怎么样我都要说出来，而且，他妈的我绝对会在你清醒的时候再说一遍。你在听吗？”

提姆扯了扯唇角：“我是醉了不是耳聋，杰森。”

“只是确认一下。”杰森哼了一声，“总之记住这句话，我不会去任何地方，除非，好吧……我又死了。”

提姆眨眨眼，忽地睁大眼睛望着杰森。

“或者你让我离开，那么我就走。不过那个待定。”提姆脸上显现出一抹微笑，杰森摸了摸他的下颚却没放手，“但在那之前，我会留在这里，哪怕连撬棍也没法把我从你身边撬走，你明白了吗？”

提姆点点头，眼中闪着笑意，嘴角勾起一丝笑容。

杰森叹了口气。 _瞧，你说出来了。你这个迟钝的家伙，现在就等他惊慌失措的反应吧。_ 杰森担忧地凝视提姆。 _别发疯，别炸毛。_ “你不会对我产生恐惧，是不是？”

“我内心很害怕，起码需要一段时间才能显现在表面上，一定是我血液里酒精的关系。”提姆紧抿嘴唇，顿了顿呼出一口气，把一只手搭在杰森的膝盖上：“吻我。”

这回轮到杰森瞠目结舌：“什么？”

“趁我还没失去控制发疯赶快吻我，杰森。”提姆凑近，拉起杰森的手贴在自己脸上。他看似下定决心，哪怕把整个正义联盟的责任揽在身上都没问题：“现在，杰。”

杰森注视着那两片他长期以来梦寐以求渴望品尝的薄唇，他的大脑思索着各种“如果”。 _见鬼，不是现在！_

他身子前倾，停在了仅差毫厘之处。他们闻起来都带着酒精的味道，可他不在乎。 _上帝，马上就要发生了！我真的就要……_

“杰森……”提姆用威胁的语气说道，“该死，我马上就要……”

杰森微笑着抵住提姆的嘴唇，用一个吻吞下对方未说完的话语。

注1: 原文是Cum-here-bitch。

注2：美国的一个脱口秀的主持人，专门在电视上帮别人解决家庭问题。

 

Part16.2醉醺醺的提姆大冒险

嗯……嗯……

低沉的轻哼、戛然而止的呻吟、一声叹气，更多的轻哼……

提姆花了点时间才意识到这声音来源于自己。

更进一步的说，他停不下来。杰森的嘴巴……杰森的舌头。提姆无法思考……哦对极了，他是醉了，可是他之前还没这么晕。但他现在的确如此……他无法……

他们分开嘴唇，从杰森口中溢出的低吟令提姆弯起嘴角。他头晕目眩，愉快地注意到自己不是唯一看起来头昏脑涨的人。他完全不在乎严格来说两个人都喝醉了的事实。他和杰森身体前倾，屁股都脱离了半张椅子，提姆有一种强烈的预感：他俩都下意识地想坐到对方大腿上。

杰森靠回椅子，尽管他的手还流连在提姆的后颈上，漫不经心地为他按摩头皮：“那真是……嗯……”杰森紧咬下唇，饥渴地盯着提姆红润的嘴唇，拍了拍他的脖子，“过来。”

提姆笑了：“我觉得那椅子没办法支撑我们的重量，杰。”

杰森勾起一抹狡猾的笑容，看得提姆胃里有种轻飘飘的感觉：“那就地板？”

提姆嘴边噙着笑意。杰森几乎一跃而起，突然把他拉到最近的一堵墙边，匆忙之中差点踢翻椅子。红发男人的背部刚撞上墙，就把提姆拽进自己怀里。年轻人扬起唇，手肘抵在杰森胸部，感受到一双充满肌肉的扎实手臂环住自己，不住地把他往胳膊主人身上带去，直到两人面红耳赤紧紧靠在一起，与他们平日睡觉的情景没有多大区别。只不过这的确大有不同，因为……

杰森用自己的唇堵住提姆的，诱哄着让他张开嘴。杰森用湿润的舌头舔过提姆的下唇，温柔地吮吸轻啄。提姆抑制不住呻吟，即使结束了这个吻，他的嘴唇还是一阵酸麻：“我担心会发生这种情况。”

“什么情况？”杰森用鼻子蹭着提姆，心不在焉地用手指轻抚对方衬衫底下伤痕累累的腰背。

提姆的手指在红发男人头皮上来回揉捏：“那种一旦我和你……开始某件事，就不可能罢手的情况。”

“那就别……等等……“杰森目瞪口呆地看着提姆，再没有其他词语可以描述他的神情。他看起来就像被人用橡胶鸡狠狠抽了一顿，“什么？我从来都不知道，因为……为什么？”

提姆唇角微扬，抓了一把杰森的头发扯了扯。他的哥哥发出赞许的鼻音，半闭眼帘。“因为我不是屋里唯一的木头小子，何况我从不希望让你知道这件事。”

杰森舒了口气，得意地笑了：“你太让人捉摸不透了。你知道的，是吧？”

提姆哼了声，头一回允许自己用手描绘杰森坚挺的鼻梁，摩挲他那满是胡茬的下颚，触摸那双自己渴望已久的饱满嘴唇——吸吮、轻咬、舔舐，还有其他想做的一切。杰森注意到提姆目不转睛盯着自己，便自动张开唇把提姆的手指含了进去，湿滑的舌头扫过指尖。 _好吧，这下我惨了。_

杰森注视着他。那双极可能拥有热视线的眼睛令提姆的身体迅速升温，也让他的下半身蠢蠢欲动泛起难耐的热度。 _上帝，他只想做爱。操，杰森，上帝。这是另一件事。见鬼，提姆，集中注意力！_

杰森吮舐他手指的那一刻，提姆忘了一切。他凑上前，拇指摩擦杰森的下颚，用自己的嘴唇取代手指覆了上去。

杰森发出一声叹息，把他牢牢锁在怀里，他们的舌头纠缠在了一起。 _上帝，就是这样。_

_令人晕头转向。这么……见鬼。他无法思考。_

杰森把手放在提姆的屁股上反复揉弄，两人下半身贴在一起。第一记缓慢的折磨令提姆的脚趾蜷曲起来，他贴着杰森的嘴唇不停喘息。而杰森的手已经探进了他的牛仔裤。

“提姆……”杰森下定决心般地念出他的名字，提姆扭动着下半身，“嗯……就这样。那感觉太棒了——”

提姆知道自己的笑容有几分慵懒：“我们能坐下吗？还是上楼比较好？”

“坐下。”杰森就像一艘即将沉没的轮船般狠狠坐在地上，连带把提姆一同拉了下来。

提姆不禁大笑，那一瞬间他似乎能听到蒂朵（注1）在他脑内唱起“我将与这艘船一起沉没……”。

上帝，他醉了。

而且欲火中烧。

见鬼，如果杰森不是那么……让人垂涎欲滴。

提姆跨坐在杰森的大腿上，成功地令年长的男人发出闷哼。他们在地上坐稳，杰森重新开始揉起提姆的屁股，一脸似笑非笑：“我想对你做很多、很多的事……”

提姆咧嘴一笑，捏捏杰森的颈项：“我也是，杰。”

“但不是现在，不会在你喝醉的状态下。”杰森轻笑，双手从提姆的后腰爱抚到他的臀部，“该死的，我有时候真讨厌自己的道德感，但就是这样。”

“我完全不知道你还拥有道德感。”提姆大笑着吻上那两片含笑的嘴唇，“我头脑发热，下面硬得要命，你要付百分之五十的责任。”

“只有百分之五十？我被侮辱了。”杰森嘴角上扬，“感觉到了吗？”他抬起臀部把提姆的手往下拉。杰森挺翘的性器抵着提姆的球囊，透过运动裤传递出的热度令年轻人一阵眩晕：“这百分之百是你的错。”

提姆的手掌抚上杰森的胸部，企图平缓自己的心跳速度，可惜事与愿违。感受到对方抵住自己的炙热，他无法阻止两腿间抽搐的部位：“这不是我的错，你一天到晚都在兴奋。”

“对，没错。不然你觉得我每天早上直奔浴室是为什么？”

提姆盯着他，逐渐意识到这个现实：杰森每天都会在几步之遥上锁的门背后自慰，手掌包覆住他搏动的阴茎，咬住下唇保持安静。提姆为之一颤，如果他以为自己没法更硬，那他显然错得离谱。见鬼。

“这总是你的错。”杰森用一根手指敲了敲他的鼻子，“一直都是，现在快把你的嘴巴贴上来。”

提姆不需要再听第二遍。

杰森缓慢滑动的嘴唇和舌头是一种毒药。他接吻的方式一如他战斗中的样子——激烈而又强势，并且非常邪恶。

提姆爱他们之间每一次的唇齿相交，每一次的浅啄含吮都会令他更加迷失自我。他抵着身下那具健壮的身体磨蹭、欲求、摩擦。杰森，想要更多。

他饥渴难耐：“杰……我想要……”

“我知道，提姆，我知道。”杰森沙哑地说。炽热的呼吸和干裂的嘴唇摩擦提姆的下巴，牙齿在他的脖子上刮擦。

T恤在匆忙中被脱了下来。探索的双手，饥渴的唇舌一时间似乎无处不在。顺着提姆的脖子延伸到乳头，再一路啃咬吮吸扩散到胸部。提姆也回赠着，同样在杰森身上留下斑斑点点的印记，然而他渴望更多。

“杰，帮我。”如果他有能力一定会捧腹大笑，但他太…… **太** …… _哦，上帝，就是这样。_

杰森跪了下来，用脚后跟当支撑点，后背抵住墙壁。提姆靠在那宽阔的肩膀上，把腿张开了些。他们的性器抵在一起，中间隔着几层碍事的布料。杰森的牛仔裤为每一下缓慢的折磨增加了几分甜蜜的摩擦：“好多了？”

“对。”提姆半闭着眼睛凝视杰森，随着那双牵引自己臀部的大手慢慢移动。他抓住杰森的脖子喘着粗气：“用力一点，杰……”他的手掌从杰森结实的胸膛滑到小腹，听到对方急促的抽气声，“我想摸你……”

“是的，我也想。”杰森嘶哑地说。手掌托住提姆的屁股把他的臀瓣分开，让他的阴茎随着自己心跳的速度抽动：“操，下一次，提姆……”

“哦……再来一次，再做一次……”提姆咬着嘴唇，每一次欢愉都比上次的冲击更强烈，“我们为什么还穿着衣服？”

杰森的笑容有点勉强：“我希望你能清醒，希望你能记住这件事。上帝，提姆，如果你能看到自己……这个样子他妈的太美了……”

如果提姆处于清醒状态，这一定很可笑，甚至可以说着实令人困窘。但杰森的嗓音、说话的语调、注视自己的方式、移动的姿态，目前而言幽默感是他大脑中最后才会思考的部分。

“杰。”提姆发出沙哑的笑声，倾身上前索取一个吻。他挪动身体呻吟不断，杰森加诸在他臀部几近粗暴的力道令他视线模糊：“我快不行了。”

“上帝。提姆，我想把你吃掉，舔遍你的全身。”杰森的嘴唇似有若无地抵住他的下颚，吐息之间温柔地摩挲他的肌肤。即使紧闭双目，提姆仍然能感觉到凝视他的视线，他浑身一颤，热流直冲下腹席卷全身。“我希望能彻底品尝你。”

 _上帝。是的，求你了……求你了……_ 提姆几乎能感觉到， _杰森的舌头，他的嘴巴，又热又湿。_

“我想要品尝你的滋味，吸吮你，看你意乱情迷的样子，我想要你射在我的嘴里——”

操。白热化的欢愉冲刷提姆的躯体，让他不由自主得大声尖叫。他拱起身子倚靠着杰森绷紧的躯体，一切都失去了色彩，除了感受什么都做不了。

提姆的身体依然微颤。他顺势抱住杰森的脖子把脸埋进对方颈间，感觉到杰森挺着腰，贴着自己的下半身不停冲撞。他搂紧杰森，手指抓住对方的背部等待高潮过去。

提姆不知道他们究竟保持那种姿势坐了多久，两人试图将自己的呼吸稳定下来。他用手指梳理杰森的头发，而后者漫不经心地抚摸他的腰际。提姆愉快地任凭男人拉起自己，看着他坐回地板伸开双腿，又把自己重新拽回他的腿上。

“我感觉不到自己的腿了。”杰森笑着说，把头靠在墙上，“上帝，这太惊人了。”

“感觉不到你的腿很惊人？”提姆脸上浮现出一抹笑容，换个位置远离他那条被染脏的牛仔裤，坐在了杰森的大腿上。

他的哥哥微微一笑，双手捧住他的脸捏了起来：“厚颜无耻的小子。”

提姆把手贴在杰森的脸上，决定是时候报复了。他用力一挤直到男人撅起嘴巴，脸看起来就像一条极度扁平的河豚鱼。提姆暗笑：“我现在明白这个行为吸引人的地方了。”

“明白了？”杰森挤挤眉毛，这大概是目前为止他唯一能控制的面部表情，“我告诉过你捏脸很有趣。好了现在把你那翘着的双唇送过来”

提姆放任自己被拉过去，他们松开手，比起模仿一张一翕的鱼唇，两人的嘴巴还有其他事可干。

_对，令人上瘾的吻。太他妈火辣。_

“我们得洗个澡。”过了几分钟杰森宣布，“你还需要好好补充水分，如果你不想第二天宿醉的话。”

提姆感到全身疲惫，一点都不想动。他丝毫没在意脏乱的内裤，酒精和性爱可以被他列入失眠时缓解心情的事项：“你不觉得洗澡打破了你所说的‘下一次我们再脱光衣服’的话吗？”

“你那该死的大脑。我觉得我的脑细胞几分钟前从我的阴茎里射出来了。”那个混蛋愉快地笑道，“我觉得我们能克服，来吧。”

提姆做了个鬼脸，昏昏欲睡：“但是待在这里很舒服。”

“是吗？比床上还舒服？”杰森露出邪恶的笑容，他把提姆从大腿上拉起来，“来吧，从冰箱里拿两瓶佳得乐出来，然后我们一起去洗澡。”

提姆用一只手撑住墙壁缓解自己的头晕，他太想睡觉了：“给我几秒钟，地板在动。”

杰森笑着转过身去，弯下腰几乎蹲了下来：“上来。”

 _见鬼，现在不是时候，我的胃。_ “杰……我能走路。”

杰森饶有兴味地回头一瞥：“趁你还没膝盖一软跪倒，快跳上来抱紧我。”

如此温暖。提姆露出了笑容，把脸埋进杰森的脖子里，整个身体都贴在男人肌肉扎实的背部，他从来没有被人背过：“我真的很困。”

“我知道。”他能听到杰森语气中带着的笑意。

提姆回敬了一个微笑：“即使我闭上眼，所有的东西都还在转。”

“别吐在我身上。”

他轻哼，察觉到两人正在爬楼梯：“但愿我明天能记得一切。”

杰森轻笑道：“别担心，我会提醒你的。”

提姆吻了一下嘴唇所触及的肌肤：“谢了,杰。”

杰森“嗯”了一声，同样包含着笑声：“随时效劳，鸟宝宝。为了你，随时效劳。”

 

注1：英国创作歌手。文中歌词取自她的《为爱投降》。


	18. 起来吧，小乖乖

Part17 起来吧，小乖乖

提姆睁开第一眼，无声尖叫出“上帝！我的眼睛！”后又把眼睛死死地闭上。与此同时他的大脑正努力消化这起突发事件。他可能在昨晚变成了一只猫头鹰，或者更糟，一个吸血鬼。

他打了个颤试着挪动身体，一股剧烈的疼痛席卷而来，仿佛大脑中住着一个恶毒的铁匠在铁砧上捶打个不停。提姆痛苦地呻吟，用一个枕头压住自己的脑袋阻隔光源和晕眩。

这毫无效果。因为，不，他没那么走运。

_噢。_

他口腔里的味道……也不怎么好。朗姆酒，极需水……

就这样，昨晚发生的事情如潮水般涌入大脑，在意识到自己的处境之后提姆再也睡不着了。记忆和铁匠先生无情地在他头颅里敲敲打打。

 _杰森……他……我……我们……_ 好了，他现在连一句句子都组织不了。 _都见鬼去吧。哦，“都见鬼去吧”是个完整的语句。_

提姆咕哝着鼓起勇气从枕头底下向外偷瞄。 _好极了，就只有我一个人。_ 他万分庆幸地松了口气，一点都没感到失落。他呻吟着又把脑袋压在枕头下面，此时阁楼回荡起杰森上楼的脚步声。提姆愉快地注意到身体每一次激烈的抖动都会触发大脑中的重击。 _太好了。_

床垫微微凹陷下去。察觉到杰森跪在面前，提姆尽量不苦兮兮地皱起脸。因为那样也很痛苦。再也不要喝酒了……

“嘿，鸟宝宝。起床了！”杰森想把提姆从枕头底下拖出来。

“杰森！”提姆瞥了男人一眼，抓住另一个枕头盖住自己的脑袋。毕竟…… _噢……我的眼睛！又来一次。_

“你不能永远躲在枕头下面，你知道的。”杰森责备道。他那带着调侃的语气甚至连枕头都遮掩不住：“有点害羞没关系，但你总要面对我。”

_什么？！_

“没什么可害羞的。就只有我，你知道你永远不必害——”

“见鬼的你在说什么？！”提姆终于把枕头从脑袋上挪开，刺眼的阳光映入眼帘令他忍不住畏缩了一下，“噢，该死的。喊叫也会震得头疼。”

杰森的表情从惊讶到理解，从理解又转变成极度愉快：“哦，你是因为宿醉，不是……昨晚发生了……什么的关系。”

“对，伙计。”提姆用一只手遮住眼睛，没打算深究杰森昨晚给他的感觉有多美好，杰森的吻有多令人陶醉，他多么渴望重新体验这些就因为现在……“我需要一片阿司匹林。”

“不，你需要补充水分。上个厕所排个毒，洗个澡然后吃饭。如果你还想休息就继续睡觉。给你的膀胱灌水、排空，需要的话重复上述步骤，之后你就会焕然一新。”

“是那样吗，托德医生？”提姆眯着眼，身体尽量不动，避免牵动铁匠先生的连锁反应。

杰森早已梳洗干净，换好衣服，秀色可餐的模样简直违背常理……

等等。提姆扫视了一下自己，注意到他穿着不同的T恤和内裤。干净的内裤。他转过头看着笑得一脸无辜的杰森。太过人畜无害的笑容反而增加了提姆的疑虑。

“你换了我的短裤？”他真想表达自己尴尬的心情，然而宿醉的痛楚让他将之抛于脑后。

“让我纠正你。我帮你换了短裤。清洁部分你大部分都自己搞定了，甚至还成功刷了牙。”杰森偷笑，“虽然之前你差点把牙刷戳进你的眼睛。”

提姆的脑海中闪现出自己躺在床上，在杰森的帮助下脱掉运动裤和内裤的画面。他回忆起自己用一块湿毛巾擦拭身体，抬起屁股换上新内裤。除却这些，其余印象全无。失忆，棒极了。

“你不记得了？”杰森勾起嘴角。

“你做了什么？”提姆不信任那种笑容，没有人应该信任那种笑容，“你没让我做任何蠢事，拍下录像——”

“没有。”杰森厚着脸皮仿佛受到冒犯，“何况，我们在这地方装了监控器，我为什么需要拍录像？”

提姆发出一声叹息，完全忘了那码事。

“我已经在楼下看过录像了，顺便说一句，很火辣，非常火辣。”杰森咬着嘴唇，眼帘下垂凝视提姆。

尽管深受酒精和宿醉毒害，提姆仍然感觉到脸颊温度上升：“我会尽快删除记录。”

“随便你。我把它传进手机了，里面还有昨晚我给你拍的裸照。”

提姆张开嘴仿佛下巴都要掉下来似的。在大脑反应过来之前，他的身体先行了一步——他扑倒了杰森，用肩膀抵住对方的腹部：“你——把那些给我——你这个变——噢……该死的……”

脑袋阵阵抽痛，使得他必须把前额靠在杰森的胸膛，一只手抓住半边脑袋。

提姆感觉到杰森的手指温柔地缠上他的头发：“别突然动起来，宝贝。那会让你痛不欲生。”

他瘫倒在杰森的胸膛：“无所谓了。你留着那堆照片和录像吧，只要别把它们放给任何人看，否则我发誓我会在你的睡梦中把你砍死。”

杰森轻笑了声，用手指帮提姆按摩头皮抚慰他的情绪：“我知道你干得出，鸟宝宝。”

“我再也不想喝酒了。”提姆靠着被白T恤覆住的强壮胸膛，又发出痛苦的呻吟。

“你会的。”杰森自信满满地说，“我们以后每个月像这样喝一次，等你忘记宿醉多难受，我就再灌醉你。”

提姆软绵绵地半趴在男人上方，即便他们在床垫上没形象地躺成T字形也没打算移动。如果他不动，头就不会痛得那么厉害：“你太邪恶了，邪恶的托德医生。”

“狡猾。”杰森纠正道，“叫我狡猾的医生。”

提姆轻笑：“哦上帝，别惹我笑，那也很痛。”

“我见过你中枪。你连被捅刀、伤口缝针、被打得半死不活都没叫一句，现在却对小小的宿醉抱怨不休？”

他抬起手拍了拍杰森的头部：“我没抱怨，只是告诉你别惹我笑。”

“遵命，阁下。”杰森暗笑着回答，继续为提姆的颈项按摩。他沉寂片刻，但提姆明白杰森肚子里酝酿着一番话：“昨晚的事你没后悔，对不对？”

“因为宿醉的关系我想后悔喝了酒，但喝酒导致了后续发展，因此……我不后悔。”

杰森双手托住提姆腋下，就像对待猫咪一样把他托了起来。随即注视着提姆，似乎想要猜透他的表情。

提姆对杰森眨眨眼：“怎么了？”

红发男人笑了笑，继而把人拉回自己的胸膛：“你知道的，不只是酒精促使我说了做了那些，对吧？”

杰森的回答让提姆的胸口发紧，涌起的暖意直冲心口而去，令他紧咬嘴唇压制住几欲脱口的呻吟。 _没错，内脏，我听到你的声音。_

“我记得你说过类似的话，没错。”对，哪怕醉到极致每个字他都记得清清楚楚。 _上帝，永远不想忘记它们。_

杰森又把他拉了起来，以便两人四目相对。审视的眼神滑稽而可笑，但提姆知道杰森此刻异常认真。

他扬起一条眉毛：“怎么？”

他的哥哥轻轻一笑，把他拽了过去。

仅仅明白到杰森准备吻他就足以令提姆口干舌燥嘴唇发麻，心里局促不安。

随后“那个”发生了。

他用一只手抵住红发男人的胸膛：“等等……我需要上厕所。”

杰森叹息着把他放下：“你真会破坏气氛，你该对此感到羞愧。”

提姆窃笑着跌跌撞撞走向浴室，铁匠先生又在他的大脑中忙碌起来。

“洗完澡记得刷牙！”杰森趴在床垫上大吼，“我要一个薄荷味的吻！”

“既然你提出要求，我想要培根鸡蛋和苏打水！”

“等我得到薄荷味的吻之后！”杰森吼了回去。

提姆唇角微翘，突然之间宿醉没那么厉害：“那好吧，在那之后。”


	19. 汝不可愚

Part18 汝不可愚

提姆一走出浴室就闻到一阵诱人的油炸培根的香味。沐浴、其他亟待解决的生理需求得到释放后他觉得通体舒畅。即使刷了牙，嘴里还残留着一股异味，就好像朗姆酒在他的肚子里翻滚着涌上了喉咙——考虑到他昨晚喝下的量，很有可能真是如此。

顺带一提，每当他进行剧烈运动，比如弯腰套上运动裤时，铁匠先生就会在他大脑里兢兢业业地工作。 _啊，一夜自我放纵付出的代价。_

 _不过那是多么美好的晚上。_ 所以他没抱怨，没抱怨太多。

他不知道这种场景有没有什么标准操作指南，但如果说他与史蒂芬的关系能作为参考，那他只需要顺其自然做自己认为正确的事，不必像某些人对待他们的情人那样突然改变自身态度。

情人。他停下用毛巾擦干头发的动作。他一点都不喜欢这个词，情人是你要约炮的对象，而爱情跟那扯不上关系。

他觉得自己与杰森的关系不止于此，首先也是最关键一点，他们是兄弟。

搭档。

家人。

他不希望双方经历的一切都简化成肉欲，几乎可以称之为一文不值的情人。

如果他想要个情人，很久以前他就能随便找一个。

 _别想太多！_ 提姆叹了口气，又擦拭起头发，心里暗暗记下假如他不想看上去像是准备假扮八十年代摇滚歌星，他得尽快剪个头发。

他套上T恤，用梳子梳理了一下头发走下楼。他非常习惯走到哪儿想到哪儿，如果他是个鞋商，他的口号是即兴发挥就好。

好——吧。提姆始终没适应一看见杰森，嘴角就会自动上扬展露微笑的习惯。他敢肯定自己看上去就像个笨蛋，见鬼，真让人难堪。但是杰森回了他一个笑容，所以说…… _上帝，我是个笨蛋。_

“嘿。”他打招呼。 _唔哇，真能说会道，提宝。_

“嘿。”杰森不冷不热地哼了声。一只大手覆上提姆的手臂，把他扯了过去。他注意到自己还没走到杰森手臂触及的范围内，对方就已经关了火炉。“等了你这么久才下来，你很清楚我想要的可不仅仅是一个‘嘿’。”

话一落杰森的嘴唇贴上了他的。

柔软的触感带着温暖的气息恣意挑逗着提姆。杰森的舌头缓缓扫过他的下唇抵住牙齿，不紧不慢探索他口腔的方式令提姆脚趾都弯曲起来，他的大脑一片混乱。

耳边响起的呜咽声绝对是从他的口中不小心溢出的。如果杰森没有发出回应般的呻吟，将他抱得更紧从而使得彼此的身体贴在一块，提姆绝对会更加羞愧。

修长的手指埋进提姆的发丝，用力一扯迫使他向上仰起脑袋。这给了杰森绝妙的角度吮舐他的舌头，掠夺他口腔中的一切，以此达到减少提姆脑细胞的目的。

 _因为，杰森……嗯……_ 提姆贴着他的嘴唇微微一笑，发出更多“嗯嗯”的鼻音。

他的双手搭住对方宽阔的肩膀上下按捏，嘴巴也没闲着继续探索杰森的口腔，引导出更多低沉而又愉悦的声音。他喜欢亲吻杰森，根本不可能老老实实按兵不动放任杰森索取。提姆的舌尖扫过杰森的上腭，男人贴着提姆双唇所发出的低吟令年轻人勾起嘴角。

他爱甜薄荷味，而且他绝对可以不停地吻着对方直到——

他的肚子咕咕叫。

杰森贴着提姆的唇笑了起来，捏了一把他的屁股：“你要知道，等你填饱肚子我们可以再继续。”他的嗓音沙哑，听起来有些喘。杰森的手沿着提姆身体两侧慢慢往上抚弄，他的触摸既带着安慰又包含爱抚：“在一个舒适又能躺下的地方，你可以对我为所欲为。”

提姆往后退了一步，用一种无辜的表情对杰森眨了眨眼：“为什么，杰森！你是在和我调情？”

“好吧，我从来没有！”杰森愤怒地瞪大双眼，“就算我允许你把舌头伸进我的嘴巴，也不代表我很随便！”

“哦，对不起。我不是有意冒犯你敏感的神经，托德先生。”提姆把他平坦的指甲划过杰森的脖子，沿着对方的发际线往下滑至耳后，红发男人不经意地颤了颤。“我只是观察到你抓住我屁股的样子就像握着一个压力球，由此作出推断性的猜想。我从来没有暗示过你是个随随便便的人。”

杰森盯着他，突然爆发出响亮持久的笑声，

提姆咧嘴一笑，意识到杰森想咬他鼻子——没错，用牙齿，便猛地向后退去。为了报复对方的行径，提姆用手戳了戳他的鼻子，杰森露出如狼似虎般贪婪的笑容。

男人脸上流露出的神情让提姆心底升起一种毛茸茸的温馨感，他情不自禁地想把杰森拥入怀中永不放手。 _说真的，“汝不可愚”应该成为新的一条戒律。_

“来吧。”杰森最终开口说道，拉住他的手腕让他坐在桌上，“我们越早吃饭，你就能越早把手重新放在我身上。我知道，你从一个迷你跟踪狂开始就渴望把你的小爪子伸进我的绿色鳞片小短裤。”

提姆一拳锤上杰森的肩膀，惹得男人哈哈大笑又偷了个吻。“你要庆幸我喜欢你，笨蛋。”

杰森自豪地笑了：“你不知道我的手对你的宽容大量多么感激涕零。”

“你的手？”

自豪的笑容一下子增添了狡猾的意味：“没错，它们厌倦了早晨的例行公事，你知道的，它们无比感激把工作移交给你。”

提姆眨巴了几下眼。哦，对极了，他剩下的脑细胞化成热气直冲耳尖。他呆滞地扯了扯嘴角，拘谨地微微点头：“我很高兴借你一只手，或者其他任何你要完成活计需用到的肢体。”

“上帝。”杰森笑了笑，双手托住提姆的脸揉搓起来，“你……你让我想要……该死，我……”

提姆扬起眉等待对方把话说完，然而杰森只是一个劲地瞧着他。提姆的内心慢慢涌起热量：“我——怎么了——？”

杰森又捏起他的脸，顽皮地把他的脑袋晃来晃去，就好像是在玩弄一个沙滩球。提姆真想给这个笨蛋的脖子来个神经掐，但杰森脸上绽放出的愉快笑容和宠溺表情却让他下不了手。

等到杰森玩够了放开他，唇角那抹宠溺的笑意依旧清晰可见。提姆看着他内心澎湃不已，仿佛自己的情感早已将胸部塞得满满的，胸骨再也承受不住。但杰森开口说的却是：“吃饭吧。”

提姆会随机应变冷静下来，他也不会说任何一个字。他早就处于“提姆，出击”的暴走状态，如果再打破几个自律规则他大概就要把世界末日降临人间了。 _蠢货，提姆。你是个蠢货。_

他沉浸在自己的思绪中。 _如果杰森走了，很难——_

“不管你在思考什么，停下，别想了。”

提姆抬头望着杰森。

“我从炉边就能听到你在思考。”杰森用力把装着培根和鸡蛋的盘子放在提姆的面前，在他的左边坐了下来。杰森皱着眉头似乎有点生气：“不管你在紧张什么，别想了。”

他没那么明显！“我没紧张。”

“哦，你有！我知道你在紧张。别对我露出那种眼神，提姆。你会有那种很吓人的蝙蝠侠式的反应，整个人都太——”杰森打了个手势，“就像你突然变成了石头什么的。你可以愚弄其他人，让他们以为你很冷静，但我不属于那些人，我见过无数次布鲁斯露出那种表情。”

提姆咬住下唇试图遏制叹息的欲望，可惜他失败了：“我试着不——紧张，但你要知道，我的大脑自行运转，不停质疑我的逻辑，拟定应急预案……”

杰森的表情看上去不知是大笑还是发怒：“为了应付我离开或是死掉的状况？”

“嗯——”

“那很吓人，提宝。”杰森展现出难以置信的笑容，伸出手狠狠抓了一把他的头发。

提姆忍住呻吟的冲动，双手握拳放在腿上。伙计……他太喜欢头发被抓住的感觉，这还能缓解他的头痛。

提姆的头部在杰森的握力下动弹不得，只能看着对方认真的表情：“你对我说过的‘我哪里也不会去’究竟哪部分没听懂？”

“我没法阻止我的大脑瞎想，杰……”

“我哪里也不会去。”杰森就事论事地说，用一根手指抵住提姆意图辩驳的嘴巴，“ **不会离开你，不会去其他地方** ，明白了吗？”他加强语气。

提姆太想相信杰森的说辞，对于自己的愚昧他不知是笑还是哭好：“嗯……明白了？”

“就是这样。”杰森放松力道，抚摸提姆的头发，下颚处肌肉微微抽搐，“你还是不够信任我。”

“你说得真可笑。”现在换提姆生气了。此外，他还希望杰森能再用力扯他的头发：“我把生命都托付给你了，杰。”

“是的，但没信任到相信我会留下。”杰森发出“啧”的声音让提姆联想到达米安看到白痴就会这么咂嘴。但随后他面带笑意，露出那种温柔的“我不知拿你怎么办才好”的笑容说道：“看来我只能更努力说服你才行。”

_好——吧……闭嘴，胸口。去你的，我早知道我的大脑一塌糊涂。_

提姆伸手拿了块面包掩饰自己的词穷。说真的，见鬼的他要怎么回答？

“你喜欢我抓紧你的头发？”

出其不意的一句话让他再次把目光放在杰森脸上：“我——你说什么？”

“我做这个的时候——”杰森伸手抓起一把提姆后脑勺的头发，“你喜欢这个感觉？”

提姆能感觉到从腹部泛起的热流涌至胸口：“没错。这感觉……嗯……很不错，就像按摩。”

杰森轻笑着放开他，唇角不自觉地勾起一抹邪恶的笑容——这更刺激了提姆的渴望。“想不想我这样安抚你睡觉？”

“好！”

杰森又笑了：“行，先吃饭，然后我们上楼，我会给你按摩……我们等着瞧接下来会怎么发展。”

开放式的承诺在提姆的脑子里炸开锅，他决定暂时不去思考这些，专心致志地吃培根。忽然他想起来：“我把你头盔的热成像系统修好了。”

“棒极了。”杰森绽放出大大的笑容，“现在我可以躺在床上看清楚你会不会也在浴室自慰。”

提姆对他挑了挑眉：“既然有一个完全有能力帮我自慰又欲火焚身的男人等在另一个房间里，我为什么还要这么做？”

杰森目不转睛地看着他，很快窃笑着说：“对，你说的太对了。”

提姆把微笑的脸庞藏在培根后面。 _对，我的大脑一塌糊涂。_

_蠢货。_


	20. 补偿的提姆

Part19 补偿的提姆

吃完早餐的清理工作没花多久，他们谈论起上周爆发的帮派斗争和哥谭犯罪分子不同程度的伤亡情况。哦不，他们不会再介入一系列的暴乱中，非常感谢。毕竟，还有什么比让那些头脑发热的家伙自相残杀，自己坐享渔翁之利更有效快捷的净化街道方式？对，就是那样。这应该写在红色二人组守则书上。

因此他们袖手旁观，站在楼顶俯视下面的暴力冲突，枪战肉搏已经持续了将近一个小时。等暴徒横七竖八倒得差不多，警察火速介入并且控制了局面，没有一个执法人员受到伤害。

没有无辜的平民被牵扯进来，大部分罪犯都被一网打尽，这是一个美好的夜晚。

然而奈何岛和犯罪巷弥漫着紧张的气氛，上周的夜巡因此状况频频。为了涵盖更大的巡视面积，提姆和杰森分头行事。即使他的哥哥坚决规定要在凌晨四点前到家，但五点之后提姆才得以趴倒在床垫上，肾上腺素仍然在体内奔腾不止。

杰森关心着提姆的一举一动，会牺牲自己十五分钟到半小时的睡眠时间拥他入怀，温柔抚摸他的背部或其他不会造成疼痛的位置，提姆在安抚之下才会放松神经坠入梦乡。

提姆对打扰到杰森休息心感不安，决定去楼下的工作台消磨时间缓解情绪，趁便干些活等待睡意降临。提姆第三次这么干的时候，杰森左摇右晃地走下楼一把将他扛上肩头，嘴里嘀咕：“见鬼，忍者工作狂枕头就该呆在床上。”

提姆被惊呆了，措手不及还以为杰森是在梦游！男人把他拽到怀里抱好，一条腿斜搭在他的腰部，提姆这才意识到杰森在和自己说话。他有种奇怪的感觉：杰森可能和他一样喜欢拥抱。但提姆从没大声把想法说出口，以免对方恼羞成怒，往他胸口狠狠踹上一脚。

虽然对于被叫成“忍者工作狂枕头”，他尚不知该作何感想。

好了我们现在回到早餐后的清洁画面。为了完成提姆的头部按摩任务，他们又上了楼， _抓发大师杰森·彼得·托德_ 为你效劳。哦不，提姆不会为内心的独白暗自偷笑。

杰森拖起床垫拉至一旁，快速稳当地坐在地上，背靠墙壁伸长两条腿。他把一个枕头放在自己腿上，指了指便对提姆挤眉弄眼：“躺下，好先生，我们现在开始。有枕头在你的脸就不会被我的棒子戳到。”

提姆被逗乐了：“当然，我们现在可不希望发生意外，是吗？”

“事实上我完全不反对用我的棒子戳你，但我想你更需要这双手为你做头部按摩。”杰森特意举起双手，“头部按摩，要还是不要，这都取决于你。”他暗示性地盯着腿上的枕头，如果提姆拥有热视线，绝对会看到杰暗示的“头部”。

愉悦之情从提姆内心深处源源不断迸发而出，杰森的陪伴令他涌起不知所措的晕眩情绪，这种现象自从……呃……昨晚就频频发生。“后面那个提议延迟再说。等我的头……呃，”提姆指指脑袋，“不是下面那个，不疼之后。”

杰森意有所指地注视他的胯部，勾起一抹笑容：“那个地方也在蠢蠢欲动？我可以帮你，你要知道，高潮是天然的止痛剂。”

“我知道，杰。”提姆含着笑趴在枕头上，还没躺下就被杰森勾住下颚，“怎么了？”

“我现在就要索取一半的报酬。”

提姆融化在杰森绵长而慵懒的亲吻里，大脑彻底罢工。一吻终了，他软弱无力地躺在枕头上。杰森就连歪嘴傻笑看起来都那么性感，这简直太不公平了，见鬼。

“继续用这种眼神看我，不管你是不是头痛，我都会把你吃掉，鸟宝宝。”

腹部的热流直冲下体，提姆抽搐了一下。看起来他的另一个“脑袋”确实喜欢这个主意。 _闭嘴，另一个脑袋。_ 他露出笑容：“不是现在，跟班。现在开始工作，快点快点。”

“你在称呼谁是跟班，神奇处男？！”杰森斜睨了一眼，手指插进提姆的头发用力握拳猛地一拉。

提姆闭上双眼，发出心满意足的叹息：“我知道你是个很厉害的搏斗家和战术专家，可我的头脑远胜于你，大红。”

杰森轻哼着又拽了一下他的头发，恰到好处的力道让他整个头皮都被拉紧了：“嘿，大脑对抗肌肉。”

“结果？”

“大脑胜。”

提姆扯了扯唇：“非常好，跟班。”

杰森皱起鼻子：“谢谢，主人。”

提姆暗自窃笑，感觉到杰森双手抓住他的发根用力往上提。他舒服地低哼：“我太喜欢这个手法了。”

“真——的？我一点儿都没看出来。”叙述的语气中透露出浓浓的讽刺意味，提姆脸上绽放出笑容。

“也许我应该用实际行动表达出来？比如慢慢睡着趴在枕头上流口水？”

“别在我的枕头上流口水，这不允许。”

提姆瞟了一眼杰森。

红头发的男人给了他一个“眉毛高过前额”的表情：“怎么了？男人就不允许有干净的枕头吗？除了我自己的体液，别人的休想染指我的枕头。这要求很过分吗？”

提姆咬住腮帮避免笑出声：“嗯，不算？”

“就是这样。这不算强迫症，我只是喜欢干净的枕头。”

“随便你怎么说，杰。”提姆又闭上双目。杰森握住他的头发摇晃了两下，迫使他蓦地睁开眼：“怎么了？！”

杰森眯着眼看着他：“我能听见你在脑子里批判我。”

“你耳朵坏了，况且我刚确认过你不是X教授。现在我能睡了吗？”

杰森嗤之以鼻：“好吧。”

提姆重新闭上眼睛，但嘴角不由自主地上扬。杰森和他的不正经：“我们今晚出去吗？”

杰森轻轻扯动头发回答：“如果雨下得不是很大。另外，今天是我们的休息日，提姆。我们不应该出门，最佳方案是躺在床上滚来滚去，最好别穿衣服。”

这句话又让提姆把眼睛睁了开来。

杰森沾沾自喜地笑道：“喜欢这个计划，嗯？”

“关于那个……”尽管提姆渴望杰森，对于上床仍然有点忐忑不安。除了实行“那件事”，其他步骤他都做过了。但是……他会在上面？还是在下面？提姆对上下都没讲究但是…… _我应该先做些收集研究，要不上网看看杰森读过的同人小……_

他拍拍脸颊。 _同人小说，提姆，真要看吗？！_

“不许紧张，神奇处男。”杰森松开手，眼中闪烁的笑意比他脸上显现出来的更多，“别担心，我会照顾你，我们慢慢来。伙计，我什么时候把你带错方向了？等等……别管最后一句。”

提姆爆发出一阵大笑，抓住杰森的手腕置于胸口。没有那双妨碍自己视线的手臂好多了，可接下来他不清楚要说什么好，都怪傻瓜杰森拥有一双会笑的眼睛，他还表现得如此完美无缺……不管是红头罩还是杰森·托德都不该和“完美无缺”这种形容词扯上关系。

“如果你那么担心我夺走你的第一次，或者说你想留着给那个超级克隆小子，我们能干点别的……我可以就——哇！”提姆狠狠捶了杰森一拳，使他发出痛苦的尖叫，“该死！”

一场扭打由此展开。最终提姆把杰森反身压在床垫上，手臂牢牢锁住对方的行动。代价是铁匠先生在他大脑中愉快地捶打着。

“我的脑袋比之前还要疼上一倍，杰。”提姆半笑着说。杰森挣扎着想起身，提姆用膝盖抵住他后背：“趴好。”

“嗯。我不知道你喜欢捆绑，鸟宝宝，真情趣。”

提姆用力拍了下杰森的后脑勺，笑道：“闭嘴。”

“我知道你喜欢皮革，主人……你也喜欢鞭子吗？”

提姆呻吟着说：“我不是猫女，杰。去问布鲁斯，皮鞭和爪子大概是他的情趣爱好。”

“上帝。”杰森笑得浑身颤抖，“我的大脑可不需要植入那种场景。”

对于脑海中一闪而逝的想象画面，提姆打了个寒颤笑着说：“对，我也不要。”

他放开杰森，平躺在红发男人身旁。杰森抬起身子趴在提姆上面，下巴抵在年轻人的胸口。他一言不发，嘴角那抹愉快的笑容隐约可见。提姆觉得他的内心感受一如表现出来的那样。

愉快，满足于就此躺下什么都不干。

_蠢货。_

但是，嘿，如果他是蠢货，那杰森也没差。 _我们可以当傻瓜二人组。_

_嗯，好吧，听上去够蠢的。_

_需要新的大脑。_

提姆用指尖戳了戳杰森的鼻子：“让我睡一会，我们晚饭可以叫披萨。”

听到这句话杰森立刻活跃起来。如果他是条狗，他的尾巴绝对甩来甩去：“真的？”

“对。然后我们可以互相切磋，用上匕首。我需要加强传统匕首训练。”

杰森微微一笑坐回原来的位置，把枕头放回原处拍了拍：“还在为你损失的飞盘哀悼？”

“没错，而且我们还不能突然冒出去买手里剑，所以说匕首和长棍成为了新的组合。”提姆略带遗憾地说，身体靠在杰森的枕头上：“我还打算买件防弹背心和其他装备代替制服。”

“就像我过去穿的那种？”杰森问，诧异之情表露无疑，“工装裤上的口袋确实很方便，但我希望你没打算用面罩和斗篷搭配工装裤。必须先提醒你一句，那样子看上去傻透了。”

提姆笑了笑：“我的腰带里有个备用面具。”

“很好。我们可以是红头罩和……”

“我不会改变我的名号，杰。”

“但你觉得僚机、小流氓还是——”

“小流氓，你认真的？我不是在树立犯罪形象，何况僚机是你，跟班。”提姆狡黠地挑起一条眉毛。

杰森使劲扯着弟弟的头发：“别跟我顶嘴。”

提姆对他吐了吐舌头。

杰森扬起眉毛挑衅地望着提姆。

提姆早该明白刺激杰森有多不明智，尤其是你的头发还在他的掌握之下。红发男人抬高膝盖扯住他的发丝把人提了起来，提姆不得不把头向后仰，杰森的嘴唇趁机覆了上去。如今提姆唯一能做的就只有握住杰森的手腕。

那张火辣性感的嘴唇，平日里唇边总会浮现一缕似有若无的得意笑容奚落挖苦自己。现在提姆可以尽情肆意亲吻，多亏昨晚醉酒后的亲热。

提姆贴着那两片薄唇呻吟出声，默许对方灵巧的舌头与自己的纠缠不休。他感到头脑发胀，心在胸口扑扑直跳，热度像液体一般在小腹汇聚。

他胡乱摸索着杰森的身体，勾住对方后颈压向自己，无声乞求 _还要，别停_ 。

杰森改用一只手抓提姆的头发，收紧了力度。另一只手缓缓地滑下，沿途留下热烫的触感。

他的手掌滑到提姆的小腹，似乎意犹未尽便又从下往上抚摸，指尖沿着提姆左乳打了个圈，刺激年轻人的胸口剧烈跳动。

提姆拱起身子渴求红发男人的触碰。他明白抗拒是多么徒劳无功，内心极度渴望——早在青春期前他就渴望杰森。告他呀。

杰森压着提姆，隔着一层布料对他胸部小小的突起揉捏拨弄。对于右边那颗杰森也没遗忘，予以了同等待遇。提姆早已放弃挣扎，大胆用手探索杰森的上半身，手指隔着T恤深深嵌入对方的肌肉。游移的双手落至杰森衣服的下摆，毫不迟疑地探了进去。

杰森的呻吟使得提姆不禁露出笑容。他的手在男人赤裸的肌肤上游走，带茧的手指划过旧时的疤痕停留在两边乳尖，提姆用拇指脂腹摩挲捻弄。

杰森发出介于尖叫和呻吟之间的细碎声。他的舌头顶住提姆的上颚，双手越来越往下摸索，直到他用一只大手捧住提姆炙热的坚挺，食指和小指按在两侧，中指无名指托着柱体。

操。提姆下意识抬起腰想让杰森用力，渴望摩擦和热度，渴望杰森。

杰森按压的气力足够激发出提姆的情欲，让他欲罢不能。提姆拱起背，下身摩擦杰森的手心示意他加重力道，内心鼓噪着想要宣泄的欲望。沉重的大脑和搏动的阴茎不约而同折磨着他，尽管采取的是两种截然不同的方式。

该死！提姆伸出手覆在杰森的大手上，套弄起自己的硬物。

他缓缓舒出一口气，杰森贴着他的唇笑了起来。一吻终了，杰森的目光充满欲望，几乎想把提姆吞下肚，一抹愉悦的笑容出现在他脸上：“在这里我以为我更缺乏耐心。”

“你想回浴室自慰吗，托德？”提姆的嗓音低沉沙哑，他身不由己。 _见鬼！一直摸我就行了！_

“不想，先生。”杰森弯起嘴角，捏住提姆性器的手开始有节奏地上下撸动，每一下都令人心神荡漾。

提姆没必要把手叠在杰森的上面，但他只想体会对方的手被自己包覆的感觉。嘿，说他对杰森的手无动于衷的家伙显然大错特错。

他把杰森的T恤掀了起来，不得不让对方举起胳膊脱下衣物。不过这没问题，因为不管怎么说他自己也得先让杰森松开手才能站起来脱个精光。

提姆刚摆脱衣服，杰森的手就按在他运动裤的腰带上，询问地扬起眉毛。提姆丢给他一个“你他妈逗我”的眼神。

年轻人眯起眼：“如果你在征询同意，我就要重新思考对你的看法……”

杰森窃笑地说：“那么快脱掉。”

提姆欢快地笑着站在床垫上。修长的手指解开内裤腰头，减轻了裤裆受到的压迫，裤子和内裤一并被扯下。他尴尬万分地意识到自己的下体有多硬。或者说是几乎，因为杰森明目张胆直勾勾盯着他瞧个不停，舌尖轻舔嘴唇就好像迫切希望品味他的举动让提姆少了几分紧迫。

杰森的一根手指仿若蜻蜓点水般从他柱身下方一路滑到底部，提姆浑身一颤。

“见鬼，我真搞不明白你怎么能做到不让其他人为了这个趋之若鹜？”杰森跪下身，轻柔的呼吸吹拂在提姆敏感的肌肤上，“该死，你裤子里藏着这个我都不敢叫你‘鸟宝宝’了。”

提姆能感觉到自己满脸通红热度直冲脚趾。他避免去公共健身房洗澡的原因不仅是因为身上的伤痕，男人们都喜欢互相检查，交换意见。虽然提姆知道自己那根即使没有一尺之巨，却也……嗯……那方面也绝非不足。 _我干嘛要想这个？！_

他指了指杰森的裤子，布料蹭着他的方式几乎令他难耐万分：“换你了。”

杰森挑起眉毛，但是不，他没有脱裤子，反而把双手放在提姆的腰际，拇指缓缓地滑过髋骨继续往下。他抬起头缓慢地露出性感而又色情的笑容，紧接着在提姆的大腿根部落下一吻。

提姆抽了口气，屏住呼吸。他不会是……

他盯着杰森注视自己的笑脸。

_认真的？_

杰森蹭了蹭提姆的耻骨，鼻子刷过他的两边球囊。 _上帝……_

杰森在提姆阴茎底部亲吻了下，呼出的气息刺激到肌肤，提姆不由轻颤，大脑一片空白，所有的感官都汇聚在对方身上。

杰森张开唇舔了一下性器根部，温热的嘴唇慢慢又轻啄了一下。接着他抬高头彻底含住了阴茎。

_上帝，他的舌头。_

“杰……”

杰森从上到下用舌头舔舐了一遍，双手稳住提姆不让他乱动。提姆自己也力不从心，他的膝盖软弱无力。

在杰森的攻势之下，提姆把手伸进对方的发丝里，抚摸梳理着他的头发借此支撑自己。提姆不愿在男人用嘴巴膜拜自己的时刻随波逐流意识全无。

不，他不能想太多，否则他现在就要当机了。

但随即杰森湿热的口腔包裹住他的顶端，从提姆的喉咙里逼出一声急促的声响。

他屈起手指卷住杰森的头发，不想用力否则会放不开手。不过……

_哦，那个……_

“杰，上帝，你……你对我做了什么……”

杰森抬起脑袋对上提姆的视线，嘴里依然卖力地吸吮舔弄。他把柱身含进嘴里用力一吸，脸颊都因此凹陷下去。

提姆战栗着抬了抬腰，杰森完全含住了他的性器，双手随着吞吐的节奏上下套弄起柱身。

无边的快感席卷了提姆的身体，情欲从脊髓深处蔓延开来。仅仅注视杰森跪在身下，双眼紧闭眉头紧锁，聚精会神仿佛品味人间第一美味，就足够让他……

操。

“杰……”提姆的手紧拽着红色的发丝，需要警告他，“杰……”

杰森发出鼻音，震动一直将颤栗顺着脊椎传到上半身。

快要……提姆扯了扯杰森的头发，告诉他：“杰……我要——”

轻哼伴随着提姆腰间的握力，还有那继续套弄的行为，如果要用语言说出来那必定是一句“就这么干”。

提姆盯着他，大脑充斥着难以置信和渴求，内心不断叫嚣操， _对，就这样，操。_

杰森睁开眼直视提姆，即便口中含着提姆勃起的硬物，他仍设法扯动了一下嘴角。挑战的意味不言而喻：敢不敢。

他又哼吟了一下，加快手上撸动的速度，同时用嘴把提姆的阴茎吞到底。

咔哒一声，提姆的大脑正式爆炸。

他拱起身躯，视野一片花白，头部向后仰起，整个世界都化作光影。操……

大脑重新运作的时候，提姆发现自己还在情不自禁地挺动腰肢。

上帝。杰森的嘴也没从他的下身退开。太多……太……

“杰……上帝……停下……”

杰森又发出了鼻音。他微笑着慢条细理地放开口中软垂的性器，故意顺势一路舔过，惹得提姆沉浸在高潮后的余韵之中微微颤抖。杰森抿住嘴唇，粉色的舌头意犹未尽地舔了舔下唇。他提高视线扬起笑容：“尽兴了吗？”

提姆的笑容有点不稳，唯一的反应就是把杰森按在床垫上。

不，他没打算把接下来的时间浪费在摔跤搏斗上。更何况杰森没有反抗，笑看着提姆把手伸向他的裤子。

“谢谢你。”内裤被提姆扯下大腿，杰森安心地叹息，“我觉得我快要死于血液堵塞。”

提姆笑了起来：“我们现在可不想体验那个，不是吗？”他望着杰森当前意有所指的部位。 _对，那的确是个巨大损失。_

“是的，我们绝对不需要。”杰森用那双抚摸提姆的手同样在自己的硬物上来回套弄。

提姆发出呻吟，感觉到光是看着杰森的动作自己就又有了反应。他是个欲火焚身的二十岁年轻人，整个青春期都没做过爱，还总是压抑着手淫的冲动。该死，他的身体大概需要得到弥补。对了……他的头痛……逐渐消退,变成隐约的刺痛。内啡肽和性爱……棒极了。

杰森慢慢地上下撸动：“操，我能感觉到你在盯着我看，鸟宝宝。想摸就摸，你知道的。”

提姆倾身向前，跪坐在杰森大腿中间，双手包裹在杰森环住性器的手上。

他的哥哥不禁呻吟，抬起腰进一步把自己往手心送：“操，对，提姆，就这样。没错，就像这样。”

提姆全神贯注地看着杰森，不知道自己被允许做到哪一步：“杰……”

两人视线相交，杰森的脸上没有了笑容，只留下纯粹的欲望和理解。

“随便你想怎么样，提姆，凡是我能给的都归你，一切都是。”

话一落，仿佛他所有的幻想都争先恐后朝杰森涌去，提姆就像一个来到糖果店的小孩子：“哦，伙计……”

现在杰森的脸上露出自得的笑容：“来吧，提米。停止思考别让我等太久。整个白天都是我们的，包括晚上。见鬼，如果你想，我永远属于你。”

提姆又对上杰森的目光，看到对方再次露出宠溺的笑容，夹杂着情欲诱惑他，驱使提姆陷入疯狂。

不过他没敢多想杰森的话语。现在是在做爱没错，他喜欢和杰森做爱，只要对方也想要他。

“润滑剂和保险套都在柜子里。”杰森举起手指对准他们用来堆放衣物的塑料箱子，“今天早上买的。”

提姆捏了一下杰森性器的顶部：“你真像童子军一样乐于助人，不是吗……？”

杰森咧嘴一笑：“还清理得干干净净。我觉得你想要……你懂得。第一次什么的……”

提姆反应强烈地瞪大双眼，他的阴茎迅速肿胀起来，这真令人丢脸。

杰森暗笑，视线扫过提姆的下身后再次上移：“不用谢，神奇处男。”

提姆脸上洋溢着笑容，扑向杰森捕获了他的嘴唇。他们躺在床垫上交换着一个又一个快乐的吻，时深时浅撩拨着彼此的热情，四肢也纠缠在一起蹭来蹭去。

该死。如果提姆没那么饥渴难耐，他现在就会把自己灭了。但既然已经到了这种地步，管他呢。即使让他参加一场自由下坠，他估计也会欣然接受。

“提姆，润滑剂和保险套，现在就去拿。”杰森把他直接往盒子的方向推去。

提姆勉强走过去把东西拿回来重新跪坐在杰森的腿间。他把保险套套在自己的性器上，几乎能听到胸口震耳欲聋的心跳声。杰森正在抚摸自己舒缓压力，目光胶着于提姆的一举一动。

杰森张开双腿抬起腰部等待他。面对杰森的自力更生，提姆想凑上去舔咬一番，但如果他这么做恐怕会在满足杰森之前就射了。

“别玩了，我快不行了。”提姆呼吸急促，欲望的驱动下阴茎渴望着宣泄。“只要放——啊——操……对，就这样。深一点，提姆，没错，操。用两根手指，嗯。需要扩张。上帝，操……要你，提姆，现在就要。”

最后一个词几乎是吼出来的。提姆心领神会地撤了手指，下身抵住杰森的入口推了进去。

“上帝，杰。”太……紧太热。他用尽全部的意志避免刚进入对方体内就射出来。提姆暂停了一下，慢慢把自己推到深处喘了口气：“你还好吧？”

杰森闭着眼睛蹙起眉头，双唇微张徘徊在愉悦和痛楚之间：“没事，该死的没问题。动就可以了。”

“你想要我怎么做？”提姆问。他慢慢往后退开一些，却被对方紧窒的甬道含得更紧。他惊讶地瞪大双眼。

杰森眼帘下垂，脸庞泛着红晕气喘吁吁：“别担心我，我只要看着你就能射出来。你尽管做自己感觉舒服的事就行了。”

_哦，杰。_

哪怕这么做会杀了提姆，他都会保证这次的体验十分美好。为了保持平衡，他把杰森的双腿抬高架在自己的手臂上。

“像这样？”他向前挺了挺腰。

杰森的背脊几乎弯成一张弓，愉悦地仰起颈项：“操，对，再来一次。”

提姆慢慢抽了出来，挺起腰用力又撞了回去。

“对！就这样。没错，就像这样，这就行了……”

提姆摆动腰胯，逼出杰森口中交织诅咒与赞美的抱怨和呻吟。每一次撞击都更用力、更快速、更深入。

他无意中蹭过某个点，杰森立刻扭动身躯不住地呻吟恳求。男人不再下达命令而是一个劲地吐出对…… _操，提姆，太棒了……_

提姆看着杰森配合他的撞击套弄自己的勃起，沉重的呼吸伴随着咕哝直到他难以自持。

“杰……”提姆加快速度用力地推了进去，抽插的节奏变得激烈而短促。每搅动一次就会逼出杰森的呻吟。

“提姆……提姆！”

杰森发出无声的尖叫射了出来，同时夹紧了提姆，让他也迫近了高潮。提姆狠狠地撞击对方的体内深处，杰森绷紧身子，精液全射在他的胸部和肚子上。

退出杰森身体，提姆的第一个反应是……该死。

该死。

该死。

“我感觉不到自己的腿了。”

杰森对他露出慵懒的笑容，放下双腿趴开在提姆身体两侧：“这意味你做得很好，年轻的学徒（注1）。”

提姆嘴角上扬，举起一根手指从杰森的胸部滑至肚脐，用精液在伤痕累累的肌肤上划出了一条透明的线：“真的吗？”

杰森哼了声：“嘿，我的脑细胞都从下半身射出去了，你还想要得到自尊心的满足？”

提姆笑着取下保险套扔到一边。他凑上前在杰森的唇角印下一吻，从地上撑起身舒展大腿：“既然本来就没有多少脑细胞可以射出来，我只是确认一下。”

杰森往他身上扔了个枕头：“操你的，替代品。”

提姆大笑着抓住枕头，低下头看到杰森面带笑容，不知羞耻地躺在床垫上身无寸缕，毫不在意身上的白浊液体。他得意地笑道：“你的短期记忆需要更新了，杰。我刚操了你，记得吗？”

杰森轻笑着丢给提姆一个会令他心跳加速的眼神：“没错，鸟宝宝，你确实操了我。”

 

注1：星战捏他。


	21. 20-21

Part20 创造怪物

“你穿了什么？”

提姆克制住微笑的欲望：“你拨打的电话不在服务区内。”

“拜托，鸟宝宝，你剥夺了我的快乐。”杰森在电话另一端发牢骚。

“我没有剥夺你的快乐，我不过是将你的注意力重新导向而已。”提姆捣鼓着他刚修好的机箱，“你希望我把你转到色情热线去吗？”

“既然我有个嗓音沙哑、公认性感的义警能来场免费的电话性爱，干嘛还要付钱给某个长相抱歉的中年妇女让她挑逗我？”

提姆旋转手中的螺丝刀，嘴角微微上扬。 _性感，是吗？_ “你会这么说只是因为你不用付钱给你所述的那位义务警察。不管怎么样，我不会和你电话性交的。现在是你的午休时间，杰森。干些有用的事情，吃个饭怎么样？”

“我吃过了，现在还有四十五分钟时间能用来打发。我迫不及待想回家把你压在流理台上操得不省人事。”

提姆十分庆幸通讯器没连接摄像头。杰森惊人的宣言引得他的下腹陡然窜起一阵燥热直冲脑门，提姆觉得他的脸大概和番茄一样红。

过去的一周里他和杰森就像两只精力旺盛的兔子，只要他们没处于工作、巡逻或是睡觉的状态，就会尽最大努力把彼此的脑细胞操出来。好吧，不是所有的时间，但大部分都是。剩余的时间里他们会共同消磨，在床上滚来滚去、互相切磋训练，只要能待在一起就可以了。

_就像一对幸福的情侣。_

_呃，我没那么想！_

“你只要等到下班回家。”提姆沉静地说，企图向抱怨中的杰森隐藏兴味的口吻，“我有两台笔记本需要格式化，其中一台甚至都开不了机。之后还要对照逮捕名单把昨晚参加帮派斗争的小混混一个个划上等号，顺便看看今晚还有哪些漏网之鱼，这样我就能把情报汇总交给警察——”

“好吧，好吧。我明白了，大量的工作没有娱乐时间。‘把你的阴茎插进汽化器，杰’。”电话另一端传来暴躁的回答。

提姆暗暗发笑：“我不认为把你的阴茎插进汽化器会有——”

“闭嘴，木头小子。”

提姆笑了起来，伸手去拿需要格式化的电脑。他往光驱里放了张盘，同时处理起另一台电脑：“我等会去买食物，晚饭想吃汉堡吗？”

“噢耶，我们能用新的平底锅。”杰森兴奋地说，“买点棉花糖，还有别忘了买尤加利。今晚轮到我享受按摩了，嗯，我很期待。”

 _你和我都一样。_ 杰森·姆拉兹（注1）的歌曲浮现于提姆的脑海。

“记下了。还有其他想要的吗？”他敢保证他的杰森能听出自己的笑意。

“你趴到桌面上去。”

提姆咧嘴一笑，忽略大脑自动把杰森归成他的。杰森不是他的！“你是个可怕的一根筋，大红。”

“和你打交道就得这样。否则你会把我扔在旁边彻底遗忘，专心处理其他事。”

提姆停下手中拧开笔记本机身螺丝的动作，意识到这句话说的一点没错。他常常忽视自己的日常生活，个人需求让步于其他急需处理的问题。换言之，他经常为了其他事情放弃私人生活。

只有过去几个月与杰森共处时他才更像提姆·德雷克而不是红罗宾，也不是提姆·德雷克·韦恩大学学生兼韦恩企业神童兼模范儿子。

即使是现在，依旧是杰森把他从繁重的工作与任务中拉回现实，把他推上床睡觉；让他从修理工作中移开视线，让他得到充分的休息。

提姆眨眨眼盯着工作台上所有破旧的电脑。

现在他明白杰森尽力给他打电话的原因了，现实化作一股暖流融进了他的心河。

_上帝，杰森把我变成一团软绵绵的棉花糖。_

_绝不能把这个告诉杰森。他那一长串的昵称里不需要加上“绵绵小子”。_

“提姆。”

顷刻间提姆只想啪唧一下给杰森来个熊抱。

_对，啪唧是个单词。闭嘴，大脑。_

“提姆！你还在线吗？”

“你在哪？”

“在卡车里，我的脚踩在仪表盘上。怎么了？”

提姆背靠着工作椅笑着说：“好吧，我希望你带着纸巾，因为你马上就会用到。”

领悟到提姆的话中含义，杰森停顿了一下：“我的上帝——”

提姆的笑容愈发邪恶：“上帝和你把手伸进裤子没什么关系，杰。除非你想的是另一个涉及‘上’这个字眼的词……”

他几乎能想象出哥哥下巴掉落的样子。“上帝——我创造出了一个怪物。”杰森的笑声通过线路传了过来，“我喜欢这个怪物。”

提姆加深了笑容。的确如此。

 

注1：素有男巫之称的美国男歌手。

 

Part21零点五秒

“嘿，鸟宝宝！看我拿到了什么！”

提姆把椅子转向门口，发现杰森手上拿着一张封面似曾相识的DVD。当他看清楚标题上写着《蝙蝠侠:红影迷踪》，不禁打了个冷颤。

他不知道这部电影的内容有多少符合现实。他一看完就立马删掉，以免被杰森不小心发现。哪怕电影只有一半是真实的……

结局必将以泪水收场。

或许结局是暴怒的杰森，即暴走的红头罩。好吧，至少今晚本地的犯罪分子里面会有更多骨折的。

“我从马克斯那里把片子借来了。”杰森解释说。他在提姆额头落下一吻，自然得仿佛这是他们多年以来的习惯而非几周前才兴起。提姆的胃里泛起阵阵暖意就好像棉花糖一样。“看起来他听说了满城跑的义警，还很好奇他们的身份。他非常失望市面上没有专属于红罗宾的影集。”

“因为红罗宾是个曾经当过罗宾，无关紧要的孩子。但是所有人都觉得罗宾就是迪克，所以那个孩子可有可无，没有重要到拥有自己的电影。”提姆半笑着说。

罗宾是个象征，这不是他的名字；红罗宾也不是，杰森先成为了红罗宾。还有迪克……在那个异世界的故事里。对，他搜集过情报，非常感谢。

除此之外，他还发现在很多动画系列中他是罗宾。 _对无关紧要的孩子而言还不算糟。对，就是我！_

杰森摸了摸下巴：“在我的私人色情电影里你永远是主角，鸟宝宝。”

提姆反手撞了一下杰森的肚子。

“哦，怎么了？！”男人厚着脸皮问。

“甜甜圈在冰箱里。”提姆扯开话题重新面对工作台，“锅里的牛肉再煮一会就会变软，你可以——杰森！”

他的椅子被转了过去，杰森双手抓住座椅两侧的扶手倾身向前：“才过了几个星期，你就给我上演疲惫不堪的家庭小主妇的日常生活。”

提姆瞪大眼睛。在所有——“ **我不是一个家庭主妇，** 杰……”他一字一顿地说。

杰森皱起眉头，他的脸靠得如此之近，提姆几乎能感觉到对方呼吸的韵律：“很好，因为这个没有效果。”

“我不知道你在——唔唔！”剩下的话语化作亲吻被吞下肚。

这是一个深沉饥渴的吻。提姆的大脑乱成一团，手臂自动缠上杰森的脖子，双腿分开以便跪在椅子上的男人能把膝盖卡进他的腿间。

提姆张开口呻吟出声。一部分的他意识到自己的臀部被一双大手揉搓着托了起来，下半身不自觉地磨蹭杰森的大腿。他不是很在意事后清理，只渴求不断摩挲那双肌肉扎实的大腿；渴求杰森湿滑邪恶的舌头和自己的缠绵不休；渴求臀部的那双手推得更猛烈，他渴求……

杰森的嘴唇游移到他的下巴，提姆借机大口汲取着空气。他紧紧抱住杰森防止身体滑下去。

吻到提姆脖子的时候杰森的口中溢出了呻吟，他把脸埋在那里，喘着气用嘴唇和舌头在提姆的肌肤上勾勒出别样的图腾。突然他的身体开始颤抖。

提姆花了几秒才意识到杰森正在哈哈大笑。他往后退去一把拽住男人的头发向后拉扯，迫使红发男子抬起脑袋直视他。

没错，笑得绝对很开心。

没在意自己紧绷的内裤，提姆发现自己嘴角抽搐充满好奇：“怎么了？”

“我只是发现0.5秒内我们的气氛就从冷瞬间变热了。”

提姆眉毛上扬：“不是无时无刻……？”

“ **每一次** ，鸟宝宝。”杰森绽放出笑容，仿佛对这个小小的事实深感自豪。

“嗯。”他的身体一边滑回椅子一边摩擦杰森的腿，男人发出的咕哝声惹他发笑。

杰森用食指和中指夹住提姆的鼻子：“你太会戏弄人了。”

提姆向后昂起头挑战似地盯着对方：“这是回敬你在我们亲热的时候笑出声。”

年长的男人仿佛受到了不公平的待遇，叹息道：“我们又回到起点了。”

“没错，”提姆严肃地点点头。 _我们是笨蛋。_

杰森认真地看着他：“我们要重新来过吗？”

“没氛围了。”他都想嗤之以鼻了。 _对，就是这样。_

杰森勾起嘴角哼道：“对，就是这样。”

他抓住提姆后脑勺的发丝逼迫对方向后仰起脑袋，给予其另一个灵魂之吻。吻毕，两人气喘吁吁。

“你说得没错，”提姆边喘息边说，“0.5秒内气氛就从冷变热。”

“我告诉过你。”杰森笑着用力抓了抓提姆的头发，“要上楼吗？”

“晚饭怎么办？”提姆随口一问，手在杰森的大腿上下移动。嘿，他是多任务处理大师。“请你再给我……对，就是那样，谢谢。”

“不用谢。”杰森笑着又予以提姆的头发一次拉伸，“你的裤子在搭帐篷，鸟宝宝。”

提姆低下头，没错的确如此。他用空闲的手覆盖住杰森裆部明显的凸起捏了一把，“你还说我，除非这是你的格洛克手枪。”

杰森呻吟了一声，紧紧抓住提姆的头发：“该死,居然被发现了，我没打算公开。干得好，警探。”

提姆暗暗窃笑。 _笨蛋。_

“如果你就这么抚摸下去，我会非常感激。只要……对，就像这样……”杰森的嗓音有几分嘶哑，他用舌头轻舔嘴唇，眼中闪烁着某种专心致志的目光。提姆知道这意味着一时半会他无法从这场空前绝后的灾难中抽身。

他咽了口唾沫，喉咙却更加干涩。在他的掌心下杰森又热又硬，提姆的脑细胞也快热得融化到耳边。在他还能分出心思考虑停下来——并不是说他真的想收手，他的另一只手伸到杰森腰部的皮带扣：“我打赌你肯定更欣赏我这么做。”

“哦对，”杰森力道十足地拉扯着提姆的头发作为答谢。

提姆微笑着说：“我很高兴能知道。如果你想让我和你上床，最好先把腿放下来，大红。你的裤子相当碍事。”

未等提姆说完，杰森的靴子已经踩上地面。

提姆笑着把杰森的裤子全部扯了下来，故意使布料摩擦性器的顶端挑逗对方。杰森的下半身一暴露在他面前，提姆就感到腹部窜起一股热流，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

杰森的喉咙里逼出一声急促的声响，拽住头发的手握得更紧了：“操，鸟宝宝。做吧。”

提姆抬头看到杰森呼吸紊乱，瞳孔涣散茫然地注视自己。男人蹙着眉头，似乎决定如果提姆再不行动，就要亲自出马把他的脑袋压下去。就是现在。

提姆绝不会把自己渴望为杰森口交的事实大声说出口。舌尖品尝的是杰森的味道，呼吸中也充斥着他的气味，杰森发出的声音使人沉沦，杰森令人心醉。

“提姆……”那两片唇中吐露出他的名字，听起来夹杂深切的渴望。

提姆无法拒绝杰森。他差一点就被无法拒绝对方的念头吓到了。

但他没有。

提姆张开嘴唇，倾身向前。


	22. 21.2-22

Part21.1 都市传说

“嘿，杰，来看这条新闻。”提姆把报纸翻了个面让杰森看清楚自己正在阅读的报道。

杰森滑着椅子凑近了捏住报纸的另一端：“哪条？”

提姆用没举起报纸的手指了指第三页中间标题为“哥谭新都市传说”的部分，上面写着：

_“自从流传起某些蒙面义警的谣言，过去的一个月中本地犯罪案件呈下滑趋势。除了被拯救的目击者外，没有人能提供确凿证据证明他们的存在。但人们肯定他们就在附近。_

_哥谭警方坚持，尽管得到蒙面义警的帮助，警方也不会支持他们的行为。_

_大多日子里，警方只要在街上捡起被包装成礼物的犯罪分子，根本不需要追逐他们。_

_在这所城市中，这种行为值得称赞。_

_犯罪率的下降，特别是在上周哥谭市漫画交流展览会过程中的明显下滑，很有可能就是因为哥谭市的犯罪分子们开始明白，就算哥谭警方抓不住他们，但那些cosplayer们不会让他们逍遥法外。”_

杰森看完不屑地喷出个鼻音，他睨了提姆一眼：“嘿，我应该去这种展览走走，向他们展示你的披风会很酷，还要向他们描述披风上的血迹货真价实。”

提姆苦笑了下：“啧，你只是想花痴自己。好吧，是花痴打扮成你的样子的其他人。”

杰森挑起眉毛，看起来略带疑虑：“他们会崇拜 **我** ，极客小子。别人的制服怎么可能超过我的？”

“外套上没血渍、汗渍和裂口绝对是个加分点，而且我敢肯定他们的头盔上不会有凹痕和划痕。”

提姆愉快地看到杰森双眼冒出愤怒的火光：“这些元素让一切看起来更真实！因为本来就是那样子！”

“你就扯吧。”提姆笑着说。即使杰森危险地眯起双眼，他的脸上也没褪去笑容。 _别乱笑，别乱笑。_

“你在耍我，不是吗？”

提姆保持着无辜的笑容。

杰森嘟起嘴巴：“混蛋。”

提姆的嘴角拉扯得更大了。不行，不管他内心多么想笑，他也不能嘲笑杰森。见鬼。“你应该去逛那个展览。”

“闭嘴，混蛋小子。”

提姆暗自偷笑：“我也爱你，杰。”

“操你的，鸟宝宝。吃你的早饭去。”

 

Part22 仿佛骑术

提姆无法睁开眼睛，嘴巴微张喘着粗气,呻吟流泻而出。他情难自制根本停不下来，

仿佛全身都布满神经末梢，无一处不敏感，他控制不了干脆随波逐流。

每一次触碰和舔舐，还有那雨点般密集的细吻都让提姆沉沦得更深，不可自拔地耽溺于欲望和快感交织的潜意识世界，无暇顾及其他。

“杰……”提姆发出粗重的喘息，徒劳无功地攫紧床单试图寻找支撑点，“杰……”

杰森含着他，喉咙里发出低沉的声音，口腔极其缓慢地吞吐提姆的阴茎。探进对方后穴的手指的速度也慢得令人心焦。手指进进出出做着扩张， _感觉太……太棒了……_

提姆呻吟出声，挺起腰送到杰森邪恶的嘴前，同时还享受着后方被填满的充实感。提姆抑制不住内心涌起的爱意——杰森用嘴包裹住他，与此同时手指也慢慢操弄他。杰森喜欢这么折磨他，正是因为杰森喜欢，提姆才知道原来还有这种乐趣。

杰森明白提姆喜欢慢慢开始，爱极了一次次的抽插试探。渐渐的提姆不再满足现状，他会喘息着扭动身体，乞求杰森加快速度，用力更猛，探入更深。等杰森挖掘到提姆体内的敏感点，他的弟弟便主动迎上他的手指，伴随着杰森的套弄抬起身把自己送到他的口边。

“我简直要不够你，提姆。”沙哑的声音听起来有几分迫切，一如提姆那样饱含渴望。杰森的另一只手滑上提姆的大腿，按在他的小腹上：“为了我展开自己……”

提姆思绪紊乱，除了遵从别无选择。他用手托住屁股掰开臀瓣，内壁绞住杰森的手指。提姆猛地抽了口气：“嗯……杰……求你……”

“就是这样，鸟宝宝，你棒极了。”杰森兴奋地评论，修长的手指不慌不忙地刮擦着对方的体内，按在提姆大腿的手掌也跟着握紧。

“噢，操……”提姆没法睁开眼。他咽了口唾沫，也想含住杰森，希望在杰森像现在这样用那灵巧的手指操弄自己的当下，他也能吮吸对方的阴茎，然而提姆根本无法组织语言，从嘴里冒出的都是：“操！杰森！上帝……”

杰森的舌头。他的舌头竟然在那个地方……舔弄吸吮，反复挑逗。杰森的舌尖停留在提姆肛门，舔舐的同时指腹不忘来回搔弄起柔嫩皱褶。下颚的胡渣蹭得提姆异常敏感，这简直就是折磨，但又让人感到甜蜜。这是一场甜蜜的折磨。

杰森的唇再次覆上提姆的性器并用嘴含住。提姆相信他马上就会自燃，耳边传来自己的呻吟，迫切得令人透不过气。如果他有能力思考，一定会尴尬万分。重点在于“如果”。

杰森正在说话，嗓音粗重带着强烈的情欲。透过耳朵传来血液的流动声，提姆全神贯注想听清杰森说了些什么。

“——喜欢你这样……想要占有你……进入你，感受你夹住我，太渴望你了，提姆……”

“杰……”提姆迫使自己强撑开眼，视线落在用唇和舌尖爱抚自己性器的杰森。提姆呻吟着紧紧抓住床单避免自己射出来，伸出手用力拉扯红发男人的头发。

杰森抬起头盯着他。

“操我。”

杰森花了几秒钟消化这个信息，随即瞪大眼睛，气也喘得愈发厉害。

“操我，杰。我想要你这么干。”

“提姆……”假如提姆不是欲火焚身即将爆炸，他一定会觉得杰森迟疑和担忧的模样很可爱。

他早就好奇了很久，但是杰从未过问，仅仅给他充分的时间作出决定。提姆已经受够了好奇。

“杰森，现在就做。”

对于如此强势的命令，杰森脸上满是震惊之色，不过逐渐被一抹笑容所取代。提姆看在眼里，腹部仿佛有一颗火种绽放开来，越来越热。杰森缓缓抽出手指，又插回去勾起指尖。提姆叹息着拱起背。

“求你求你求你，快一点，杰……”

“嘘……慢慢来，我不想出错，不想伤害你。”杰森安抚道，跪坐着直起身子卡入提姆腿间。

“不，我想要……我就快……”

提姆的话被一个吻打断，轻柔而慵懒，劝诱他放松心神。提姆尝到了一丝桔子的甜味——这是润滑剂的味道，不过没关系，他能从中辨别出杰森的味道。

“为我放松身体，提姆。”杰森贴着他的唇低声说，“我会好好照顾你，只要……坚持住。”

提姆点点头，深深吸了口气平静急速跳动的脉搏。 _谢谢你，蝙蝠式训练。_

 _呼吸。_ 提姆强迫自己不要即刻就射出来，杰森沾了些润滑剂，抹了一点在自己的阴茎上，接着将更多的液体涂在提姆早已湿软的秘穴，冰凉的湿腻让提姆打了个哆嗦。

“杰！你……你早就可以进来了！”

杰森莞尔一笑：“没问题。只是……操，我太爱你盛气凌人的模样。”

提姆回敬了一个笑容，即使看起来很是勉强：“闭嘴，快操我！”

杰森笑得更响亮，分开提姆的腿顺势弯起他的膝盖。杰森犹豫不决地注视着提姆，冷不防抓住对方上臂翻了个身，提姆惊呼着发现自己跨坐在杰森身上。

“你在做什么？”他不解地问，手掌按住对方汗水淋漓的胸膛。

杰森拉了他一把：“骑着我。”

提姆眨了眨眼，脑子卡了壳：“你说什么？！”

杰森愉快地勾起嘴角：“聪明脑袋罢工了？”

“操你的。”提姆夹住杰森的腰部。

“你快要——噢，操！”

提姆坐上红发男人蓄势待发的阴茎，洋洋得意地绽开笑容。目睹被自己按于身下的大个子拱起躯体，提姆觉得自己掌握了少许控制权。他扭动腰降低重心，湿润的臀缝磨蹭着滚烫硕大的阴茎。提姆的呼吸声很重，微笑着说：“你要知道，我现在可是在随机应变……”

“操，鸟宝宝，这感觉太棒了。”杰森呻吟出声，瞳孔放大几乎看不见蓝绿色的眼眸，“你再不停下来，我就要射在你身上了。”

“我不觉得这是个坏主意。”提姆咬住唇，抚摸杰森结实的腹部肌肉。这主意不坏，不过……“杰，帮我一把？我不想搞得一团糟……”

“我们已经够乱了，鸟宝宝。”杰森面带笑意眼神愈发柔和，充满情欲的眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒。“来……”他托住提姆腰际向上抬起，“自己插进来。”

提姆牢牢抓住对方，下体鼓胀几滴透明液体滴落在掌心里。他趴伏在杰森上面抬起身，调整姿势让阴茎前端挤进穴口。他咬紧嘴唇不愿泄露一丝呜咽，贲张的阴茎擦过他的内壁，杰森发出满足的叹息。

“就是那样，提姆。只要……啊，操、对，坐下来。含住我，你想慢点没关系。噢，操。这么紧……你给我的感觉棒透了，鸟宝宝。就是那样，吸气……”

杰森的手指扣在他的腰部，提姆确定之后他会在皮肤上发现淤青。但无论杰森握得有多使劲，他都没有把人往下拉。哪怕有时他似乎有挺腰的冲动，却都及时克制住了。

“杰……”提姆被卷入感官的漩涡无法自拔。 _真棒，几乎没有痛苦。仅仅是……_ 他的手按在杰森小腹上忍不住握紧。

“呼吸，提姆。”杰森用手指按摩提姆的髋骨，“含得我那么紧，你能含得更深吗？”

“我……”提姆强迫自己放轻松，他才容纳了一半，这与手指的触感不同，何况杰森的尺寸……很有 **挑战性** ：“等一下……这很舒服，杰。只要让我……”

紧窒湿热的粘膜包裹住杰森，他发出低沉的鼻音：“我快坚持不住了，提宝。你能不能动一下？”

“应该可以。”提姆慢慢抬高身体，阴茎前端退至穴口，两人同时发出了闷哼。他们互相望着对方，都觉得很好笑。

“上帝，别笑了。”杰森抱怨说，“你要杀了我，鸟宝宝。”

提姆舔舔下唇扬起嘴角，内心升起一丝兴奋的动力。他缓慢沉下身子，穴口一点一点吞入杰森的阴茎，又得到对方的一记闷哼作为回报。

“就是这样，太舒服了，提姆，含得再深点。”杰森抬起腰迎接提姆沉下的躯体。终于没至根部，提姆呻吟起来，喘息着垂下脑袋。

提姆感觉体内充实而饱胀，有点……奇怪但感觉很好。他仰起头：“杰……”

“呼吸，宝贝。”杰森用长茧的手掌摩挲他的大腿，“没事吧？”

“没事，给我点时间。”提姆的手游走在杰森的腹部，手臂不小心蹭过自己的勃起，兴奋的下体抽动了一下。杰森喉咙里发出咕哝的声响，提姆的一举一动无意中将他夹得更紧。

杰森伸出一根手指蹭了一下提姆的性器，对方忍不住呜咽起来，身体不住地轻轻颤动。这次他用上了两根手指，反复戏弄起提姆柱身的底部，目光聚焦在身上人的脸庞，注视着提姆艰难地喘气。“杰。停下……我要射了。”

杰森露出笑容：“那么就快动，我想感受你——骑着我。”

“上帝。”提姆做了个深呼吸，单手按住杰森小腹支撑自己。他察觉到杰森在他背后屈起膝盖，调整角度以不同的方式把自己撑得更胀。“啊，见鬼。杰……介不介意帮个小忙？”

杰森笑了笑——这个混蛋。他环住提姆的脖子往下拉：“过来。”

前倾使得杰森稍微滑出提姆体内，扯动的力道逼出提姆的呻吟，尽数吞咽在杰森的亲吻中。

“骑着我。”贴住年轻人的嘴唇，杰森沙哑地说。

压抑不住的呻吟脱口而出，提姆迫不及待地服从。

他坐起身，杰森放在腰部的双手指引他提起身子再慢慢坐下。提姆的动作很慢，直到他找到自己喜欢的节奏。

“上帝，提姆。就这样。我就知道你……操，对，就那么做。”杰森撑起自己的瞬间提姆晃着腰缓缓落下，“操，太完美了。你太完美了……”

没多久他们就喘着粗气毫不害臊地大声呻吟。杰森总是抓着提姆把他拉向自己，同时挺起腰让自己进得更深，每一次都会迫出提姆的低吟。

“就像——啊——骑着一匹——烈马。”

“别惹我笑，现在不行。”杰森话虽如此，但他拉下提姆的那一刻也挂着笑容，“操！”

“啊！”杰森碰到提姆体内某个点，让他几乎眼冒金星，不由自主地仰头呻吟，“再来一次，杰。”

“这个位置？”杰森问道，调整冲撞的角度。

提姆敢肯定等情事结束后自己一定浑身酸痛，但现在只要杰森别停下动作，他就不会在意。快要到了……

“这里？”

“啊啊啊！就是这里！对！这个地方。操，杰……别停……”

“放心，除非你为了我达到高潮。”杰森回嘴说，“替我摸你自己，提姆。我想看……对，就是这样。”

提姆握住性器，倚仗杰森扶住他的腰部，上下套弄起性器。五次已经是极限了，提姆放任自己迷失在没顶的快感之中，杰森在他身下好似一张紧绷的弓，没多久也达到了顶峰。

休息了一会儿他们还在平复呼吸，提姆的大脑重新开始运转。他的手撑在杰森的胸膛，按在自己的精液上。他盯着举起来的手，思想还没跟上，不知要如何处理他的脏手。

提姆注意到杰森的视线，那双凝视自己的眼睛流露出浓厚的兴趣，混合着宠溺慵懒的笑意——那是只有经历一场绝妙性爱后才会显露出的笑容。提姆轻笑。

杰森也在笑，看着对方脏兮兮的手挑起眉头：“标记领土？”

提姆思考了几分钟。 _嗯，怎么回答……见鬼，杰森不会是认真的，对不对？_

见提姆无动于衷，杰森抓住他的手按在自己胸口，涂抹得非常充分：“就这样，现在我完全属于你了。”

提姆心跳漏了一拍，紧接着暗自敲醒自己。 _投入到这个游戏里，提宝。他不是认真的，这不过是场性爱。_ 他扯动嘴角：“完全属于我。”

杰森咧开嘴笑了，双眼淘气又热切地凝望着他：“很好，现在让我们清理干净，再做一次。”

提姆露出顽皮的笑容：“开始吧。”


	23. 23-23.1

Part23 古怪的好奇心

“杰，我要出门一趟。”提姆从椅子上站起身，边说边用连帽衫遮住自己的脑袋。出于习惯，他最后环视了圈阁楼才拿起手机。

“去哪里？”即使透过通讯线路也能听出杰森口吻中的好奇。

提姆跑到门口啪嗒一声挂上挂锁：“警察在附近的河边发现了一个漂浮物。”

“漂浮物？”

“一具女性尸体，漂浮在五个街区外的河道里。”提姆解释说，在不惹人怀疑的前提下健步如飞地朝那个方向走去。

“如果有人谋杀我们的邻居，我想知道具体情况。”提姆能从杰森的语气中清楚辨析那无需大声言明的报复性宣言，“你是怎么发现的？”

“警察局的无线电台。”提姆忽地往他们后面的街区右转弯，“你以为我整天都在听什么？广播剧？”

杰森低哼：“我们得给你找个兴趣，鸟宝宝，或者找个宠物，啧。”

提姆唇畔微翘：“我已经养了一只六英尺二英寸高、两百磅重、脾气很坏的大猩猩，不需要其他宠物。”

“哦，呵呵，很好笑，你这个傲慢的年轻人。”线路另一头传来杰森发出的假笑，“到了吗？”

“你很兴奋？快到了，杰。”提姆转个弯挤进看热闹的人群。

没有闻到强烈的恶臭味，提姆猜想被害人遇害不久。当然冰冷的河水同样能延缓尸体腐烂的进程。

“我到了，待会和你说。”

提姆想走到警察检视女孩尸体的位置作进一步观察。但这就是身为漫画人物的代价，在这个世界里他们与警察没这么好的交情。

他瞥见杨警官和巴尔内斯警探，内心暗暗感激施此恩惠的神秘力量——那两个人就是他传递信息的对象。他们当然不知道提姆的真实身份，但心里产生过自己的猜测，只是没有上报高层而已。毕竟哥谭警局不支持义警。

如果他们企图帮忙，提姆就得运用自己的创造力获取更多讯息。幸运的是，这里早聚集了一帮爱管闲事的记者。提姆尽可能靠近尸体而不引起他人的注意，站在一排好奇的老家伙背后伪装成充满好奇心的孩子简直易如反掌。

一个举止疯狂，年纪较大的女人冲破人群奔向警戒线的举动引起他的关注。“让我过去！上帝，请你们让我看看她，求你们了！我需要确认！”

金发，四十岁出头，身高五英尺六英寸左右，体重一百六十磅。提姆记下了女人的容貌。

“夫人，请退后。”杨警官冷静地回答，挡住她的去路，“这是犯罪现场……”

“不！你不会明白的！我的女儿从星期五晚上就失踪了，我给所有人打了电话，包括她的朋友和医院，所有人！她是个好女孩，我一直乞求她会出现但是没有，求求你……我需要——上帝，我的上帝。不！不！简！亲爱的！不！”

等女人看清运尸袋里赤裸的尸体，她跪倒在地。提姆注视着眼前的景象，胃部一阵抽搐。

他了解那种感觉。

那种痛苦与无助，夹杂在他明明有能力却没来得及阻止的愧疚之中。

以及满腔的怒火。

那是一种无法消散的愤怒，点燃内心想对犯罪者以牙还牙的黑暗欲望。

提姆没有注意到自己双手握拳，咬牙切齿的模样，直到耳边传来杰森的声音：“提姆？你在那吗？”

他强迫自己放松下来，看着杨警官安慰那个女人的同时与巴尔内斯警探交换了一个眼神。

提姆举起电话放在耳边，假装在和某个不存在的人通话，借此掩盖杰森透过线路的声音。他肯定他的哥哥也在做相同的事情，这样他看上去就不会像一个自言自语的疯子。

“是的，我在。怎么了？”

“我刚送完一批激光打印机。你那边怎么样？”

提姆看到尸体被抬上担架运入一旁的救护车：“等我到家就告诉你。”

“情况很糟，嗯？”

提姆止住一声叹息：“是的。”

“好吧，等会见。”

“行。”处理犯罪现场的人员还在标注区域，但随着尸体被运走，女人也被护送上了警车，围观的市民越来越少。提姆觉得是时候撤退了，但愿晚上重新回到这里时还能找到一些有用的线索。

“嘿，提姆。”杰森的声音把他拉回现实。

提姆一脸阴沉，已经在思索潜入停尸房的办法：“嗯？”

“别工作得太累。”

提姆停下脚步，随即勾起嘴角浮现出一抹笑容：“你也是，杰。”

“嘿，没问题。我今天当够傻瓜了，再见。”

提姆笑着把手机塞回口袋，回程没有预想的枯燥乏味。

他情不自禁地笑了起来。 _谢谢你，杰。_

 

Part23.1 控制巨魔

“提姆?”

阁楼一片漆黑，所有的灯都是关上的，除了二楼隐约可见的诡异光源——工作台上摆放的笔电屏幕显示着标准Windows壁纸，上面还有一个软件安装的进度条。杰森无法确定他的弟弟是什么时候跑去二楼安装电脑的，不过他大胆猜测时间应该介于今天早上和中午之间。

 _看来他太忙了，忙得连灯都顾不上打开。_ 杰森思索着打开厨房的灯开关走上楼梯。

他没想到的是提姆今天有多忙。

“哇，地堡什么时候搬过来了？”只有接受过应急预案的训练，杰森才没在年轻的木头小子进入自己视线的那一瞬间向后退去。

“嘿，杰。”提姆忙碌地敲打键盘（旁边还有两个），另一只手移动鼠标，根本没把目光从他面前的六台电脑显示器中拉开。

提姆周围还摊着很多路由器、电线和元件，以及其他一些杂七杂八、杰森认不出的电子设备。严格来说这不属于他的专业领域，叫不出名字也没什么可惊讶的。

杰森很快注意到提姆采取某种手段把巨型桌子搬上了二楼。三个被垫高安置在小板箱上的监视器立于桌子正中间，即使前面还摆放另外三台监视器，提姆也能一目了然看到它们。他甚至从厨房搬了张塑料椅充当工作椅。

每台屏幕都显示不同的新闻资讯，杰森敢肯定提姆已经黑进了某些官方网站。有一台屏幕显示的是熟悉的蝙蝠电脑的操作界面，而另一台则是阁楼的监控画面。其中有台正在安装软件的界面和楼下笔电显示的一模一样。 _远程访问，真不赖。_

“嘿。”杰森把一只手放在提姆肩膀上，抚摸着手掌下面僵硬的肌肉。提姆一定坐了好几个小时：“你忙坏了吧。”

“对。”提姆输入了几个指令关闭官方界面的屏幕，“必须在他们注意到我之前搜集资料，我只能愚弄他们这么点时间。”

“嗯。”杰森托住提姆的脖子，手掌慢慢抚上年轻人的下颚促使他的脑袋往后仰起。提姆视线上扬，原本皱眉造成的可爱皱痕也平坦了不少。杰森微笑着俯下身在那两片抿成直线的唇上吻了一下。提姆柔软的唇瓣在他印上去时稍微张开了些，默许他把舌尖探进去。杰森笑着抵住提姆的嘴唇，感受到对方回以一笑，他的胸口又暖又紧。

杰森侧过脑袋调整角度亲吻提姆，以免对方头仰得太高造成颈椎痉挛。接吻的过程中提姆把手贴上杰森的脸颊。

他们都沉浸在深吻中，最终杰森抬起头，脸上缀着笑：“我喜欢一回家就到你身边，鸟宝宝。”

哪怕在古怪的屏幕亮光的映射下，提姆的笑容看起来依旧愉悦。他用长茧的拇指摸了摸杰森脸上的胡渣：“你应该这么做，否则你就得找其他地方住了。”

杰森轻笑了声用手握住提姆的手腕：“站起来。过来，我知道你坐了很多小时。”

“杰……”提姆敷衍地抗议了下，任由对方把自己拉了起来。

“是时候舒展你的背了，提宝。”杰森握住提姆的手一起举高过头，双方翻了个身背对背靠在一起。杰森屈起膝盖背部自然弯曲抵住提姆的背脊，确保对方紧紧贴住自己之后，便前倾身子张开手臂让提姆全部的重量都压在自己身上。

杰森能听见提姆关节发出的咔嚓声。他用脚后跟做蹲起运动的同时能感觉到提姆的脊椎随之伸展。

年轻人的喉咙里发出轻轻的咕噜声，靠着杰森的身体舒服地放松下来发出心满意足的叹息：“我能永远躺在你背上吗？”

“想得美，小子。”杰森笑着说，放下提姆的身子让他双脚着地，“轮到我了。然后在我去做饭之前，你可以再享受一次。”

提姆握住杰森的手腕弯下膝盖让后腰与对方脊椎处于同一平面，接着他慢慢弯腰把杰森提离地面。感觉到背部肌肉放松拉伸开来，杰森呻吟着说：“感觉真好。”

“哼哼，就像举起一只两百磅的大猩猩。”提姆在背后讽刺地说。

“别那么刻薄，鸟宝宝。”杰森微微一笑，享受着提姆温柔地背着他上下颠了颠，让重力替他们拉伸筋骨，“好了，又换你了。”

他的弟弟急切地换了姿势等待杰森做完这一轮，一结束又重新坐回了椅子。

“啊！不行。”杰森一把抓住提姆上衣的后背处，把人转个方向往几英尺之外的床垫上扔去，“吃完饭之前不许再工作。”

“但是——”

“不许。”杰森果断地说，“该死的不管有什么事都等到吃完饭之后再做，我做饭时你可以把大致情形告诉我，或者我们可以点外卖，这样就能躺在床上等。今天我累坏了。”

提姆挑起眉毛：“发生了什么？”

“我们必须把一百箱空调设备推上斜坡搬到二楼。”杰森垮下脸一屁股坐上椅子脱下他的工作靴，“商店的电梯坏了，加上其他无法控制的倒霉事，我和马克斯不得不推着小推车依靠木板把这堆讨厌的东西送上楼。”

“可怜的孩子。”提姆拍拍杰森的脑袋，试图遮掩自己的笑容，可惜效果甚微，“你能痛殴一百个暴徒不流一滴汗，可一百箱空调设备就把你打倒了？”

“箱子很重，我没法用拳头使它们屈服。”提姆被杰森面无表情的说笑给逗乐了。

提姆的笑容出现得比过去容易得多，这是一个必须载入史册的重大事件。能从提姆口中听到如此醇厚的笑声给予杰森一种成就感。

提姆倚着阁楼栏杆注视杰森褪去裤子的动作，嘴角勾起一抹笑容——称不上狡猾但也相差无几。 _见鬼的那笑容性感极了。_

“现在能告诉我，你是从哪里弄来这张桌子又是怎么把它搬上楼的吗？”杰森的裤子脱到一半卡在胯部。

“我曾帮一个叫迪恩的家伙修过电脑，他现在搬到大学附近。几天前路过时告诉我他有一堆不适合新居的家具，我就向他买了桌子。今天早上我们一起把它搬了过来。”提姆平淡地说，眼睛瞄向杰森伤痕累累的双腿：“至于监视器，我在楼下堆放很久了，还记得吗？”

顾客一旦决定购买新电脑，他们就会把旧的处理掉。

“这个叫迪恩的家伙是谁？他经常来吗？”杰森走上前，双手放在栏杆上把提姆圈在里面，“你背着我搞外遇？”

提姆的蓝色眼眸与杰森的交会在一起，闪烁着快乐的光芒：“如果我有，我现在肯定不会告诉你，不是吗？”

杰森脸上绽放出了笑容，但暗自记下要找到那个陌生的伙计。他不是不信任提姆，只不过想确保自己不在家的时间里，他能清楚自己弟弟打交道的对象身份 _。对，就是这样。你逐渐变成一个独占欲的混蛋，托德。_

提姆近在咫尺，杰森能感受到彼此身上的热量。他想把鼻子埋进那苍白的颈部曲线汲取对方干净的气息。提姆闻上去总是有股干净的味道，哪怕搏击后他的汗水闻起来也没有酸臭和麝香味。 _一定都是蔬菜的关系，那孩子是只兔子。_

“想要我叫披萨吗？”提姆抬高下巴问道。

杰森想了一会儿：“好，告诉他们一小时后送到。”

“时间真……长。”

“恰恰相反，对于我打算做的事来说很短了。”杰森咧嘴一笑伸出手肘勾住提姆，用他的手指摩挲对方的肌肤，“我要洗个澡，我觉得自己需要个背刷。”

提姆安静地笑着贴近杰森，使得男人内心深处心浮气躁。见鬼。

“我以为我是要给你做个短报。”提姆跟随杰森的步伐，前往浴室的路上把毛巾从衣架上取了下来。

杰森把提姆的手放在自己内裤裤头上，转过头给了对方一个顽皮的眼神：“你可以先帮我脱短裤，之后再做短报避免裤子湿掉。”

“你是脱口秀主持人吗，那么油嘴滑舌。”

“不，我是杰森·托德。”杰森又回头瞧了眼提姆，发现他弟弟的嘴角上扬，“喜欢逗你开心。”

提姆轻笑：“当然，某人怀疑我的幽默品味。”

“你的品味很诡异。”杰森把提姆拉进浴室关上门。他没有浪费一点时间直接把对方的上衣拉过头扯了下来：“阴暗。”随即连提姆的运动裤和内裤一并剥去，“肮脏。”杰森扯下自己的T恤，“精疲力尽但依然风趣不减。”他向赤裸的年轻人露出邪恶的笑容，“配合一些低俗闹剧。”杰森扯了扯内裤的松紧带，腰带立即反弹回去。

他扬起眉毛指引提姆的手放回自己的裤头上，年轻人不禁露出微笑。

“现在愿意帮我脱短裤了吗?”

提姆咬住下唇，手滑到杰森的屁股上捏了一把：“我觉得在我给披萨店打电话留短讯的时候，我们最好还是留着它。”

杰森勾起唇畔坐上马桶，捡起地上提姆的运动裤从里面找出手机：“好吧，记得别太长，我希望你马上就能帮我脱裤子，里面越来越紧了。”

听到冲着自己的愤怒吼叫，杰森暗暗窃笑。他用舌尖迅速舔了舔提姆的性器。“有问题？”他用双唇贴着柱身底部询问，“我早就把你脱光了，不能浪费时间不是吗？”

“对对，我还在听。对不起，我的哥哥是个混蛋。”提姆瞥了一眼身下人，手指插入对方的头发。尽管眼神恨不得把杰森一口吞下肚，他完美地控制住语调：“一个大的全肉披萨、六块鸡块……”杰森把提姆的阴茎从下到上舔了一遍，提姆鼻翼翕张，忍住一声呻吟，“对，就是那样。”

杰森得意地笑了，无法确定提姆的那句话究竟是说给他还是电话里的那个人听。

“不，不用饮料。”杰森用嘴含住柱头，成功地逼出提姆极轻的一声叹息。他的弟弟快速报出他们的地址，没有泄露出一丝奇怪的声音：“对，一小时后送过来，没错，谢谢你。”

杰森的舌头蹭过性器顶部，提姆拍了一下他的后脑勺作为报复。年纪稍大的男人特意制造出“啵”的声响慢慢松开口笑着说：“怎么了？！”

提姆把手机往堆积在地的衣服上扔去：“你要为此付出代价。”

他粗粝的声音和闪烁邪恶光芒的眼神令杰森的性器抽搐了一下，红发男人高兴地笑着说：“我等待你的盘问，先生。”

提姆发出的低吼声是他需要的所有回答。

 

***

 

“我检查了案件存档和新闻报道，过去几个月里有五起案件使用相同的手法。”提姆咽下口中的披萨说，“全部是强奸，身体遭受多名攻击者的虐待。两名女性在被遗弃时还活着，根据被发现的姿势来看她们死亡之前还挣扎爬行了数米。”也许是看透杰森眼神所流露出的情绪，提姆特意递给他一瓶辣酱油分散注意力：“尸体被随意抛散，这是第二次冲上岸。”

“他们可能在街上寻找女性目标，等犯罪后直接在随机方便的地点抛弃尸体。”杰森尽可能让自己的声音保持冷静，然而心中燃烧的熊熊怒火叫嚣着要将那群人渣一网打尽，碎尸万段，“给我找点与案件有关的活，鸟宝宝。该死的，哥谭警局全他妈一群废物。”

“警力是一团糟但里面还有一些不错的家伙，杰。你和我都清楚这些案子不受重视，尤其受害者来自城市的不同区域。”对于所知的事实提姆看起来并不高兴。

“他们的时间精力都用在照顾有钱人，可同一时间哥谭剩下的公民在他们鼻子底下遭受抢劫、强奸，甚至是杀害。”杰森大声吼道，怒瞪自己的披萨，好像那是个敌人。

“那就是我们在这里的原因，杰。”提姆镇定地说，从杰森手中取走塔巴斯科辣酱油——他的哥哥报复性地在披萨上面浇满辣酱油。

杰森直视着他：“我们不在的话怎么办，提姆？”

提姆脸上露出了浅笑，蓝色的眼眸向杰森透露出坚决果断的神色：“现在我们待在这里。”

杰森内心深处的愤怒火焰逐渐平息，提姆的沉静对他有所影响。他能够理解为什么在危急时刻，其他英雄都会选择仰赖提姆。假如他们是武器，杰森就是一把能一刀斩杀敌人的宽剑，而提姆则是一把武士刀，精准地将敌人大卸八块。

他们都了解自己无法阻止每一起案件，帮助每一个市民——即使连超人都办不到。

杰森是在自己的地盘里慢慢认识到这个现实。他能阻止毒贩把毒品卖给孩子，却无力阻止他们在家对自己的孩子施暴；他能阻止皮条客给妓女增添麻烦，却无力阻止嫖客在破旧的旅馆里殴打妓女。

无论他们如何努力，能力依然有限。

他们许诺会成为彼此的后盾，其中包括确保双方不会陷入连氧气瓶和救生索都没有就深入龙潭虎穴的困境。

杰森没打算牺牲现在的生活去换取一天二十四小时持续不断地街头巡逻，过去几年里他们工作够了。

他们极尽所能但绝不会以目前的日常生活作为代价。只要杰森可以，他希望保持现在所拥有的一切。他已经很久没有如此快乐，尽情控诉他的自私吧。

他们不是蝙蝠侠，他们的生活比任务更为重要。

提姆比任务更为重要。

杰森对他的弟弟——亦是他的搭档——点点头：“把一切都告诉我，让我们干掉这群人渣。”


	24. 24-25

Part24 波平斯先生（注1）

“我只打听到街上徘徊着一辆没有牌照的白色厢式货车。”杰森厌恶地说。那晚打探完情报之后他们在鲍威利区一幢古老建筑的屋地会合。“我问了一圈，恐吓了几个扒手，一个流浪汉告诉我有一伙戴着滑雪面具的家伙把那个女孩从货车里推了出来。他没有具体说明，这一带的人总会在暴行上演的时候移开视线。”

“我问的结果也差不多。不过从我收集的情报来看，货车一般会在周末出现，符合受害人的死亡时间。”提姆扬起一抹笑容侧着脑袋注视杰森，“现在你觉得什么人会为了寻找一些扭曲的乐趣在周末驾车四处闲逛？

杰森一怔：“男孩，青少年。”

“这有很大的可能性。”提姆赞同地点头，“周末不用担心上学。受害者全是工作到很晚，大多数住在大学附近的女性。她们都不是在工作场所周围遭受绑架的，很可能罪犯事先调查过在她们回家路上下手。在这些街道上作案不需要很多同伙，逃脱的几率更高。”

“不然我们就是在寻找某些周末外出专挑女性下手的中年男子。”杰森冷漠地说。但即便提姆无法透过红色头盔看清杰森的表情，也知道对方没相信那套说辞。

_总比他过去戴的不知道算消防栓还是算唇膏帽的玩意好，那个太滑稽了。_

“大部分中年男子不会和同龄人共同作案取乐，他们宁愿单干，当然并不是没那种可能。”

“你的建议是什么？我们前往大学城，四处搜索白色货车？你知道通用白色货车简直是警探这一行人的眼中钉肉中刺吧？”杰森的疑问惹得他弟弟发笑，他从外套里摸出能量棒递了出去。

提姆接过手剥去花生酱味的包装：“成功机会不大，但说不定我们会有好运。等你明天上班，我会去一次学校，如果走运的话也许能发现他们的下一个目标。”

杰森摘下头盔露出脸上的红色面具，笑道：“或者你可以穿上裙子和高跟鞋，把他们从阴暗角落里引诱出来。”他咬了一口玉米味能量棒，对自己的奇思妙想十分满意。

“得了吧，大红。我长大超过五英尺六英寸就放弃变装了。”提姆轻声笑道，瞥了一眼杰森，“别告诉我那是你的情趣。”

“嘿，不是。只是觉得看你穿裙子会很有趣。”杰森笑着搂住提姆隐藏在披风下面的腰部，充满占有欲地拍了拍他的屁股，“我更喜欢我的男朋友穿裤子，不然就什么都别穿，谢谢。你呢？”

提姆扬起唇咬了口能量棒：“我喜欢他们穿牛仔裤，偏爱皮夹克，热爱炸弹和冷兵器。”

“真的吗？”杰森露出会让犯罪分子看一眼就落荒而逃的野性笑容，“我认识那种类型的人，想和他见一面吗？”

提姆脸上洋溢的笑容使红罗宾的头罩看起来更加亲切，可惜没有人看得到：“我觉得我的哥哥不会允许，他的保护欲很强。”

凡是提到杰森，提姆总是近乎默认地选择“哥哥”这个称呼。说真的，哪怕与杰森确实建立了某种关系，提姆不确定那究竟是怎样的一种关系，也不愿太深入思考。作为家人好过不得不思考其他的称谓定义。

杰森对他使了个眼色：“你哥哥是个粗鲁的家伙，嗯？”

“他其实是团棉花糖。”提姆露出得意之色，“外壳又焦又硬，但内在柔软好捏。”

杰森的红色眼罩朝上扬，生动地代替眉毛演绎“眉毛高过额头”：“你说谁柔软好捏，木头小子？”

提姆哈哈大笑，没有自我辩解。杰森是一团巨型棉花糖，热烫的外壳能烫坏你的舌头，可只要你忍受炙热就会发现他甜蜜柔软的内在：“我要追捕一个毒贩，从这里到目的地十分钟。一起来吗？”

杰森发出不屑的鼻音，把剩下的能量棒咽了下去：“这还用问？”

他拍了拍工装裤的口袋从里面摸出一瓶半升的塑料瓶装水。提姆对他能从身上不同口袋里找出各式各样物品的能力暗自感到好笑。

“你就像玛丽·波平斯一样。”提姆笑了笑，拿起瓶子大口喝着补充水分。

“因为我是 **宇宙超级无敌赞爆天才** 。”

水从提姆的鼻子和口腔里喷了出来。杰森幸运地及时闪开，否则他就要享受一次突如其来的淋浴——借助于提姆最新开发出的喷水能力。 _不用谢，混蛋。_

提姆本以为杰已经不再企图收割他的小命，答案显然是否定的，杰森现在试图用矿泉水呛死他。

那个混蛋大笑不止地抚摸提姆的背部，另一只手从他数不尽的口袋里掏出某个东西。

“还好吗，小红？”杰森窃笑着递出一包纸巾。

提姆的怒视被斗篷所遮掩而效果，并且杰森依旧笑个不停。 _混蛋。_

“好吧，好吧，错误的问题。”感谢上帝，杰森的笑容终于没有那么明目张胆，他把一只手搭在提姆肩膀上，“呼吸，鸟宝宝。我们要追捕毒贩，现在可以出发了吗，还是说你需要一勺糖让——噢！”

 _膈膜你好，手肘向你致意。_ 好极了。提姆扯动嘴角看着抱住肚子的杰森。

他跳到下一幢高楼屋顶，脸上挂着笑容：“最后一个到达目的地的人得洗衣服，玛丽·波平斯！”

“噢！你太快了，小子！”杰森大叫着迅速跳跃过去，“我要把你的屁股扔在洗衣机上！”

让杰森把他的屁股扔在洗衣机上不像是一个威胁，更像是种奖励。诱惑着他放慢速度但是……不。

提姆勾起唇畔， _也许我能把他的屁股扔在洗衣机上。_

不过以他对杰森的了解，那个人或许也会把这当成一种奖赏。

注1：捏他为《欢乐满人间》中的玛丽·波平斯。

 

 

Part25 边走边说

好吧，这里勾起了很多回忆。哥谭大学的楼群对提姆露出嘲讽的嘴脸。

这是真的，他心里感应到眼前的建筑对他发出无声的讥笑，奚落他永远毕不了业。

也许确实如此。

经过数年担任红罗宾的职务——没错他们家就是有这个职位，以及在韦恩企业的工作，提姆总算能在哥谭大学修机械工程专业。

他想令父亲引以为傲，实现自己大学毕业找到一份安稳工作的梦想。

技术上而言提姆在韦恩企业已经拥有一份固定工作，但这是一个原则性问题。

算起来与杰森被传送到这个世界时，提姆正处于大学第二年的阶段，显然他忘记把疯狂科学家的因素算进高危险无回报的“兼职”里。这真是一份出力不讨好，无偿付出却危及生命的职业，连份医疗保险都没有。

_可这却是我最投入的工作。_

_对不起，爸爸。_

所以现在提姆站在另一个版本的老学校前，干他最擅长的事情——警探工作。

_尽情嘲笑我吧，蠢学校！那个家伙会有激光枪错不在我！_

依靠蝙蝠技巧混入人群对提姆来说不费吹灰之力，除此以外不引人注意一点都不困难，这里大部分人都比他年长。

何况他长了一张娃娃脸，使他看起来比真实年龄年轻很多，超级具有欺骗效果。牛仔裤加运动鞋搭配套头衫，提姆就和大学所有其他孩子一个样。一时冲动从街头商贩那里买来的眼镜让他回忆起高中时期在老布伦特伍德的伪装，他觉得迟早派得上用处。

_留恋过去，真棒，看来我越来越老了。_

时隔多年重新戴上眼镜让提姆觉得有点诡异，好比他伪装成康纳·肯特而不是超级小子。

 _啧，康会爱死这个比喻。_ 每逢提姆拿出眼镜，他的朋友都要大肆取笑一番。

 _伙计，你看上去就跟黄片里淘气女孩想要勾引的家伙一个类型，到最后他们总会被激发出施虐因子。_ 提姆记得康用他别具风格的口吻善意地逗弄自己。

提姆不得不咬住舌头避免询问康有没有诱惑自己的打算。感谢上帝，凡涉及他最好的朋友，提姆的常识总能占据上风。毕竟不能让这家伙遭受精神创伤。

很想知道他们现在干些什么……

塞在耳朵里的通讯器嘟嘟作响，提姆掏出手机——假扮卧底的时候跟个白痴似的自言自语可不怎么让人信服。

一想到杰森在线路的另一端，提姆唇畔浮起的笑容泄露了他此时此刻的心情。

_嗨，我的名字叫提姆·笨蛋，提姆。_

_闭嘴，大脑。_

“有什么事？”

“我正打算问你相同的问题，提宝。”杰森不急不慢地说，仿佛他拥有无穷的时间，“吃午饭了吗？”

“出门前吃了个三明治。”提姆一边走一边说，暗暗记下一路经过引起他怀疑的事物。比如谁和谁走在一起、形形色色的车辆等等。“我在哥谭大学。”

“校园还是大楼里？”

“校园，我正在逛。”这里有学生经常光顾的小店、超市、酒店等场所，属于适合调查的好开端，“我去了餐厅、图书馆还有受害者工作的地方，没有问太多问题，以免惹人注意。另外一个女孩在商场工作，那里我还没去。”想到这里，提姆压下心中升起的不寒而栗的感觉。

“商场。”根据杰森的语气可以判断出其中难以掩饰的厌恶之情，看来他们观点一致，“比起那个我情愿选择黑帮混战。”

“嘿，我也一样。还有名受害者在酒吧工作，离这里没多远。今晚我会去那里探查。”

“嗯，介不介意我同行？”

听到杰森的自荐，提姆微笑道：“我想我需要陪伴。”

不必亲眼确认提姆就知道杰森一定挂着微笑：“这算不算约会？”

“我们没有约会，记得吗？”他提醒对方，“我们带着食物去……监控。”

“我们是带着食物去……卧底。”杰森反驳，“所以这就像一场约会。”

提姆暗自闷笑。 _别装可爱了，该死的，杰。_ “顺便提一句，不管怎么样，我已经看到三辆车牌完好无损的白色厢式货车了。”

杰森抱怨说：“见鬼，我恨白色厢式货车。”

“没错，它们很难应付。”提姆笑着观察餐厅，陆陆续续有学生进去吃饭，“车牌摘取都很容易，不是复杂的技术活。”

“那么就看看上面有没有篡改和工具的痕迹。”杰森建议。

“我试过了。两辆什么痕迹都没有，剩下有改动迹象的是辆上漆没多久的送货车。他们可能在涂漆前把车牌拆下来，我会继续留意。”

“但愿我能帮得了你，鸟宝宝。”杰森叹了口气。提姆的脑中浮现出对方靠坐在卡车椅上，脚踩仪表盘的模样。

他勾起嘴角：“你能在晚班帮我查探哪些场所开放，哪些人工作到深夜就行了。我有很多想调查的地方。”

“没问题。既然这是一场约会，如果我为了你痛扁某些家伙的脑袋，我能为此得到一个吻吗？”杰森戏谑的语调令提姆加深了笑容。

“假如你干得出色，得到的远不止这些。”

杰森发出愉快的低吟：“为了你，我保证会把那群坏孩子的肉捶松。”

提姆忍住爆笑的欲望，一股躁动从小腹窜起。 _因为暴力言辞就兴奋，好极了。_ “我经常想知道自己到底哪里出了错才会被你的话感动，尤其是在你堂而皇之以我的名义实施暴力手段的时候。”

“你觉得呢？”杰森的笑容回荡在他的耳边，“而且，假如你不喜欢暴力，我不会那么中意你。一见血就晕倒毫无乐趣可言。”

“算上骨折。”提姆注视着记忆里他在学校时会提供美味汉堡的餐厅，“还有头部碎裂……”

“对，那都算。你要知道你毁了气氛。”提姆听得出线路另一端的嬉笑，“嘿，我们天生一对，小子。”

提姆紧咬下唇抑制笑容。

“该死！你让我说了蠢话。”

这一回哪怕提姆胸口发紧他还是大笑出声。没错，他的确听见了，清楚明确没有听错。 _闭嘴，我的胸口。_ “我们应该给你弄个蠢话瓶，你一说蠢话我们就往里面扔一块钱。我打赌，等到了周六我们能拿这堆硬币买很多辣热狗。”

“你是在暗示我是个笨蛋，木头小子？就好像我会说你的眼睛比天空更蓝，你的嘴唇就和玫瑰花瓣一样漂亮柔软这种鬼话？谁他妈想要玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇？那闻起来和葬礼没什么两样。相信我，我有第一手经验。”

提姆偷偷发笑。唯有杰森才能随心所欲把任何事都套上稀奇古怪的理论，甚至包括他自己。他能对自己的死亡开玩笑，仿佛从没为此做过噩梦。

 _我可忘不了“嘿,小子，适应就好”。_ 那是他们住在一起，杰森第一次从噩梦中惊醒后说的话。

他总能从中迅速恢复过来。自从第一次以后，那成为他们之间心照不宣的规矩。杰森会把提姆拉至胸口，不是把自己的脸埋进提姆发丝就是蹭着对方颈部，双手紧紧拥住他的弟弟等待呼吸平稳顺畅。每当杰森这么做都会牵动提姆的胸口揪心难过，他的心脏似乎不知是该破膛而出还是爆炸为妙，他也逐渐学会了适应。

最初的几个月里噩梦频频发生，可近期再也没有出现过。提姆曾提及杰森的睡眠质量有所改善，他的哥哥笑着回答，忍者枕头有抵御噩梦功效。

提姆从没意识到充当忍者枕头就像拥有超能力：为了正义抗击噩梦。

“工作结束后我会回一趟阁楼，你有什么需要带的？”沉寂片刻杰森问。

“没有，我很快就回去，再出门前有些活得先处理。”两台笔记本等着提姆修复，剩下还有一堆其他调查事项。

“那么待会见。”提姆能听到告别话语蕴藏的笑意。

“好。”

“提姆。”

“什么事？”

“记得吃饭。”

笑容泛上提姆的嘴角：“遵命，妈妈。”

“别让我打你屁股，年轻人。”

“这算是个威胁？”

“上帝，你……打屁股？真的？等等，不，别回答。见鬼，鸟宝宝，别让我中午就亢奋。”杰森的笑声引得提姆冷哼。

“任何事都会令你亢奋，杰。”

“嘿！那全跟你有关！别挑逗我。”

提姆用力咬住腮帮。 _不，他不是有意触发你的自我膨胀心理。_

“回去工作，杰森。”

“你害羞了对不对？”杰森取笑说。没有等到提姆的回应，杰森又笑道：“嘿，我到达之前别揍人，鸟宝宝。”

“我将尽力而为。”提姆强忍笑意。

“别用这种口吻，阿尔弗雷德。”

 _别笑。你的脸要笑裂了_ 。“再见，杰。”

切断通讯器把手机放回口袋，提姆打量着汉堡店感伤地叹息。

 _我想点份汉堡配草莓奶昔。_ 他推开门， _我飙高的胆固醇和血糖全怪你，杰。_

 _真——的吗？_ 他几乎想象得出杰森在他脑海中斜睨的景象。 _让我跟你做床上运动耗尽热量。_

提姆抿住唇忍住大笑的冲动。把这家伙从大脑里驱走五分钟他都办不到……

转念一想，杰森和他做床上运动不是什么坏主意。

提姆坐进角落的位子，对服务生露出微笑：“给我一个培根芝士汉堡和薯条，还要一份草莓奶昔，谢谢。”

噢，没错。杰森得努力和他进行床上运动才能把这些热量从他系统里消耗殆尽，而他也会尽情享受一番。


	25. 26 红色二人组外出调查

Part26 红色二人组外出调查

Shelley’s 不是传统意义上的酒吧，它更类似于提供烈酒食物、室内摆设台球桌、墙上挂着飞镖盘的餐厅。大部分人聊天畅饮吃着饭，一群家伙围在台球桌周围。

这里是第四个受害者工作的场所，距离在图书馆勤工俭学申请奖学金的第三名受害者仅仅一个街区。就提姆今天中午了解到的情报，从Shelley’s着手调查是个好的开始。

提姆走到吧台，找了一个能够一目了然看清整个房间的角落坐下，旁边坐了两个喝着酒吃着汉堡和薯条的家伙。他点了份俱乐部三明治和一杯啤酒，向酒保展示他伪造的蝙蝠出品的身份证件——即使在另一个世界也能派得上用处。

打从一开始提姆就庆幸这世界和他与杰的故乡有太多共同之处。撇开他们是捏造出的虚幻人物，其他所有一切都大同小异。奥巴马还是总统；世界上某些地方依然爆发相同的战争；罪犯觉得他们是超自然生物，甚至连用的货币都跟他们的世界毫无差异。

这省却他们在过渡期中的不少麻烦。尽管如此，为了食物、租金和其他必备品，提姆和杰森仍忙于工作赚钱，打击罪犯不得不安排时间严格计划。

脑中浮现出布鲁斯做家务的模样，提姆拼命忍住笑意，那家伙连自己的衣服都不会叠。蝙蝠侠是个富翁对哥谭来说绝对是走了大运，不然他可能会穿着一件有异味的制服，在犯罪分子高喊“脏兮兮内裤有洞的蝙蝠侠”的呼喊声中奔波于城市各个角落打击邪恶。

提姆也对某些例外心存感激。例如莱克斯·卢瑟没有当选总统、没有外星人入侵、没有拿着激光枪的疯狂科学家和多维度入口……等等不可思议的怪事。

酒保为他送来刚点的啤酒，提姆用手握住冰冷的瓶子笑着感谢对方。

在杰森的影响下他也对酒产生了兴趣。即使没有到达他哥哥的千杯不醉，但至少现在三瓶下肚他也不会晕倒。 _我真棒！_

与夜总会充斥喧闹的噪音不同，这家临近学校和工作场所的小酒吧大多是人们选择与朋友聚会聊天，交流宝贵信息的好地方——只要你知道该问谁抑或是打听什么小道消息。

吧台上坐在提姆旁边的伙计们正议论着从河里发现的受害者与几个月前在图书馆工作的女孩容貌极其相似。

“警察说这可能是某个混帮派的学生干的。”一个和提姆年龄相仿的高个子金发青年说。

“见鬼，那种人在大学附近出没？”他身旁体格强健的朋友苦了一张脸，哪怕在哥谭也难得一见像他那样黝黑的皮肤，提姆推测对方可能热爱户外运动。“但愿警察能抓到他们，我很难想象怎么会有人做出那种事，你知道的，那真的很……”他摆出一副欲作呕的夸张神情表达自己的感受，“没有人干得出来，太病态了。”

 _你说出我想说的话，大个子。_ 提姆抿了口啤酒。

“之前也发生过，还记得吗？”金发男子压低嗓音，提姆立刻竖起耳朵，“虽然乔似乎不愿提起。”

乔就是酒保。顺便一提这两个年轻人正侧目偷偷打量那人。

“我也不想提，瑞秋人很好，半工半读上大学……”

瑞秋·哈里斯。Shelley’s工作的女孩。

提姆又听了会儿，还偷听到周围其他的谈话。你永远不知道哪些讯息用得着，比如怎样取下黏在衣服上的口香糖——这是三号桌一群人聊天的主题。

等那两个人走后，提姆装成瑞秋过去的友人和酒保聊了起来，告诉对方瑞秋曾提起在这里打工，并好奇她是不是就在附近。

酒保好心地告诉他瑞秋几个月前去世的噩耗，小心解释了她的死况。提姆假装——倒吸一口气——震惊，喊出——我的上帝！简直太可怕了！——之后，从巧妙的角度挖掘更多情报。

让乔侃侃而谈不成问题。乔装成一个戴眼镜害羞谦逊，和蔼可亲的年轻人总能获得想要的结果。提姆知道该如何选择恰当的语句来得到正确的回应，省得他把人压上屋檐恐吓。

喝完杯中的液体，一个熟悉的身影在提姆旁边的高脚椅坐下。他侧过脑袋看着杰森，漠不关心的样子仿佛面对某个陌生人。

杰森对他眨眼睛的反应令提姆十分满意。对方盯着他看了两秒，随后移开视线召唤酒保过来要了杯啤酒和一个芝士汉堡。接着杰森又把注意力集中在提姆身上，眼神中传递着某种讯息……不，他不会笑场。

“那个好吃吗？”杰森指指提姆吃掉一半的俱乐部三明治。

真要玩？提姆按捺住内心蠢蠢欲动的邪恶喜悦：“嗯……什么？啊，三明治味道不错。”

杰森的眼中含着笑意:“那么我相信你。”

提姆对他露出浅笑，很快便把头转向酒吧等待他古怪的哥哥下一步动作。

酒保递给杰森啤酒，红头发的男人歪着脑袋看向提姆的空酒瓶。提姆咬住下唇示意酒保再来一瓶免去杰森为他代劳。 _哈，不会让你请我喝酒的，无名的帅哥先生！_

他看见杰森借机灌酒遮住自己的笑容：“那么，菜单上还有什么味道也不错？”

 _闲聊，杰？真的吗？_ 提姆抿了口液体咽下笑意。这是历史书上的搭讪方式，他见证了杰森的约炮——呃不——约会技巧。好吧，技术上来说这是一种伪装，但是，啧，他不会沉醉在那种技术下。

“我……呃……我不确定。”提姆眯起眼睛看着酒吧顶部小黑板上的手写菜单，“我是第一次来这。”

“真的？”杰森咧嘴一笑，“我也是。看样子我们只能相信自己的直觉。”

正如微醺的感觉会让很多人干傻事，此刻提姆有种哄堂大笑的冲动。愚蠢的微醺感加上杰森·托德就是一场灾难。但话说回来，自从和这个家伙组队，灾难就成为他的中间名。

“我的直觉相当迟钝，不过我觉得远离任何标写肢体或器官的食物比较明智……之前吃过那就另当别论。”

杰森抬起头，笑出声来：“我懂你的意思……”

提姆刻意板起脸：“绝对别吃蛙腿、牛舌还有……炸猪尾？”

“还有烤鸡爪。”杰森暗笑着伸出一只手，“我叫杰。”

 _别笑，见鬼。_ 提姆轻轻握住杰的手。“啊，我叫提姆。”他把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推。

“你在等人，提姆？”红发男人侧过头好奇地问。

“我的哥哥。”提姆心不在焉地用指尖掠过啤酒瓶上的凝露，“可是他迟到了一会。”

杰森嘴角弯成一个微笑，目光从提姆的手指落到他的脸颊：“我真幸运。”

提姆差一点就发出喷鼻声，就差那么一点点：“为什么？”

“正因为你在等人，所以给我创造了陪伴的机会，假如你愿意和我聊天的话。”杰森沾沾自喜的笑容性感又迷人，还带着几分危险。

提姆眨了眨眼。没错。“只要你不……嗯……不会变成残忍的变态杀人犯……”

杰森笑着挑起眉头就好像在说“你是认真的？！真的吗？！”和“如果我是呢？”

提姆干笑：“如果我没有成为其中一名受害者，我会非常感激。”

杰森大笑着举起酒瓶向他干杯：“我不会。”

“谢谢你。”提姆既想放声大笑又想猛拍杰森的后脑勺。这不是普通人会聊天的内容不是吗？残忍的杀人犯？有没有搞错？上帝，他想给杰森一个吻，然而他却抓起自己的俱乐部三明治狠狠咬上一口。

杰森的芝士汉堡正巧在他弟弟咀嚼三明治的时候端了上来。他尝了一口似乎在品味食物的滋味，然后点点头看向提姆：“味道不错，我很高兴自己没有点炸猪尾。”

“也没点……什么血汤。”

“是的。”

他们有聊没聊地交谈着。若非对方是杰森，提姆恐怕早就借故离开。不是因为无聊，绝不是。但他意识到自己再也没有耐心进行“见面寒暄”的活动。他想出去跳上屋顶，追踪掌握的线索做一些更重要的事情。

_见鬼，我注定一辈子孤独终老。_

提姆从没想象过未来十年内会跟谁在一起，也没考虑过组建家庭。要是他保持这种思想，恐怕永远都找不到对象。 **永远** 。

“提姆。”

提姆凝视着杰森，对方眉头紧锁面露焦虑。

他有迪克、卡斯、史蒂芬、阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯，甚至还有达米安。别忘了康和泰坦们。

对了，他还有杰森。

他们都是他的家人。没错，也许不是经常陪伴身边，但他们仍能称得上家人。那就够了，对吧？

除此之外，谁说十年后他还活着？

“提姆，你还好吧？”杰森又问了一遍,锐利的目光来回打量着提姆，暗示出他完全卸下伪装。

提姆暂时撇开这些思绪：“我没事，只是在想我的哥哥去了哪里……”他给了杰森一个安心的笑容，却反使对方扬起眉。

他几乎能听到杰森嗓音沙哑地说“你就继续扯吧”的回答。

“我……我想我该走了。”提姆站起身从钱包里拿出几张钞票支付他的账单，并对男人微笑，“我得趁图书馆闭馆前走一趟，很高兴和你聊天，杰。”

离开之前提姆最后扫了眼酒吧，便头也不回地朝图书馆的方向走去。在烟雾缭绕的酒吧待上一阵子，提姆无比感激夜晚习习凉风吹在身上带来的舒爽感。当前他亟需理清头绪重新回到任务中来。

提姆摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁。 _好了，提宝。一周内不许再自我反省。_

 

***

 

“那么，打算告诉我发生了什么吗？”十分钟后杰森在图书馆屋顶与提姆会合。

提姆耸耸肩，抬头望着哥谭偶尔遍布繁星的天空——例如今晚。星星闪烁着光芒正在嘲笑他。 _滚开，大熊星座！_

杰森可谓经受蝙蝠式训练洗礼最出类拔萃的典范。尽管身着便服，他的靴子踩踏在水泥地上也几乎没有一丝声响。杰森把双手插在皮革外套的口袋里慢慢朝提姆走来。

“你突然变了脸色，还以为耸耸肩不说话就能打发我？你真准备给我来这套？你是想让我用咯吱大法挠到你老实交代吗？”

提姆不由自主勾起嘴角。自从杰森发现这个办法有效，他就肆无忌惮地滥用自己的这个弱点。提姆不得不承认这比吃子弹获取信息的速度更快……好吧，有点夸张，但绝对比严刑拷问套出话的速度快。

现在杰森和他站得很近，黑暗中提姆能清晰辨别出对方的容貌——从那一头被风吹得凌乱的头发到棱角分明的下巴，还有杰森打定主意要从某人那里榨干情报的固有表情。

“在我掏出枪之前快说。”杰森命令道，把手从口袋里抽了出来，分别屈起其中两根手指上下摆动作出威胁状。

提姆闷笑：“犯罪分子真该看看你这个样子，保证让他们吓湿裤子。”

“等这双手在你身上，我保证会弄湿你的裤子。”杰森笑着缩短两人的距离，直到身体几乎与提姆的膝盖互相触碰。他卡在对方的膝间，双手搭在提姆抵靠屋顶栏杆的腰两侧。杰森视线上移，扬起笑容注视对方：“我不知道你有戴眼镜。”

提姆笑了笑，握紧微颤的双手放在膝间：“我平时不戴，这是今天上午买的。我觉得是个很好的掩饰工具。”

“好吧，刚才我差点揪住你的脸想把你吻晕，木头小子。”杰森用双手捧住提姆的脸反复揉捏，看见对方眯起双眼暗笑。他将提姆绑成一小簇马尾的过长头发用力一拉：“见鬼，你太可爱了。”

提姆还以为过了这么久自己已经不会再脸红了，好吧。“我差点忘记你会对学霸兴奋。”

杰森的笑容如此温暖，令提姆的内心翻腾不休。红发男人又扯了扯他的马尾，另一只手托住提姆的后腰：“只对你，小子。”

即便因为对方的话语，内心仿若糖吃太多时的迪克那般兴奋不已心潮澎湃，提姆仍发出不屑的鼻音：“如果你要我背诵元素周期表，我就揍你。”

杰森凑上前，鼻子几乎蹭到提姆的：“实际上，一条密封式炸药的完美方程式很有用……”

“硝化甘油基？或者嗯嗯——！”

提姆能感觉到覆着自己唇瓣的杰森面带微笑，牙齿轻轻咬住他的下唇,诱哄着他张开嘴巴。杰森拉住提姆的小马尾，无言地催促他仰起脑袋方便自己把舌头探得更深。提姆觉得一股颤栗直冲脚趾，全身融化在对方怀里。他不知道自己什么时候抬起的双手，一只手插入杰森红色柔软的发丝中，另一只手勾住男人的外套。

一吻终了，他们的脸上都挂着傻兮兮的笑容。

杰森扶了扶提姆的眼镜，取下他用来绑头发的发圈：“也许你会想把头发固定好。”

提姆重新束起头发，瞪着笑得一脸自满的哥哥：“我得去剪个头发。”

“我也是。”杰森同意道，把散落到眼睛的白色刘海吹开，“你打算明天到街对面的理发店去？”

“可以。”提姆同意道，“我讨厌头发落下来遮住眼睛。”

“这样扎起来也挺好。”一只大手拽住提姆的马尾让他挑高眉毛，“不过，你也许会留下一小簇，这样我就能继续如你所愿扯动它们。”杰森扯他头发的动作令提姆发出赞许的咕噜声。他的哥哥扬起笑容，心知肚明提姆有多爱他这么做。之后杰森把身子靠在护栏上：“今天你发现了什么？”

“失去我的杜卡迪让我产生焦虑分离症。”提姆感伤地笑了笑，“我以为我要得心脏病了。”

杰森窃笑着用手肘顶了顶提姆的肋骨：“就这样？我以为我今天很走运，遇到了一个戴眼镜的热辣帅哥。”

 _热辣，嗯？_ “几个月前你把我灌醉，走运到直接上了床。”

“我这辈子做出的最明智的决定。”杰森信心十足的语气惹得提姆发笑。

“总之，我发现第一个受害者的记录档案已经封存了，花了不少时间才搞到具体内容。根据我找到的情报，特丽莎·宾利的男朋友是菲尔·普勒斯顿。”

“普勒斯顿……我应该认识这个名字？”

看到杰森困惑的模样，提姆浅笑说：“通常来说是的，不过没听说过也没关系。普勒斯顿议员有两个儿子，这是他的大儿子。他们是这里的大人物，拥有大量影响力的有钱人。特丽莎则是一名来自下东区、依靠奖学金上学的工读生。被害时有谣言说她有了三个月的身孕，记录上没有写出这条，但很多学生都清楚。”

杰森僵住身体，歪过头危险地眯起眼睛：“这从来没有得到证实？”

“记录上没有写。学校的人说特丽莎和普勒斯顿是忤逆男方父亲的意愿在一起的，但特丽莎死后，普勒斯顿的父亲支付了葬礼等后续费用，慷慨地帮助了女孩的家庭。”提姆加了一句，毫不掩饰地透露出厌恶的情绪，“这是在选举期间，所以……”

“就因为他们不想让全世界发现他们的儿子有了孩子，孩子尚未出世母亲就遭人强暴杀害这一点，于是掩盖了真相。”提姆能从杰森近似平静的口吻中察觉到他强烈的愤慨，“他们精心策划整件事的几率有多大？”

“可能性很高。议员私底下和一些不正当的人有来往。他想让自己的儿子娶某个黑帮老大的女儿。”提姆忍不住嗤笑。

杰森的笑容让提姆想起那些可怕的卡通鲨鱼：“那一定会为他的政治生涯带来不少便利，但还是无法解释别的案子。”

“那就是我想挖掘的，这里面一定存在某种模式。特丽莎是关键，其他的女孩可能是随机选择，但其中一定有什么……”提姆抿住双唇，大脑迅速转动试图找出合理的解释，“什么……”

“除了她和议员儿子在一起，怀了他的孩子……”杰森干巴巴地说，在提姆的瞪视下举起双手，“好吧，庸俗幽默，坏品味。别这么严格，我想发泄一下，这件事快把我逼疯了。”

提姆叹了口气：“我知道，在这里工作是很艰难。我们既得不到所有资料也进不了停尸房，连个实验室都没有。我不想冒着声誉受损或者打草惊蛇的风险闯进别人的工作室。见鬼，我的摩托车甚至都不在这里！”

杰森扬起嘴角拍拍提姆的背部，感觉更像是嘲笑而非安慰：“没有杜卡迪你真快得焦虑分离症了，嗯？”

提姆投射给杰森的眼神使对方笑出声：“好吧，言归正传。目前棘手的是被害人都很干净，两起案件中所有的证据都被河水冲刷走了。”

“等等，什么叫做她们很干净？”杰森打断他，“比如……没有前科？”

“不止是那样，杰。她们很干净，例如……除了泥土灰尘什么的，尸检鉴定她们的尸体都很干净。没有组织样本、没有体液，没有与罪犯相关的证据，就好像他们准备得十分充足，没有留下一点痕迹。哪怕被害人挣扎过程中指甲里也没有留下组织碎片——一无所获。罪犯实施强奸时很可能护住全身皮肤并且使用了安全套。”

“见鬼——”

“没错。”

杰森磨着牙齿：“或许罪犯和你一样都是细菌恐惧症者。”

“我现在对你过敏，你去睡厨房。”提姆冷漠地宣布。

那个混蛋哈哈大笑：“我在开玩笑。不如我用消毒剂自我消毒怎么样？然后套件防护衣上床？你还愿意和我一起睡吗？”

提姆情不自禁地笑了：“混蛋。”

“不管怎么样你都爱我。”杰森笑得更自得。提姆挑高眉毛看着他却没否认。

事实上提姆不愿否认，因为那只会徒增他的愧疚……理所当然却不是当前的重点。 _该死，我必须停止自我辩解。_

杰森用眼角余光审视着提姆：“所以你现在犹豫我们究竟应该采取直截了当的手段还是按照你的方式来干？”

“可能要花上几天，一周或者更多。”提姆没有直接回答杰森的疑问，“我需要像昨天那样确认一些理论，赶在其他人被丢进河里之前。”

“嗯。”红发男人安静片刻，仰望星空。又过了一会儿，他低下头看着提姆：“你要知道，直接手段不仅会让黑帮察觉到我们，也会引起警方的关注。”

提姆不着痕迹地抬起头，明白这种情况终将发生。手头拥有能够维持工作又不被发现的资源实在太少，到了紧要关头唯一的办法就是敲山震虎激怒嫌犯，让他们露出马脚，找到定罪的线索。提姆尽可能延迟这一天的到来，把决定权交给杰森。

啧，杰森对形势的转变表现出无比喜悦的态度：“那么，这个叫普勒斯顿的家伙住哪？小的那个，不是他爸。”

提姆抑制住自己的笑容：“他在上城区15号大街的公寓楼有一套房子，就在二十一楼。”

杰森兴奋地敲打指尖：“我们走吧。”

提姆扬起唇：“由我来当坏警察？”

杰森脸上露出超级邪恶的笑容：“那么我就来当个更可怕的警察。”

 

***

 

提到采取直接手段，能说的有很多。

首先，施加于软弱无用的弱鸡——诸如有钱爸爸的小宝贝普勒斯顿——身上，可以说卓有成效。尤其你身边还有一个热爱暴力的犯罪分子，等待将他的子弹直截了当射进这个可怜的小笨蛋体内。

好吧，不能真开枪。但红头罩的名号比提姆来得响亮，如果杰森能吓得黑帮首领尿裤子，那么恐吓养尊处优的富家小子绰绰有余。对于如何获得情报，提姆从来不吹毛求疵。

“我建议你最好快点把知道的都告诉我们，以免这把枪失去耐心。”提姆站在床尾好心提议。

“这是一个恶作剧？我被整了对不对？”普勒斯顿勉强挤出一个笑容，向后退缩直到背部抵住床头板，“是你吗？马林斯？”

杰森仰起头调整角度面对床上的年轻人：“我们没耍你，这不是一场游戏。我扣动扳机的手指正在发痒，迫切地想在你身体各个部位打出一个个窟窿。现在快回答。”

“但是……但是……”尽管卧室光线暗淡，普勒斯顿苍白面容凸显出深浅不一的阴影仍然清晰可见，那张帅脸上渗出密密麻麻的汗水，“我的上帝，你们真的存在，传闻是真的！我的上帝！”

提姆几乎能脑补杰森翻了个白眼，因为那就是隐藏于兜帽之下的他此刻摆出的表情。 _上帝，真见鬼。_

“你自言自语够了没？我们有人开始不耐烦了。顺便说一句我很饿，我饿了脾气就很暴躁。”杰森低声发出威胁，可怜的家伙使劲往后缩仿佛想与床头板融为一体。杰森转向提姆：“我能把他的肉捶松吗？一点点就行了，也许他就会快点开口说话……”

提姆轻叹一声，无视杰森表现出的疯子行径：“快回答，普勒斯顿。他要是开始动手揍你，别期待我把他拉走。我没漫画里刻画得那么无私。”

此话一出，普勒斯顿立即滔滔不绝起来。

普勒斯顿没尿裤子，提姆得给他加上几分，但是对方的脸色已经变得与其金发一样暗淡无光，衬得眼睛下面的黑眼圈更不容忽视。

提姆看到床头柜厚重的教科书旁摆放的好几瓶安眠药和高剂量治偏头痛的药物。普勒斯顿有睡眠障碍。他一旦睡不着，就会起来学习，然后就开始头痛。

这家伙陷入了困境。提姆明白那种感觉，他也曾经历过那段时期。

“我发誓我不知道他们是谁。我明白我的父亲有参与在里面，可我没有证据。我想靠自己调查但是没有人愿意告诉我任何信息。他们叫我把案子交给警察，劝我应该尝试新的生活。”普勒斯顿沮丧地握紧拳头，“爸爸想让我回家住几个月，不过我拒绝了。这是我们的家，特丽莎和我住在这里。我们正打算结婚……我——是我害她被杀的。”他停顿了一下，仿佛受到现实的打击，双眼湿润，皱成一团的脸上带着深切的悲痛，“是我导致她和我们的宝宝一起被杀害，都是我的错……”

青年语气中的绝望和痛楚不禁让提姆快速瞥了杰森一眼，他确信头罩下的哥哥也在回望自己。

“好吧，很高兴听你度过了拒绝接受的时期，正式进入接受现实的阶段。好了你现在可以把自己灌到死，沉浸在刻骨铭心的宿醉和抑郁里面。”头盔对掩盖杰森的讽刺语气毫无助益，提姆强忍住敲他脑袋的冲动。“现在，给我们一些实用的信息，验尸官没有从尸体上提取任何袭击者的DNA，他们要么裹得严严实实，要么用橡胶把自己从头到脚遮住才采取行动。你父亲的手下有这种类型的技术人员吗？”

“他……他的手下有很多人。”普勒斯顿承认，从床头柜抓了笔和记事本写下他有印象的名字，“我已经核查了一部分，表面上看没有人牵涉进这个案子，但他们都和其他事情扯上联系。我没发现具体是什么，也没有证据。即使我找得到也不知道该向谁告发。”他抽着鼻子忍住泪水，“警察局全是一群腐败的警察。”

这是一种保留的陈述。提姆没有大声说出口，但他必须相信普勒斯顿。这孩子为了执行正义站出来反抗他的家庭。不过从另一方面讲，他的女朋友和尚未出世的孩子全因那些人而死。

“爸爸……他……你们不会杀了他吧？”普勒斯顿把便条纸递给提姆，忧心忡忡地问。

“我们希望不必采取那种手段。”提姆把名单放进腰带里。

杰森冷哼：“我们会考虑的。”

普勒斯顿抓住杰森的夹克： “请不要伤害我的家人，我的妈妈、我的弟弟……求求你们。”

“把手从夹克上拿开，孩子。你这么做简直是求我把你的爪子轰掉。”杰森一扭身就甩开对方，整了整外套，“现在，有件事要说清楚。我们从来没有来过这里，你从来没有见过我们，没有和我们说过话。我们会帮你揭露杀死你女朋友和孩子的人渣，但是你得保持沉默。假如你对别人提到一句有关我们的话，整件事就告吹。我们会知道是你说的，我也了解你的住址。哦，还有这个——”杰森用空余的手在自己和普勒斯顿之间来回比划了一下，“不是威胁。”

提姆紧紧抿住嘴唇以免泄漏一丝笑声。

 

***

 

“这个名单上的大部分人都是黑帮分子。他们涉及的大量案件都是我们几个月来试图阻止的。”提姆一边对杰森解释，一边将普勒斯顿给他的名单和自己手机里的文件地址作对比。

他们想方设法捣毁大部分终期交易，但能扳倒的只有次要人员之流。由于所需的工作量以及“相关人士”的缘故，举足轻重的人全部置身事外。重量级的名字意味着他们需要强有力的证据，但哪怕掌握充足证据，要将罪犯一网打尽并不容易。巴尔内斯警探和杨警官能从热心公民那里获取的匿名提示和文件有限，再多恐怕会引起那群混蛋的注意。

“我们一个一个搞定他们，我相信这几天能找到更多线索。”杰森靠着墙壁伸长了腿。

他们坐在奈何岛一栋摇摇欲坠的老旧大楼屋顶——这栋破损的危楼就连流浪汉也不敢栖身，担心会在睡梦里被脱落的碎片砸到。

提姆瞧了眼戴着红头罩，呃，头盔的红发男子：“你似乎不记得白天还有一份正常工作。”

“你低估了我的体力？”他敢发誓杰森一定扬起眉毛。

提姆露出笑容。他绝不会置疑杰森的体力，非常感谢。“我只是想确定你不会累垮。”他说，食指敲击手机保存数据，“你要是生病的话，忍受你的人是我。”

“那又怎么样？说好的‘无论生病还是健康’呢？我们的结婚誓言对你来说一文不值。”杰森嘘了声，发出极为夸张的叹息，“我知道你只想要我的身体，我心碎了。虽然我不介意你对我的身体索求，但我还是伤心欲绝。”

“如果你不闭嘴，我就打断你这具身体上的那根肋骨。”提姆笑着用肘部顶顶杰森的身侧，“何况，你对谁说了那些愚蠢的誓言，绝不是对我。”

“噢，我的上帝，你连记都记不得了？！”杰森抓住提姆的上臂用力摇晃。提姆脑袋左右晃动得好比装饰物。“我——我再也受不了了！之前你亵渎了我们的婚姻圣坛，如今还把我当作你的小白脸一样对待，你甚至都不记得我们之间的誓言？！”

“小白脸？”提姆在狂笑不止和抽杰森脑门……呃，头盔之间摇摆不定，“别晃我，杰。我不是沙球。”

杰森笑着停下动作，但没有抽回手：“我想吻你，可我的头盔是个妨碍。”

提姆无声地笑了，握紧还没塞回腰带的手机：“对你来说真不幸。”

他能听到粗哑声音暗藏的笑意：“帮我摘掉头盔。”

颇具诱惑力，但是……“不行。”

杰森发出呻吟松开手：“你毁了一切的乐趣。”他瞄了眼提姆的手机，“活干完了？我们现在能走吗？睡觉前我想再跑一趟，也许我们能拜访几个名单上的伙计。”

“好吧，我看看离这里最近的人是谁。”提姆又检查起手机。

“好，到那里我打算买几杯咖啡。”

“不行。”提姆下意识地抗议。听到杰森脱掉夹克丢开枪的声音，他发出一记叹息，“杰森……”他的哥哥将外套披上他肩膀的那一刻，提姆释放出自己恼怒的情绪。这件衣服起码有十磅重，里面塞满了形形色色的工具：“你不能一直这么做，会有人看见你的。”

提姆无法谴责他。这是一个百无聊赖的夜晚，杰森感到很无趣。现在已是凌晨两点，他们到现在一共只遇到三个从电器商店抢劫成功互相推搡争夺战利品的白痴、一个抢劫犯、一个毒贩，还有一个没得手就被杰森揍得半死的未遂强奸犯。

无可否认提姆需要喝咖啡提神。半个街区外的24小时便利店的咖啡渗滤壶里盛着他们的生命之水，杰森把从那里买咖啡当作己任。

“这栋大楼的年纪比蝙蝠侠还大，上面的裂缝比阿尔弗雷德脸上的皱纹还多。就算这里有可能安装摄像头，干扰器也能搞定。”杰森摘下头盔用一只手梳理头发，把连帽衫上的帽子套在头上，“我很快就回来。”

提姆好笑地看着他：“你是在对我表演《终结者》？施瓦辛格？”他拖长语调。

“闭嘴，木头小子。”杰森笑得很灿烂，托起提姆的下巴，趁他没来得及反抗便在他的唇边蜻蜓点水般地落下一吻。哪怕杰森悠闲地走到建筑物另一头，从快散架的防火梯跳下去，提姆仍旧觉得嘴唇有点发麻。

等提姆站起身从屋檐往下看去，他的哥哥已经穿过马路大步朝商店走去。

“嗯……我几乎能嗅到我的摩卡的香味。”通过塞在耳朵里的通讯器，杰森慢吞吞地说，“除了我秀色可餐的身体，还想吃点什么？”

提姆无法自制地扬起唇。杰森和他不分时间场合的装可爱。啊，不，他不会告诉对方这点：“鸡肉或火鸡三明治，如果他们有的话。”

“没问题。”他的哥哥答道。

杰森刚走进商店，一辆车停在了外面，奇怪的是没有人从车里走出来。提姆能看见车内有三到四个身影。他眉峰轻蹙，手已自动伸向抓钩。

“大红，”他通过线路警告杰森，“你那里可能会发生抢劫。别暴露伪装，我现在就过来。”

三名男子从车内走出。司机留在驾驶座上，望风的人靠在副驾驶的门上，其他两个人走进商店。

“动作快点，他们进来了。”杰森悄声说。

假如他们住在大都会，没可能从半个街区外赶过来突袭。提姆没用上一分钟就到达案发现场，脑海中如泰山一般嘶声力竭回荡着“啊啊啊啊啊啊”的咆哮。他一只手握住绳索，另一只手掏出可折叠式长棍。

他用长棍重重敲向望风者的头部，在跌落于地的躯体旁站稳脚步。 _谢谢你，哥谭，还好这个城市街上的路灯昏暗得要命。_

“发生了——靠！”

横过长棍穿入右边副驾驶的窗户直击司机的头部，提姆抬高手腕用棍子轻轻敲了一下对方的后颈，司机立即失去神智，无力地倒在方向盘上。

**红色二人组出击！**

“支援睡着了，大红。”提姆环视周围通知杰森，即使街上空无一人他也力求低调行事。一些老房子的窗户泛着亮光，但是没有人把头探出来张望。好极了。

他看着商店的玻璃窗，手持点三八手枪的家伙催促站在柜台后的男人快点取钱。另一个家伙用霰弹枪瞄准站在咖啡机边，双手高举一脸无聊的杰森。

提姆勾起嘴唇：“只要让那两个抢劫犯出来就行了，大红。当一回落难公主。”

杰森没有回复，然而提姆从他抿成一条线的双唇能够想象对方必定克制自己吼出 _操你的，替代品！_

幸运的是，等收银员将钱交给他们，点三八手枪先生和霰弹枪先生径直走向门口。

他们是那种除非必要否则不会造成人员伤亡，进出极快的短时间强盗。由于快捷方便一个晚上能在不同地点多次作案，这种手法对小团伙而言效率极高。

不幸的是他们撞上提姆的长棍。

还有他的拳头。

和他的靴子。

_哦，对不起，伙计们。_

提姆用长棍猛击趴伏在地哀声连连的家伙，确定自己把钱还给店员的期间对方爬不起来更别说逃跑。

带着一袋子现金踏入室内，收银员立即从柜台下面掏出手枪。

没错，他的工作有时很悲催。

“嘿！我只是来这还你钱！”提姆举起双手慢慢把钱袋扔在地上，“你应该呼叫警察，伙计。门外的那几个家伙不会睡很久。”

杰森正靠在咖啡机上惬意地喝着他的摩卡。混蛋。

收银员疲倦地打量着提姆：“你是谁？报纸上讨论的身穿戏服的怪胎之一？”

_身穿戏服的怪胎，我的人生就是一场陈词滥调。_

“不，我只是刚从一场化装舞会离开，回家之前打算买瓶水。”提姆笑得一脸无辜，拼命祈祷这个家伙不会失手对自己开枪，因为那样就悲催到家了，“谁会想到防身术真起作用，嗯？”

耳朵里传来杰森偷笑的声音。 _混蛋。_

收银员伸手去拿电话，提姆将这个动作视为自己离开的信号。

“嘿！”杰森从小冰箱后叫了声扔给他一瓶水，抛至半空被提姆接住了。杰森扬起笑容：“算我的。”

“谢谢你。”提姆微微一笑，对收银员点了点头走向大门。走到半途他用拇指指向杰森，“他说他会付钱。”

“你是谁？”报警电话打到一半，收银员转而询问提姆。他的身体看起来没有红罗宾走进屋时颤抖得那么厉害。这个家伙的生命中估计见过不少糟糕事。

“嗯——一个小人物而已。”提姆犹豫了一下。

杰森挑战似的对他挑起半边眉毛。

提姆扯了扯嘴角转向收银员，一只手早已搭上了门把手：“我只是你的友邻套套侠。”


	26. 27-28

Part27 飞檐走壁

提姆二十一岁生日那天杰森请了一天假。他拿着薪水，在某天晚上巡逻时径自走向一家小当铺。当铺老板老麦克称不上诚实可信，却也不是狡诈虚伪的人。他报出合理的收购价，而出售商品的价格也一样公道，并且从不过问物品的对象和来源。

对于要购买和出售那些不属于自己的东西，又居住在奈何岛的人来说，这是一家很好的机构。

杰森并不羡慕以此谋生的人。毕竟追溯到过去盗窃轮胎的岁月，他也干过那些勾当。不是说他能原谅偷窃行为，只不过这宛如订书钉一般将他的出身定得死死的。

除非牵连无辜市民受伤，杰森的忍耐才会崩溃瓦解。不过这无关紧要，因为他现在是人畜无害在当铺购物的杰，不是那个带枪头盔男。

他和老麦克讨价还价一番，这也是他在过去学来的知识。住在鲍威利区有自身好处，那里较早教会了孩子们如何生存，哪怕偶尔得采取不光彩的手段保证自己的衣食，不让恋童癖来找他们的麻烦。

有一个混帮派的父亲和一个大半时间沉迷毒品的母亲，这是杰森历经艰辛学习的一件事，

而他还是学会了。

杰森认识到要逃离恋童癖的唯一途径就是掌握“揍得狠”和“跑得快”的要点。他也了解到有时无论跑得多快多拼命，有些混蛋你总是摆脱不了。那时他便下定决心，假如他要沿着这条道路走下去，那就要用自己的方式，而且他会为此得到回报。

直到杰森渐渐长大，头脑更聪明、手脚更灵活、手段更残酷，他不再为那些问题所困扰。

之后，他撬了蝙蝠车的轮胎。

其余的部分，一如他们所说的那样都成为了历史。

杰森面带微笑拿着用纸包好的商品走出老麦克的店，他甚至爱屋及乌的喜欢上这件商品的名字：叛逆。老头也对他露出了笑容，把钞票放进收银机时机器发出清脆的声响。

杰森在回家途中路过商场买了一些牛排和鱼肉，回阁楼之前在街对面的食品店稍作停留。

等他回到家提姆还在睡觉，清晨五点半他的弟弟才结束巡逻。由于精神亢奋得难以入眠，杰森不得不用庆祝生日的清早性爱消耗对方精力。

脑海中转瞬即逝的影像令杰森嘴角微扬，胸口涌起的紧绷感让他回想起栩栩如生的庆祝活动。以后他需要重复再做一遍，嘿，也许多重复几遍。

他极力降低噪音在厨房做起饭来。提姆对他请假一事毫不知情，杰森要确保做饭的过程中不会吵醒小寿星。

这个孩子需要尽量补充睡眠，他已经连续两个星期都在调查普勒斯顿的案子，更别提每天的巡逻还要处理其他人渣和小规模的犯罪。

提姆几乎一门心思扑在案件上。他们差不多每晚都会捣毁几个普勒斯顿和他的黑帮朋友们的业务。提姆承认他们现在百分之百上了黑帮的暗杀名单。

近期他们额外小心，不留下一点致使秘密身份暴露的蛛丝马迹，当然这都是老生常谈。不过杰森明白一旦被人发现，他可能迟早需要把子弹射入某个家伙的大脑，命令对方闭嘴。

他只希望提姆能够原谅自己。

杰森把平底锅架在煮锅上面充当简易蒸锅，他把鱼肉从平底锅取了出来，恰巧提姆从栏杆上探出了脑袋。阁楼正处厨房上方，站在炉边的杰森看不见提姆的面容，但他清楚对方的声音来自何方。

“杰森？你在这里做什么？”

“做午饭，小寿星。”杰森把柠檬味蚝油汁滴在盘子里的鱼肉上，“如果要我自我评价的话，这样看起来真不错。”

“闻上去也很香，那是什么？”提姆站在上面发问，“而且，你为什么没上班？”

杰森咧开嘴笑着说：“我请了 **生日假** 。”

“你不能在不是自己生日的那天请生日假，杰。”他能从低沉的嗓音里听到窃笑声。

杰森笑着把土豆泥和色拉连同其它食物一起端上餐桌：“我给自己放了一天假。”

沉默了一刻。

正当他以为提姆不会作答，那个疯狂的家伙从阁楼上翻了个跟头落到厨房门口，脸上绽放出一抹灿烂的笑容朝着他的哥哥走来。

“你知道吗，这里有样东西叫做楼梯？用手扶的小东西……这样你就不用从栏杆上跳下来嗯嗯——”

杰森把手撑在流理台一角上稳住身形，迎接提姆充满快乐的戏谑之吻——难以置信的火热，带着薄荷味的香甜。没错，提姆此时此刻快乐得冒泡，因为这个吻结束之后他贴着杰森的嘴唇大笑不止。而杰森……他肯定自己比吸毒的糊涂蛋看起来更蠢。

“你不用那么在意，你要知道，我没有过生日的习惯。”提姆歪着头嘴角勾起一抹羞涩的微笑，他用一只手漫不经心地抚摸杰森的脸颊。

杰森感到胸膛憋闷，几乎希望胸口立刻爆炸，这样他就能把自己扑通扑通乱跳的心脏送给那个聪明人当作礼物：“如果你再像刚才那样吻我，还继续笑成白痴状，你可以哄骗我每天都这么为你服务，小子。”

提姆注视着他，双唇轻启仿佛准备要说什么，但他的嘴里没有吐出任何声音。取而代之的是，他笑了起来：“谢谢你,杰。”

“先别谢我，你还没有收到生日礼物。”提姆后退一步看着杰森伸手把离食物稍远的纸袋递给他，“生日快乐，我——嗯——这不是全新的，不过没有人被它害死。我希望……也许你可以把它用在工作上——”

他在唠叨什么？ _快闭嘴，托德……_

提姆看上去几欲落泪，小心翼翼地把礼物抱在手里仿佛担心它会突然消失。“你从哪里找到的？”他问道。

“奈何岛的当铺，别担心，这不是打劫来的赃物。老麦克说他属于自己的一位朋友，那个人去非洲公干一时兴起买下的。回来后他惹上了点麻烦急需一笔资金，所以就把这个卖了。”杰森解释说，“我没有追问这个故事背后是不是还有什么秘密，不管怎么样我相信你会把它用黑光灯从里到外都检查一遍的。”

提姆了然地用手背拍了拍杰森的脸颊，脸上带着笑意——虽说脸颊有点湿润，但确凿无疑是个愉快的笑容，就好像对方送给他有史以来最棒的礼物。尽管杰森确信提姆收到过更精致更昂贵的礼物，买得起比手上拿的二手佳能单反更好的相机。几个月前提姆为了“拍摄”哥谭犯罪分子才买了一台尼康数码单反。

“谢谢你，杰。”提姆一只手握紧相机，另一只手托着机底按在胸口，“你不会顺带买了胶卷吧？”

“我想既然你有充裕的时间，你会更喜欢采取老派的方式拍照。或许我们可以在这里装个暗房。”操，他又开始喋喋不休了。杰森摸索着工作裤腿部的某个口袋，把包着两卷胶卷和几节电池的纸袋塞给提姆：“叫我克拉克就行了，穿着红色短裤的童子军。”

提姆闷声笑道：“你没有红色短裤。”

杰森扬起眉毛：“想要打个赌吗？”

提姆咬住下唇视线瞄向杰森的胯部：“我重新考虑了一下……这似乎像是诱人上当。除非你保证自己稳赢，否则不会打赌。”他把目光移到红发男人的脸上，蓝色的眼睛微微睁大，“你买了红内裤？！”

杰森得意地笑了：“你会知道，等过一会你自己来发现。至于现在，让我们开饭吧，我快饿死了。”微波炉发出“叮”的响声，“等等，蛋糕做好了，我把它拿出来，你来摆餐具。”

提姆刚布置好桌面，杰森就把巧克力蛋糕从平底锅里取了出来。他把蛋糕放在烤盘上，嘴里咒骂着食物与锅底黏在一起。提姆靠在流理台上与他拉开了些距离，听到照相机清脆的快门声，杰森发现提姆给他照了张相。

他抬起头：“嘿！”

提姆又笑着按下快门：“你是个脾气暴躁的面包师。”

“嘿！去你的。”

提姆躲过杰森的手，跑到他们永远空荡荡的客厅放声大笑：“你可以和戈登·拉姆齐（注1）一较高下。‘从锅里给我出来，你这个小混蛋’。”

他避开杰森把他肩膀当作目标的飞扑，虚晃了一下挣开对方的禁锢，手指趁机继续按动快门。这个小子比鳗鱼还要滑溜。 _穿着短裤呢，嘿。_

“啧！我太饿玩不动了。”杰森停下动作用手压住胃。提姆站在几米之外懒洋洋地打量他，唇畔扬起一抹浅笑。“来吧，小寿星，我们等会再玩。”

提姆眯起眼睛，杰森努力克制自己别笑出声。这小子把他了解得十分透彻。

他让提姆坐上滚轮工作椅——自从把塑料椅搬上阁楼，饭桌上就用起了这把椅子——接着他把椅子从桌边移开，跨坐在年轻人的大腿上。提姆对杰森的体重没有抗议，只是一脸兴味地说：“我以为我们是要吃午饭？”

“对，没错。”杰森向他保证，随意地把手覆盖住提姆搭在扶椅上的手臂，“但首先……”

他倾身向前缓慢而慵懒地吻住他的弟弟，引导对方放松心情。提姆贴着杰森的唇瓣呻吟出声，他的哥哥摩挲着他的嘴巴，提姆撇开头把下颚和颈部露了出来。杰森抵着他的肌肤微微一笑，用唇爱抚着脖子上的疤痕——那是几年前杰森在他弟弟身上所留下的。

尽管提姆早已原谅了他，杰森始终没有真正饶恕自己。但每当亲吻那个位置就会令提姆呼吸急促，将双手插入对方发间仿佛如此亲吻就能治愈些许曾经的伤痛。于是杰森一次又一次吻着那个伤疤，但愿有朝一日他能学会自我宽恕。

“杰……”提姆屈起被压制的手臂，杰森明白对方想要触碰自己。

但他还没有结束。

杰森微笑着蹭起提姆的脖子，双唇分开似乎打算一口咬下去。他的嘴巴没有松开那片敏感的肌肤，感觉到提姆从喉咙里发出的呻吟。

然后，杰森制造出一声既响又长，滑稽的吐舌声。

提姆一怔，慢慢回过神来生气地说：“靠！杰森！不！不！停下！”

暗自窃笑演变成哈哈大笑，很快发展成无法控制的捧腹大笑。

等杰森笑够了，提姆软趴趴地靠在椅子上头发乱成一团。哪怕他双目眯起怒瞪杰森，也阻止不了对方开朗地大笑。被胡茬和脸颊反复磨蹭之后提姆的脖子红成一片。

杰森愉快地笑道：“生日快乐，鸟宝宝。”

“操你的，杰。”

杰森含着笑吻了吻提姆的鼻子：“我也爱你，宝贝。”

提姆发出不屑的鼻音。

杰森没有期待得到回答，他总是在不经意间做出告白，时常带着打趣的口吻。

他从来没有认真严肃地把话说出口，他不愿意让提姆承受必须作出回应的负担。

这种方式最好。这么做他就永远不会有心碎的可能，无论如何也不会被人所知晓。

 

***

 

“你要知道，我有些怀念你在床上工作的那段时光。”杰森把屁股挪到提姆的工作台上，双手抱在胸前，“这样容易把你从笔电旁扯开。”

提姆扯了扯嘴角看上去好似一个笑容，他连头都没有抬，专心地把文件导入手机：“你是指把笔电往旁边一放，挠我痒直到我屈服的那些日子？”

“嘿。”杰森哼了一声，扫了屏幕上的信息一眼。他们距离扫除普勒斯顿名单上每一个名字的日子指日可待，“实际上你没有简单就‘屈服’。”

提姆挑起眉毛丢给对方一个粗鲁的眼神，激得红发男子想把年轻人拉起来，吻到他连脚趾都蜷曲起来。“值得争取的事物从来都不轻松，大红。”

他越来越中意这个昵称。杰森扬起唇角抓住提姆的双肩把人拉起身：“说的没错。”

杰森期待一场战斗，却未料及提姆双臂缠上他的肩膀，手肘架在上面十指埋入他的发间。他对此毫无意见。

“我不介意偶尔让你轻松一次。”提姆的笑容充满挑衅。

“哦，是吗？”按摩头皮的手指随之运动起来，杰森忍住阖上双眼的冲动。近距离下他能见到的唯有提姆湛蓝色的眼眸，他觉得自己永远都不会厌倦这种颜色：“你有一双很漂亮的眼睛，鸟宝宝。”

_这个笑容对我有致死效果，啧。_

提姆紧紧抓牢他的头发：“我不是刚说过我不介意偶尔让你轻松一次？”

“说说而已。”杰森耸了耸肩，他确实很享受把提姆从工作中哄走，毕竟挑战总是充满乐趣，能够激发他的创造力，“除此之外，我不介意为你付出努力。”杰森凑上前停顿了一下虏获提姆的嘴唇，眉毛拧成一条线思考着：“嗯，我觉得我欠了蠢话瓶十块钱，又一次。”

提姆暗笑着用鼻子蹭了蹭对方的：“让我想一想我能不能让你欠得更多。”

“操你的，替代品。”

“我觉得我也能让你往那方面发展下去。”

听到厚颜无耻的回答，杰森面带笑意一把拎起提姆，腰部挤入对方腿间促使身下人的膝盖紧贴工作台。他用双手揉捏着提姆的臀部：“噢， **那方面** ，我很乐意去做。”

 

***

 

“你太享受摄影了。”杰森站在屋顶栖息的位置观察提姆拍摄仓库里毒枭间的交易，普勒斯顿议员的某个保镖兼打手监督了整个交易过程。

“这是我最不会危及生命的爱好之一。”提姆吊在缆线上用一条腿紧紧缠住，扣在腰带上的绳索支撑身体所有的重量，他用一只手握住绳子随时操控自己的位置。相对而言这样就能腾出手让他抓住相机自由拍照。

“我以为黑进政府机关系统是你最不会危及生命的爱好？”确信提姆不会意外跌落致死，红发男人调整了一下头罩上的镜片以便更好看清下方的货物分布。

“我是说‘最不会之一’……”提姆一边说一边改变位置，从另一个角度拍了几张照。他用力拉紧绳索调整方位，杰森把手伸了出来反射性地拉住了脚边的金属线。

不，他没有紧张。他相信提姆在半空中悬挂摇晃的能力。他不过是想确保万一系在排气烟囱上的绳子松掉，他能及时把他的弟弟拉起来。

_没错，就这么自欺欺人吧。他要变成鸡妈妈了，去死吧。_

“你应该为此得到报酬，给《号角报》打工之类的。”

“你说什么？”

“《号角报》……和彼得•帕克一起。”杰森笑笑，摸着鼻子斜眼瞧着交易商把装在密封袋中的白色药丸塞进没有标示性的棕色纸袋。

这是一种带着致幻和轻微麻醉效果的新型鸡尾酒毒品，不仅会使人上瘾也会造成大脑损伤，好比威力增强的摇头丸——买这个的人并不会因此减少。

“彼得……那不是蜘蛛侠吗？”提姆语气中的困惑之情表露无疑，他甚至停下拍照的动作，从十五英寸的下方仰起脑袋望着杰森。

“对，宅男跟踪狂。我猜你就知道。”杰森扯扯嘴皮，嘲弄般的对提姆竖起两根手指做了一个致敬的手势。

提姆摇摇头回到摄影工作里：“你跟你那对宅男的痴迷……”

“嘿！蜘蛛侠是个超赞的英雄！”杰森辩护说，“他聪明风趣，身体柔软。他有一个养眼的屁股，还能吸附在墙壁上。我有提到他身体柔软吗？”

“是的，你说了。”提姆脸上彻底露出了笑容，杰森能从他的语气中听到欣喜的情绪，“我不知道你居然是个蜘蛛侠迷，你知道的，除了对学霸性奋以外。”

“你自己可是对蝙蝠和小鸟痴迷不已，小子。你忘记我偷过尖耳朵老家伙爱车的轮胎。”怀念的口吻惹得杰森不由得一笑，“虽然我必须说一句，当我了解到那个男人隐藏在面具下的真实性情，我产生了很多不纯洁的想法。”

一阵沉默。

又一阵沉默。

杰森低下头，检查他的弟弟没有在自己未照看下失足摔落引发悲剧：“小红，倒挂悬在半空的时候别吓到闷声不吭，我要把你拉上来吗？”

“不要！”伴随着一声生硬的回答，绳索摇晃了一下，提姆上体前屈看向杰森，红发男人能看见对方头罩上的镜片，他大概正瞪视自己：“你是在告诉我，你暗恋B？你选在现在这个时间公开？”

“什么时间都没差。”杰森耸了耸肩膀，但他怀疑提姆是否看得到，“不管他有多操蛋，老大很有魅力。”他笑着轻哼，“别告诉我你从来没有暗恋过他，小跟踪狂。”

“嗯……”

杰森偷笑说：“我说完了。你任务完成了没？我们能不能好好揍那群家伙一顿？我的罗宾感应（注2）隐隐作痛。”

他听得见提姆的笑声：“你真是个狂热粉丝。”

“就这么回事。不然你觉得我干嘛要在我的假身份证件上用杰·帕克这个名字？”

瞬间沉默。

“哦， **哦** 。”

杰森加深了笑容，放下手中的绳索滑落到提姆身边。红罗宾终于恢复成脑袋朝上，小心谨慎地把相机放回强化包。杰森对他的弟弟挑起了一边的眉毛：“没错，就是补充了空白的中间名而已……”

提姆愉悦的笑容在杰森眼中则翻译成“我不知道该拿你怎么办”的讯息：“你真是个狂热粉，我真是永远也想不到。”

“现在你该知道，如果你突然展现蜘蛛能力，我大概就要自燃了。不过我肯定要把你压倒在什么上面，和你在蛛网上做一次爱才行。”

“上帝，闭嘴，大红。”提姆发出呻吟，但杰森肯定下落到某个暴徒肩膀的刹那，他有在笑。

在那之后他们继续打击罪犯，彻底摧毁议员的贩毒勾当。

这是一个硕果累累的夜晚。

 

***

 

杰森第二天下班回家。发现冰箱顶部放着一包注明给他的纸袋，附上提姆一板一眼的手写印刷体的笔迹。

里面是一件蜘蛛侠的T恤。

之后杰森说到做到，把提姆压倒在了什么上面。

蛛网性爱可以先放一边再说。

注1：堪称英国乃至世界的顶级厨神，因其在各种名人烹饪节目的粗鲁与严格，以及追求完美的风格，而被媒体称为“地狱厨师”。

注2：捏他蜘蛛感应，有预知危险和感应微小周边环境变化等等。

 

Part28 医生医生

提姆不敢置信他又开始重温自己的文件。过去几个月里他们几乎完成了对普勒斯顿每一个合作产业的破坏工作，可他确定没有一个要为女孩们的死负责。

他知道自己一定错过了什么信息。他太专注于追捕恶棍、暴徒和小狗尾巴（呃，最后一个不算，但……），致使他错过了某些细节。

提姆长叹了口气不知不觉往后靠,被身后的一只大手托住。带茧的手指探进他的T恤抚摸起他的背脊。提姆朝后望了一眼手的主人，对方懒洋洋地躺在床上阅读着手机。

_色情小说。我打赌他在看色情小说。_

对他们和警察来说这是一个忙碌的月份，假如杰森要在闲暇之余看些小黄文，他有好好享受的权利。

另一方面提姆则需要思考，他盯着笔电的屏幕茫然地看了几秒钟。全怪杰森在他腰上画着小小的圆圈。该死！

那只邪恶的手沿着脊椎游移到肩胛骨之间，提姆几乎为此呻吟。他的阴茎渐渐有抬头的趋势，要快速思考实在很有难度，如果……

啧……提姆挪动双腿调整在床垫上的坐姿，麻烦的紧身四角裤。

他又瞧了瞧杰森，发现男人的注意力依然集中在手机上。眼帘少许下垂，嘴角勾着一抹慵懒的笑容。

_嗯，百分之百在看色情读物。_

提姆试图专心致志地看电脑，这理应不是什么困难的挑战。他早该习惯杰森如此漫不经心地挑逗他的腰部……

他提醒自己杨警官和巴尔内斯警探即将获得升职机会，鉴于这几个月来他们完成的工作，这是唯一合理的结果，他们与提姆和杰森一样，深深牵涉进这些案件里。

两拨人间有一个默认协议。或者说休战协议：为了哥谭。

警官们与他们没有正面接触，提姆与对方依靠传统的方法通信：传递便条。好比某个暗恋者偷偷往他倾慕对象的柜子里塞东西，提姆会把文件和证据放在某些特定地点，巴尔内斯警探会在取走它们的同时留下提姆向他索要的讯息。

这是一个很好的循环机制。感谢上帝，既没有腐败警察也没有黑帮人士发觉他们的这套机制。

提姆希望这种规律能保持下去。他不愿意待在那种由于缺乏证据无法起诉社会败类，警察只能把他们关上一晚就放走的城市里当义警。

他不是笨蛋，他清楚警局的实际系统如何运行。住在像哥谭那样的城市，尤其是这个他们不存在的世界中，他们 **必须** 照章办事。

提姆叹了口气， _这就是我现在的生活。_

正如他的人生中也包含一双极具天赋的手指在他脊背上回来摩挲，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩……但是他绝对不会对此抱怨。

“干嘛闷闷不乐？”杰森的语气几近轻柔。他的手指掠过提姆内裤上的松紧带，目光仍然没有从手机上扯开，“想不想听我给你念篇小黄文？内容是你和我，还有迪基鸟在办公室忙得不可开交。”

“你说什么？”提姆眨了眨眼。

“这太他妈劲爆了……”杰森继续说。这一次他意味深长地看向提姆，仿佛想通过自己的眼睛确认对方的反应，“显然你很喜欢被夹在前任罗宾之间充当三明治……”他勾起一抹笑，“你会遐想吗，提姆？我知道你喜欢被压倒在——”

不管是那双会射出炽热眼神的蓝绿眼眸，还是习惯性用粉红舌头轻舔下唇的饱满唇瓣，总有一天都会成为提姆死亡的原因。从各方面来看其实也不坏。

“——但是你有没有想过，我们两个人把你夹在中间，占有你，撑开你，填满你，逼得你不得不乞求我们——”

仿佛听到咔嚓一声——提姆猜想这估计是他大脑崩溃的声音：“上帝，杰森，你要是再敢说一个字，我就用胶带封住你的嘴……”

这句话反惹得对方挑起眉毛兴致盎然地看向他，提姆产生了揍人的冲动。“所以……你从来没妄想过?比如有人在办公室勾引你，直接把你压在书桌上用力操你，正巧你的秘书就等在门外——”

不。他的耳尖没有发烫，他到死也不会承认。

“杰森……”但愿自己听起来颇具恐吓的效果。提姆暗想，考虑到自己威胁的对象是谁。

“——毕竟你在那间办公室里有那么多事可干——”杰森调笑道。

不管杰森在看什么……不，提姆没打算深入思考。见鬼去吧。

杰森坐直了身子，一只手刚好停留在提姆的臀部。他凑上前靠在提姆的身上，胳膊贴着他弟弟的后背，趴在对方肩膀上探头往下看去。

提姆闭上眼睛，无法否认自己的内裤撑起了小帐篷。 _去你的。_

杰森温热的呼吸吹拂在他的脸上：“喔……有人喜欢这个主意……”

提姆用手肘顶了顶他的肋骨。杰森放声大笑却没有宽宏大量放下话题，完全没有。 _这个混蛋。_

“我很乐意从窗户爬进你的办公室，把你操到脑子都变成一团浆糊，鸟宝宝。”

提姆咽了一口唾沫，或者更正一下，试图咽下一口唾沫。可是他的喉咙愈发干涩，如同撒哈拉沙漠一般的干。杰森仅凭声音就能对他造成这种影响实在太不公平了， _操你……_

_哦。_

热烫的呼气喷在他耳后，几乎能够感觉到那双唇似有若无地贴在发际线处，提姆觉得全身汗毛直竖，微微刺痛……

“我会扯下你的外套把你压在书桌上，用手托住你那被高档定制长裤包裹的屁股使劲揉捏。我知道你会很喜欢。你会变得很硬，我咬你后颈的时候你会不停磨蹭我的手，对不对？”

齿尖蹭过他脖子的一刹那提姆不禁打了个寒颤。这太疯狂了，还很火热。见鬼！假如他不是那么性奋一定会哈哈大笑。

如今他喘着粗气，内裤紧绷，杰森甚至连碰都没有碰过他，没真的碰到。

提姆难以自制地握紧膝盖，只为了不让自己去抓杰森，或者任何鼓励他继续的事情。

“我会环住你的阴茎帮你撸的，挑起你的兴奋但不会立刻操你。哪怕你拼命蹭着我，哪怕你求我。”唇齿亲昵地爱抚提姆的脖子，鼻子和胡茬不停摩擦他敏感的肌肤，提姆的呼吸越来越急促，“你必须自己来，替我操你自己，提姆，我也会看着你。”

提姆屏住了呼吸。私底下他热爱在每一次那双饱含欲求的视线注视下，聆听杰森劝诱他抚摸自己。男人会用那把该死的嗓子轻声下达指令并且予以赞美，这让提姆完全丧失理智。

“我会看着你用颤抖的双手解开衣服纽扣，扯掉皮带。我会看着你坐上那张大皮椅，解开裤子向我展现你有多硬。”

“上帝，”提姆能看到，他能看到脑海中浮现的场景。仿佛他被传送回过去的办公室，张开大腿躺坐在那张豪华皮椅里，一条腿架在扶手上。下身硬得他头昏脑胀，他的手不自觉地往下移动，轻轻抚摸了一下自己的坚挺。对他和杰森来说这是一个挑逗的举止。

提姆的性器抽动了一下，他不确定这究竟是自己的幻觉还是真切感受。他低头看去发现性器顶端渗出液体，浅灰色的内裤上有着明显的暗色水渍。放在膝盖上的指关节用力得泛白，小腹汇聚着一股燥热，他的身体随着心跳的脉动震颤不止。

“向我展示你有多饥渴，提姆。为了我抚摸自己……”杰森的语气缓慢低沉,带着几分诱哄的意味。该死，如此性感。“我想看你自慰的模样，我不会碰你。哪怕你发出把我逼疯的渴求呻吟，哪怕你恳求我，我都不会碰你。直到你为我高潮……”

提姆双手颤动，尽管握紧膝盖也起不了作用。他的阴茎在裤子里抽动绷紧，被紧身的布料包覆着阵阵发痛。

极度渴望……

杰森……杰森在他背后，提姆能感觉到对方的整个身体。大脑某些理性的部分仍然运作良好，他明白杰森跪坐在床垫上，从胯腹到胸膛都和自己贴得密不透风。对方的体温和味道侵袭而至，提高提姆的感知促使他向后靠去，不由自主地触摸。

该死，杰森勃起了。藏在内裤里的坚挺硬梆梆地戳着提姆的腰背。

提姆口中溢出的愉快欢笑夹杂在喘息之中：“很高兴我不是唯一喜欢这个幻想的人。”

杰森回应的笑声沙哑粗粝，在提姆上方喘得有些厉害：“没错，如果我们不马上料理这个，恐怕都需要找个医生……”

医生。

**医生。**

“我——！”提姆身子猛地向前一倾跳了起来，行为几乎称得上疯狂，连阴茎都软了下来，“我就知道是亲近的人！我知道！我们一直都找错了地方。我必须开始……监视、窃听，见鬼！一直以来……应该……该死！太蠢了，太蠢了……”

“哇！小子，冷静下来，怎么了？”杰森还跪在床上内裤有着显著的凸出，一脸莫名地望着提姆，“停下脚步——”他朝着踱来踱去的提姆挥了挥手：“还有自言自语……你这个样子太他妈惊悚了。”

提姆停下来，心脏随着突如其来的认知以及那没有获得满足的情欲扑通作响：“呃……对不起？”

杰森好笑的眼神里夹杂着一丝恼怒，随后发出一声痛苦的长叹：“没事。”他瞥了眼自己的胯部又把目光投向提姆，眉毛上扬，“那么，没机会照顾我的状况了？”

提姆咧开嘴一笑，暗自计算起地点、物流以及大体时间，之后转头看向杰森可怜巴巴的模样——他绝不会告诉对方自己觉得这副表情超级可爱，永远不会。因为他一定会被恼羞成怒的哥哥捅上一刀。

“好——吧。” 杰森诙谐的语气终于突破了提姆脑袋里喷涌而出的行动计划，“我只能去冲个冷水澡……”

正当杰森伸出一条腿准备站起来，提姆跳向了他。

嘿，那些监控摄像机和窃听器可以再等等。

首先，提姆必须先实现某些绝妙的幻想，毕竟他们都不想拜访当地的医生。


	27. 29 红色二人组出击

Part29 红色二人组出击

“你他妈在逗我。”杰森又咒骂了一遍，监视着街对面头戴滑雪面罩的混蛋们把一个女孩拽进一家又旧又破、荒废已久的旅馆。他握紧双手，迫切希望走进里面把那群混蛋暴打一顿，就跟昨天一样。

“大红，我们讨论过这个问题，原地待命。”提姆的声音沉着冷静，通过通讯器能听到他语气中带着一丝决绝。

是的，他们讨论过，自从提姆发现是谁暗中策划这几起强奸案。如果他们找不到确凿证据，就没法完成任务把所有犯罪分子送进监狱。杰森对此清楚无疑，所以他才没有下去阻止那群恶棍带走女孩，才没有冲进大楼开枪扫射。

他明白提姆必须采集照片和录像用来当作证据，但这并不意味他就喜欢这个主意，这有违他多年以来的行事作风。假如身处的是属于他们的哥谭，杰森无需踌躇退缩，无需等到女孩遭受彻底粗暴对待才敢行动。

“你说你的朋友们已经赶过来了。”杰森吼道，“见鬼的他们在哪？”

“我通知了他们，他们很可能已经在半路上。”提姆沉稳地回答，丝毫没有动摇。

红罗宾不为所动，专心致志不带一点人情味。这理应不该令杰森如此坐立不安，可他目前却如坐针毡。

布鲁斯就是那副模样，将自己与整个世界彻底分开，就好像从遥远的彼端看待万物，就好像什么都无法撼动他。杰森明白如何操作，清楚这是他们选择的职业中一个必不可缺的控制情感的方式——通常情况下，面对他们在调查目击变态案件中所产生的情绪波动，这也是唯一的处理方法。

然而理解、观察、感觉和行动这四项，杰森从来都没法把它们完美地融合在一起。

理解是一种前提条件。杰森善于在任何特定环境里寻求最佳的生存方式。在一个不太理想的环境中成长使得这一点对他来说就如同呼吸一般自然。配合蝙蝠家的训练就某种程度来说他可谓是数一数二的人物。见鬼，他从死亡中幸存下来了不是吗？

观察的部分呢？他很擅长。杰森可以全面观察应付的情景，制定出化险为夷的各种方案，仅凭一眼他就可以剖析犯罪现场。他了解肢体语言，一旦察觉到不同的威胁便立刻采取相应措施，以上全是他的特长。

那么有什么是他不擅长的？感觉，尤其是 **什么都不去感觉** 。

蝙蝠侠总说杰森太过愤怒，无数次责备他让怒火支配自己。但是他能做些什么？他天生具有攻击性，毕竟他成长在一个适者生存的地方。

你受到了伤害，你就要伤害他们。这是一个简单的逻辑。

多年以来杰森尝试着自我压抑，控制他的脾气——别人触及他的底线，他就揍人的原则。他学着不让愤怒主宰自己。

复仇的方式多种多样，有无数无须抬手挥拳就能反击的方法。杰森学习并且掌握了那些技巧，他可以自信满满地说自己非常在行。他向各种顶尖大师求学，不过那些人的技术也不过尔尔。嘿，所以在他学成之后大部分老师都死了。

幸好他没有拜金刚狼为师，不然那个家伙一定会了结自己——假如金刚狼不是故事人物。不过言归正传，在这个世界里他们不也是故事人物？

上帝，他要是打算处理这些信息铁定会发疯。

遗憾的是尽管杰森孜孜不倦地锻炼“呼吸调节法”和“愤怒管理功夫”，他依旧会被某些事情激得0.5秒之内从班纳变身成浩克。

首当其冲的是什么？

伤害孩子。

其他呢？

性施暴者和强奸犯。

这个案子两者兼备。

正是这样的时机能够淋漓尽致地暴露他在“无为”这门课上是多么失败。

杰森喜欢快速行动重拳出击，完全没有磨蹭的必要。但如今他只能像条听话的小狗待在这看着提姆拍照，每一秒的流逝都刺激着他，哪怕他攀上一个有利地形随时可以轻易跳下去打倒那些混蛋。

遭欺负的女孩恐怕不足十八岁，在校园书店打工挣钱上大学。她瞪大的双眼充满了恐惧，眼白与咖啡色的肤色形成鲜明对比。杰森万分庆幸女孩还没有屈服，即便双手被捆于后仍不死心地扭动身子踹着暴徒，被堵住的嘴巴发出愤怒的尖叫。

那群混蛋甚至在休息室里弄了一台小型发电机供电，方便他们尽情享受这该死的游戏。杰森恨不得按下扳机送他们一人一颗子弹，先射手脚这样他们就能好好体验痛苦的滋味。他会让这群混蛋流一会儿血，或许他们会流血流到死，这样也好，节省他的收尾工作。

杰森重新蹲下来，越过俯瞰一楼休息室的二楼栏杆眺望着下面。这个帮派挑选了哥谭旧区市政复兴工程还未触及的一栋废弃大楼。

这栋危楼一公里以内都不适合居住。几年前烟火厂曾发生一起大型火灾，火势迅速蔓延在空气中释放出化学物质和毒气。货真价实的火球从天而降，烟花和其他有害物质尽数爆炸落在附近的房屋建筑上，使得住在周围的居民纷纷撤离搬迁。

根据他们得到的情报，如今这块土地逐步面临哥谭市政复兴工程的开发。一年左右这里将变成主要投资基地，其价值会以指数形式节节攀升。这就是为什么普勒斯顿和他的朋友们想要获取这块土地的原因，也解释了拥有者为何不愿出售。

在这片区域强奸谋杀少女的行径会扭转当前的局势，有极大的几率说服拥有者把地皮脱手。普勒斯顿暗地里推波助澜以弥补他最近的损失，杰森确定黑帮不会满意这个好议员的作法。

他紧盯着一名身穿黑色夹克和长裤的男人，那双黑靴恐怕也是量身订造。虽然黑色滑雪面具掩盖住了金色的头发和典型美国预科生的漂亮脸蛋，但全身散发的权威气息，包括紧挨女孩在她耳边呢喃细语，命令她跳舞的嗓音中透露的病态愉悦暴露了这个混蛋的身份。普勒斯顿的小儿子刚愎自用，离经叛道，和他的父亲没太大区别。毕竟有其父必有其子，何况要取悦自己的父亲，没有什么比满足他的愿望更好的手段——成为他所需要的人。

杰森太了解了，他曾拼命努力却永远栽在同样的错误上。瞧瞧他后来成了什么样。

好在他最终吸取了教训。不是在死亡的怀抱里，不，因为天晓得他从墓地重生后都干了些什么。

但如今经过岁月的洗涤，杰森再次学会了生活。

他学会以自己渴望的这种方式生活，不必活在任何人的阴影之下。他不用向谁证明自己的价值，只需做好本职工作，在自己的小世界里为那些围在身边的人们提供适宜居住的环境。这个工作他也干得非常出色。

好吧，不能算上现在。因为此刻他明明能痛扁那群杂碎，尽情折磨他们，却在袖手旁观。

“小红。”眼见普勒斯顿松开女孩被绑住的双手，杰森磨着牙催促，“你还剩下一分钟取证，我准备进去了。你可以在我揍他们的时候拍照，但我不会放任这个变态秀继续表演下去。”

“我们的朋友得先进去，我们只是支援。在法庭上捉住罪犯的是他们而不是我们，这样会比较有利。”红罗宾公式化地回答，“估计还有三分钟。”

“该死。”三分钟内可能发生很多事。

“守在原地。”提姆明白杰森急切想要跳下去的心情，他加重了命令的语气，特别是在下面的某个混蛋抓住被迫起舞的女孩臀部的那一刻。

“把衣服脱了。”靠在廊柱的面具男命令道，他就站在杰森的下方，“做得漂亮，我们就不会伤害你。你现在是个乖巧的小舞女。”

杰森明白他们的手段：给予少女一抹希望，让她怀抱微弱的希冀。假如她能好好配合表现出色，也许他们就会放了她、就不会伤害她、不会杀了她。

这当然不过是痴心妄想，大部分受害者都很清楚。然而当你处在一个生存条件极为苛刻的处境下，无论威胁有多恐怖，承诺有多空洞，你都会紧揪不放。

这是那些真正的变态才会享受的乐趣。他们享受自己能够施舍给受害者一线生机的权利，明白自己可以随时随地打破她们的幻想。

一个男人从女孩背后紧紧抱住她，女孩刚想逃跑就被对方扯住后领抓了回来。她猛烈地捶打男人的胸膛，对方却不为所动四处乱摸，把手伸向女孩的胸部亵玩起来：“和我跳舞，亲爱的。”

“不，别……”女孩边恳求边挣扎想要摆脱困境，但另一个男人从前方抱住她，把她困在原处动弹不得。

“让我瞧瞧一号幕帘后面藏的是什么。”一个混蛋大笑着把女孩的上衣撕扯下来。

杰森心中涌起满腔怒火，无法自控地全身发抖。够了。

“大红……”提姆警告的语调传了过来。

杰森咆哮：“不，去你的等待。”

他一跃而下。

 

***

 

提姆没法说自己失望，事实上他对杰森持有那么久的耐心备感骄傲。

这个男人可以伺机而动，他能雌伏数小时只为将炸弹植入蝙蝠车。他拥有圣人般的耐心，会一丝不苟地准备战斗策略和方案。然而只要让他看到有孩子陷入危机，他便不顾前后一头栽进这趟浑水。

提姆看着杰森以迅雷不及掩耳之势快速挥出一拳，直接击中头戴滑雪面具的男人的鼻子。受到力量的冲击对方仰起了脑袋，杰森一把将女孩从他手中拯救出来。接着转过身单手把她护在身后，狠狠踢中朝自己袭来的男人的肚子。

看到一个面具男怒气腾腾向他们冲过来，女孩发出尖锐的叫声。杰森始终牢牢把她护在后面，侧过身往那个混蛋的胸膛扔了一柄匕首。

这么看，好吧。提姆叹了口气，照这个速度，等警察到来，所有的恶棍都死透了。

他把照相机挂在一根栏杆上让它继续摄像，自己跳进了混战。

“欢迎加入，公主殿下。”哪怕以讽刺的口吻也能听出杰森是从牙缝里把话挤出来，“现在，一边照顾卡罗尔一边乖乖欣赏我的游戏。”

提姆咽下反驳的话语，谨慎地阻碍着用枪指着自己脑袋的男人。他一个上勾拳正中这个笨蛋的面罩，又一肘打中对方的脸庞。提姆那只阻挡对方攻势的手滑过男人的腕关节直接抓住他的枪支，另一个手则扯下这个家伙的滑雪面罩并往他的腹部狠踹一脚。

哦，好极了，这是年轻的普勒斯顿先生。

提姆尚未来得及恭喜自己，杰森就把女孩推进他怀里：“拿好照相机，你妨碍我发扬风格。”

“不许动！警察！”

“骑兵终于到场。”杰森把一个强暴犯扔向柱子发表评论，提姆仿佛瞧见他的哥哥翻了个白眼。

他紧紧抓住女孩侧过身，借机突破重围：“在这里，警官们！”

巴尔内斯警探迎面而来，把女孩从他手中拉走。提姆通过眼角余光看到罪犯的移动，小声说了句“抱歉”就转过身追捕某个打算逃逸的家伙。

随着几声枪响，提姆看到其中一名逃犯跌倒在地，同时发现杰森冲到另外两名逃犯面前擒住他们，左手抓住某个家伙的衣领，右手把另外一个家伙砸向接待台。

该死！逃犯的速度很快，他或许是个赛跑高手。如果要跟上对方提姆恐怕会累到岔气，逃跑者推开出口大门跑进一个空旷的停车场。对他而言不幸的是，提姆是与一个神速者共同长大的。

提姆从腰带找出几枚烟雾弹往那个家伙的方向扔去，紫青色的烟雾瞬间在空气里散播开来，罪犯大声尖叫乱舞手臂摸不清方向，这为提姆赢得了宝贵的几秒钟。他展开长棍猛击对方后腰，一个横扫在空气里画出一个圆弧。

逃犯仰面朝天折了个跟头摔下来，惯性之大差点让他翻了个身。为了防止他重新站起来，提姆用长棍末端顶住对方胸骨，手上施加点力道：“呆着别动。”

杨警官手持武器朝他们走来：“背过去，把你的手举过头！”

见男人毫无动静，提姆挪动长棍顶部推了推他的胸骨，靴子伸到对方的肩膀下。他用自己的武器让男人趴在地上。

杨警官喘着气单膝跪地铐住这个家伙放在背后的双手，这位高个子警官与杰森年纪相仿，一头金发看看上去有几分像罗伊·哈珀。提姆克制自己扯动嘴角的欲望。

杨警官抬头看了提姆一眼，摇了摇头仿佛仍然无法相信对方的存在：“你的搭档和警探在一起，那家伙太有个性了。”

提姆扬起嘴角：“这是他的魅力之一。”

警官哼了一声拽起逃犯，粗鲁地把他带回废弃的旅馆：“让我们走吧。”之后又看向提姆，“我以为你们两个人里你会长得比较高。”

“想挨揍的人都这么说。”提姆干巴巴地说。

警官笑了笑：“你们罗宾都那么伶牙俐齿？”

提姆唇角弧度又上扬了几分：“不然还有什么乐趣？”

 

***

 

巴尔内斯警探没他年轻的搭档长得那么高，不过从他紧锁的眉宇、冷峻的嘴角以及眼神流露出的愤世嫉俗，远比他的中等身材传达出更多有关这个男人的信息。他见证过这个世界上太多的邪恶面，甚至比大多数人一生中见证的还要多。他是那种不畏强权却又思想开明到不会一见两名义务警察就下达逮捕令的人。

“我只是履行公民义务帮助我的同胞，警探先生。”

提姆敢打赌杰森说这句话的时候一定咬牙切齿，语气中的不耐表露无遗。

“还是说我要让他们扒下她的衣服，无聊地玩弄手指等待你们的到来？”

_好了，果然很生气。_

提姆能听见警笛声越来越靠近。五名男子全被除去面具锁上手铐，其中三名还不省人事，另外两名流着血：一个被戳中胸部，另外一个被枪击中腹部。杰森和优秀的警探都没打算帮他们压制伤口。

年纪较轻的普勒斯顿就在提姆左侧，面色惨白躺倒在地。提姆得意地想到他大概揍断了这个混蛋两根肋骨。

杨警官把逃犯按在普勒斯顿旁边发号施令：“呆在这。”随后跑去检查披着巴尔内斯警探风衣，坐在一张旧椅子上瑟瑟发抖的女孩。

提姆向年长的警探点头示意：“我去拿照相机。”没等回应他就往二楼摆放器材的位置扔出抓钩一跃而上，取好照相机还附带拿出一个马尼拉信封。几分钟后提姆回到一楼取出记忆卡连同信封交给警探。

远离了众人耳目，提姆开口说：“我必须替红头罩说句话，我们尽量拖延等待了，先生。如果我们没出手行动，那群暴徒可能已经犯下更糟的罪行。”

“我明白究竟发生了什么，但这一次你们暴露了自己，恐怕会被召唤上庭作证。”年长的男人回答。

“除非穿制服。”杰森插嘴说。

巴尔内斯警探丢给他的眼神准确无误向他们表达自己早已料到这句台词的出现。

“这些证据足以把他们送进监狱，先生。”提姆站在他争强好斗的哥哥旁，“我们了解这不切实际，但我们不能使自己的身份受到威胁，将我们的家人置于危险中。为了这个案子我们树立了不少敌人，我希望你能理解。”

警探的嘴唇抿成一条线，提姆能感觉到一旁的杰森绷紧身体。警车就停在外面，他们能听见随之而来的熟悉的喧嚣。年长的男人沉默地挑高下巴，一如老年人赶走讨厌的顽童那样：“离开这里。”

“不客气。”杰森嘀咕了一句，跟在提姆后面射出抓钩。

 

***

 

他们很快越过屋顶，穿过街道，来到了另一栋大楼，站在上面俯视着案发现场。经过医护人员的检查，警方将这群团伙押入警车。

提姆愉快地注意到普勒斯顿议员没有到场。除非接到他儿子被关在拘留所的电话，不然他会一直被蒙在鼓里。

无论如何提姆都不会同情那个主谋。他和普勒斯顿家的小儿子年龄相仿，那个人有钱有势攻读医科。但比起帮助他人，那家伙把自己的闲暇时间用来强奸和杀人。这不全是他的错，毕竟亲爱的老爸叫他“关照”哥哥的女朋友。看起来小普勒斯顿对此意犹未尽，把他的爱好延伸到了其他人。

提姆万分高兴小普勒斯顿退出了历史舞台，普勒斯顿老爸是下一个目标。他们可以在监狱互相传递“我爱你”的卡片。

警察清理区域的一大段时间里提姆和杰森默不作声。提姆打赌他的哥哥一直在对他察言观色，最终杰森开了口：“不能使我们的身份受到威胁，将我们的家人置于危险中，嗯？”

提姆耸耸肩膀。

“什么家人？”杰森笑着问，“只有我和你。”

提姆斜眼瞧着红发男人：“我不了解你的情况，不过我最近刚检查过你还是我的哥哥。”

杰森的头盔歪向一边，仿佛隐藏在面罩后面审视着提姆。然后他用一条胳膊勾住弟弟的肩膀，把人带到怀里亲热地磨蹭着：“你说这种胡话的时候我要怎么对你发火，小蠢脸？”

“对我发火？”提姆推了推杰森的手臂，却只换来断头绞的锁喉攻击，“你才是故意抗命，连累我们的那个人！”

“我以为这件事已经结束了？”杰森勾住提姆的脖子把他往前带，“你还为我辩护——”

子弹划破空气，发出与众不同的、撞击金属的鸣响。“见鬼！有狙击手！快隐蔽！”

杰森把提姆推向天台入口处的后面，几乎整个人都扑在弟弟的身上。提姆环视附近能够充当狙击点的建筑：“你被射中了吗？”

“子弹射中了我的头盔。不过那是防弹的，包括我的制服。可你的头罩不是。”杰森把提姆的脑袋护在胸前隔绝狙击手的视线，“该死，趴下！”

“见鬼，我什么都看不见，大红！”提姆抗议道，用手摸索腰带里的手机。从另一个方位射来了更多子弹，“该死！两名狙击手！”

“我看见了一个！”杰森掏出枪往左侧开火，“我去追他！你待在原地别动！”

提姆推开杰森的手臂，趁对方冲出去直奔狙击手，他给巴尔内斯警探打了电话，顺手把头罩镜片切换成热成像。

“发生了什么？！”问候提姆的是警探一句强势的命令。

“屋顶有狙击手，人数大概是两个，也可能是三个。”提姆从藏身处向外偷瞄了一眼，三颗子弹立刻朝他的方向射来，头罩的热信号显示出子弹的来源，“在你街对面那栋大楼的十一层，第五个窗户！”

没等提姆说完巴尔内斯警探就下达了指令：“警车，把你们的成果带回去，其他人呈扇形散开躲好。周边有两到三名狙击手，你，你，还有你去十一楼西侧。你，史密斯还有克鲁斯，堵住出口。你在哪，R？”

“街对面的屋顶，红头罩追赶另外一个人去了，在两栋楼之外。”

子弹如狂风暴雨扫向提姆，他忙躲到一个破旧的排气烟囱后面，发现了自己右侧的第三名狙击手。“先生，第三个狙击手在两栋楼外的老剧院里！”

提姆朝那个方向奔去，与此同时不忘拿障碍物充当掩护以免被爆头。他跳上另一栋建筑物并在着陆之前扔了几枚烟雾弹，凭借自己的记忆力安然到达目的地。此时狙击手跑下楼梯，明白自己必须赶在被抓获前逃离此处。

“他打算从后门逃跑！”提姆跳向一侧的防火梯闯入大楼呼喊着。

“混蛋！”他打开通讯器听到杰森的大声咒骂，背景还夹杂着咕哝和混战声，“见鬼，待着别动不然我杀了你！”

提姆听到男人的尖叫，他怀疑杰森是不是折断了对方哪个重要部位，比如大腿骨。

“你还好吗，R？”杰森喘着气，“这个混蛋让我跑了两个街区。”

“我很好，正在追另一个家伙。”提姆压低嗓音，“等会再说。”

“小心。”杰森回答。紧接着是一句“我们走吧，白痴，抬起你的腿”。之后线路被关闭了。

剧院空无一人阴暗无光，只有被烟熏得发黑的墙壁和损坏的座椅。破裂的大屏幕有被灼烧的痕迹，某些椅子上的乙烯坐垫已经融化破损。提姆背贴墙壁用一只手摸索前方慢慢移动，另一手反手握住长棍。

既然无法用热成像看清了无生命的黑暗，他便关上了系统，意识到自从某夜红外线出故障后这一功能尚未修复，他默默在心里诅咒。

等到双眼适应了黑暗，情况也没那么坏了。提姆很习惯在黑暗中工作，本能和训练指引着他的行动。

剧院充斥着发霉的味道，但提姆从中嗅出一丝烟味。狙击手是个老烟枪，守候中他应该是在抽烟，提姆猜测这个家伙一定在普勒斯顿的团伙达到之前就已待在这里。

 _他们知道我们逐渐逼近，在附近安排狙击手想把我们一网打尽。_ 提姆思考着， _但为什么不在我们逮捕普勒斯顿之前就干掉我们？_

_因为他们不是普勒斯顿的手下。_

_该死。_

_某个黑帮老大派出了狙击手。_

如果他们抓不到全部的狙击手，他和杰森就不能冒风险回阁楼。即使抓住所有人，他们依旧必须确保没被人跟踪。

_糟透了。_

提姆察觉到剧院深处似乎有动静，他躲在阴影里偷偷地扫视这片区域。一边的走道十分宽敞有些倾斜，提姆走了进去。

突然之间，他听到金属摩擦墙壁的声音。

提姆瞄了一眼右边，脸庞直接撞上一把狙击枪。

他仰起脖子后脑勺狠狠撞在了墙壁上。

脑袋疼痛得仿佛快要爆炸，提姆趔趄地倒退了几步，乱摸着墙壁试图找到支撑点，遗憾的是墙壁上连个可以握住的东西都没有。黑色的阴影笼罩着他，提姆无法看清对方脸庞。

视线模糊之下他挥出了长棍，砸中枪口的同时耳边传来一声惊呼，伴随几近消音的开枪声，子弹擦过他的耳朵打向右边。

_混蛋。_

他跌跌撞撞稳住身形，晕眩感尚未消失便又挥出长棍在空气中划出一个弧度。提姆击中了攻击者——他不确定击中了什么地方，但肯定没有失手。凭借长棍的攻击距离优势，提姆一次又一次击打对方，不屈不饶地对准眼前模糊的身形，视线努力对焦。

他听到来复枪掉下砸落在地，便更猛烈地攻击对方。

随着咔嚓的断裂声，攻击者发出痛苦的尖叫。提姆再次猛烈出击，但愿能够打中这个家伙的脑袋。片刻后他满意地听到一记沉闷空洞的声响，黑影倒在走道上。

提姆靠着墙壁，极度希望这个家伙没有后援，他现在可以说是完全坐以待毙。

“R！你在哪里？”巴尔内斯从破裂的电影屏幕旁的后门冲出来，提姆立刻听到他的呼叫。

“在这里！”他呼唤道，既无法相信自己也不敢把手从墙壁拿开，害怕被双脚所绊倒。他眨了几下眼，用力闭上双目将天旋地转的世界隔绝在外。

“你还好吗，孩子？”巴尔内斯警探走到提姆面前，其他的警察冲进剧院。

“只要坐下就行了，我刚才把脸撞上他的枪口。”提姆说。警探扶他坐进剧场某张椅子，手电筒刺眼的光亮迫使他眯起了眼。

“你可能会有脑震荡，需要让医生检查一下吗？”

“不用，我会好的。你有没有看到附近有其他可疑人物出没？这里可能还徘徊着更多的杀手。”一股反胃从心底涌起，提姆抱住了脑袋，“该死，我觉得我脑震荡了。”

“找个人帮你检查一下。”巴尔内斯把手搭在提姆肩头重复了一遍。

“没事了，我会带他走。”这毋庸置疑是杰森的声音，提姆如释重负地露出笑容。红发男人靠近他，“发生了什么？你没事吧？”

“我会熬过去的，幸亏我有个坚硬的脑袋。”又一阵晕眩，提姆发现杰森的头盔变成了两个，“棒极了，请告诉我这里只有一个你，我觉得自己没法处理两个红头罩。”

杰森笑了起来：“他把你揍得很严重对不对？见鬼，你脑震荡还和那个混蛋干架？”

“对，有问题吗？”提姆伸长脖子想看清警察把狙击手抬上担架，可惜事与愿违。

“他身高差不多有六英尺八，强壮得就像坦克。”杰森的嗓音中既带着调侃又充满敬畏。

“哦。”提姆把头靠上椅背，笑得东倒西歪，“难怪我一次都没失手。”

杰森和巴尔内斯大笑出声。

提姆突然想起某件事，用手扣住杰森的肩膀：“听着，这些职业杀手是被某个黑帮派来的，见鬼，也可能是所有黑帮。他们只想等我们拿下普勒斯顿的团伙之后就干掉我们。这样他们可以在一个晚上一石二鸟。”

“操。”杰森咒骂，“我抓住的那个家伙身上有个蟒蛇刺青。”

“另一个人和俄罗斯人有瓜葛。”巴尔内斯警探坚定地说，“我们抓获的另一个家伙是老A帮的，他们都是俄罗斯人的手下。”提姆的头不再昏昏沉沉，可一扯动思绪就疼得厉害。他转向警探：“先生，我觉得他们打算干掉议员，他知道的太多，多次办事不力。既然他的儿子入了狱，除了谋杀还有很多罪行都会牵扯到他，议员太碍事了。”

“该死。”巴尔内斯骂了声迅速命令他的手下检查普勒斯顿议员的状况，“派人监视房子，我马上就到。我要给警监打电话，该死，杨在哪里？”

“我们需要把你送回家。”杰森说。警察忙碌地走来走去进行搜查。

“可能会有人跟踪我们。”提姆很高兴视线恢复清晰，他希望自己的头也别再发胀，“不能冒风险。”

“你有没有带电磁脉冲的面具？”杰森问。

“带了。”

“很好。”杰森站直身体转而面对巴尔内斯警探，“嘿，警探，你不会恰巧带着能借用的衣服吧？”

 

***

 

迅速更换衣物把电磁脉冲面具戴在脸上后，提姆跟随巴尔内斯进入警察总局。他没待五分钟就溜进路边小巷脱下警服换上连帽衫，随手把巴尔内斯警探的外套塞在衣服里面。

等他终于抵达附近的巴士站，几乎快过了一个小时。提姆穿上外套戴了顶棒球帽，反反复复绕着道。假如这样还有人跟踪他回家，那么他在睡梦中被人割开喉咙只能自认倒霉。

尽管受到脑震荡的影响，走了这么多路使得提姆的脑袋微微刺痛眩晕不已，他还是马不停蹄地回到阁楼。他确定如跟踪者所愿，一路上给予对方足够的时间杀死自己。但既然无人下手，他要么甩脱了他们，要么那些人伺机等待自己将他们领回家，连同杰森一并铲除。

他到家时杰森还没回来，提姆希望他的哥哥无论身在何方都能平安无事。杰森“借用”了其中一名狙击手的摩托车，穿着他自己的制服把车开向相反的方向，为提姆引开跟踪他的敌人。

提姆盯着浴室镜子反射出的自己。在他戴上电磁脉冲面具前杰森瞧见了他的脸，提姆了解红发男人流露出痛苦神色的意味。右额肿起了一个大包，鼓起的程度和半个乒乓球不相上下，伤口逐渐变成紫红色。

提姆猜测头颅内部可能造成了断裂，保佑最好别引发癫痫。他能感觉到后脑砸中墙壁肿起的另一个大包，疼得颤抖了一下。他的右脸也变成了紫色，提姆得确定接下来的几天里没有人能看见他的脸。

他拖着身体走到花洒下洗澡，肥皂不小心脱手掉在地上，他弯下腰正准备去捡，瞬间整个世界仿佛天旋地转，提姆把头靠在马桶上，度过难受的几分钟。

他以“某种方式”总算洗好澡刷了牙，却再也提不起力气从马桶上坐起身穿衣。“衣橱”离得太远，他不想在走过去的途中摔跤。

应该在这里再呆五分钟。提姆伸手去拿摆在洗手池上的镇痛药，没喝水就吞下了两片。

这感觉就像药片卡在他的喉咙深处，不过他至少没被噎住。提姆情不自禁地为自己的想法笑了起来。 _颅部骨裂，可我却在担心被镇痛药噎死。_

杰森发现提姆时他的弟弟光着屁股坐在马桶上，独自笑个不停。

“这是一件私事，还是在我不在的期间你发疯了？”杰森谨慎地走进浴室，就好像担心提姆会冷不防扑上来撕开自己的喉咙。

提姆微笑着说：“嘿，杰。很高兴你活着。”

杰森发出不置可否的声音走了进来：“你为什么不穿衣服坐在这？伤口比之前看起来更糟。”

“之前环境很暗。”提姆提醒他，“有人跟踪你吗？”

杰森先绷紧下颚，过了会儿缓缓放松下来：“我料理好了。”

“有人跟踪你？！”

“我料理好了。”杰森一字一句清楚的阐述方式让提姆毫不怀疑他的哥哥出于某些原因采取了某种手段。他顾不了这些，总之不是现在。

他头痛欲裂，骨裂、反胃和呕吐等症状，外加杰森的头盔若不防弹，他的哥哥现在就不会站在这里的事实。综上这些让提姆暂时不去思考“不杀人”的原则。

杰森抓住提姆的手臂，把它搭在自己肩膀上：“来吧，我来帮你穿衣服。”

“我能走。”提姆提出抗议，杰森驾轻就熟地把他抱了起来——以抱新娘的姿势。

“我明白你行，小子。只是不希望你摔下来砸伤脸，现在已经够五彩缤纷了。”几个大迈步提姆就抱着头躺在了床上。杰森翻了翻被他们称作衣橱的箱子，拿了一件T恤和短裤回来，“抬起胳膊。”

提姆嘴角上扬抬起双臂，红发男子一下子把T恤衫套在他的身上，而他之后磨磨蹭蹭穿内裤的举止令杰森忍俊不止。

“躺下，我很快就回来。”

平躺容易让人头昏，提姆把几个枕头叠在一起垫着脑袋。杰森拿着过去用来充当冰袋，将结冰海绵塑封起来的袋子回来。只要往海绵注水放入冰箱就可以。比冷冻牛排的冰敷效果更好，融化过程中也不会有血水。

“感觉怎么样？”杰森趁提姆小心翼翼把袋子贴在脸上问道。

“知道你还活着，我就感觉好多了。”提姆嘟囔，惹得杰森发笑。

“很抱歉。”杰森一面脱衣服一面说道。他坐在电脑桌旁的椅子里，解开靴子一脚踢开，“我有点忙，也不想你太担心。”

“说来听听。”提姆坐起身挑起眉毛，忽略杰森脱袜子时向他投射的眼刀。

杰森叹了口气，脱着裤子说：“我给普勒斯顿的大儿子打了电话，通知他准备好带他的母亲离开这座城市。我抵达房子时那群混蛋早就在里面了，这房子大到门外的警察居然不知道罪犯就在屋内。我清扫了障碍，顺便给巴尔内斯打电话。幸好只有三个敌人，他们大概以为既然大部分警察在别的地方忙活，就不需要派出银河战队引人注意。他们把房间弄得乱七八糟企图模仿成入室抢劫，普勒斯顿夫妇被关进避难室，即将遇难。”

提姆抿住嘴唇以免口中溢出笑声：“巴尔内斯很快就到了？”

“是的，我的尾巴在我捆绑某个混蛋的时候登场。那个家伙想刺我，估计是因为他的子弹怎么都打不穿我。”

“那么他刺穿了吗？”提姆问，借着灯光打量杰森。

“就一个小擦伤，我及时脱身。”他的哥哥转过身露出自己左后背的小伤口，就在浮肋之上，“提醒我以后绝对不要抱怨蝙蝠家出品的制服。”

“不过看起来他打中了很多次。”提姆能看见杰森上身布满的瘀伤。

“没错，他是个优秀的斗士，不过我更厉害。”

提姆笑着忽略脸颊的刺痛：“也很谦虚。”

“嘿。”杰森爬到床垫上背靠着墙把提姆拉进自己腿间。他仔细检查对方伤痕累累的脸庞，叹息着轻手轻脚地抚摸额头的肿块，“你不适合紫色，鸟宝宝。”

提姆喷了声气靠在他的胸膛，把红发男人的肩膀当作枕头：“后面还有个配对的肿块，真庆幸我有头发能遮盖住。”杰森用手摸了摸那个地方，提姆倒抽口气。

“对不起。”杰森轻声说，“该死，这么大。你应该加固你的头罩。”

“我应该别把脸撞上枪口。”提姆笑着说，很高兴杰森就在身边——制服、汗水和杰森本身的味道混合起来构成一股舒适亲近的气味，就与杰森的体温与低沉沙哑的嗓音一样。“我今天差点失去你，我保证一个星期内不会嘲笑你的头盔。”

“只有一个星期？”提姆听见杰森语气中带着笑意。红发男人在提姆头部未受伤的一侧印下一吻，将脸埋进提姆颈部汲取熟悉的气息。他用双臂搂住提姆，双手紧扣在对方腹部，两条腿与对方的纠缠在一起，脚踝扣紧把人抱个满怀。杰森用力抱住提姆，诉说着无法用言语表达的心情。

提姆的脸上绽放出笑容，挪了挪身子躺得更舒服些。他为自己得到了一个完美的抱枕而舒了口气，被圈在杰森的怀抱中令他产生了安全感。“我们得往你的伤口涂些消毒水。”

“等会再说。”杰森伸出手拿起冰冻海绵温柔又稳当地放在提姆的肿块上，这样就不会掉下来。

“伤口有三英寸，杰。”

“它可以等。”

“可能会感染。”提姆提醒他。

“别动，提姆。闭上嘴快睡觉。”

提姆扬起唇，无视大脑的抽痛闭上眼睛，杰森的心跳声宛如催眠曲助他安然入睡。


	28. 30-31

Part30 那个混蛋医生托德

提姆闭紧双眼，大脑嗡嗡作响逐渐恢复意识。他睡眼惺忪地斜眼看着阳光透过头顶上方的小窗照射进来。

值得庆幸的是他的头停止了抽痛，但坏的一面则是凑巧用手按住肿块，导致他花了一分钟诅咒自己的自残行为。

阁楼一片寂静，暗示杰森不在的事实。提姆在一旁的枕头上发现了张纸条，他发出好笑的鼻音。真的吗？杰森? 认真的？！

他拿起纸条读着上面潦草的黑色粗体字，微微翘起唇角。

_我去工作了，大概在午餐时间回来，泡沫盒里放着吃的。别起床，别下楼，别出门，我是认真的，提姆。记得给我打电话。_

便条纸上没有署名，毕竟这个房子只住了他俩，要是签了名那也太蠢了。

提姆把手伸过头去找手机，经过一番摸索无疾告终。他撑起身子眯起眼想看个究竟，却只找到他的通讯器，手机始终不见踪影。

他戴上通讯器调频进入杰森的频率。短促的两记声响过后他的哥哥上了线，心情似乎非常愉快。

“嘿，提宝！感觉怎么样？”

“还活着，也没吐。除非我不小心碰到肿起的地方头才会痛。我的手机在哪里？”

“啊哈！我就知道你肯定迫不及待想用它加重眼睛负担，所以我‘劫持’了你的手机。你乖乖闭嘴好好休息之前就别指望见到它。”提姆从对方的语气中听出沾沾自喜的意味。“别担心，甜心克隆小子的照片我一张都不会删。你居然收藏了这么多，你会看着照片自撸吗？”

“操你的，杰。”提姆的怒吼引发杰森的大笑。

对，好吧，没问题，就这样！

提姆会有许多和康的合影只不过是因为康乱玩他的手机，试图驾驭“自拍的艺术”。所谓的自拍就是把提姆拉进画面和他一起拍照。他们对着照相机挤眉弄眼摆出各种表情，提姆无法将这件蠢事从大脑里抹去，因为每次看到他们的傻杯子，他就忍不住暗笑。

“我没想到你能看上去像头便秘的牛。”杰森笑着说，“你们俩看上去太他妈像对基佬了。”

提姆叹了口气，叫杰森闭嘴只会惹来更多嘲笑。于是他放弃争论坐在床垫上拿起泡沫塑料盒打开了盖子：“你为什么要工作？今天是周六。”

“正确的选择。你改变了话题，鸟宝宝。老板打来电话说另一辆卡车被困在城外，我和马克斯不得不顶上完成预期的送货安排。干半天就能赚一天的钱，这机会不容错过。”杰森解释，“要把这些放哪？”

提姆挑起眉，随即意识到杰森不是问他，而是其他某个交谈的对象。

“没问题，谢了。”杰森不动声色立马回归到他们的谈话里，“总之不吃力，就是大量反复地把五千箱从韩国进口的辛拉面搬来搬去。”

“那么多的面。”提姆微笑着回想起自己曾经就靠这些食品活着，每当凌晨饿了就泡杯面。在他与杰森被困在这个维度空间之前，他已经很多年没吃上几顿正规餐了。

“是的。”杰森赞同，“嘿，回家路上你要不要我给你带点什么？”

提姆脑海中浮现出他们在厨房小黑板罗列的所有洗漱和日用品清单：“我觉得所有要买的都写在黑板上了。”

“对，那些我都知道。我是指你，你有什么需要的吗？安全套？蝙蝠镖？一个新的头盖骨？还是我？”

提姆轻笑出声，打开找到的鸡肉三明治的外包装：“一个新的头盖骨感觉不错。”

“你不想要我？我崩溃了，我的心正在流血。说真的，我觉得我会哭倒在这堆方便面上。”

提姆扑哧一笑：“别把你虚情假意的眼泪滴在面上，杰。它们很可怜。”他应该去刷牙，千真万确。嘿，去他的。五个小时前他才刷过，何况现在饿极了。提姆咬了口三明治，嘴里溢出微弱的呻吟。太美味了。

“这声音太下流了。”杰森的语气听起来比原先增添了几分雀跃，“你在撸？”

提姆差点被呛到：“没有！”他把嘴里的食物喷了出来，“见鬼，杰。”

“怎么了？！你刚刚在呻吟。”杰森乐在其中。这个混蛋。

提姆喝了口自制的冰茶努力咽下食物：“我在吃三明治。”

杰森的笑声仍然没有停下的意思：“好吧，我的错。”

提姆又咬了口食物，这回抑制住了呻吟：“回去工作，杰森。”

“好，没问题。”他的哥哥嘀咕，“顺便说一句，别费力去开电脑。我把电线带走了。只要好好躺着放轻松睡个回笼觉，我不想你锤着脑袋到处乱吐，过几个小时我就回来看你。”

提姆翻了个白眼：“遵命，医生。”

“也不准自撸，我会帮你解决的。”

光听这句陈述就能想象杰森对他使眼色的样子，提姆不禁笑出声：“变态。”

“啧，但你喜欢。”

提姆扬起嘴角不予评价。因为，该死，他是喜欢。

 

***

 

杰森把提姆的手机绑架了两个星期，直至他确定对方不会出现眼压的症状，也不会把时间都耗费在电脑上。他甚至代提姆接听打来询问修理进度的工作电话，只允许他的弟弟处理一些悬而未决的工作。他会把提姆的工具、腰带、电脑之间的连接线和手提的电池全部塞进双肩包带去上班，提姆每晚只有一小时能用电脑，而杰森为了照看他放弃了巡逻，仿佛提姆是那种信誉尽失的重刑犯。

既然每次规定时间一到杰森必须采取强硬措施才能把提姆从电脑前扯走，红罗宾就不能为此责怪他的哥哥。除此之外他还被美食、按摩和性爱收买了。

提姆一点都不抱怨，完全没有。只要杰森在家，日子很容易打发，可一等到他去上班，提姆就无聊地想挠墙。挠墙这件事他也不能干——根据老好医生托德的嘱咐。那个混蛋。

第四天杰森把笔电和工具还给了他。

那时提姆无事可干到扯头发的地步。由于脸上全是紫色瘀伤，他也没法出门，他实在闲得长草。

“向我发誓，你不会整天扑在工作上，不会为了修东西一直坐着，眯着眼睛看屏幕，导致时间太长偏头痛。”杰森把笔记本和工具藏在背后要求。提姆正打算答应，红发男人竖起一根手指：“等等，让我看你的手，我不想你当面一套背后一套。”

提姆白了他一眼举起双手：“我发誓，我不会得偏头痛，也不会违背你刚才说的一切，满意了吧？”

杰森怀疑地眯起眼打量提姆，却还是不情不愿地递出笔电和工具：“别整天工作，否则我把这些全收回去。”

“好，好，快走开。”提姆挥走了杰森，紧紧把笔电抱在胸前，就好像那是自己长久以来失散的恋人。他含情脉脉地说：“你好，宝贝。我想念你，没有你我寂寞了那么久……”

“该死的，这太让我自尊受损了。你知道吗？被微芯片和处理器抢了我在你心中的地位。”杰森在他背后发牢骚。

提姆扭过头对杰森拱起眉头：“没关系，你的自尊心扛得住。”接着回过去拍着笔电，“对不对，我可爱的小羊排？”

那一晚提姆没有和他可爱的小羊排共度美好时光，因为杰森下定决心向他证明自己比那台利用电池供电的矩形机器好上百倍。

提姆无法埋怨，谁叫他……好吧，充分满意杰森的 **性能** 。

 

***

 

剩余的一周能有台手提电脑作为消遣绝对深受欢迎。杰森把满电的笔电留下，带着充电器去上班，一旦电量耗尽提姆便被强制休息。那个混蛋。

最小限度的电脑时间和零重体力活动的配合下，提姆很快就康复了。

一周内不再出现更多的头痛和晕眩，清早时分杰森会带他出门慢跑，让他渐渐适应体能运动。而到了周三，他们决定对练一个小时。

“如果你觉得头晕之类的，告诉我，我们马上就停手，明白吗？”杰森略带顾虑地看着提姆，在心里评估了一下他的恢复状态才准备开始，“我没开玩笑，提姆。哪怕可能性很小我也不想看到你旧病复发。”

提姆憋住笑展开长棍：“遵命，医生。”

听到这个称谓杰森的脸上挂起笑容，握住自己从亚洲商店买来的藤棍：“好吧，攻向我，小弟。”

提姆笑着向年纪稍大的男人挥出棍子：“你说这句话的感觉很下流。”

杰森挡住一棍目光挑衅地往下看去：“那说明你在学习，年轻的学徒。”

提姆连续出击三次，杰森两次回挡，又低头避开了第三次：“学什么？尤达大师？”

杰森咧开嘴露出两排白牙：“习得心猿意马这门技艺,我真自豪。”

 

***

 

又过了一周提姆总算拿回了手机。他急切地开了机播放音乐更新起自己的档案。看到手机墙纸的瞬间他忍不住偷笑。

杰森把背景图案换成他自己的照片，用最滑稽的挑眉姿态演绎着“见鬼，你在看什么”。提姆脑补杰森用他手机自拍的场面，整个人笑得更加开怀。

五分钟后，手机发出杰森大叫“怎么了”的声音，吓得提姆差点把这玩意扔出去。片刻后他意识到这是自己最新的消息提醒铃声。 _这是什么鬼。_

_你喜欢你的定制主题吗，木头小子？等着听来电铃声吧。_

提姆敢发誓他抱着既好奇又恐惧的心态，绝对没有参杂一丝趣味成分地刨根掘底找出被提到的铃声。

铃声被可疑地命名为主题_曲.mp3

他警觉地按下播放键，没几秒就笑得上气不接下气。

这是杰森在浴室唱的《我会活下去》。（注1）

注1：1979年蝉联六周冠军白金曲，法国世界杯足球队开赛歌选用此曲。

 

Part31 幸运儿

杰森不是一个天才，他很有自知之明地接受了这个事实。况且就算不是天才，他也做得很好。

就另一方面来说他是一个幸运儿。虽然说句实话，厄运接踵而来搅乱他生活的那一阵子他真没那么觉得，但回顾现在，他确实很走运。

见鬼，世界上可没多少人敢声称自己战胜死神，多捡了一条命。

他大概是多元世界中绝无仅的、有会感谢一个恶棍的存在——就因为对方把他送进另一个次元。管他呢，他就喜欢唱反调。

杰森热爱现在普通平淡的生活。撇开秘密任务，他有一份货真价实的工作，一个不是安全屋的住处，重中之重在于：他有提姆。

因此没错，他是一个幸运的傻瓜。

但这不是他购买三合一包装绿色短裤的原因，其中某条还印了朵三叶草。会一时冲动买这个，不过是为了满足他观察提姆反应的病态好奇心。那个家伙铁定会抓狂，每当提姆做出极具个人特色的事，杰森总是其乐无穷。

各种各样不同于提姆寻常表现的小事情，从堪称可爱逗趣的小动作，到他把自己搞到大脑过载时念念叨叨、走来走去的诡异爆表的反应，杰森都喜欢。

请将此称为杰森进行的实验法。他喜欢看自己可爱的木头小子面对不同事物作出的反应。

于是他站在房间内扔掉手中的毛巾，套了件红色T恤盖住上面提及的绿短裤——不带四叶草图案的那条，谢谢——趴在他们称作衣橱的大塑料箱子上，臀部翘起暴露在空气里，寻找他的长裤。他能感应到提姆的眼睛牢牢锁定住自己。

好吧，没那么夸张，但如果能把消失的敲击键盘声当成线索，杰森知道提姆正盯着自己。况且他听到办公椅滚轮的刮擦声，之后察觉到有一双手抚上腰际，捏了一把之后托住他的屁股。

“你好罗宾，很高兴再次遇见你。”杰森能听出提姆沙哑的嗓音中带着玩世不恭的笑声，对方轻轻拍了下他的臀就好像在向一个老朋友打招呼。

杰森轻笑着回头看了一眼，提姆脸上挂的笑容证实了他的猜测—— _该死，真他妈性感_ ——他扬起一边的眉毛：“这年头穿个衣服的功夫也要被骚扰，哥谭怎么沦落到这种地步？”

“这就是你想要做的事？”提姆狡黠地问，双手不忘向上移动滑进杰森的红色T恤，手掌贴着他的后腰，这个举动本不应该像现在这样令人性奋。“我本来以为你是在嘲笑我。啧，我想我错了。”

提姆知道红发男人是在戏弄自己。他正打算转动办公椅返回桌子中央，可那显然不在选项之中。杰森抓住他的手腕彻底转过身来：“别那么快——你这个调戏犯。”

提姆暗笑道：“这也算罪名？”

杰森发出一声鼻音歪着腰，毫不在意自己穿绿色短裤的事实，也不在乎提姆的脸与他裤子的距离近到咫尺之间。

他可是穿着鳞片小短裤在哥谭东奔西跑了许多年！提姆的脸贴着他的胯部根本不该造成任何影响……

提姆的视线匆匆往下扫了扫，之后咬住下唇抬起蓝色的眼睛再次与杰森的目光交汇——老天。

好吧，影响非凡。

对，他是个有病的混蛋。

杰森直勾勾地看着提姆：“我的词汇不用你操心，小子。”

回敬他的是挑高的眉头和再次扬起的得意笑容，引得杰森的下身在内裤里微微抽动。

“那么有什么是值得我操心的？”提姆伸出空闲的手，修长的手指按住杰森赤裸的大腿，“这个？”

带茧的指尖在他皮肤上缓慢地来回摩挲，杰森倒抽一口气屏住呼吸，该死，提姆是个挑逗高手。

“我长大的日子中拍过无数张罗宾的照片。”年轻人随口说。

杰森清楚这个时候他应该嘲笑提姆是个小跟踪狂。然而现在他却沉醉在这富有磁性的低沉嗓音中，着迷于那对闪烁怀念之情的浅蓝色眼睛，取笑的话语堵在喉咙里一句都说不出口。

“我花了很多时间跑到不应该去的屋顶和巷子，等罗宾出现之前拍了一切所能拍到的东西。”提姆浅笑着漫不经心地爱抚杰森的大腿，“他出现的那一刻永远是我夜晚的重头戏，哪怕下雨下雪，差点冻掉我骨瘦如柴的屁股。”

杰森大脑深处暗暗诅咒提姆的双亲放任他游荡在那些危险的街道之间，但提姆的声音和游走在自己腿上的手使他压下了愤怒。

他捏了捏手掌下提姆结实的手腕，把它放置在自己另一条大腿上。提姆满怀期待地笑了起来，把下巴抵住杰森的腹部顶端朝上看去。杰森不得不吸口气，因为……提姆一低头就会……

嘿，他刚才真是得意忘形了。

提姆的双手从杰森的大腿外侧一路抚至臀围线又折回来了，他对杰森露出慵懒的笑容：“我能分辨出你和迪克，只要看一眼你的大腿……”杰森反驳的话刚到嘴边就被提姆补充的言辞所打断，“哪怕是在黑白照里……”

杰森笑出声来：“小迷弟。”

“嗯。”提姆勾起嘴角，隔着上衣蹭着杰森的肚脐。

细长的手指逗留在内裤边缘，杰森能感觉到喷在肌肤上温暖的吐息，他的短裤紧得要命。

提姆又抬起头面带微笑地看着他，双手捧住他的屁股徐缓而稳固地揉搓。

该死。杰森紧咬下唇抓住桌子边缘稳住身形。

“你要知道，我很困惑。”提姆打开了话匣子，与他加诸于杰森臀部和大腿的缓慢轻抚形成鲜明对比。灵活的双手向上摸索，探入杰森的上衣把下摆拉起了一点，恰好够他用鼻子蹭起衣料，将湿热的唇瓣印在肚脐下面短簇的毛发上。他第三次抬起头，唇角挂着一抹浅笑，将下巴抵在嘴唇碰触的地方：“就在青春期到来的时候。”

_哦。_

提姆又吻了吻那个部位，结茧的双手抚摸到杰森的身体两侧，被唤醒的皮肤阵阵刺麻。杰森意识到自己竟然忘记了呼吸，立刻舒出气来。

“那个时候的我，一只手伸进睡衣想象着扎坦娜、猫女还有其他漂亮的女士们……忽然……”提姆笑着仰起头注视杰森的双眼，“想到的是 **你** 。”

_哦，操。_

杰森不得不咽下这口气不然就得窒息而亡，他的嗓音嘶哑：“真的？”

“嗯。”提姆的脸上仍旧是那副懒洋洋的笑容，贴着杰森脸颊慢慢在他红色的体毛落下一吻，接着把手伸进绿色短裤的腰带。

杰森无法将目光从这个望着绿短裤流露出感伤笑容的男人身上挪开。见鬼，他的心脏在胸口扑扑跳个不停，他坚信提姆听得一清二楚：他是一个可怕的小蝙蝠。

沉沦在情欲之中杰森有些飘飘然，他敢打赌自己全身的血液直接汇聚在下腹。对没错，提姆刚刚明确承认自己是他手淫期间的遐想对象。

至于提姆，如此冷静自制，杰森想将他按于身下强迫他服从。然而杰森办不到，谁让他渴求这样的提姆。

“永远都是你，从来不是迪克。这很奇怪，那种情况下……”双手滑至大腿，指尖正巧掠过杰森的伤痕，微一施力继而往下，最终停留在杰森的臀部，“也许是因为看见你的时候我的年纪稍微大了点，我不清楚……”

杰森真的不明白要如何回答这句话，假如他能思考：“提姆……”

提姆嘴唇性感地向上一挑，俯下身用鼻子磨蹭着包裹在绿色短裤里的膨胀物，迫使杰森所有的话语都化作了呻吟。

炙热的呼吸，轻柔的触摸，几近恶作剧的用鼻子和嘴唇勾绘覆于布料下的轮廓。杰森克制住呜咽，一只手握成拳，另一只手抓紧桌面防止自己下意识将身体往提姆脸靠去。

“你真好闻，杰。”提姆微微一笑带着戏谑的口吻评论，灼热的眼神凝望着杰森。他的鼻尖和上唇贴着红发男人被面料束缚的柱身。

“操。” 杰森令人印象深刻的说话技巧如今全都不知所踪，眼前的男人如此迅速就把他暴露于外实在令人尴尬万分。

提姆再次俯下身，嘴唇鼻子连同脸颊一起隔著那层紧贴的布料摩擦着杰森，随心所欲地探索下去直到触及对方的阴囊，杰森的喉咙愈发干涩。

“我躺在床上手里握着阴茎，满脑子想到的全是罗宾，全是你，全是你的大腿。我很好奇，被这双腿夹住我是什么感觉，被我抚摸你又是什么感觉。”提姆扬起鼻子闻了闻杰森的坚挺，把嘴抵在顶端下方轻声呢喃，“把你的性器含在嘴里会有什么感觉。”

“操，提姆……”

杰森的下体撑起帐篷，被提姆肆意挑逗的性器顶端渗出越来越多湿漉漉的液体。杰森此刻唯一力所能及的只有按捺住抚摸自己的欲望，乞求提姆用嘴吸吮。

提姆不急于展开攻势缓慢地朝下吻去，温热的吐息惹得杰森抵住对方红肿的唇瓣打了个寒颤——他想被这张嘴纳入口中。灵巧的手指从杰森的裤缝内悄然退出转而捏住他的屁股，红发男人发出低沉的叹息。

“操，你打算为此做些什么吗？”杰森气喘吁吁地问，他的手停留在提姆的颈项，手指埋进对方发间。没有用力拉扯，只是……他只是想摸一摸，想给自己一个精神依靠。就因为他现在能够办到，能给予提姆想要的东西。杰森没多久就要射在自己的裤子上，假如提姆不停下施加在他身上的爱抚和轻啄，假如提姆不闭嘴。 _操……_

“我正在思考。”杰森从这句话中听清蕴藏的笑意。隔着布料提姆双唇含住硬物顶端，诱使杰森发出急促的喘息，而罪魁祸首却贴着他轻笑。

热气喷在杰森的阴茎上，提姆用舌尖舔舐起顶端，牙齿轻微地磕碰了一下，杰森立刻仰起头：“操！”

放在他臀部的双手伸展开来渐渐向上推去挤压起他的臀瓣，为了体验这种感觉杰森难耐地蹭了上去。

他渴望提姆顶着他，插入他，渴望提姆把他压在床垫上令他丧失理智。他渴望着一切。

“做点什么。”杰森低吼，手不自觉地拽进提姆的头发。

牙齿蹭过顶端的力道足以让他拱起身子诅咒连连，提姆笑着抬起头一字一顿地回答，“ **我正在做** 。”

“操——你——你要杀了——我。”炙热湿滑的压力加诸在织物上，杰森情难自禁地拱起腰，“操，操，嗯……你的嘴……”

“说完整句话，杰。”提姆暗笑着继续吸吮和戏弄，徒留杰森喃喃自语发出呻吟。

这小混蛋打算杀了他。

“操你——啊！”

碍事的布料被扯开了，清凉的空气拂过经由摩擦变得敏感异常的肌肤。提姆温热的口腔包裹住杰森的性器，既彻底又湿腻，把顶端都含在口中。

杰森仰起头喘着粗气，手指大概在木质桌上压出指印。他一边呻吟一边想否认自己在提姆舌头一遍又一遍蹭过顶部时发出的尖叫。

“操——嗯——对。”

之后提姆的嘴离开了原本的位置。

杰森双眼迷离，但他绝不会看错提姆扬起嘴角贴着柱身，离龟头仅分毫之差：“喜欢这样吗？”

“如果你什么都不做，我就要射在你的脸上了，你这个小混蛋。”杰森磨着牙，而这个混蛋只是笑着将唇贴上自己的嘴。

“要有耐心，罗宾。”一个吻落在顶端，“我们——”舌头舔了舔凹处，“还没——”嘴含住龟头吮吸了一下。 _操_ 。“到有趣的部分。”

“我马上就要射了，等不到你——啊——操！”

杰森发誓提姆洋洋自得——这个混蛋——他性感的嘴含吮住杰森的性器，越来越往口腔深处咽，越来越深，越来越深。上帝，这太火辣了，但程度仍不及提姆为了看清杰森而往后退开，侧过头舌尖在根部打了个转。杰森已经什么都不知道了，这种感觉美妙得令人无法承载，那双肿胀的红唇即将把杰森折磨得理智尽丧。

欲望在杰森体内滋生蔓延，如此咄咄逼人却找不出宣泄口。

他无法阻止口中吐出的胡言乱语。

“操，提姆——对——别停，上帝，太热了，嗯嗯……感觉太好了……太他妈性感……”

对于杰森的滔滔不绝，提姆发出鼻音回应，制造出微弱又性感的声响。

提姆的双手往前伸，引导杰森晃动腰肢，对方如其所愿。

“太想要你——嗯嗯——操我——嗯——提姆——按住我。想要你进入我，所以——噢操，我太爱你像这样——宝贝——太性感——别停。让我——别——”

提姆强健有力，带着疤痕结茧的手揉捏起杰森的球囊，那张火热异常的嘴唇随之而来。

杰森轻轻溢出一声叹息

越来越往下，越来越往下。

达到极限。

托住他臀部的手力道很紧。

提姆发出了低吟。

“操——”

一股强烈的快感贯穿脊髓,引起杰森整个身体的弹动。

提姆的喉咙里又发出了嗡鸣。

杰森浑身战栗，往那张火热异常的嘴推送自己。

他能看见提姆就在眼前，脑海中浮现出年轻的提姆——手环住自己的阴茎，上下套弄，遐想着他……

 **他** 。

两个影像混合在一起，杰森能瞧见他的提姆弓背挺腰，咬住手竭力抑制自己的呻吟迎接高潮。

而他也射了。

坠落深渊。

在他的提姆口腔里达到高潮有一种永无止尽的强烈冲击，杰森的视线逐渐恢复清明，剩余的感官也慢慢清晰起来，他喘得比跟贝恩干架那次更剧烈。

还站得住可谓是一种奇迹，他的手恐怕需要从桌面撬开才行。

杰森拉紧提姆的头发，如此湛蓝的眼眸与自己的眼神相遇，年轻人缓慢将口中性器的前端吐了出来。

_上帝，这场面超辣。_

提姆舔了一下肿起的下唇宛如对杰森的味道意犹未尽，愉快地笑着：“无话可说了，罗宾？”

杰森心扑扑直跳，震耳欲聋得盖过自己发出的呻吟。

_太他妈操蛋。_

他抓起提姆的头发把人拉了起来，行至一半就狠狠吻了上去，试图抹掉对方得瑟的笑容。他绝对要这么做。

杰森需要这个吻，需要品尝提姆口腔中自己的味道，需要那两片薄唇和舌头与自己接触。

“操，提姆，你——我——没法——操……”亲吻的间隙杰森低吼。

提姆贴住他的唇笑着说：“你的话完全不像从一个有理智的人口中说出来的。”

“我的理智全从我的阴茎射出来了。”杰森的回复惹得对方笑得更厉害，“上帝，你这个小……”他抽回身注视着提姆：“你真的会在手淫时想着……我？”

这男人以挑眉和扯动嘴角作为回答。

“嘿，不许反悔，少年跟踪狂。”杰森明白自己笑得很蠢，“上帝，你——”

他再次吻上提姆，缠绵又激情，趁机把对方抱得死死的。提姆抓紧杰森的肩膀，呻吟尽数被他的哥哥吞入口中。

哦，对。

提姆硬如铁柱的滚烫下体抵住他的阴囊。

杰森咧嘴笑着舔吮提姆的下唇，大脑依然像喝醉般昏昏沉沉，不愿这场疯狂结束得太快。

“我打赌你想把我按进床垫里操我，少年跟踪狂。”

提姆用力咬了一下唇，后退了一点。耶稣，如果这不算性感。

“我要趁你睡着捅你，如果你再不停止叫我——”

杰森笑问：“用你的阴茎捅我？我拭目以待。”

提姆不由得笑出声：“你是个混蛋。”

“我记得几分钟前你还那么爱我的蛋蛋。”杰森用双手捏了捏提姆的脸颊，“太可爱了，嗷！”

提姆往他屁股上拍了一巴掌，扯起嘴角露出一口白牙：“混蛋，上床，现在就去。”

杰森笑容满面停顿了一下拉好短裤，说真的，他喜欢提姆帮他脱裤子。嘿。

而且提姆说“现在就去”用的是红罗宾的口吻。啧……他的脑子被这个家伙搅得一团乱。

“快去，罗宾。”

提姆又拍了一下杰森的屁股，两人双双放声大笑。杰森说完“遵命，先生”几乎用跳的方式踩上了床垫。紧接着提姆跃上了他的身体，差点把他肺里的空气都挤了出来。两人就像疯子一样笑着在床垫上翻来覆去玩着摔跤。

好吧，一直到那个男人把他按在身下挑逗起来，重新开始。

对，他是一个幸运的混蛋。

何况他打算继续保持下去。

尽自己一切可能。


	29. 32-33

Part32 别客气

今晚没有太多罪犯。提姆踹了吸毒者肚子一脚如是想着，一面竭力抑制住自己的笑容。没错，就这么抱怨吧，干嘛不……

一年以来，在他和杰森以及哥谭正义警察的联合协作下，他们成功将犯罪率降低了一大半。

连黑帮都开始谨慎行事，提姆等人与他们制定了一些休战协议。学校操场附近再也不允许出现毒贩子，杰森将那些敢于以身试法的人当做“好榜样”，展现出他们的下场。提姆到现在还能回想起手指断裂的咔嚓声，杰森一根一根地掰断他们的手指，并且威胁贩毒者下次若再犯，他会干脆剁掉它们。虽然提姆对他哥哥是否会承兑诺言心存疑惑，但既然还未发生，所以……合理的推诿，就是这样。

杰森十分擅长自己所做的事。回忆起他们的哥谭，杰森庇护的是最混乱的地盘。但毫无意外，他的管辖区出的乱子最少。曾经聚集帮派团伙和毒贩的街道操场如今随处可见玩耍嬉戏的孩童。

或许蝙蝠侠不赞同杰森的方法，但不可否认效果显著。提姆报以无言的理解与尊重，这促成了他们的第一次合作：调查哥谭孩童失踪案。他们发现失踪的孩子要么被卖了当性奴，要么被渴望后代的富人收养。

从那时起，他们开始了一系列的合作，一直持续到，呃——现在。

提姆捆绑罪犯的同时两个被抢劫的女人通知了警察。如今市民已经或多或少习惯了他和杰森。他们不会再接收到古怪的目光，偶尔甚至会得到一句“谢谢你”或是一顿饭和咖啡。这样的转变令人欣慰。

提姆扼制想往阁楼方向偷看的冲动，脸上浮现出笑容。杰森一小时前就上床休息，他白天要上班，这个时间已经太晚了。现在是凌晨四点，上六点早班的人就快要起床。而有些人已经出门工作，例如他刚出手援助的女士们。

嗯……提姆沉思了一会儿： _在我睡觉前我会为杰森做他最爱的鸡酱早餐。_

一阵风从左边吹来，提姆停止了思考。无需回头仅凭女士们惊恐的神色推断，他明白有人站在了背后。

两个女人不敢置信地盯着他后面的对象：“你是……你是……”

“不是超人。”身后传来和蔼可亲的回答，“不过很接近。”

提姆的心跳停顿了一下，他大概是产生了幻觉。因为他认识这个嗓音，而且在很长的一段时间里都没听到过。

“嘿，神奇小子。”

上帝。提姆立即转过身，胸口的心脏突然剧烈地跳动起来，他发现自己盯着被黑色T恤包裹住的宽阔胸膛上的红色S。

提姆呆若木鸡地注视这张太过熟悉的脸，对方脸上挂着亲近的笑容。他无法挪动身躯，一如数年前哥谭旧建筑屋顶上的那一晚。

“我认识这个表情。”康满脸笑意十分高兴，提姆了解他正透过头罩审视自己。康迅速扫了一眼提姆后面的两个女人：“抱歉，女士们。我要把我最好的朋友借走一会。”

之后提姆就上了天空，仿佛一只小猫似的被掐着腋窝拎了起来，送到最近一栋高楼上空旷无人的天台。

康的心灵传动宛如拥抱一般吞没了他，就好像超能力者害怕失手将提姆扔下去，抑或是他的朋友企图逃跑什么的。

提姆反复吞咽口水，但哽塞的喉咙完全没有通畅的迹象。他觉得自己的反应很蠢，见到康很高兴，他却蠢到说不出话。

康把提姆放在屋顶上，脸上洋溢着喜悦的笑容盯着他直看，原本放在腋下的双手也搭到肩膀上。“小罗，站在这里的人是你没错吧？我认识 **你** 的心跳，我确信这是你，我就是知道。可是我——拜托说点什么……”

提姆又咽了口唾沫，感觉到嘴角的弧度越扯越大：“对，是我。康，我——”

“太好了！”康向空中挥出一拳，提姆立马被拉进一个力气大到几乎捏碎骨头的拥抱，肺里的空气都快被挤压出来。他被带上天空如同云霄飞车一遍又一遍地反复旋转，在康的认知里这是一种象征胜利的舞蹈。

等超能力者停下来，提姆早已头昏眼花。他们的脚离开地面十英寸，康洋洋得意地笑望着他，慢慢放开温暖的拥抱往后退去，搭住提姆的双肩并用心灵传动保持悬浮状态。“呜哇，你变壮了。噢，伙计！我不敢相信终于找到你了，你不知道我找你找了多久，小罗！”

“嗷！”康再次抱住了他，尽管提姆热爱这个拥抱也很想念康……“老兄，我觉得我们应该下去，我觉得这里的人从没见过有人会飞。”

“哦！”康把他们带回屋顶，后退了几步，不过还是在咫尺之间，“对不起，伙计！我有点太兴奋了。”

提姆轻笑：“我看得出。”

“噢等等！我要告诉夜翼……”

“夜翼在这！？”提姆未加思索脱口而出，随后所有的现实蜂拥而至。康到达的事实占据了他的大脑：“你们是来带我们回家的？”

“对！没错，不然我为什么来这？”与夜翼交流时康暂时压下嬉皮笑脸的表情，“他在这里！没错！是他，真的是他！好，我问行了吧。”康做了个鬼脸询问提姆：“告诉我两件只有我们会知道的事。”

“我不当罗宾的那段日子你闯进我家，侮辱我的CD藏品。”提姆面无表情地说，“你觉得剪个高平头戴单边耳环很酷，说实话不管什么年代那样子都不酷——”

“伙计！你太卑鄙了，闭嘴吧。顺便一提那样子看起来很酷！”康一口咬定，重新对通讯器说，“千真万确就是他。”

提姆看着康，思绪飞向杰森。他几乎想象得出那个男人会产生的两种不同反应。

惊异和失望。

惊异中或许夹杂几分高兴。哪怕过了一年半，人们仍然关切地寻找他们。而失望则在于提姆了解杰森喜欢住在这儿，尽管他们的收入不稳定，尽管为了换置抓钩枪报废的电缆不得不多赚钱才买得起高档替代品。

杰森在这里很快乐，提姆在这里也很快乐。他们依靠自己的小本事在这座哥谭取得傲人的成绩，他们赢得市民的信任，交了不少朋友。

他们创造了一个家。

如今即将抛之脑后。

提姆只希望回到原本的世界，一切都不会变。

但话说回来，他们被扔在这个只有彼此的世界里，假如杰森决定展翅高飞回归自由一点都不奇怪。笼中鸟重返自然再正常不过。

_是的，胸口。我感觉到你的存在，停下。_

“伙计，夜翼想知道你的疯子哥哥在哪里。”

提姆看到他的好友皱起鼻子，仿佛这个问题惹康生气：“他在家。”

“家？”康一脸惊讶，“你有一个家？不是安全屋那种？”

“你听错了，我们住在犬类收容所的狗屋。我们当然有住的地方！”提姆白了他一眼，“而且不是安全屋。”

康暗笑了一下：“夜翼说他马上赶过来。”

提姆发出抱怨的呻吟，把通讯器调到过去的频率。他能听见另一头的迪克兴奋地叨念着要跳上摩托，提姆情不自禁地露出笑容。上帝，他想念他的大哥。

“夜翼。”他插了进来，“除非你穿便服，否则不许靠近阁楼。”

“提姆！”迪克几乎是用吼的，“我是指，管他呢，没有人听得见我在说话。上帝，小弟弟！听见你说话实在太好了。我能从PDA上看到你的位置！你又亮了！你不知道我有多高兴看到那个闪烁的红点。”

提姆笑得太夸张，随时有把脸都笑裂的可能性：“我也很高兴能听见你说话。”他看了眼康的笑容，觉得有些受宠若惊，“我——呃——红头罩在我们住的地方。康可以来接你，然后我们一起回去……”

“是吗？好，我穿着便服，小弟。穿制服在多元世界东奔西跑给我们惹了不少麻烦。”迪克回答。提姆听到他在启动摩托引擎，“你们先走。等你们抵达住所我就把预计到达时间告诉你们。夜翼下线。”

提姆注视着康，肚子里塞满无穷无尽的疑问，第一个是：“你们去了多少个多元世界？”

康摸了摸后颈，似乎有一点尴尬：“超过一千个……大概……”

提姆惊讶得下巴都快掉下来了：“康！”

“对，我必须去。你知道的，你是我最好的朋友，我记得我死的那次对你来说有多糟。既然我知道你在宇宙的某个角落，我不想放弃。嗷！”

这次换成提姆拥抱这个笨蛋，康回抱住他。

“见鬼，我今天变成傻瓜了。我欠了蠢话瓶五十块钱。”提姆靠在康的肩膀窃笑不已，他慢慢拉开距离，“你必须把你去过的所有地方都告诉我。”

康哼了一声，扔给他一个眼神：“你的重点太不对了。你吓着我了，伙计。”

“嘿，你穿梭了多元世界！我很好奇！”提姆自我辩护，“来吧，我们去找杰的路上你可以慢慢告诉我。”

康上下打量了他一番，扬起眉毛：“你要知道，我可以在不经人注意的情况下带你飞往任何地方，我向你保证。”

提姆停下脚步盯着他最好的朋友，发出一声鼻音：“也对，让我们出发，克隆小子。”

康的笑容变得与提姆的一样灿烂。超能力者搂住好友的腰贴向自己，带着他越飞越高离开屋顶。

 

Part32-补 阴阳魔界（注1）

“迪克花了一个月才查到把你们传送走的科学家，但那家伙早死了，还烧毁了所有笔记。他好像欠了不少坏家伙大笔的钱，他们向他讨债，一个子都要不回来后，那群家伙就取走了些别的。”康纳解释说。提姆在某个藏身点换下制服，两人一同走向阁楼。“维克多又用了一个月逆向工程了把你们炸上天的多维度入口。两周后，他和蝙蝠们重新制造并测试了新的机器，之后我们就开始了寻找。”

“可宇宙中有数以百万计的不同世界。你们怎么知道从哪里入手？”

“其实还是有数的，最多大概有五位数。”康纳对睁大眼睛的提姆做了一个安慰的动作，“嘿！我们知道你们俩就在某个世界，只要耐心去找，事实上我们只花了八个月就在第1297号地球找到你们……”

提姆发出难以置信的笑声：“你是怎么找到数字……等等，八个月？”

“对，怎么了？”

“我们已经在这呆了一年半，康纳。”

康纳一脸茫然：“那么久？见鬼，维克多说过时间和空间是流动的，所以某些地方的我们可能年轻也可能苍老。某些地方时间流逝缓慢，有些地方就快很多，抱歉，我们没早点找到你们。”

“嘘，这不是你的错。不过看来我错过了很多你的冒险。”提姆悲伤道，拍了拍康纳的背，让他再次展开笑颜。

“也许等你们回来，维克多会允许我们使用机器。”康纳挤眉弄眼，“我们可以贿赂他，就用……呃，见鬼，你要怎么贿赂一个不用吃饭、睡觉和约会的家伙？”

“仍然是个谜。”提姆的沉思触发康纳的大笑，“你们是怎么在如此短的时间里跑那么多地方的？”

“伙计，你有关心你的伙伴和家庭。我们轮流，只用每天巡逻后的两小时。我一周四次，克拉克和卡拉补上另外三天。我们和迪克、巴特、史蒂芬妮，还有两个凯西中的任意一个搭档，蝙蝠们、维克多，或是神谕在控制间支援。”

提姆不知道自己该说什么，他不敢相信有这么多人在搜索他们，布鲁斯的确在寻找。嗯。

“第一个月后就驾轻就熟了。我们的搭档待在一辆安全车内待命，我们外出侦查探听你们的心跳，前往查看是不是你们，如果不是就从名单上勾掉。”提姆注意到康纳的目光从只在看清街区的时候从他身上偏离片刻，很快又回来，仿佛是想确认他确实近在咫尺。“我们到过很多奇怪的地方，伙计！有个世界所有人都更年轻却也更奇怪。穿你制服，名字和你一样的伙计根本不是你！他和凯西上床，没过几小时就跟另一个姑娘接吻……他超恐怖，本质——”

“康,你跟踪了那家伙多久？”

超能力者一颤。“呃……好吧，我想我用完了两个小时。但那个世界所有人都很怪，有点像《焦虑小镇》。满眼都是红色，那里好像流行红色。我穿红色，就连夜翼都穿红色！”

“夜翼！？”提姆放声大笑。太荒谬了，迪克爱蓝色。“那里……每个人都带色标？”

“我知道，对吧？！”

他看了康纳一眼：“你给那里取名《焦虑小镇》？”

超能力者认真地点头：“就是那么压抑。”

提姆偷笑：“但愿我们永远也不要去那。”

康纳笑着赞同，告诉他一些其他世界的所见所闻和遇到的提姆们。“我几乎没怎么跟他们交流，因为大部分时间，我很清楚他们不是你，有些世界我们走马观花。”

这是一句很了不起的话。对于康纳如此理解自己，提姆心中涌起一股暖流，

提姆告诉他关于这个地球的信息，他们在这里是漫画角色。

康纳打了个激灵：“好吧，至少你不是留在始源地球。”

提姆双手赞成。

—— 

他们来到阁楼，提姆知道这是一个灰蒙蒙的早晨，多数人精神不济，但在哥谭稀疏平常。除非你在雨天外出巡逻，浑身湿透，瑟瑟发抖，无法知晓你的嫌疑人是否出现，这座城市的天气算不上什么值得抑郁的因素。

现下更不会使人愁眉苦脸。康纳就在身边，迪克即将到来。可提姆仍站在门口犹豫不决，扭动门锁，手搭着门把。

他面向最好的朋友。“我先进去。我可不想吓到他，给他朝你开枪的理由。”

“无坚不摧。”康纳提醒。

“我知道。”提姆轻笑，“我只是不希望你们打起来，待在这别动。”

“呜哇，呜哇。”康纳发出嘲弄的声音，提姆笑着开门。

他还没有时间酝酿说辞，杰森已经起床了，半梦半醒地往冰箱里看。他对提姆露出一个睡眼惺忪的笑容，拿了一罐饮料起身。“嘿，宝贝，我刚起来找水。”

眼见杰森现在如此放松的模样，提姆忍不住笑了起来。他不再在第一时间拔枪扫视。“嘿，我们有客人……”

客人，很好，傻瓜。

杰森立刻清醒，挺直腰杆，目光变得锐利，尽管他还顶着一头睡得乱糟糟的鸡窝，隔夜的胡须从下巴上冒出：“客人？”

提姆走进屋子，敞开大门。“从老家……”

杰森眯起双眼。穿着旧T恤和内裤，顶着一头刚睡醒的乱发如何做出一副气势汹汹的模样实在出乎提姆的理解。“谁？”

提姆没有必要回答。他感觉到身后康纳的存在，他的好友就像一辆重型卡车一样轻巧。

“我。”

杰森挑起眉头，无动于衷。他居然没有质疑康纳的真实身份，只是给自己倒了杯水，一饮而尽。

提姆瞄见他肩膀的紧绷。杰森掩饰住自己的紧张，松开握牢杯身的力道，把杯子放在桌上。提姆想要抚摸他的后背，告诉他一切安好，任何事都不会发生改变……大部分吧。但他清楚现在不是时候，说实话，他不懂杰森内心想要什么，当他们返回原来的世界，杰森是否希望保持他们在这里的关系。

“杰……”

杰森用手背抹抹嘴巴，目光锁定提姆的眼睛，但他自己的眼神难以琢磨。提姆感到胸口一紧。

该死，控制住自己。

“剩下的骑兵什么时候到？”杰森问康纳。

“夜翼在路上，估计二十分钟到达。维克多两小时后就会带我们离开……”

“不行！”

听到统一的反对声，康纳反复盯着他们看：“什么叫做‘不行’？”

杰森不屑的对他们挥了挥手：“你解释给克隆人听，我去睡回笼觉。”

“杰——”

杰森甚至没有回头，一步迈两层阶梯：“晚安，孩子们。”

提姆发出痛苦的呻吟：“见鬼，杰森！”

“我要睡了，别跟我说话。”

他听到阁楼传来一声巨响，推测杰森跳上床垫，假装其余的世界不存在。

他的人生为什么会变成这样？

康纳的目光穿透二楼，接着回到提姆。“你哥是个混蛋。”

对，他是。但杰森是属于他的混蛋。而且他需要时间思索，尽管杰森方才那样气势汹汹，像个混蛋，但他了解杰森不可能睡得着。

上帝。他只想滚上床去陪杰森，抱住他不放手。他也需要睡眠，不过看起来短期内无法达成。天哪。

集中注意力，提宝。

“那么，什么叫做‘不行’？”康纳又问了一遍。

提姆叹着气走进厨房，把背包丢在水槽旁边的地板上。他端起印着蝙蝠侠的马克杯。“想要咖啡吗？”

“好，不过别倒在这个杯子里，会吓坏我的，也不要倒在小混蛋的里面。”

提姆朝康纳挑眉，手停在罗宾的马克杯上。

“伙计，别。”

提姆暗暗发笑，拿起夜翼的杯子：“我知道你是迪克的粉。”

“当然，所有人都爱D。”

提姆顿住了，双眼牢牢凝视着康纳。

两人同时爆发出大笑。

—— 

“什么叫做‘两天后回来’？！”听完提姆的想法，迪克吼叫道。

年长的男人毫不费力找到了他们。短短的几分钟内，提姆接受了大量迪克·格雷森式拥抱。至于杰森，那个混蛋始终没有露面。

“我们不能就这么离开，迪克。我们住在这，我得先把这里清理干净，完成工作。”提姆指指工作台，“与我们的警方朋友谈谈，房东……”他打算用存款付清今年余下数月的房租，以防万一他或杰森有机会拜访，既然现在拥有了跨次元的工具，“况且杰森必须辞职……”

“杰森有工作？！”

迪克和康纳 ** **同时**** 发出惊叹，脸上也挂着相同的难以置信的表情。

“不，我靠杀人赚钱付房租，白痴。”

这就是他的二哥。不修边幅，牛仔裤，T恤衫和人字拖的搭配，一边下楼一边用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。

杰森的眼神对上提姆的，提姆能看出蕴藏于中的笑意，稍稍放松了些。杰森捋了捋头发，经过餐桌，抓起蝙蝠侠马克杯，饮尽提姆的咖啡。

迪克做了个口型：“他有工作？！”

提姆翻了个白眼。“他在当地一家货运公司当快递员。”他伸出手，对杰森做了一个“给我”的动作，另一个男人将几乎空的杯子还给他。提姆眯起眼。

杰森歪着脑袋耸耸肩。

提姆的眼睛眯成了一条缝，诉说着威胁。

“啧，好吧！给我！”他一把夺回马克杯，吃力地走向水壶倒了更多咖啡。

“我的天！”迪克语气中的敬畏收获了所有人的注意力。

他没再说什么。杰森吼道：“怎么了？傻叉？”

“你——”迪克的手指在提姆与杰森之间指来指去，“你们俩就跟老夫老妻一样。”

这回换提姆目瞪口呆，他隐约意识到康纳异常安静地观察着他们。“什么跟老夫老妻一样？”

“不交流的方式。”迪克急切地比划道，“你知道——”

“我觉得他是说你们俩不用交流就能明白彼此。”康纳予以帮助，“奶奶和爷爷一直那个样子。”

在提姆的瞪视下，杰森窃笑不已。对于媲美玛莎·肯特与乔纳森·肯特，他略感荣幸，就那么一丁点。

“怎么了？！”杰森依然笑个不停。

“闭嘴，杰。”提姆压低嗓音，嘴角抽搐。

“我的天！”迪克又说了一遍，可能基于另一种顿悟，他紧张地站了起来，双手撑在塑料餐桌上，目光刺穿清洗杯子的杰森。“你们俩发生了什么……”

杰森咧嘴笑道：“你醉了吗，黄金男孩？”

迪克怀疑地看着高个子男人，眯起眼睛：“你跟我弟弟上床了？！”

提姆万分庆幸没喝咖啡，否则迪克全身将经受洗礼——来自提姆的鼻子。他能感觉到双颊逐渐升温。见鬼，迪克怎么会猜到的？他可能拥有神秘的“同志雷达”。

哦，哈哈。干得好，大脑。

提姆忍住呻吟，偷瞄了一眼康纳。神奇小子的目光在迪克和杰森之间来回穿梭，仿佛决定不了自己是否应该出手干涉。

“没错，迪克。我跟他上床了，每晚睡在同一张床垫上，已经一年半了。”杰森慢吞吞地说，伸手去拿滤网过滤咖啡。“老天，我还以为像你这样名字里就带着老二的人不会对这种事情大惊小怪。”

“杰森！我很认真！”迪克发怒。

“嗯——”康纳看着提姆。

提姆摇摇头。转移话题，立刻马上。“伙计们，别吵了。五分钟都没到，你们就老妇人一样叽叽喳喳吵个不停。”

“这是迪基鸟的前戏形式。”杰森斜睨了一眼，得到迪克“嘿”的抗议声。

“直接回答我，杰。”迪克坚持。

杰森露出鲨鱼般的笑容：“嘿，我上次核实过了，我不是。”

提姆轻笑出声。好吧，他就是喜欢杰森的幽默。迪克丢给他一个怀疑的表情。

提姆反而看向康纳。令人欣慰的是有些事不曾改变。他和康纳都把椅子向后推，观赏他两个哥哥通过辱骂和拳头传递感情总是乐趣无穷，只要他免受池鱼之殃。“要不要我陪你四处看看？”

康纳谨慎地看了看年长的两个男人：“行。”

杰森突然说道：“如果你那么执着答案，你为什么不问问你珍贵的弟弟？”

提姆一动不动。他看了看迪克，接着把视线转向凝视自己的杰森。

他了解那个表情，那是杰森信任他为两人作出重大决定的表情。

他把承认与否的决定权交由提姆，无论选择如何，都由提姆决定。

因为杰森不愿说出提姆不是心甘情愿同意的答案。

提姆忍住咬唇的冲动。现在决定权都在他身上。 _杰，你这个混蛋！_

杰森对他挑了挑眉毛，显然在问“如何？”

他回瞪，杰森翻了个白眼。

提姆也扬起眉。 _你想让我说什么？！_

杰森歪过头，耸耸肩。提姆几乎能听到他在自己大脑中说 _你决定吧，鸟宝宝。_

他看看迪克，又看看康纳。他们齐刷刷地盯着他，宛如等待导弹划破天际引起的避无可避的冲击。

这是我公告天下的机会——好吧，我生命中最重要的两个人之一，关于我们，不用紧张。

提姆感到自己心跳加速，清楚康纳一定听得见，可以看见他的好友脸上的神色从困惑转变成了悟，乃至不可置信。

提姆嘴角抽动。杰森眉头上扬，放下滤网，身体向后靠着流理台。等待，如此耐心的等待。

提姆深吸一口气，朝他走去，意志坚定地走了五步缩短两人之间的距离，每迈出一步，杰森的笑容都扩大了一分。提姆仰头对他微笑，双手贴着他的胸膛，扯住他的衣服把人拉下来，自己则倾身向前，用唇堵住男人含笑的嘴。

嗯……他微笑着沉浸于深吻。从腹部散发的温暖蔓延至胸膛，带茧的双手在他背脊上下抚动，托起他按向自己。提姆几乎忘记他们的观众，双唇相抵，谈不上色情，却无比火辣。他肯定听到背后传来迪克的呜咽，提醒他，他们不是单独相处。

当两人分开，杰森满面笑容。幸福的笑容看得提姆头晕目眩，傻傻的为自己感到骄傲。没多久，杰森的笑容变得狡黠，向迪克的方向稍稍点了点头。

提姆转身发现他们大哥黝黑的皮肤泛起一抹红晕，不敢相信地张开嘴巴。

“解答你的疑问了吗，迪基鸟？”杰森满足的问道，将提姆拉到身边，一条胳膊勾住他的肩膀。

迪克瘫倒在椅子里，仿佛患了炮弹休克症。提姆好奇他是不是真的太——那个啥——以至于迪克觉得他这辈子不会跟人上床。

康纳这个纯情小镇男孩也脸红了，眼睛四处乱瞄就是不去看他。

最终迪克振作起来，思考着刚才见证的景象。他问道：“你们不是仅仅跟我开玩笑？我绝对能接受，只是刚才有点打击过度……我不希望你伤害提姆，杰森。”

杰森直视着提姆，似乎受到冒犯。“为什么所有人都觉得我会伤害你？”

提姆耸肩：“我不知道，也许是因为你多次企图谋杀我——？”

“哦，拜托！这几年我已经努力弥补……”杰森把他拉过去，肘部牢牢掐住他的脖子，既像一个拥抱又像把他勒到窒息。

“那么，说不定所有人都觉得你有点疯？”提姆暗笑，用指关节戳戳杰森怕痒的肋骨，为自己摆脱勒死的悲剧。

杰森被戳个正着，大叫了一声。他把提姆麻烦的手臂夹在身侧，并且以牙还牙。“说这话的人自己像个白痴似的一边走路一边自言自语。”

“我没有——嗯！见鬼！”提姆用另一只手重重拍掉杰森抚摸自己脑袋的手指，“——你才是那个对着微波炉和耐热玻璃碗咒骂的人，杰。”

“好吧，反正你也不是什么心理健康的模范，宝贝……”杰森往下压，夹住提姆的脑袋迫使他弯下脖子。“就你对黑红皮革的迷恋……”

“那是你的旧制服。况且我现在的衣服不是皮革……”提姆对准杰森肋骨用力瘙痒，红法男人笑到喘气。

“该死！你要为此付出代价！”根据这句陈述，杰森拉着他转动起来，作为回报。

“啊，不！”提姆扭动着脱开控制，开始逃跑。很好，他们依然没有家具。

杰森飞快地追赶：“快回来，小矮子！”

迪克举起双手：“我放弃！你们俩！快停下！”

听到蝙蝠侠的嗓音，提姆立即停下脚步，杰森趁机抓住他。两人倒在地上滚来滚去，笑个不停。提姆双腿叉开，重重地坐在杰森肚子上，压得对方喘不过气来，逼出响亮的呼痛声“噢！”

提姆抬起头，发现迪克一脸疑虑地看着康纳。“你确定我们没陷进《阴阳魔界》？”

康纳露出兴致勃勃的笑容。“其实，我一直在等毛骨悚然的配乐响起。”

提姆轻笑着戳了戳杰森的下腹。

 

注1：一版翻译曾误将第32章与番外混淆，致使网络与出书版均未收录本章翻译，现将之后补翻译的此章节放出。鞠躬。

 

Part33 拼图

“提姆……”

“嗯嗯……”提姆心烦意乱地用鼻音敷衍了事。他没转过身，反而继续在键盘上敲打指令，目不转睛地盯着电脑显示器。

一双大手搭上他的肩膀，没有捏揉没有移动，只是……就这么搭着。熟悉的重量温暖而舒适，一如这双手的主人那低沉沙哑的嗓音：“你得去睡觉。”

“等一下。我要清空这些硬盘，我需要清空所有的痕迹。”提姆往堆放全部路由器和电脑装备的架子打了个手势，这是他过去一年来禁止任何人触碰的蝙蝠电脑的替代品：“我们只有——”

“两天。”站在旋转椅后面的杰森为他补充，大手轻轻捏了一下他的肩膀，“干完这些活绰绰有余，但首先你需要休息。”

提姆默默咽下抱怨。他明白时间充裕，正如他明白在他们离开之前必须将所有可能成为线索的DNA、指纹和其他无以名状的痕迹清理得一干二净。

迪克和康一走提姆就开始工作，同一时间杰森出门递交他的辞职信。两小时后杰森回来发现提姆还坐在电脑前编译笔记、删除档案，如预料中的那样没上床休息。

因为……提姆很——紧张？兴奋？连他自己都不清楚。提姆目前心绪复杂，宁愿工作也不要躺在床垫上开始思考。

离开他们的哥谭一年半左右，与杰森居住在这个世界让提姆产生一种安全平稳的错觉。令人讽刺的是尽管他们缺乏人身保障也没有稳定收入，这里依然比提姆自己的哥谭使人安心。

待在这里他独立自主却非孤独一人，不算富裕但生活充实，工作繁忙却无比快乐。即使这里没有戈登局长、没有布鲁斯·韦恩也没有蝙蝠侠，但市民信任他们。有些人的态度可能极为勉强，但也差强人意。他和杰森靠自己赢得尊敬，这个成就不是他们生活在某人长期阴影之下的成果。虽然他们在这里的起点不够高，但能到达今天这一步着实令人高兴。

他们在这里铸造的生活是如此美好。

杰森则让他们的生活锦上添花，让提姆觉得自己并不是装模作样。他们是在生活而不是生存，每天不是只有接连不断的任务。这让提姆意识到隐藏在面罩乃至所有其他伪装之下的人始终是自己。

提姆，一个穿着破旧T恤和内裤，趴在电脑前整天打网游，满口咒骂的极客。

提姆，一个喜欢披萨、垃圾食品和屋顶追逐的孩子。

提姆，一个会看漫画，会把所见所闻尽数拍下，听到Offspring和Metallica的歌便会摇头晃脑，唱歌跑调的笨蛋。

过去的提姆，那个喜形于色、爱上穿鳞片短裤的罗宾，会像一个诡异的小跟踪狂追着对方到处跑的小家伙。

那个面罩还未承载太多，未在摄像机和使命面前展露虚伪笑容的提姆。

杰森让他重新做回自己，提姆本以为他早就永远失去了那一部分。

他喜欢与杰森在这个世界生活。

提姆喜欢看杰森微笑，喜欢听他的笑声，喜欢他的急中生智和毒舌，包括那些低级幽默和透不过气的拥抱。提姆还喜欢杰森的烹饪，乐于看他对微波炉和烤箱发牢骚。提姆喜欢看杰森暴打儿童猥亵犯和施虐狂，而对于孩子们他的哥哥永远和蔼可亲。提姆爱杰森令人心醉的吻，他的直率坦诚、他的狡猾笑容，他的欠揍嘴巴还有他那总是被人小觑的智慧，提姆统统喜欢。甚至连杰森与准则互相抵触的工作方式提姆都很中意，这绝对说明他对杰森的爱有多深。

然而现在他们即将回家。

提姆真不知道一旦等他们到家，未来会怎么样。

所以说没错，尽管控告他不愿睡觉吧，或者控诉他思考也行，随便给他安个罪名。

提姆只是想把一切都了结，等到两天后回到他们的世界，他就可以精疲力尽直挺挺倒下假装过去的十八个月都是一场梦。

滑落至胸膛的手臂提醒他身在何处。粗糙的手掌托住他的下巴施了点力道，促使他的脑袋向后仰，直到双眼与那对闪烁好奇光芒的蓝绿色眼睛交汇，提姆的后脑勺压上了工作椅的软垫靠背。

杰森挑起双眉：“嘿，你走神走到哪去了？”

 _嗯？哦。_ 提姆停下打字的动作：“我——嗯——”

杰森的眼睛里透着笑意，生茧的拇指摩挲提姆的下唇：“彻底吓傻了？”

红发男人如此精准地看透他实在有趣又恐怖。“我——对，我猜有一点？”

“想到回家太兴奋？”

摩擦他下唇的拇指十分令人分心，那双温暖的大手也一样。但是——“恰恰相反。”

“真的？”他哥哥的语气中明显带着质疑。

“我知道这很傻，八个月不算长，哪怕一年半也不算长。”提姆阖上眼，无法直视那对敏锐的双目，“我离开过更长的时间，没有人在乎。”

“嘿，我死了很多年也没人在乎，提姆。”杰森淡淡的语气中没有夹杂一丝怒意，似乎带着点自嘲，或者可以说是自娱自乐。

提姆蓦地睁开眼睛，双眸瞪得很大。他抓住杰森的手腕，体内油然升起一股愤慨：“你怎么能说出这种话？你改变了一切，你改变了布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠与过去再也不同了。布鲁斯变了，杰森。我知道每个人都说迪克是他最喜欢的儿子，但他爱你，他比爱任何人都爱你。别以为布鲁斯一直找的都是我，康不过是达成目的的手段，就像金属探测器。布鲁斯只要他找到我，就明白他找到了你。这都是为了你，杰。他不愿再失去你。”

杰森僵住身子，仿佛从未预料到这种情况。他真以为布鲁斯牵挂的是提姆？提姆只是个可有可无，无关紧要的罗宾。他想方设法融入布鲁斯等人的生活，使自己变得有用，让人们慢慢习惯他。但他们从来不是真的想要他待在蝙蝠洞，他只是——派得上用处。蝙蝠侠需要罗宾，一个优秀的小战士，于是提姆成为了罗宾。

但是杰森，布鲁斯爱他。这是一个提姆无法触及的高度，不仅仅是因为他个子矮。

“我很希望你们俩能给对方一个简单的拥抱把事情解决了。你要知道，看你们像傻瓜一样小心翼翼相处太痛苦了。”提姆叹着气又阖上眼睛，同时放开杰森的手腕，“开始清理楼下吧，我先解决电脑。我们今晚要同哥谭警局的朋友们告别，给他们所有没解决的案子……”

座椅被推了一下旋转起来，毫无预兆的失衡令提姆张开眼睛，然而眩晕感迫使他再次闭紧双目。待天旋地转的感觉稍稍褪去，他眨了眨眼发现自己正对杰森的躯体。

杰森干脆利落地弯下腰拉住提姆的双臂，接着粗壮的右臂滑进他的腿弯处，左臂则兜住他的背部。

“什——”

提姆就像袋马铃薯似的被杰森扛上魁梧的肩膀。“我告诉过你多少遍，你要是像这样闹情绪，就去睡一觉消消气。”

“混蛋。”提姆拍了一下杰森的屁股，反使得对方笑了起来。他明白挣扎徒劳无功，杰森只会与他较劲逼他屈服，耗到他精疲力竭除了休息别无选择。但是提姆不死心地据理力争：“放我下来。”

杰森如实照办，可以说是把他重重往床垫上一扔。随后自已也跟着跪在床垫上，捡起提姆的两只人字拖扔向一旁。肌肉发达充满力量的肢体慢慢爬向提姆，杰森的眼神充满警惕的意图，好似一名掠夺者。

“现在我要怎么做才能让你乖乖待着别乱跑，嗯？”杰森用他那总令提姆内心融化的低沉嗓音发问，“我要把你钉在这里？还是绑起来？把你黏在床垫上怎么样？”

他的建议引起提姆大笑不止。杰森扬起嘴角，身体挤进提姆屈起的腿间跪坐着脱掉了T恤。

提姆舔舔嘴唇咽下口水，用手肘支起身体往后靠去欣赏起来。他喜欢看杰森，仿佛那是个惊喜。

杰森也注视着他，揣测他的心情：“如果你说的关于B的事情有一半是对的，那么他绝对会为了找你把多元世界翻个遍。你对他来说不止是名战士，提姆。你也是他的儿子。见鬼。”杰森用讽刺的口吻说，“哪怕在你穿红绿制服的时期，他对你的信任早就超过我们其中任何一个。除了整件‘那个原因’之外，你觉得我当初为什么会那么恨你？”

提姆不清楚要怎样作答：“呃……”

杰森脸部抽搐了一下：“再想想，别说出第一个想法。”

提姆勾起嘴角：“谢谢你？”

“嘿，”杰森苦笑了一下，将双手置于提姆的膝盖，一脸严肃，“你总是过分看轻自己，提姆。我本来还觉得我已经把你的自卑揍出体外。”

“你当时是这个意图？”提姆挑起眉毛忍住笑意，“我以为你只不过享受将我身体的其他东西打出来。”

杰森的视线游移到他的胯部，很快又转回到他的脸上。他的哥哥笑着说：“你是个笨蛋。”

“我被叫过更难听的。”提姆咧开嘴笑着说，突然感到心情轻松了不少，犹如雾气消散——就那么一点点。担忧始终在他的脑海里挥之不去，然而现在却愈来愈远。

杰森扣住提姆腰侧的大手滑进T恤推起上衣，长茧的掌心在他的皮肤上移动。温暖而粗糙的手掌缓慢地摩挲着提姆的肋骨，令他不禁打了个颤。“我喜欢待在这里，有你陪着我。”

提姆急促地抽了口气。杰森没有看向他，只是注视着自己在提姆的身体上探索的双手，似乎承认这件事对他来说有点太超过了。提姆感到胸口有点闷：“我也是，杰。”

杰森陡然抬起头直视他，双手依然搭在提姆的腰际。红发男人的眼神中似乎跳跃着疑似希望的火焰：“我们可以留下……”

提姆咬住下唇，他希望……他摇摇头：“不，我们不能，我们不属于这里。”

“我们已经在这生活了一年多，原来的世界有没有我们都无所谓。B的小军队有的是人，我们可以住在这里。”杰森用手掐住提姆的身侧，力气大到几乎会留下淤青。

“他们在找我们，杰。我们打扰了所有人的生活，我们必须回报他们。”要说出“好”很容易，提姆很想说出同意两个字，“我们根本不知道待在这世界会不会干扰宇宙的平衡。”

“去他的。你知道自己说的都是废话。”杰森坐直身子沮丧地用手梳理头发，“如果我们的世界产生任何影响，迪克和康早就告诉我们了。我们会在这个世界看到后果，这里什么都没有！没有任何迹象阻止我们留在这里，除了你渴望回去！回到你的朋友、你的家人、你的小外星克隆人身边。”

“别把他扯进话题，杰！”提姆坐起来背靠墙壁，从杰森手下缩回双腿，瞬间摆出防御姿势。这个话题的走向……他们从来没有如此争执，诡异又让人摸不着头脑。提姆需要思考，不能让事态恶化下去。

“为什么？我为什么不能？只要他要求，你就会为他赴汤蹈火。但是他从没这么要求，你也没有尝试，你太害怕他会拒绝你。”杰森没有大声吼叫，但实际相差无几，“可你现在可以迈出脚步回到他身边，你办得到！”

“我不会！”提姆想否认杰森说的一切，关于他不会为了康纳出生入死，然而他说不出口。可是他也会为杰森做相同的事，也可以为了迪克。这就是提姆的缺点，就算别人不愿去做，如有必要，他就会挺身而出，尤其为了他所关心的人。“我不能。”

“你应该去。他为了找你穿越时空，提姆。”无论是杰森的嗓音还是神情都混合着一丝勉强的敬意和悲伤，“我比不上他。”

这些言辞仿佛硬生生打乱了提姆的世界：“杰……”

“你应该给他解释的机会，向他告白约他出去，怎么都行。你值得快乐。”杰森用手蹭了蹭牛仔裤，目光投向阁楼的另一边。他的视线越过栏杆胶着在某个事物之上，也可能什么都没看。杰森将唇抿成一条直线，似乎在巩固决心。提姆能看透他的内心变化——心墙高筑封闭情感，拒自已于千里之外。提姆的胸口为此而疼痛，他应该说些什么，任何事都好。可他就像被勒紧了喉咙。 _该死，说些什么，胆小鬼。_

杰森舒了口气重新看向提姆，怒意早已烟消云散，取而代之的是提姆再熟悉不过的自大假笑，真是最高境界的蝙蝠训练成果。“见鬼，我都那么无私奉献了，快接受这个提议，小子。”

整个气氛的转变太过荒诞不经，提姆觉得自己的情绪被拉扯到一百个不同的方向，没在这种情感鞭挞中扭断脖子真不可思议。

杰森拍了拍大腿，双脚踩地准备站起来：“好好休息，我去打扫楼下。”

提姆凝视着杰森起身，他看起来悠闲自得，下巴却绷得死死的，捡起了丢落在旁的衣服。

提姆想抓住他，阻止他移动，阻止他离去。 _说些什么！_ “像这样咬牙切齿可不好。”

“你说什么？”杰森不胜其烦的表情流露出怀疑之色，提姆不该继续说下去，可他一旦有了开口的勇气就难以停止。

“虽然我很想和你留在这里，但我们不能这么做。这和另一个世界的任何人都无关，我们不属于这里，杰，我们必须回去。我们不能留在这边假装自己的世界不存在，也不能漠视关心我们的朋友和家人。也许总有一天我们会来重新造访，我们可以问维克，见鬼，我们可以问布鲁斯。但我们不能待着不走。”提姆深吸口气缓缓呼出，但愿杰森能够理解他的含义，能够听进去。“但这并不意味回到原本的世界我们就不能在一起。如果……你知道，你还想要——”我，“的话。”

这番话令杰森停下脚步回望提姆，伪装的冷静不复存在，回归到纯粹自我。“我他妈是个罪犯，提姆。所有人他妈的都追着我跑，我想要什么无关紧要，你值得更好的人。”

提姆笑了起来，但笑声中听不出一丝喜悦：“我想起一年前在我酩酊大醉的时候有人说过同样的话，我因此找到吻他的勇气。”

杰森看起来似乎想笑，提姆实在很希望他的心情能够好转：“我没开玩笑，提姆。人们认为我是个罪大恶极的谋杀犯。你不会愿意与我在公共场合露面。”

“这就是你的借口？”提姆难以置信地扬起眉毛看着对方，“在哥谭？在那个双面人和黑面具公开外出与企鹅人一起打高尔夫球的地方？那就是你不愿和我在一块的理由？”

杰森张开嘴打算反驳，随即似乎改变了主意。他抓紧手中的衣服瞪着提姆，仿佛想要他闭嘴。

不，提姆不会让步，不会因为某些根本不适用于他们的道德准则失去杰森。

他挑衅似地抬高下巴：“如果那就是你的借口，我觉得我要重新思考对你的看法，我没想到红头罩是个懦夫。”

杰森眯起眼睛：“你有资格说吗？你都不敢承认自己爱上了外星克隆人。”

“没错，我爱他。”提姆承认道。看见杰森下颚紧绷，他感到一丝残忍的快感，“但我对他的不是爱情。”

 _不再是。_ 他想补充却将这话咽了回去。

“没错，”杰森哼了一声，“就这么自欺欺人吧。”

_我爱你，你这个罪大恶极的杀人狂！_

提姆翻了个白眼，表面上显示出更大自信：“所以你声称我们不应该将两人之间的私事带到另一个世界，就因为你是个罪犯，而我应该操我最好的朋友。”

“不，我——”

提姆挑高眉毛，几乎听得见杰森转动大脑的声音。男人眯起双眼扔掉上衣的那一刻提姆简直能看见对方下定决心。

他没有沾沾自喜，绝对没有。他也不会跳胜利之舞，好吧，目前还不会。上帝，他是个大笨蛋。嘿。

杰森跪在提姆腿间，用力抓住他屈起的膝盖：“你是个小混蛋，你有这个认知吗？”

提姆扬起唇畔伸手握住杰森的双臂，他觉得自己就好像刚躲过了一颗导弹。因为相较而言，躲过子弹的程度无法形容他目前如释重负的心情：“我们没差多少，大红。”

杰森嘴角上扬露出微笑，重新坐好抚弄起提姆运动裤下的大腿：“你确定你选择我而不是超级克隆小子？”

“你确定你选择我而不是你到处留情的那堆人？”提姆反问，咬住下唇拼命阻止自己说出后悔的言辞。

“我不知道你从哪里得到的情报，但我不会到处跟人上床。我说过的，记得吗？没错，我和很多人调情但就这么回事，我真跟别人上床的次数屈指可数。”杰森抿住嘴唇微微皱起眉头，“有时不是出于什么光彩的理由。”

杰……提姆叹了口气，亲切地捏了一下杰森的上臂。

杰森发出了一记呻吟，仰头望着天花板：“该死，我现在欠了蠢话瓶三百美金。”

提姆暗自发笑：“是吗？好吧，快过来。给我一个名副其实的拥抱，我们就扯平了。”

杰森拉住提姆的腿把他扯倒，在提姆的惊呼声中压住了他。杰森张开双臂，脸颊埋在提姆的胸膛，他的弟弟大笑着把手指插进他的红发。

“该死。”杰森贴着提姆的胸膛嘀咕，“我什么时候变成了一个大笨蛋？”

提姆微笑着按摩他的头皮：“你确定你本来不是？”

“操你的，小子。”为了枕得更舒服杰森转过头去，嘴里吐出一声叹息。提姆从中听出释怀的意味，“去睡觉。”

随着一声轻笑，提姆磨蹭着终于找到了一个舒服的位子躺好。趴在身上的杰森犹如一条厚重又舒服的毯子：“你打算穿牛仔裤睡？”

杰森发出咆哮的声音，翻了个身摸索着解开牛仔裤的纽扣和拉链。他抬起腰褪下裤子，扭动下身将裤子扯了下来，全身只剩了条内裤。接着他将一条胳膊和腿搭在提姆的身上，将人拉向自己。杰森用头捶了几下枕头使它凹陷下去，能够舒服地包裹住自己的脑袋：“快睡，提宝。”

提姆侧过头看着他，暖流填满了胸膛有些发紧，他对这个男人所有的疯狂感觉加载在一起有些不堪重负。有时光是注视杰森就会令他百感交加：“杰……”

杰森回应他的目光，嘴角弯成一个宠溺的笑容。这使提姆的胸口更加疼痛——以一种超棒的形式。他的哥哥凑过来，在他唇边留下一个轻吻。

嗯。如果提姆必须做个估算，他恐怕需要一个新的蠢话瓶来装载他这一整天的多愁善感。滚蛋去吧。

“别想了快睡。”杰森重复道，瞪了他一眼。

提姆微微一笑：“什么？没有睡前辅助性爱？”

他的哥哥发出一声鼻音，把人拉得更近些，鼻子抵在他的额头上。提姆能听到杰森低沉的声音里夹杂的笑意：“先睡觉，然后你就会拥有超棒的起床前性爱。”

提姆紧咬嘴唇露出微笑，完全侧过身躺好面向比他高的男人。他将一条胳膊搭在杰森的胸膛上，彼此的双腿缠在一起调整成新的姿势。杰森的腿卡在提姆双脚之间，仿佛拼图般的将两个人紧扣在一起：“这个诱惑真不错。”

“我可是力求完美。”

提姆暗笑说：“你很幸运，我的标准很低。”

“嘿！”

提姆笑着吻了吻杰森的锁骨：“我期待睡醒后的完美性爱。”

“作为一名前物流专家，我保证服务会送达。呃，百分之百诚心诚意。”

提姆大笑出声：“呆子。”

“蠢货。”

“混蛋。”

“傻瓜。”

“笨蛋。”

“噢，操你，木头小子。”

提姆爆发出一阵大笑，抬起头亲吻杰森满是胡茬的下巴：“我也会操你的，杰。”


	30. 33.1-34end

Part33.1 嗜好

提姆试图控制自己的呼吸，翻过身躺回床垫上挨着杰森。他们并没完全碰到，没完全……

杰森喘着气努力让自己慢慢平静下来。他沙哑地笑出声，提姆几乎能猜出他正在思考的内容。

_总有一天我们会因为做爱害死自己，宝贝。_

这是一个新奇的宣言，何况这不是一个坏主意——射出你的大脑——绝对比在排水沟流血致死是一大进步。

杰森的精液从胯部溅射到胸膛，但他没有去拿纸巾，至少目前还没有。

提姆感觉到他的哥哥的手在移动，没多久修长的手指和粗糙的掌心触摸到了自己的，杰森温柔地握住他的手捏了一下，长茧的手掌贴在一起十指相缠。

提姆扬起嘴角。手淫不应该让他的胸口如此温暖，但事实就是这样。充满暖意。尤其是在杰森发现握住提姆的手远比清理两人在他胸膛留下的痕迹更重要的当下。

这意味着什么，又或者他只是……好吧，包含的意味可能超出……慵懒地品味事后快感。也许吧。

提姆看着杰森挂着懒洋洋的微笑，举起握住自己的那一只手。手掌还有点湿腻但混合的精液很快就干了，杰森放下手张开唇含住了拇指。提姆注视着他用舌头轻扫着皮肤，将凝固的粘液舔舐干净细细品味，用自己的唾液再次将拇指弄湿。

耳边传来一阵呻吟，提姆花了一点时间意识到那是他自己发出的声音。他正揉着杰森的手掌，专注地看着男人吸吮另一只手上的精液。

这似乎来得太过突然，但腹部的热流和下体近乎疼痛的渴望提醒提姆他的性器需要关注。空闲的手拽住床单，他轻笑起来。或许过几分钟。

杰森对他露出了微笑。舔净掌心里最后一点粘液的那一瞬间显然带着娱乐的意味。他甚至不是在作弄自己，杰森的舔舐方式有效又彻底，好比舔去融化在手心里的巧克力。好吧，假设这家伙真喜欢舔融化的巧克力……但话说回来，谁希望美味的甜食就这么浪费？

提姆眨了眨眼，小声嘀咕着终于明白过来，盯着杰森爆发出又一阵大笑：“你真的喜欢干这事？”

杰森勾起嘴角，轻舔下唇加深了笑容，嘴唇一片湿漉：“这是后天养成的嗜好，你的和我的，嗯。”

提姆的喉咙里发出几乎称得上咆哮的低沉闷响，他情难自控地回敬了杰森一个微笑。笑容里充满着喜悦和深情，还有许多不可言说的情绪涌入他那早已填满暖意的胸膛。提姆用肘关节撑起自己，未加思索便倾身上前在杰森的唇边印上一吻。

他打算尽快结束这个一时情动的亲吻。因为有时一个人无法抑制对于可爱的冲动，你会不由自主地需要——亲吻、拥抱、捏捏他的脸颊，你懂的。

但提姆刚想后退，杰森就笑嘻嘻地把舔干净的大手搭在他的脖子上，托住他的后脑勺将人拽入另一个吻。

更缓慢、更深入。温暖而热烈。

嗯嗯。这是一种嗜好，他也逐渐习惯于此。

杰森用另一只手捏了捏他，好吧……

也许再过一会儿。

提姆胸口疼痛不已，但这是一种愉快的疼痛，爱的痛楚。爱意使然。

他的笑意融入杰森的亲吻之中。

杰森咬了一下提姆的下唇，用舌尖在他唇上吸吮流连。然后放开手抽回身观察他的眼睛——笑意盎然。

“总有一天我们会因为做爱害死自己，宝贝。”

胸膛荡漾的暖流确实不是坏事。提姆回以微笑：“说得对。”

随后又用唇堵住了杰森的嘴。

 

Part34 继续吧，我任性的孩子

“你们要走了？就这样，嗯？”听到这个消息，刚升职的杨警探显然没抱多大热情。提姆忍不住想笑，但他按捺下来。

“没办法。我们也不想这么做，但我们没法延期。”提姆不愿解释太多，可他同样不希望给这两位打一开始就信任自己的警察心里留下被他们抛弃的念头。

“你们对这座城市的贡献够多了，我想是时候让我们肩负起更多的责任。”巴尔内斯警探亲切地说。然而他忧心忡忡地打量着提姆，额头出现了一道皱纹，“你们是不是惹上了麻烦？我是指不同寻常的那种。有什么我们能帮上忙的——？”

提姆诧异不已，巴尔内斯警探的提议令他感到羞愧。隐藏在面罩之下的他仿佛被人定住身形，只能对眼前的男人不停地眨眼——幸好他戴着不透明的镜片。等提姆回过神，他微笑着安慰说：“我们没遇到麻烦，先生，我们——要回家了。”

“哦，原来你们不是本地人？我们还以为你们是，好吧——”巴尔内斯警探越说越轻。

“我们是本地人，不过不是来自这个哥谭。”提姆勾起嘴角，“解释起来很复杂。”他递给警探一包档案袋和一个USB硬盘，“这是我们目前处理的案子的全部资料。”

“谢谢你们。接下来就交给我们吧。”巴尔内斯警探把档案袋夹在腋下，将USB放在风衣口袋里，“祝你们一路顺风。”

杰森倚靠在墙边沉默地注视着他们的互动。他总是这样，提姆了解这是杰森假装自己是个混蛋，引起警察戒备的个人作风。杰森喜欢让人捉摸不透，这有助于别人提高警惕心，可以说是件好事。

“你们所谓的‘回家’跟之前有女性声称她们看见天上出现会飞的男人有什么关联？”杨警探眯起眼盯着提姆。

他们全部转过头看向暗自发笑的杰森：“你是指他的超级小子伙伴？”

“等等，这孩子是真实的？”年轻较轻的警探注视着提姆，语气中掺杂着好奇和惊异，“不是特效也不是那两个女人自以为看到的幻觉？”

“我没看到报告上有写这个……”

“这件事没记录在案，尼克。”杨对着年长的男人摇了摇头，“她们对警务员提过，科特斯觉得这话太天方夜谭，而且和案子无关就没写上去。”

“伊恩，”巴尔内斯警探打断道，让他的搭档保持缄默，“干我们这行见证过无数千奇百怪的事件，我觉得最好别牵涉到某个超人……”

“是超级小子。”杨警探纠正说，提姆必须抿住嘴巴强迫自己憋住笑容。年纪较轻的警探揉了揉后颈，“我从小就看了很多漫画书……”

“不管他是不是真实存在，这不是我们需要关注的重点。”他的搭档继续说，“我觉得这个世界没做好准备迎接任何会飞的人类。”

提姆必须赞同巴尔内斯的观点。如果市民发现康纳，他们就会把他关起来如同对待实验室小白鼠那样切开他的身体，研究他的超能力的成因是什么。虽然提姆怀疑这个世界是否存在妨碍超级小子逃跑的手段，他宁可别以身试法。

“也许有一天我们还会回来拜访，先生。”提姆对年长的警探说，“能与你们共事很荣幸。”

他们互相握了握手，杰森站在原地对他们点了点头。

“有没有机会让我见一见超级小子？当然如果真有这个人……”杨警探的面部肌肉抽搐着，尴尬的模样就好像暴露了一些不该说的话，使得提姆微扯唇角。

“你的男朋友有个男性追求者。”杰森毫无助力地拖长语调，“我们可以住久点让他们俩见一面，超级克隆小子可喜欢引起别人的注意。”

提姆真想用长棍在杰森身上某处制造关键性伤害，他克制叹息的欲望，转而看向警探：“我不能保证，但我会问问他。”

“真的？！”杨警探毫不掩饰兴奋的口吻。见鬼，就因为能和一个不知是否真会飞行的家喻户晓的漫画英雄见面，一个成年人竟会表现得如此欢欣雀跃，这模样实在太有趣了。

“我会通知你的。”提姆向警探们点了点头，与杰森相携离开。

他们来到某栋大楼的屋顶，杰森停下取出抓钩的动作：“哇，是不是兴奋地想要告诉你的超级小子伙伴？”

提姆捶了一下杰森的肩膀：“闭嘴，大红。总有一天我会教唆康整你一顿。”他朝街对面的高楼射出抓钩枪，投射给他哥哥一个意味深长的眼神，施加所谓的“意味”，“心灵遥感有很多用处。”

他敢肯定套着头盔的杰森斜睨了自己一眼：“真情趣，我得考虑考虑3P的可行性。我们玩弄你的时候让他把你压住动弹不得，你看怎么样？”

提姆发出恼怒的吼声，大脑完全沉浸在这个想法之中。他必须停止考虑脑海中浮现出的画面，否则护裆就会越绷越紧。 _看看你自己选择的生活，提姆，看吧。_

不过话说回来，杰森并不会说到做到，他可是相当……具有 **独占欲** 。

“噢，就知道你一定在脑补。”杰森取笑说，嗓音低沉充满欢乐。

不，他没脸红。只不过今晚热过头而已。该死，嗯嗯……“这想法不错，红头罩。可惜不能成真。”

未等杰森作出反应，提姆转身跃向对面的建筑。他拉紧绳索在空中晃来晃去，习习凉风吹在脸上令人惬意。

“你要知道，”通过通讯器提姆能听出杰森邪恶的假笑，“我不反对——分享——如果这能使你快乐。当然毫无疑问的，只要有我的积极参与。”

提姆原本未受荼毒的那一部分大脑瞬间炸开了锅。

 

***

 

剩下的时间他们用在清理和完成各种收尾工作。提姆出门找房东谈话，为了明天的启程将未完成的工作处理完毕。

他们早将衣服和随身物品放进用来充当衣柜的塑料箱，并把箱子搁置在旁等传送时一起带走，这总比留下证据要好。剩下唯一要做的就是把床垫和枕头从床上移除，还有收拾洗漱用品——提姆考虑等到最后一刻再打包。

杰森准备晚饭的时候，提姆整理好电脑便洗澡去了。他换上工装短裤和T恤衫，听杰森跟着手机里正在播放的Linkin’ Park的歌曲哼唱着。

他的哥哥声音又粗又低，蹩脚的唱腔不时还有点跑调。提姆不禁想起温暖的床铺、结茧的双手、性感而得意的笑容，还有那激情的热吻。

提姆走下楼，看到红发男人一边伴随Nine Day那首《如果我》的歌曲节拍摇头晃脑舞动腰肢，一边快速翻动平底锅上的汉堡。阁楼弥漫着煎肉的味道，提姆的肚子为此发出不满的抱怨。

杰森抬起头眼中闪烁着笑意：“给我一点信任，给我一点信仰，我想永远和你在一起，如果明天不会来得太迟。”

提姆轻笑起来，像个笨蛋似的配合杰森：“但当你一无所有却已经太迟……”

“你是这么说……”杰森回唱着扣住提姆的腰部将人拉过去，“但在今天的太阳升起之前，你绝不应该让明日的太阳落山.”

提姆任由自己被扯进松垮的怀抱，杰森继续唱着歌博得了他的更多欢笑。他们在音乐的感染下摇摆肢体，这绝对是有史以来最笨手笨脚的慢舞。

“如果我辜负了你的一切期望，我就会令你失望。”杰森放开嗓子提高音量。尽管歌词触动了提姆的心弦，他还是觉得很好笑。“如果我在这里只为看你受苦，我就会令你失望。”

在杰森的带领下他们转了个圈，提姆的笑声更大了：“所以你站在悬崖边，仿佛你将坠落。”

杰森想要模仿某个俗气舞蹈动作抱着提姆下腰，可惜在深情的旋律下演变成了双人摔跤。提姆的拳头正中杰森的胸膛，准备开溜时猛地被对方向后一扯，落进红发男人的双臂里。“找到的答案从来不如我们所想，所以我们只能一路前行一路编织属于自己的答案。”

提姆大笑着唱起他最喜欢的部分：“如果你不谈论梦想，我就不会提及明天。我们不会许下无法承诺的誓言。”

杰森揉了揉他的鼻子：“我永远不会离你而去，我永远不会令你失望……”

提姆咬住嘴唇，但脸部却控制不住地流露出若有所思的神情，这句歌词击中了他内心的恐惧以及与杰森共度时光的喜怒哀乐。

曲子慢慢消失，切换成Offspring的《你为什么不找份工作》。但杰森没有放开圈住提姆的手臂，两人的胸腹紧紧契合在一起。

红发男人扬起笑容，目光中流露出极其温暖的神色传递到提姆的四肢百骸。 _没错，我的胸口。去你的，闭嘴。_

杰森抿住双唇似乎想诉说些什么。一些……提姆不禁咽了口唾沫。

杰把头抵住提姆的额头，在对方的唇上啄了一下。最终他说出口的是一句：“晚饭快准备好了。”

提姆屏住抽气的冲动，既感到放心又有点失望。但即使喉咙发紧，他也没在笑容里表达出这两种情绪：“很好，我饿了。”

杰森松了手，玩笑般的拍了拍他的臀部，转身走向炉子。提姆轻笑着将盘子放在桌上，随着Offspring的音乐晃着头，心情再次放松下来。

“提姆……”

被呼唤的人僵住身子，拿叉子的手停留在餐桌几英寸的上方。紧张的气氛卷土重来，提姆从眼角余光看到杰森模糊的身形走了回来：“嗯？”

“你知道你没法摆脱我了，对不对？”

喉咙的肿胀感提醒提姆要咽口水，他遵从了大脑的指令……

这不是……

在提姆听到这句话之前，他不明白自己想要，不对，是需要听到这句承诺。

时间一分一秒地过去，回荡在耳边的只有煎汉堡的油炸声和屋外一辆驶过的汽车的鸣笛。

提姆的心底泛起一股热流逐渐蔓延开来，扩散得越来越大。他笑得就像个白痴：“我知道。”

“很好。”杰森生硬的语气中隐藏着点点笑意，还有如释重负。

提姆偶然向后瞥了一眼，视线顺着红发男人宽阔的背脊慢慢往上看去，发现对方的耳尖染上了一层粉红色，就连握住平底锅的手也过于用力。提姆几乎想象得出杰森被自己的言辞吓到的反应。

可恶，但他就是爱这个傻瓜。

提姆脸上堆起笑容，喜悦发自内心。这份难以自制的快乐就好比……好比他当年面对雷宵古，从窗户一跃而下的那一刹那。

他明白自己快要死去，但他爱的每一个人都平安无事。

好比他抵抗恶魔获得胜利，哪怕知道自己会坠落而亡这也是一场棒极的胜利。好吧，后来迪克救了他，不过这无关紧要。

他和杰森所经历的这些，如同暗夜中冷不丁射来的一发子弹。他中了枪，现在他心甘情愿地面对死亡。

他明白有时下面会是个硬邦邦的水泥地，但他享受着自由落体，无论那持续多久。

永远别说他没把迪克的建议往心里放。

_面对坠落的最佳方案并不是与它抗争，小弟。让风指引你，你会对自己的能力备感惊讶。_

_是的没错，他现在就在驾驭风，去你的水泥地。_

他打了一下杰森的屁股。

杰森愤愤不平的一声“嘿”惹得提姆偷着乐，粉色红晕已经染上了对方的鼻子。

提姆扯开嘴角：“你也摆脱不了我，蠢脸。”

杰森发出不屑的鼻音，但带笑的眼睛映出了提姆的笑脸：“说得好像我会忘记似的。”

提姆走到炉边仔细看着平底锅，更像是为了靠近杰森。锅里的汉堡被翻了个身，另一面呈现出漂亮的颜色。他靠着流理台面对他的哥哥：“等我们回去你住哪里？”

杰森的安全屋散布在整座城市，他来来回回搬过很多次，从没在同一个地方居住太久而受到牵连过。维持行动好过死亡，小子。

提姆了解四处游荡有多劳累。杰森的安全屋不是豪华的希尔顿，他自己的也不是，但起码提姆拥有一套公寓。退一步而言，他们的某些藏身之所有一张床，一间厨房和一部暖气，但始终与能够当作家的安全住所大相径庭。

在与杰森在这里同居之后，将他重新拖回过去逃亡者的生活令提姆感到无比愧疚。

面对这个疑问杰森有些愕然，但他很快就无所谓地耸了耸肩：“附近吧，假如我们在经过全身扫描后布鲁斯会放我走。”

想象自己被形形色色的仪器又戳又刺，直到判定为健康的无病状态才能释放，提姆捏了捏自己的鼻子：“差点忘了这个。”

杰森扮了个鬼脸：“我习惯把净化室当作洗车场，这让我在被喷洒烘干时的心情愉快许多。”

提姆笑了起来：“那整套体格检查呢？”

“这么说吧，蝙蝠侠用橡皮手套戳你屁股的时候，你很难隐藏勃起的阴茎。”杰森暗示性地挤眉弄眼笑着回答。提姆大笑着拍了一下他的肩膀。“怎么了？有一个火辣的神经病导师在身边，变成一个冲动的孩子又不是我的错。”

提姆绝不希望这个想象画面烙印在他的大脑，可惜收效甚微。有时候想象力活跃无助于他的健康。不过话说回来，脑补躺在蝙蝠侠检查台上罗宾的场景着实令人心潮澎湃。

至于现在，提姆急于想漂白他的大脑。不过也没那么渴望，呃，杰森让他的心情变得极其矛盾。

杰森用目光挑逗着提姆，抓住他的腰倾身上前：“就知道你在想象，嗯，小跟踪狂？”

提姆用一只手抵住对方胸膛，抱怨说：“我时常忘记自己为什么会喜欢你。”

“因为我了不起，帅气又风趣。”杰森声称，脑袋凑到提姆耳边，“而且光凭我的声音，我就能让你达到高潮。”

提姆挑起一边的眉毛：“这只是在推波助澜。”

杰森用鼻子蹭了蹭他的耳朵：“想不想打个赌？”

提姆不会颤栗，绝对不对。噢，太晚了。

杰森轻笑出声，用腰部磨蹭着他的弟弟，暂时不管还在长柄锅里的汉堡：“检查结束你打算回你住的地方？”

提姆思索着他在犯罪巷剧院地底下的住所，想到他那张空阔的大床和使用频率低下的明亮的现代厨房，杰森会爱死那里……

“对，有没有打算暂时和我住一起？”他不由自主地说道。

杰森沉默地凝视着他。

这个问题笼罩着他们，沉重而富有意义。如果他们正处于一场惊悚电影，现在就该有一个戏剧性的雷声作为背景音乐。

杰森的喉结上下滚动，他咽了口唾沫：“就晚上？没问题，好的，干嘛不？以前为了骚扰你我干过好多次……特别是在克隆小子在场，呵呵。”

提姆透过那层讽刺的笑容表象看到的全是杰森妄自菲薄的心态。他想把对方拉进怀中紧紧拥抱，毫不介意这个家伙比自己高了五英寸，重了五十磅。提姆没有将他的想法化为实际，而是轻轻地锤了一下杰森的胸膛：“我给过你密码，你知道你随时都能借住。”

这一次杰森的脸上很快挂上了微笑：“你把密码给我只是因为我每次都会硬闯，小子。”

“还把血到处流在我的东西上。”

“没错。”杰森把奶酪片放在肉上，两人看着奶酪慢慢融化包住肉饼。

提姆深吸一口气，不愿在这上面想太多。要是他深入思考，他就不会提出目前的内心想法，永远不会。“如果我问你要不要和我住一起，你会答应吗？”

“认真的？像什么样子？包养小白脸那种？”杰森为自己的举例感到好笑，但提姆明白他很不自在。

提姆的拳头落在杰森的肩头，换得对方的惊叫。“就像在这里一样，你这个混蛋。”

杰森放声大笑揉着自己酸痛的二头肌：“你忘了我没工作？我觉得你不会拿我的血汗钱支付平摊的账单。”

噢，杰。提姆一把扯住杰森的T恤将人拉过来，狡黠地抬头看着对方：“所以你要帮我做家务，还要陪我做爱付房租。”

杰森差点笑得呛住了，他用双臂环住提姆瘦小的身躯，双手慢慢滑上对方背脊停留在脖子上：“就和我说的一样，被包养。”

提姆明白杰森的自尊心根深蒂固。需要小心对待。“把这当做以物换物，即使你不会每晚回家，但至少你明白地堡永远为你开放，而且我也会借住你的安全屋。”

杰森微笑着用手指勾住提姆的发丝：“随时欢迎你来住，我家就是你家……”

头皮舒适的按摩令提姆闭上双眼，身体贴了上去：“你可以拥有一间单独的房间，假如你——啊！”

头发被猛地一扯使他迅速睁开眼睛。“见鬼，我干嘛要单独的房间？我搬过来的唯一目的就是让你趴在我的身上。”

提姆的笑声充满了意外和不敢相信，他觉得自己又躲过了一颗导弹。上帝，他的脸要笑裂了。杰森也笑了起来，还拉了拉他的头发。

提姆发出感激的低吟。什么东西……他用力嗅了嗅。嗯——哦。“杰，汉堡要焦了。”

“操！”

他们跳着脚分开，杰森抓住小铲把汉堡铲了出来，嘴里诅咒连连。提姆咬住舌头以免笑出声。

“该死的真见鬼！”杰森拿起一只汉堡检查烧焦程度，不悦地说，“吃还能吃，就一面焦过头了。”

提姆再也忍耐不住爆发出一阵笑声：“好。”

杰森扬起眉，眼睛里不加掩饰地露出浓浓的兴味：“那么……我们现在算是正式交往？还是说依然围绕某个特殊话题打转避而不谈？你要知道，我没有为了免费食宿就跟人上床的习惯。”

 _不，心脏快停下。我现在不需要你在我耳边怦怦直跳。_ 提姆重新靠回流理台，因为此时此刻他一点都不信任自己的膝盖：“你希不希望我们交往？”

杰森白了他一眼，双手交叉于结实的胸膛前：“我希不希望我们交往？我都努力尝试了那么多年。很多年，提姆！结果证明我需要灌醉你，你才肯和我试验可行性。干得好，警探。我正式把你降级为巡警。”

提姆对这个指控的眼神感到好笑：“很多年？！但是你从来没有——”看到杰森眯起眼睛，他乖乖闭上嘴，“好吧，我只是——算了！我不会给自己找借口掩盖没认真对待你这回事。杰森！别一直瞪我！”

提姆的笑声感染了杰森，红发男人加深了笑容，走上前犹如猎食者般地审视对方：“那么……”几乎是用吼的开场白，“我什么时候和你上床来支付我那份房租？”

提姆离开了流理台，倾身上前给了他的搭档一个吻。他调皮地笑了笑，趁被对方圈住之前逃离开来：“我们还没回去，大红。”

杰森瞥了他一眼：“你不准备收个定金？”

 

***

回程预定在三小时之后，杰森和提姆俯瞰着他们共同守护了一年半的哥谭。他们栖息在钟楼顶，周围建筑的窗户映射出的灯光照亮了漆黑的夜空，宛如数千只萤火虫盘旋在一个大型的牧场。这个比喻不太恰当，但是，嘿，提姆觉得今晚诗兴大发。

他们尽心竭力清除这座城市的恶势力，然而总会有潜伏在阴影中的野兽寻找机会，蓄势待发。不过他们为市民提供了战斗机会，如今人们不像过去那么畏畏缩缩，他们会积极主动地迎难而上，就连警察都比以前戒备森严。一年半不算长，但杰森和提姆全力以赴，不遗余力。

如今到了离开的时刻，或者根据他们的情况而言，该回家了。

回到他们的哥谭，他们的城市。

不，这里才是 **他们** 的城市。

他们回去的是属于蝙蝠侠的哥谭。

不过没关系，那里始终是家。

只要有杰森的地方就是家。

提姆屏住笑容，他真是越来越肉麻了。又欠了蠢话瓶十美金。

“你打算在这里最后再跑一程吗，小红？”头盔下的语气不以为然，可提姆感觉得出对方未曾言明的想法与自己的不谋而合。

他们都欠了蠢话瓶十美金。

以及那个不知流落何方的邪恶科学家一声“谢谢”。

“小红？”

提姆深深吸了口气，闻到哥谭天空弥散的刺鼻气味。没有什么比巡逻前闻闻本地一氧化碳更能促进某人的血液循环。

他侧过头对杰森扬起唇角：“让我们出发！”

（正文完）


End file.
